The Butler and the Maid
by kisa-kara-chan
Summary: When a mysterious angel arrives to stay by Ciel's side until she grants his wish, Sebastian finds himself drawn towards her. But with the arrival of this angel, trouble is not too far behind. How will they deal with the hard times ahead? SebastianxOC
1. Angel's Arrival

**Well... I'm a fan of Kuroshitsuji, and so I thought I'd draw up (or rather, write up) a Kuroshitsuji fanfiction, featuring my OC Anna. :D **

**_REAL SUMMARY_: Set before (and or instead of) Kuroshitsuji II. Ciel's soul was not stolen, :D, and they're going through to see whether there are any other people responsible for Ciel's parents' death before Sebastian takes his soul. Still as the fake-queen's watchdog, Ciel is greeted by an Angel, who tells him she will grant him his heartfelt wish, but he doesn't know what he wants. Until she grants his wish, Anna becomes a maid in the Phantomhive household and promises to protect Ciel, which causes a little tension at first between Sebastian and Anna. But things begin to change when Anna and Sebastian begin to grow attracted to each other over time. However, Anna holds a secret that may place Ciel in danger, what will happen?**

**Anyway, here's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter One: Angel's Arrival

"Oi, Sebastian! What's on my schedule today?" 13-year-old Ciel Phantomhive demanded.

A tall, dark-haired man smiled. Sebastian Michaelis poured a cup of the finest Earl Grey tea and handed it to the young master. "Well, master, you have an appointment today with a young woman by the name of Lady Anna. She should be arriving within the next hour."

He smiled, sipping at his tea. "Well… then we'll be sure to give her the full Phantomhive hospitality then, shall we?" he said. "What do we know about Lady Anna?"

"There are absolutely no records of her in the slightest," Sebastian replied, sensing something strange entering the Phantomhive mansion. "We'll have to be careful, master."

Suddenly, there was a brief knock on the door, and the maid Maylene poked her head into the young earl's room.

"I-I apologize for the intrusion," she stammered shyly, blushing at the sight of Sebastian, "there is someone by the name of Lady Anna at our door. She said that she had an appointment with you, master, so I let her in. She's currently in the study."

Ciel nodded. "I'll be there soon," he said, looking at Sebastian. "Well… let's greet our guest, shall we?"

Sebastian bowed and followed the young earl out of the bedroom, leaving to the study. Obediently, the demon butler opened the door, and Ciel walked in, and a tall slender woman with gorgeous azure eyes and long silver-white hair sat in a chair, dressed in a pale white dress, one leg crossed over the other as she stared out the window overlooking the Phantomhive estate.

"Milady," Ciel addressed, walking over to her.

"Ah, Earl Phantomhive," she greeted, standing up to curtsey politely to him as he took her hand and kissed the back of it respectfully. "How are you?"

"Well," he responded. "I can see you're well, Milady."

Respectfully, Sebastian stepped in front of Ciel, and the young earl was surprised as the butler placed himself between Ciel and Anna. "With all due respect, Young Master, please step back."

"What is the meaning of this, Sebastian?" he demanded, but Anna smiled.

"I don't know why you've decided to make a Contract with this demon, but I find that he's very different than several other demons I've met," Anna said, scanning Sebastian over. "May I ask your name?"

He smiled at her. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis," he greeted with a deep sweeping bow. "And you?"

"Sebastian, explain yourself of this rudeness to our guest!" Ciel demanded impatiently and confusedly.

"Just Anna will do," she responded, looking at Sebastian while ignoring Ciel's comment. "I daresay, you are quite dashing, Sebastian. It is rare for me to meet a well-groomed, handsome demon."

The demonic butler smiled. "Well… it is an honour to be in the presence of such an elegant angel," he replied. "What brings you to the human world, and especially in such an attractive form?"

"W-Wait," Ciel paused, "she's an angel?"

Anna nodded. "I am part of a special division of angels that watches over the wishes of humans all over the world, and well…" she explained, "I was ordered to attend to the wishes of a certain earl named Ciel Phantomhive, so explains my being here. Do not fear, I am not like that _other_ angel who had his own ideas of a 'peaceful world' through destruction."

"Pardon my saying," Sebastian commented, "but it would be _my_ responsibility to fulfill my master's wishes."

The elegant angel in human form chuckled, walking to the rest her hand over the window glass. "Well… I was sent here to help Earl Phantomhive, therefore… I request to become something of a maid within this household, so that I may be of… some service to you," Anna said. "However, my duty is to grant your heartfelt wish, but nevertheless, I will protect you."

The young 13-year-old earl blinked. "For the time being, I will _half_-grant your request," he said, looking at the beautiful woman. "What are your skills?"

"Like all other angels and demons too, I suppose," she began with a smile, "my skills vary greatly, as I am not actually human, much like your butler there."

"Very well," Ciel replied, "then I ask that you go with Sebastian and learn a little about how things are run in Phantomhive manor."

Sebastian frowned a little. "If I may so point out," he began, "angels and demons do not tend to get along very well due to our… well… conflicting natures and values."

Ciel looked at him, his expression unchanging. "Your point being, Sebastian?" he responded, "Do not make me repeat myself."

He bowed deeply. "As you command, Young Master," he said, and Anna curtsied, following the butler out.

xXx

"Well… Sebastian," Anna began after they were alone in the hall, heading to the kitchen, "I daresay the young earl is quite strict with you."

He glared back at her with his blood-red eyes. "What are your _true_ intentions of being here?" he demanded suspiciously. "Are you in any way associated with those Reapers?"

"Ha," she smirked, "not in the slightest. My job is to grant wishes, as well as free lost souls and such duties. What's a demon like _you_ doing here in the human world? I will not allow you to devour Ciel Phantomhive's soul."

"Au contraire," he replied with a dark smile, "as of the Contract, his soul _does_ belong to me. I just cannot claim it until his revenge has been fulfilled."

Anna looked at the handsome butler with sad azure eyes. "I know…" she sighed, "I am aware of the Contracts of the demons. I am still trying to figure out if there are any loopholes in said Contract."

Suddenly, Sebastian whirled around, lifting her chin so her eyes met his directly as he was now dangerously close to her. "I warn you now then, Milady," he threatened, "do not test my patience. There are secrets to slay even an angel, including devouring their soul."

"How dare you," she responded calmly, staring into his deep red eyes before pulling away, "you'd slay an angel? How evil…" Then she sighed. "Well… I suppose your threat is something that cannot be helped. Rest assured, I will not alter Ciel Phantomhive's Cinematic Records, and I will not cross you as long as you don't get in my way, and you will not cross me unless I get in your way."

He smiled darkly at her. "Then we are at a mutual understanding," he resolved. "Now… let us go. The Young Master would be most unpleased if I do not teach you properly of the rules around here."

"I'm afraid that tonight it would have to wait," Anna said. "Tonight is the night of a full moon, thus… I have business I must attend to."

Sebastian smiled. "Well then… if need be… our training will have to continue tomorrow," he said. "I also understand the duties that angels perform upon the night of a full moon."

"Sebastian…" she said softly. "I have heard stories about you, including the aliases you have varied. But just observing you with the young earl has me thinking differently; as it seems that something has changed about you. That boy… he's changed you, hasn't he. You seem… altered… somehow… You've become more attached to his soul…"

He shrugged simply. "Maybe I have, maybe I haven't," he stated, "who knows?"

"Hmmm…" she murmured quietly, rubbing her arm shyly, and Sebastian couldn't help but glance back at her, silently admiring the faraway look in her eyes. "Well then… I suppose we should put aside our differences and do what's best for young Ciel Phantomhive. I'm honestly worried about his overall well-being."

"I will always faithfully stay by my lord's side," Sebastian swore. "I will ensure that his wellbeing is good."

Anna placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder, and he turned around. To his surprise, she reached up to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek. His red eyes stared at her in wide shock, and she only smiled at him.

"Well… Sebastian…" she said, "I will look forward to working with you… or even against you." There was a spark of strong angelic power reflecting in her azure eyes, matching the spark of powerful demon strength within Sebastian's eyes.

"I look forward to working with you too," he responded with a sincere smile, feeling his cheek burn where she had kissed him. "Now I will give you a personal tour around the place."

"Thank you, but I already know my way around Phantomhive manor," she replied. "If you'd please though, may I be shown the room I shall be staying in?"

He blinked in slight suspicion before bowing gracefully. "Of course, My Lady."

xXx

Later that evening, Ciel had Anna fitted for a maid's outfit, and she was changing in her new room while Sebastian and Ciel waited for her outside the door.

"Are you ready yet, Anna?" Ciel implored impatiently.

The door opened, and Anna appeared before them in a light blue and white maid's outfit, a white maid's crown on her head, blending with her silvery white hair. She was wearing a short fanned-out long-sleeved blue dress, and a white fancy apron. She wore high white stockings that reached her mid-thighs, and she wore black shiny shoes. She looked very sexy in the maid costume, but there was something to her that seemed almost… angelic, yet at the same time, very decadent, as the costume hugged against her body tightly.

"Ah… this dress is a little too short," she complained, peering around at herself. "I think I would like to have it lengthened, if I could, even if it's just a little. I feel kinda awkward wearing this."

"You look fine," Ciel assured. "But if you want, another outfit could be arranged. But there's nothing wrong with you."

"In fact, you look quite attractive," Sebastian added with a chuckle. "I doubt that any maids in all of England would look anything like you."

She smiled. "Well… I _am_ a maid sent from heaven," she teased with a wink. "Now… this will probably take some getting used to, however, I don't believe it should be too much of a problem."

"Ah," Ciel sighed, "I'm tired. I'll retire for the night."

"As you wish, ," Sebastian replied obediently, giving a swift bow, and Anna bowed as well, closing the door behind her as she followed Sebastian and Ciel back to Ciel's room.

"Is there anything you require, Ciel?" Anna implored as Sebastian put him into bed, removing the eye-patch concealing the proof of the Contract in his eye. "Forgive me, the one thing I will not become accustomed to is to call you my master. As of course, I am only here to grant your heartfelt wish and protect you. I do not _truly_ work for you."

He sighed, "Whatever. Anyway, can you sing, Anna? Sebastian has told me stories of how angels' singing voices are enchanting and help put people to sleep to open up their heart's deepest wish to them."

"Yes," Anna responded softly, shooting a quick glance at the butler, "it seems that Sebastian's been doing his research. But nevertheless, our singing _does_ put assistance in making people sleep, not always necessarily to open up their heart's deepest wish, but it help."

Smiling, she closed her eyes as a soft, pure note escaped her lips, and the notes wove into a haunting melody, and slowly Ciel's eyes slipped closed as he drifted into easy sleep. To Sebastian, he found the music of her voice beautiful, but the spell woven in her song did not affect him. All he did was close his eyes and listen as he held the candleholder that provided the only light in the room.

As Anna's song came to a close, she opened her eyes and smiled at the young sleeping Phantomhive.

"Sleep well, Ciel," she whispered softly, leaning down to brush away a few bangs from his face before planting a light kiss on his forehead. Then she walked out of the room, Sebastian staring after her for a moment before blowing out the candles and following her out.

"That was impressive, Lady Anna," he commented, watching as she walked back towards her room.

She stopped, but didn't turn around. "Why do you address me like that, Sebastian?" she implored quietly. "You already of who I really am; of _what_ I really am. Don't you hate me for being your rival? Don't you at least detest me because I am an angel?"

"That does not matter," he said. "After all… you do not hate me, correct?"

She smirked, turning her head around to glance at him. "Of that, you are correct. I cannot find the heart to hate anyone, no matter how evil they are," she replied. "Now… you know that I have business to attend to."

He nodded with a smile. "You are amusing, Lady Anna," he said. "May I join you tonight?"

"But what if Ciel needs you?" she implored.

"He knows how to call me," he replied, his demonic glint in his eyes.

"Very well," she agreed softly. "But please wait, as I need to change from this outfit. I'm afraid dressing like a maid is not proper for the job I am performing tonight."

"Of course," he said, following her back to her room.

She went inside and returned out within moments, dressed in a white spaghetti-strap dress that reached just above her ankles, her white-feathered angel wings glowering in the dark, crystal white slippers cradling her feet, and she had a long dark coat in her arms as she walked towards him.

"So this is part of your true form," he said, scanning her delicate form over.

"Yes," she responded, and they headed towards the front doors as she folded her wings and wrapped the dark coat around herself. "Let us go."

xXx

Anna led Sebastian into a graveyard, but the moment Anna stepped into the graveyard, she couldn't help but swoon with weakness. She collapsed back, and Sebastian caught her, amused.

"This can't be helped…" she sighed, mainly to herself, regaining her balance. "An angel is at their weakest when they're in a graveyard… yet…" She took a deep breath and inhaled the cool night air before exhaling deeply. "I have no choice, as it is part of my duty."

"I've yet to actually see this for myself," he admitted, looking quite interested.

Walking deeper into the graveyard, Anna let her coat drop, spreading her wings out wide as white feathers dropped from the air, brushing against the cold stones and pavement. She threw back her head, her arms wide, and clean, pure notes were sung from her lips, and Sebastian could see the white transparent souls rising from various graves, sparkles of something supernatural fluttering about as the angel released them from their sorrows.

"Quite elegant…" Sebastian commented while placing a thoughtful hand on his chin. "Well… you're definitely something else, Lady Anna."

As the souls vanished into the air, disappearing to where their final resting place was, it seemed like sparkles were falling from the sky as Anna stopped singing, looking up at the moon as her irises flashed with silver and blue sparks, her wings dispersing with a flurry of white feathers as they began to fall from the sky.

"A-Ahhh…" she breathed, teetering for a moment before collapsing backwards, knowing that she'd collide with cold ground as she closed her eyes.

But the cold never came, and she felt warm, strong arms embrace her, and she felt that she was propped up against someone's shoulder, and she blinked open her eyes to see herself being held by Sebastian, the butler gazing at her with a dark smile on his face.

"My, my," he began, "that was an amazing feat you just performed, my Lady."

She blinked several times to clear her dizzying head. "Oh… uh… thanks," she said as he helped her stand, his hand gentle in hers.

"Now… shall we return to the mansion for you to get a good night's rest, my Lady?" he suggested with a smile, her hand still rested in his as his other gloved hand was rested around her shoulder.

Silently, she nodded, pulling away from Sebastian as she took a step towards the exit before collapsing with a heavy sigh, and Sebastian caught her under her arms, a smile still on his face. Easily he swept her up bridal-style, and his smile widened as he stared at her calm, sleeping face. The feathers had vanished all around them, and the night was peacefully quiet, the wind playing with Anna and Sebastian's hair. Sebastian picked up her coat and draped it over her like a blanket.

"Sleep well, Lady Anna," he whispered gently, holding her close against his chest as her cheek pressed against his shoulder as he leaped out of the graveyard, with no traces that the angel and demon were ever there.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the story so far. Please comment for any confusion that you need clarification for. :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The Blood Bond

**Yay! Positive responses as a result of the first chapter, therefore, here is the next! Please enjoy!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Blood Bond

"W-Where am I?" Anna murmured, blinking half-open her eyes, and finding herself back in her room in the Phantomhive mansion, light beginning to pour in from the slightly-open curtains as it was just a few hours after dawn. She felt a weak pulsing headache in her temple, and she heard a soft chuckle beside her.

Turning her head slightly, she saw Sebastian sitting on her bedside, watching her.

"Good morning, Lady Anna," he greeted softly.

Instantly this set her alert, and she shot upright, instantly regretting it as she felt nauseous and slumped back towards her pillow, but Sebastian's hand caught her back, gently setting her down.

He chuckled. "Easy, My Lady," he said. "You fell unconscious last night after the ritual."

"What are you doing here?" she demanded in a sigh, resting her arm over her eyes.

"Well… my room _is_ right next to yours," he began with a chuckle.

_"Anna? Anna!"_ a male voice barked, and Sebastian looked under the bed, finding a white cat with golden eyes glaring at him.

What was strangely particular about this mysterious cat was that there was a pair of small white wings on its back.

"What is it?" Anna groaned, seeming unsurprised by the talking cat.

The white tom hissed at Sebastian, leaping out at him with claws outstretched, but Sebastian dodged without much effort.

_"You have a demon in your room,"_ the cat hissed.

Anna raised her arm and glared at the cat as he floated above them. "_Yes_, Fang, _obviously_," she retorted stiffly. "I have a demon in my room. Now calm down."

Sebastian gazed at the cat intently, as if nothing else in the world mattered to him anymore.

"Fang, this is Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive's demon butler," Anna introduced. "Sebastian, this is my best friend, pet, and partner, Fangorn Angelista, but I call him 'Fang' for short."

"Wonderful white hair," he murmured, "a pelt that looks so soft. An allure that could even be called sinful."

Fang looked at Anna, golden eyes confused and wary. _"Is something wrong with this demon?"_ he implored her.

"I think he really loves cats," she commented quietly, "luckily, Ciel Phantomhive won't be allergic to you due to you not being a _normal_ cat." Tilting her head to look at the demon, she addressed quietly, "Um… Sebastian?"

He blinked, looking at her. "Ah, sorry," he apologized, "greetings, Fang." He looked at Anna. "Well… how are you feeling today, Lady Anna?"

"Well…" she sighed, "aside from the slight pulsing in my head, I think I'll be fine in a moment."

"Ah yes," he said, gesturing to the white maid's outfit hanging on the dresser, different than the light blue one that she had the day previously, "I think this may be more to your liking. Otherwise I've coordinated a white butler's outfit for you that I've already hung inside your dresser. You may find it better for working with such a master as mine."

She chuckled, slowly sitting up as Fang flew down to curl up on her lap, and she stroked his fur, causing him to purr.

"May I?" Sebastian inquired, looking at Fang.

The white cat flicked his tail, gazing up at the expectant Anna before meeting Sebastian's red eyes with his own. _"Very well,"_ he permitted, allowing Sebastian to kindly pick him up and lay him on his own lap, scratching Fang behind the ears, causing him to purr loudly. _"Ahhh… that feels good,"_ he purred.

"Well… it seems like you two are getting along pretty well," Anna said, carefully swinging her legs out of bed, shakily standing up. "Oh my," she murmured, trying to maintain her balance, and Sebastian stood up, ready to catch her if she fell, but she maintained her balance well. "By the way, why are you here, Sebastian? Shouldn't you be tending to Ciel?"

_"Not to mention how _long_ have you been here?"_ Fang implored, glancing up at the butler. _"I was sleeping peacefully when I was awoken by the sound of two voices."_

Sebastian smiled darkly at Anna. "I've been watching over you for the past hour," he told her simply. "I thought that the company would help you rest easier. The Young Master does not wake up until a few hours from now. Speaking of, you look heavenly while you sleep."

She blushed, turning away as she headed to the dresser, removing the maid outfit and looking it over, noticing the delicate hand-stitches.

"I hope it is to your liking," Sebastian said. "I thought you would appreciate it better if your outfit was pure white like an angel's wings."

Realizing what he said and had said before, Anna turned to him. "_You_ sewed this?" she demanded in awe.

He nodded with a smile. "The Young Master told me to take care of you and help you adjust to the Phantomhive mansion," he told her. "Therefore, I thought I'd have an outfit more to your style, as well as something similar to my own, so wear whatever you feel fits you, and do things at your own pace."

She laughed, the sound light and cheerful. "Thanks, Sebastian," she said. "I appreciate it. Fang, you already know the area of the Phantomhive mansion, correct?"

The white cat nodded, still being held by Sebastian before floating out of his arms, flying over to her.

_"Are you sure we can trust this demon?"_ he whispered quietly to her.

Anna smiled. "For now, Fang," she murmured to the cat, though her gaze was directed at Sebastian. "I trust his personal intentions of gaining Ciel Phantomhive's soul. Now don't be rude and address him by his name when you speak to him. At _least_ give him a fair chance."

Fang's tail twitch, looking at Anna expectantly. _"If you insist,"_ he sighed, _"I don't trust his intentions, but I trust _you_, Anna."_

She smiled at him, patting him on the head. "Now you better get down and act like a _real_ cat," she ordered, "I'll get changed, clean myself up a bit, then we'll head over to the kitchen and start making breakfast for Ciel. Maybe I'll get you some milk too, Fang. Maybe _that'll_ cheer up your dreary mood today."

Sebastian smiled at her as she left the room, disappearing into the bathroom where the wash bin was next door. Fang landed on the carpet on his pink paws, and twitched his tail with irritation.

"Is there something the matter, Fang?" the butler implored curiously.

The cat gazed up at him. _"Forgive me if I can't completely trust a demon yet, Sebastian,"_ he hissed acidly. _"Though Anna seems to be fine around you, don't think you can win me over so easily."_

Sebastian chuckled. "If that is what you wish," he replied, "so be it. So long as you don't get in my or my master's way, then you should know that this demon means no harm to you nor Lady Anna."

Fang's narrowed expression seem unchanged, pacing back and forth on the carpet impatiently.

Not too long afterwards, Anna returned to her bedroom, dressed in the new maid's outfit that Sebastian had personally sewn for her, looking quite angelic, the outfit matching well with her silver-white hair. The butler watched her thoughtfully.

"Hmmm… not bad," he murmured. "Just like I imagined it would look."

Anna flushed, twirling around to show the outfit from all sides before looking over herself. "Well," she said. "Let's get going. I'm sure that Ciel won't appreciate the fact that we're late."

xXx

As they arrived in the kitchen, Sebastian removed his butler's coat and hung it up, folding up his sleeves. In the meanwhile, Anna set up a bowl of lukewarm milk on the floor for Fang, and the cat lapped it up happily. Then she folded back her sleeves and looked at Sebastian as he took out the flour.

"So… what are we making this morning for the Young Master?" she implored.

"Poached salmon with a side of mint salad. Scones and French pastries will be prepared as an accompaniment. Earl Grey would be the perfect tea to match," he explained simply, pouring out the flour into a bowl.

Anna nodded. "Sounds good," she responded, heading over to take the bowl of flour from him. He looked at her, and she smiled. "Leave the pastry-making to me," she assured. "You can poach the salmon and make the mint salad. You can rely on me to make scrumptious pastries that I'm sure Ciel would enjoy."

"Very well," he said. "I'm interested in tasting the cuisine of an angel."

She glanced at him over her shoulder while stirring in various ingredients into the bowl. "And _I'm_ interested in tasting the cuisine of a demon," she countered, and he smiled.

"As you wish, My Lady," he said with a smile and a bow. "Speaking of… I think it is important that we can keep in close contact at all times. Would you like to make a contract with me?"

Immediately, Fang sprung in front of Anna protectively, fangs barred as he unsheathed his claws. _"Never would an angel make a Contract with a demon!"_ he hissed.

"Easy, Fang," Anna chided, "you're going to make a mess. You know I wouldn't make a Contract with a demon." There was a distant look in her eyes as she added softly, "There isn't anything I want…"

"Rest assured," Sebastian explained calmly, taking mental note of the longing reflecting in her eyes. "It's not _that_ kind of a Contract that you're thinking of; it's not the Contract that I currently have with the Young Master. It's called a Blood Contract. All I need is one drop of blood from you, Lady Anna, and no matter where you are in this world, I will be able to find you, and you will be able to find me and or the other way around. This will be handy when it comes to what our Young Master constantly deals with."

"Ah yes," Anna said, "the trusty Blood Contract. I've read about that before. I've heard that the two people under the Blood Contract can also contact each other through telepathy, no matter how far the distance."

_"Don't do it, Anna,"_ Fang hissed. _"It may be a trap for all we know!"_

Anna stared into the bowl as she was stirring it intensely as it formed into dough. Then she put the bowl down, the whisk still in it. She looked at Sebastian. "Very well," she determined, her voice unwavering.

_"Anna!"_ Fang hissed in surprise and frustration. _"I won't allow you to do this!" _

She smiled at him sadly. "It's alright," she assured, walking over to Sebastian. "Since the instigator of this contract is Sebastian, the person on the other side of this contract, meaning _me_, can break this contract anytime. However, the instigator himself cannot. Isn't that right, Sebastian?"

He smiled. "You are quite knowledgeable," he commented. "I see you've done your research. But yes, you are correct."

Anna looked at Fang, sadness reflecting in her azure eyes. "In any case, this Blood Contract should help you find Sebastian or Ciel if something should happen to me Fang," she told the cat softly, "considering that _you_ yourself have a special bond with me."

The demon butler looked at her in curiosity. "Why should something happen to you?" he queried.

She looked at him. "You must've heard that eating the soul of an angel is something only very lucky demons are able to accomplish," she began. "I'm being hunted by various demons for my soul. I know it may seem to cause unnecessary hardships for young Ciel Phantomhive; however, these demons hunting me have to do with some of the strange occurrences happening in London recently. Therefore… I would be something of bait."

_"Anna, don't do this, _please_, I'm begging you,"_ Fang pleaded desperately. _"You know Michael won't take well to this."_

"I have to," she replied. "We'll worry about Michael later. Right now… this is for the better."

"Are you ready?" Sebastian implored gently, staring into her eyes deeply as he held one of her hand in both of his, flashing a knife.

"Yes," she responded calmly, meeting his cool ruby gaze with a kind one. "Just… one question before we start. Will you be okay with tying yourself to an angel for possibly all eternity?"

He smiled. "Who knows?" he replied simply. "How about you; are you okay with tying yourself to a demon?"

Anna looked at Fang. "Well… I guess I'm going to be finding out, won't I?" she retorted. "And in any case, I can just break our contract anytime I want to."

Sebastian nodded in agreement. "Ah, one more thing," he said, "Please don't bleed on anything. I don't think the Young Master would appreciate blood in his meal." When she nodded without a word, he smiled. "Then… let the Contract be made."

Lifting her hand up, he smoothly drew the knife across her finger, and blood blossomed from the wound, the drop of scarlet sitting on her finger. She silently winced with the quick pain and Sebastian gently lifted her hand to his lips, putting her finger in his mouth as he sucked on the blood, his eyes turning into their demonic glowing pupils as a Blood Contract was beginning to come together, and Anna could feel a new sensation rise in her; the new blood bond forming between her and Sebastian.

_"Anna…"_ Fang growled. Though the cat was strongly against this, the feline knew that he could do little to stop her.

As Sebastian pulled her finger from his lips, he closed his eyes. When they reopened, his eyes had returned normal again, and Anna's small wound had already healed over. Without a word, Sebastian drew the knife over his own finger and offered it out to Anna, who gently placed his finger in her mouth, tasting the blood of the demon before withdrawing his unscathed finger.

"Now… to seal this new Blood Contract," Sebastian said, drawing her close as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him as his lips brushed hers, the remnants of their blood mixing. To Anna, Sebastian's lips tasted like a sweet poison, drawing her deeper into what may have been a trap.

Both of them closed their eyes as a magical circle of red and gold bonds glowed under them, sealing the Blood Contract as they slowly pulled away, Sebastian smiling at her.

"There, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" he teased, and she pulled away.

"No," she said. "Aside from kissing a demon and drinking his blood, that wasn't too bad."

He chuckled, "Now… let us continue with making breakfast for the Young Master."

_"Are you sure you're okay, Anna?"_ Fang inquired worriedly, his tail twitching with concern.

She nodded with a smile, washing her hands before beginning to work on the dough while Sebastian worked on the salad and the fish. In the meanwhile, Fang leaped back down onto the ground and padded back towards his milk, swishing his tail back and forth as he watched them work.

xXx

Not too long afterwards, both of them had finished their respective jobs and had placed the foods into the ovens and pot, and Anna picked up a small fish and tossed it over to Fang's empty bowl.

"Eat up," she told him. "We're going to have a long day ahead of us."

The cat ravished his meal quickly, and Sebastian looked at Anna while wiping his hands on a cloth.

"I thought that angels were vegetarians," he said.

She shook her head with a smile. "We are also omnivores, like the rest of you," she told him, "Though I'll admit that I'm more vegetarian. But our situations are very different. Unlike demons, we angels need to sleep. We get tired too. But luckily we only need one or two hours of sleep, not six to eight hours like humans do. But we _do_ enjoy sleeping longer at times."

"I'm not surprised," he agreed, "especially with all of the things you need to tend to all over the world. I myself enjoy sleep as a luxury."

"So… is there anything that needs to be done in the kitchen while we wait for the food to cook?" Anna implored.

Sebastian looked at her sternly. "May you inform me the _real_ reason of why you are here?" he demanded, his ruby eyes narrowing at her.

She twisted her gaze away as Fang looked at her, swishing his tail.

_"I'd like to know that too,"_ the cat agreed. _"You've not spoken a word to me of why we are to take care of the young Earl Ciel Phantomhive."_

"I made a promise to fulfill a man's wish almost four years previously before he died," Anna said quietly. "He once saved me when I was being attacked by a group of men by distracting their attention away from me and getting me to safety. I was grateful, and I watched over him from afar ever since. When he was dying, I appeared before him and asked for his wish as a thank you. He only asked for one thing: that his only son Ciel Phantomhive be well taken care of."

_"Who was the man that saved you?"_ Fang inquired.

"Need you still ask?" Sebastian said. "It is obvious."

Anna nodded. "The late earl and Ciel's father: Vincent Phantomhive."

* * *

**WHOA! ANNA KNOWS CIEL'S FATHER! OMG! lol.**

**Anyway, ahahaha, so in summary:**

_**1. Sebastian's a creeper. lolz. Who stays in someone's room and watches the person-of-the-opposite-sex-that-they-also-don't-know sleep?  
****2. Sebastian meets Fang, Anna's cat.  
3. Sebastian and Anna create a Blood Contract  
4. Anna knows Vincent Phantomhive and promised that she would protect his son. **_

**OMG WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Old Foes

**Well... thought I'd update a chapter. :D**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Three: Old Foes

Sebastian went to wake Ciel up while Anna set up the dining room for breakfast.

"Wake up, Young Master," Sebastian said, pulling open the curtains and tying them up.

The young Phantomhive stirred before blinking open his eyes, the mark of the Contract shining in his right eye.

"Sebastian…" he murmured. "Where's Anna?"

"Making the final touches to breakfast this morning," the butler responded. "Today's breakfast consists of poached salmon with mint salad, and there is an excellent assortment of French pastries for you to choose from."

Ciel sat up in bed and Sebastian picked up his eye patch, tying it over his Contracted eye.

"So did she help you make breakfast this morning?" Ciel implored.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes," he answered before getting the young earl dressed for the day. "She's adjusting well to the surroundings, and the other servants seem to like her; as expected for such a charming angel."

"So what's my schedule for today?" Ciel sighed as he adjusted his green jacket.

"Nothing of major importance," he answered. "At five o'clock this evening you have a visit from Professor Maxmillion, otherwise there is nothing particular planned today."

Ciel glared at the butler. "Well… I suppose _you_ have a plan for today then…" he guessed.

There was a knock at the door, and Anna opened the door, a tray perfectly balanced in one hand, a single letter sitting on the silver tray.

"Good morning, Ciel," she greeted softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," he responded with a sigh. "What is it?"

She walked over to him and offered him the letter upon the tray, the royal stamp of Queen Victoria on the wax sealing the letter. "This just came in for you," she informed him. "The servant delivering it said that it was urgent."

Ciel sighed, "I understand. Sebastian?"

"Of course, Young Master," he responded automatically, handing him a letter opener, and swiftly Ciel cut through the wax, unfolding the letter to read it through as both angel and demon remained silent.

After he finished, Ciel sighed, refolding the letter. "Well… it seems that Her Majesty has asked that we find a certain 'missing person' who disappeared just a few days ago," he explained, "Lord Gareth Druton's son Anthony Druton, was reported missing a few days ago from the Druton Estate. It appears that the people behind this may have something to do with Lord Druton's business."

"Oh my…" Anna breathed. "What does Lord Druton do?"

"The Druton's take care of pharmaceutical medicines," Sebastian answered. "But there have been rumours that he also creates powerful drugs and sells them underground. Perhaps there was a disagreement during one of his deals, and his son was kidnapped as a result."

"Perhaps," Ciel agreed. "We'll have to further dig into this. I recall an invitation to a party that he is hosting in a week's time."

His butler bowed. "Yes, Young Master," he said, "fortunately, you have yet to return a response."

"But I find it rather strange," Anna commented, "why would he hold a party when his one and only son is missing? Something tells me that this isn't just coincidence."

"Yes," Ciel stated. "Sebastian, send a reply back to Lord Druton that we accept his invitation, and also… I'm going to need dance lessons, so call one of the ladies and arrange a lesson."

Anna smiled. "Well… I don't think that will be necessary, Sebastian," she told him. "If you want dance lessons, Ciel, I can provide perfect help for that. There's no need for you to ask one of the madams to help."

"You can dance, Anna?" he implored curiously.

She made a fine curtsy to him. "Of course," she answered. "I've learned to dance all styles of dance. I've learned a lot of things throughout time as an angel, therefore, they come to be useful after a while. But in any case… you should have breakfast soon, Ciel, otherwise it may get cold."

Sebastian sighed, "And that would be such a waste."

"Very well," Ciel said. "Let's go."

xXx

In the dining room, as Sebastian made the tea, Anna brought in the meal for the Young Master. Gently setting down the plate of poached salmon and mint salad in front of him, she stepped back.

"Hmm…" Anna murmured, glancing out the window into the sky as she felt something pulse within her heart. "Something's not right out there… Ciel, you're going to have to excuse me."

Without warning, Fang padded out into the dining room, and looked at Ciel, lowering his head.

_"Greetings, Ciel Phantomhive,"_ he greeted.

Ciel blinked. "Sebastian, why is there a _cat_ in this house?" he demanded in rising fury.

"Easy," Anna chided softly. "It's alright, Ciel. This is my partner, pet, and dear friend Fang. Don't worry, your allergies won't react to him." She looked at her cat. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait," he said. "Sebastian and I will go with you, _after_ breakfast."

She hesitated, then she shook her head. "I can't let you do that," she said, "this will be dangerous, and I can't put you in that kind of danger."

_"She's right,"_ Fang agreed.

"No, it's an order," Ciel said as Sebastian set a cup of tea in front of him. "We're going with you."

Anna smirked grimly. "You can't order me like you do Sebastian," she hissed softly before stopping herself, twisting her gaze away. "Never mind…" she murmured, walking away. "I'll be heading out now. There's something I need to check out. I will return as soon as I can."

In his anger, Ciel stood up, slamming his hands down on the table. "Sebastian, restrain her!" he demanded.

In a quick moment, Sebastian had grabbed the angel against him, restraining both of her arms and she glanced at the young earl.

_"Anna!"_ Fang hissed angrily, claws exposed.

"Is _this_ the Phantomhive hospitality for a guest?" she implored calmly, not bothering to struggle against the demon's hold.

"Of course not," Ciel replied calmly. "However, I cannot allow you to just depart like that."

Anna sighed, looking at her angry feline. "It's alright, Fang," she assured. "Let them come with us afterwards. It's not like I have any choice."

Fang seemed to relax, maintaining his close distance as he lay down on the carpet, watching Ciel and Sebastian warily. _"If you say so, Anna,"_ he replied uncertainly.

Sebastian restrained Anna for the duration of the meal, and Anna closed her eyes and concentrated on what was going on within the city, Fang strengthening her scanning powers.

Suddenly, something powerful beat within Anna's chest, and the world swerved around her before she collapsed in Sebastian's hold.

_"Anna!"_ Fang cried, leaping over to her.

"Anna!" Ciel exclaimed, but she didn't respond, her heart beating twice as fast as something strange seemed to be attacking her with a burning fire.

"No…" she whispered softly, and Sebastian had already released her, holding her against him.

Clutching a hand against her chest, she pulled away from Sebastian before stammering towards the window before it broke, and Anna leaped out, white feathers falling from the sky as her wings were spread.

_"Anna!"_ Fang screamed, leaping out of the window after her.

Immediately, Ciel and Sebastian ran to the window, and without warning Anna was beat down out of the sky.

"NO!" Anna screamed, and time stopped within the mansion except for Ciel, Sebastian, Anna, Fang, and the intruder.

As Anna's body slammed against the ground, there was a glint of steel before Anna's painful cry pierced the air as red stained Anna's white clothes. A sword was pierced into her side, and the one at the end holding the sword was a familiar angel to both Ciel and Sebastian.

_"Anna!"_ Fang cried, hissing at the opposing angel.

"Ash!" Ciel hissed in fury, recalling the fallen angel who tried to destroy all of London in a great fire. "I thought you were dead!"

Sebastian looked curious. "I was sure I killed him," he said, scarily calm.

As Ash twisted the blade deeper into Anna, she let out a bitter cry before pulling it out with a hand, her wound bleeding heavily as she shakily stood up, a hand over her wound.

_"Anna!"_ Fang barked.

"It's okay," she breathed, "Fang. Don't worry about me."

_"Anna…"_ the cat murmured, deep in personal conflict.

"Why are you… a fallen angel… what are you?" Anna breathed painfully.

"I am not the fallen one," he responded, glaring at her. "Why do you go through so much trouble to save these foolish humans?"

She smiled weakly, a sword flashing in her hand, made of light. "Because humankind is a beautiful thing…" she murmured, and she withdrew her hand from her wound, focusing onto her sword. "They can have so many emotions, and their wishes, some of them so pure. Though it may be true that there are many bad humans in this world, there is still so much good."

As blood streamed from her wound, she poised her blade for battle, and as she took off into flight, Ash flew at her, sword poised to kill.

_"Anna!"_ Fang barked, his wings on his back growing larger.

"No, Fang!" she shouted, "Now's not the time!"

The angelic cat stopped his transformation, and leapt at Ash with sharp claws.

Sebastian looked at Ciel. "Young Master, what are your orders?" he implored calmly.

Ciel pulled off his eye patch, the seal of the Contract glowing in his eye. "Sebastian, this is my order!" he declared sternly, "Help her!"

Sebastian placed a hand over his chest, bowing. "Yes, My Lord," he responded, and immediately leaped into the midst of the two battling angels, silver dinner knives drawn as he threw them at Ash accurately, making sure to avoid hitting Anna.

"_You!_" Ash hissed at Sebastian as he dodged the dinner knives. "You ruined everything!"

"Sebastian!" Anna shouted, "Stay outta this!"

"I will not give up until you are dead, Anna!" Ash swore angrily as he stabbed his sword at her.

Quickly, Sebastian made a quick leap to snatch Anna before she was critically injured, and Fang scratched Ash on the cheek, distracting him momentarily.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian implored her quickly, stroking her slightly bloodied white wings, but he noticed that there was a dark flare in her eyes of a fire burning within her heart that seemed to weaken her.

"Give her to me!" Ash screamed at Sebastian, and Anna looked at Ash as she leapt from Sebastian's arms, leaping to grab Ash around the neck as his sword pierced through her chest.

"You fool…" Anna growled at him, blood trailing from the corner of her lips as her head fell on his shoulder as her hand dropped from his neck, a small golden star overlapping a circle, a sun, and a crescent moon marked on the side of his throat now. "You will never win…"

_"Anna!"_ Fang screamed before hissing under his breath, _"I have no other choice …"_

His wings expanding, they folded around himself before transforming into a large white winged panther, sharp claws extended, and his eyes were a sharp golden onyx color.

"You witch!" Ash howled furiously, about to tear his sword from her body, but Sebastian snatched her body cleanly off his blade, her head lolling limply on the butler's shoulder as Fang lunged at Ash, his claws ripping through some of his white feathers, and the fallen angel howled in agony.

"I'll be sure to finish you off next time!" he swore.

Shaking off Fang, Ash rose up into the air, bloodied from both Anna's blood and his own, and as he flew away, Sebastian threw several knives after him, but Ash dodged them before vanishing.

Fang went to Anna's side, and Sebastian looked down at the wounded angel, analyzing the severity of her wounds. White feathers fell from her wings.

_"Anna!"_ the panther exclaimed, and very gently Sebastian placed her on the ground, careful not to hurt her further while Ciel ran over to them.

Without warning, there was a flash of light in the sky before another winged angel flew down from the sky, landing swiftly nearby the group. His messy silver hair was short, and his dark golden eyes looked worried. He was near the same height as Sebastian, and he wore a simple white suit without a tie and the first two buttons of his shirt undone.

"Anna!" he exclaimed, running over to her side, folding his wings behind him as he kneeled down next to her dying body.

_"Michael!"_ Fang exclaimed. _"What are you doing here?"_

Checking her pulse, the angel inspected her wounds as he answered, "Anna branded someone, and it alerted all of the angels in the division, and I didn't hesitate to check it out after seeing that it was Anna's own unique brand. What happened? Why is there a demon here? Who's this kid?"

"I'm not a kid!" Ciel barked back.

_"Anna was attacked by an angel that was known to be dead,"_ Fang began as he transformed back into his cat form, _"Ash. He tried to kill her, and this child, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, by the Contract he made with the demon Sebastian Michaelis, ordered Sebastian to help. Both of us tried to help Anna, but she risked her own safety to brand Ash before he left."_

Michael's hands clenched as he looked at Ciel. "Is there anywhere private where I can take care of her?" he demanded.

"Yes," Ciel responded, "her room. Sebastian, take them there."

He bowed. "Understood," he said, and Michael lifted Anna's limp body into his arms, her wings motionless behind her.

xXx

Quickly, Sebastian led the angels and Fang to Anna's room, where Michael laid her dying body onto the bed, Fang hovering above them.

_"Will she be okay, Michael?"_ Fang implored worriedly.

Placing his hands over her wound, Michael's palms began to glow with a soft blue light, and Anna's wounds slowly began to heal, but at a terribly slow pace. "I don't know," he responded honestly. "Her wounds are serious, and it seems that the blade just barely nicked her heart."

_"Isn't there anything you can do to save her?"_ Fang demanded.

"I-I don't know…" Michael breathed.

Sebastian smirked, walking over onto Anna's other side, watching Michael attempt to heal Anna's wounds. He gazed at the beautiful angel's face, the corner of her lips still stained with blood, her long silver hair matted with patches of scarlet.

"I _could_ save her," he told them.

Michael glared at Sebastian, a scowl on his face. "I won't allow a _demon_ to save the woman I love!" he hissed acidly.

"Well… if she's the woman you love," Sebastian responded easily with a shrug, "you wouldn't allow her to die, would you?"

The angel gritted his teeth, and Ciel showed up at the door.

"Everyone else is still frozen," he announced.

_"Because Anna was the one who stopped Time,"_ Fang explained, _"Time won't start again unless Anna either starts time again, or if she dies."_

"Young Master, your orders?" Sebastian implored.

Ciel walked over and took Sebastian's place by Anna's side as Michael continued trying to heal her. Pausing, he analyzed in his head that having an angel by his side, waiting to grant his heartfelt wish would be useful, therefore, she would be no use to him dead. "Sebastian, this is my order," he decreed, "save her."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, My Lord," he responded, heading to help Anna, but Michael immediately stood in front of the demon, ceasing his healing.

"No," he said sternly. "I will never allow Anna to be tainted with a demon's blood."

Fang looked at Michael. _"Um… Michael… something about that you should know,"_ he began hesitantly, _"Anna's already made a Blood Contract with him."_

"_What?_" the angel demanded in horror, eyes blazing with anger as he whirled on Sebastian, "_You!"_

_"Stop it, Michael!"_ Fang interrupted, flying in front of him. _"Let him save Anna! If she isn't healed now, she's going to _die_!"_

The angel gritted his teeth in frustration, angry that he had to rely on a demon to save the woman he loved. Stepping aside, Sebastian stood by Anna's side, pulling off a glove with his teeth before biting his wrist, blood dripping onto her wounds, and a strangled gasp escaped Anna's lips as her eyes shot open. Her back arched as her irises swirled crimson… _like a demon's_.

"Anna!" Michael screamed, whirling angrily at the demon as a huge white aura flared around him with cold fury.

"It's alright," Sebastian said with a smile, touching Anna's cheek as he leaned down to kiss her, absorbing the demon nature conflicting with Anna's angelic side, at the same time pressing his bare hand against her chest wound, and the azure in her eyes returned before she sighed into his mouth, dropping limply onto the bed as her more serious wounds began to close, her own healing abilities strengthened with the little bit of demon blood.

Sensing that she was going to be okay, Sebastian pulled his lips off hers, removing his hand from her wound before looking at her angelic face as azure eyes fluttered open to meet his.

"S-Sebastian?" she murmured weakly.

"Welcome back," he said softly, and Michael hurried to her side, clutching one of her cold hands in both of his.

"Anna, how do you feel?" he demanded urgently.

Her expression twisted to one of fatigue and confusion. "Michael?" she whispered, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I came as soon as I heard you branded Ash," he explained. "Are you okay?"

"I don't _feel_ too okay," she answered. "I thought that I was going to die."

Ciel looked at Fang. "Angels and demons can still die, can't they?" he implored, confused about that logic because of Ash's appearance.

Fang nodded. _"If harmed by human weapons, angels and demons cannot be killed, and wounds heal rapidly, but if injured by a weapon of holy or demonic origins, the wounds take longer to heal, and the angel/demon can be slain. In the case of Soul Reapers' weapons, they can heal at an average rate; slower than when harmed by human weapons, and faster than when harmed by holy or demonic weapons,"_ he explained. _"Soul Reaper weapons can still kill an angel or demon, that is… by theory, anyhow."_

"Why… Why aren't I dead?" Anna asked quietly, gazing into Michael's golden eyes. "Were _you_ the one who healed me?"

For some strange reason, she found regret shining in his eyes as he shook his head, his next words choked. "I-I _tried_, b-but I wasn't strong enough, and I thought… I thought…" He closed his eyes before reopening them, tears glistening before he finished his sentence. "I thought I was going to lose you."

Fang floated into her view, golden cat eyes shining with concern and relief. _"It was Sebastian who saved you,"_ he informed her.

Anna tilted her head slightly to smile at Sebastian. "Thank you, Sebastian, for saving my life," she thanked gratefully.

He bowed. "I appreciate the gratitude, My Lady," he said, "however, it is the Young Master who ordered me to save you. It should be _him_ you should thank as well."

The angel looked at Ciel. "Thanks, Ciel," she said gently, closing her eyes as the blood of her wounds faded, disappearing into thin air. Her wings also disappeared in a flurry of white feathers.

"Anna…" Michael said softly, brushing her cheek with the back of his fingers tenderly before she reopened her eyes.

"What was that?" Ciel implored.

_"After a while, if an angel was injured and blood was spilt, the blood will fade into nothing, leaving the angel's body blood-free,"_ Fang explained. _"Its kinda part of a purity thing, I suppose."_

Anna smiled up at Michael, her cold hands finding his. "Don't worry about me," she assured him. "I'm going to be fine. All I need is some good rest."

Michael shook his head. "I'm staying with you," he promised her. "I'm going to stay by your side until you've fully recovered."

Ciel looked at the angel-turned-maid. "Has time started up again in the mansion?" he implored.

"Not yet," Anna responded. "I'll do that now."

The young Phantomhive looked at his butler. "Sebastian, go and clean up the glass shards and fix up the window so the others don't question anything," he ordered.

"Understood," Sebastian said with a curt bow, swiftly leaving.

Ciel looked at the three heavenly beings. "If the others ask, I'll say that you went out to meet with a friend for the day, Anna," he informed. "I'll have Sebastian bring you anything you need, and I'll have him let the others know that your room is strictly off-limits. I'll tell him to stop by your room every few hours."

"Thanks Ciel," she thanked softly with a smile. "I'll be fully better by tomorrow, I promise."

He nodded before leaving the room, leaving only Fang, Michael, and Anna.

Michael looked down at Anna. "You should sleep, Anna," he advised. "You'll recover faster that way."

_"An angel's healing trance would be better,"_ Fang recommended. _"I'll stalk around the manor and see if I can find anything. I'll see whether Ciel or Sebastian know anything either."_

Michael nodded, picking Anna up into his arms and stood her upright against him, his arms wrapped around her waist. As Fang slipped out of the room, closing the door after him with his tail, Michael gave Anna a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Anna," he whispered to her as she closed her eyes, sighing tiredly as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, you too," she muttered, and he smiled, allowing his own eyes to slip close as he enfolded the both of them in his wings as they levitated off the ground, his white feathers wrapping around their forms tightly as they both fell into a calming sleep.

xXx

Ciel returned to his breakfast, which was still surprisingly warm, and Sebastian had already fixed up the window with his amazing demon speed and was patiently waiting for Ciel to return.

"Your breakfast is still warm, Young Master," Sebastian informed, pushing his chair in. "I suspect that you could thank Anna for that when she stopped Time on the estate grounds."

He nodded. "Sebastian, you are to visit Anna's room every so few hours today to attend to any of her needs," he ordered.

"Understood," he responded with a swift bow. "Do you have any plans for today regarding Lord Druton's missing son?"

"Not for the moment, no," Ciel answered, putting a piece of moist salmon into his mouth. "Sebastian?"

"Yes, Young Master?" the butler replied automatically.

He put down his cutlery, turning to look at the demon with one eye. "You know something about Anna that I don't," he accused. "You alone are not to lie to me. What is it about her that I don't know about?"

"I will tell you when the time comes, Young Master," Sebastian promised. "However, now is not the time for me to be telling you this. But I promise you, I _will_ tell you. Either that or else Lady Anna will tell you herself. The secret that that angel holds should only be revealed to you by her and her _alone_, otherwise, tension may arise. Rest assured though, you are not in any danger because of the secret she keeps sealed."

Ciel glared at the butler for a moment before returning to his meal. "Well, Sebastian," he sighed, "that had better be true."

The demon smiled darkly, his eyes glowing with his demonic aura. "I don't lie."

* * *

**Whoa! Ash is alive! O_O How'd that happen? lol.  
****Hmmm... I wonder what Anna's secret is? Well... it seems that an angel and demon are competing for an angel's heart... well... an unsaid struggle, at least... for now. lolz. **

**Lots of drama in this chapter, I hope you guys liked it.**

**Please review and let me know what I can do to improve. It would be greatly appreciated. :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. An Angel's Duty

**I hope you guys like this next chapter!**

**In retort to ~PockyXPocky: No, I haven't drawn Anna before, but I imagine I should sometimes. lolz. Are you interested in seeing a drawing of her by chance?**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Four: An Angel's Duty

A few hours later, Anna's eyes fluttered open, and she felt the soft cloth of Michael's shirt pressed against her cheek as she breathed in his warm scent, and when she looked up, she saw him gazing down at her affectionately, his wings still wrapped around them.

"Michael…" she breathed softly.

"Feel better, Anna?" he asked affectionately, unfurling his wings as they touched back down on the ground.

She nodded. "Thanks to you, I suppose," she replied, and he leaned down to give her a soft kiss.

"Will you remind me _why_ you are here again?" he sighed worriedly, his dark golden gaze meeting her azure ones.

"I made a promise to grant Vincent Phantomhive's last wish before he died," she explained. "I told him that I'd take care of his son, Ciel Phantomhive, and make him happy. That's my mission."

The angel shook his head. "But he already has a demon butler to grant his wish, _must_ you be involved?" he pleaded.

"Michael, please," she sighed, sitting down on the bed, "be rational. You know that I'm not going to leave until I complete my mission. That's how it's always been."

He smiled, sitting down next to her as he wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing the side of her head. "And that's one of the reasons why I fell in love with you," he whispered into her ear.

As Anna was pressed against his chest, she felt the warm security of his arms around her, and she whispered to him softly, "I love you too."

"But I still can't help but ask; just _why_ can't you just come back with me? Things are much less calmer here," he persisted.

She sighed. "What? Then when I see Vincent and Rachel I tell them, 'oh, I'm sorry, your son's soul was eaten by a demon and there was nothing I could do about it'? Yeah… not very likely Michael," she chided. "You know I'm not that kind of person, well… angel, rather."

He shook his head at her stubbornness. "You should get some more sleep to rest up, Anna," he advised, letting his wings fade as he laid her down onto the bed. "Regular rest should help ease your mind and body."

She nodded, sitting up. "But first, I think I'm going to change," she said, looking down at her torn maid uniform. "I'll have to get this mended." She headed to her dresser, pulling out a simple burgundy dress. Closing her eyes, she hugged the dress against her chest and her wings rose above her, enfolding over her before revealing her in the dress, the uniform in her arms.

"Very beautiful," Michael commented as she folded the uniform, placing it on her dresser before returning to lie down on the bed.

There was a light knock at the door and a smooth voice entered Anna's head.

_Are you awake, Lady Anna?_ Sebastian implored her through telepathy.

"Come in, Sebastian," she called as she sat up, both angels turning to the door.

As the demon opened the door, pushing a trolley in with food on it, he smiled. "I thought you'd both be hungry," he said, Fang padding in behind them.

"Thanks, Sebastian," Anna replied gratefully, but Michael didn't seem too supportive.

_"For a demon, his cooking is exquisite,"_ Fang commented. _"The fish he prepared for me was delicious."_

Anna looked at the butler. "By the way, did you try the pastries I made?" she implored. "I'm sure there were plenty of leftovers."

He nodded. "They were delicious," he complimented, "as expected of such a heavenly maid."

There was a low rumble in Michael's throat protectively as seemed to loom over Anna.

_"Don't worry, Michael,"_ Fang assured. _"He didn't poison anything or whatever you're thinking."_

Sebastian smiled. "I've brought some smoked salmon for Michael with a side of mint salad, and since you mentioned before that you were slightly more vegetarian, I brought you a refreshing garden salad with a side of fresh fruit."

"That's sweet of you, Sebastian," Anna said, "I didn't think you'd remember."

He smiled. "I _am_, of course, one hell of a butler," he reminded, pulling out two breakfast-in-bed trays from the lower part of the trolley, placing their respective meals on them before serving it to the two angels, taking out two teacups and saucers while pouring in fresh Earl Grey.

"Mmm… this is delicious," Anna commented, "the lettuce is so crisp, and the tomatoes aren't sour. The amount of light dressing is _just_ right."

Michael nodded, previously being a little suspicious of his meal. "The salmon is smoked to excellence, the smoky flavour goes through and through, and the salmon is very tender," he added. "Pretty impressive for a demon."

"Oh Michael," she sighed as Fang leapt up next to her, laying down on his stomach and paws next to Anna. She turned to Sebastian. "By the way, Sebastian, have you and Ciel been able to find any info on Lord Druton's son?"

The butler shook his head. "At the moment, the Young Master is doing some research on his own while I was sent to tend to your wishes," he said.

"Is that so?" Anna murmured, glancing outside her window to the skies. Unconsciously, her wings unfurled from thin air, feathers of the purest white falling from her wings.

"Anna?" Michael questioned softly.

Placing the tray on the side, she stood up, abruptly pulling towards the door. "I have to go," she said. "I sense… I have to go…"

She stumbled, sidestepping as she still felt weak from blood loss. Before she could collapse, she supported herself against the doorway before vanishing from their sights.

"Anna!" Michael called after her, "Anna, where are you going?"

Immediately, Fang dashed after her, and Michael and Sebastian followed close behind.

"Where is she going?" Michael demanded.

_"Anna's heart has been summoned to grant someone's last wish,"_ Fang explained. _"As an angel, it's her duty to grant that wish, no matter what condition she may be in."_

"But in her current condition, she proves as an easy target if she were to be attacked," Sebastian pointed out. "You stay after her. I'll alert the Young Master and chase after her immediately."

"But how will you be able to find her?" Michael implored.

The demon smiled. "Blood Contract," he said simply before turning into a different hallway towards where the study was while Michael and Fang chased after Anna.

The angel looked at the cat. "I can't _believe_ Anna agreed to make a Blood Contract with that guy," he said. "What was she thinking? Why didn't you try to stop her?"

_"I _did_ try, Michael,"_ Fang responded in defence. _"But she wouldn't listen. She thought that it would help me find her if we ever got separated because of the demons hunting her. Not to mention the rebel angel Ash too. Sebastian might be pretty handy in a search or a fight."_

Michael gritted his teeth. _Why aren't I able to protect her?_ He cried out in his head in frustration. _Why does a _demon_ need to be relied on?_ _I _will_ protect the woman I love; I _will_ protect Anna!_

xXx

Sebastian Michaelis knocked softly on the door before pushing it open, looking at Ciel who was sitting at his desk, browsing through a stack of papers.

"I apologize for interrupting you, Young Master," Sebastian began, "but we have a situation."

"What is it, Sebastian?" the young earl sighed.

"It seems that Anna's angelic duties have been called forth, and she has vanished. But in her current condition, she is open for any attack. Michael and Fang are going after her now," he informed, meeting Ciel's fierce glare. "What are your orders? Do you want me to help bring her back?"

Ciel put down his papers, standing up. "We're going too, Sebastian," he said with a grin. "I'd like to see what these 'angel duties' of hers are."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, My Lord."

xXx

Anna panted as she tiredly navigated through the crowded streets of London, knowing that Michael and Fang wouldn't be too far behind her.

She coughed, unused to the tainted air of London. Turning into a dark, empty hallway, she closed her eyes. "Time to fly," she murmured, her angel wings rising from her back with a soft silver shimmer before she took off into the air, the average human eye being unable to see her.

Flying towards where she found the source of the wish calling out to her, she discovered to find that her destination was the local hospital, where a young man lay in bed, his skin sickly pale, his dark hair brushed back off his sticky forehead. Anna flew through the open window and landed next to his bedside, tree leaves falling into the room on the floor.

The young man weakly blinked at her. "A-Are you the Angel of Death?" he whispered. "Am I dreaming?"

Anna shook her head, a tired smile touching her lips. "My name is Anna. I am an angel, and I heard your wish," she told him. "What is your name?"

"J-James," he told her, "James Kurt."

"I'm here to grant your heart's wish before I help you move on. What is it that you want?"

"Are you able to save me?" he breathed hopefully, and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry," Anna sighed, "but I cannot change your fate."

"Please then… I want to have a message sent to my fiancée," he rasped weakly. "I need her to know… that I love her… even though… I knew that she was cheating on me… but it was all my fault… because I… neglected her…"

"Is that all?" she implored. "You could just ask me to take you to go see her."

He moved his head as if refusing. "It would be too painful… for me to see her… like this…" he said, and she nodded in understanding.

Anna pulled one of the roses out from the vase beside him and it transformed into a piece of parchment and a feather pen.

"Tell her-"

Anna cut him off, placing a finger over his dry lips, and he felt the pain in his body melt away at her touch. She smiled at him. "It's alright," she told him. "Don't speak. Open your mind and heart to me, and I will write whatever you want to your fiancée."

The man nodded, thinking it wise not to argue with an angel. Closing his eyes, Anna placed a hand on his forehead, his thoughts and feelings flowing into Anna, which she conveyed down onto the parchment in flawless handwriting.

Outside, Michael and Fang stood up in the tree, watching as Anna helped grant the last wish of the dying man. Resting his palm against the trunk, Michael watched Anna with kind eyes, feeling nothing but affection for the beautiful angel. Fang sat on the branch, waving his tail back and forth. Below, Sebastian and Ciel just arrived, and Sebastian leaped both himself and Ciel to join Michael and Fang on the branch, watching Anna work.

"About time you got here," Michael commented crudely.

Ignoring him, Ciel glanced over at what Anna was doing. "So is _this_ what an angel does? Grant the final wish of the soon-to-be departed?" he asked.

Fang nodded. _"But not _all_ angels do this. Anna is in a very special department that is in charge of handling the departing souls of this world. The Soul Reapers are one of the departments that work under them," _he said. _"Angels like Michael work in the more medical department, where they deal with healing the sick, healing wounded angels, just things involving healing and sickness in general. Then there are a whole bunch of other departments that takes care of different affairs of sorts."_

"Hmmm…" Sebastian cut in, "Anna seems to be tiring out."

_"Oh my… will she be alright?"_ Fang implored.

Michael nodded, his eyes not leaving her form. "As long as we're nearby and she's in our sights, we can protect her if someone tries to attack," he replied.

Anna set down the feather pen after signing it, and she looked at the dying young man. "I have writ it in _your_ handwriting," she told him softly. "All of these feelings belong to you and you alone. Is there anything else?"

The young man shook his head, smiling at her. "T-Thank you, Anna," he sighed, closing his eyes for the final time as he died, an invisible transparent aura rising from the man's chest, disappearing as it floated up into the air.

_"And that's all there is to it," _Fang told Ciel and Sebastian. "But of course, not _all_ of her requests are as easy as this."

"You may as well come on in," Anna called to them, turning to look at them in the trees. "I know you've all been out there."

Swiftly, they flew through the window as Anna gently brushed James Kurt's hair away from his closed eyes, touching his cheek for a moment kindly before standing up and folding the letter before tucking it away into her sleeve.

"Why'd you guys all follow me here?" she sighed, taking a step forward before collapsing, her wings vanishing as she was being swept into Michael's arms.

"We're worried about you, Anna," Michael said gently, turning her in his arms. "You're so vulnerable like this."

"Well… I'm thankful that you did," she murmured with a smile as she stood up with his help. "Thanks a lot."

Sebastian eyes darted towards the window. "Pardon me for interrupting," he began, "but I suggest that we should all get going. I sense a demon is approaching our location."

"He's right," Anna agreed, a hand resting on Michael's shoulder for support. "I can sense it too. We should go. However, let's head over to where James Kurt's fiancée lives before we head back to the Phantomhive Estate. I want to deliver his last letter before I forget. But just to be on the safe side, Michael, I need you and Fang to take care of the demon approaching. Sebastian, Ciel and I will go to Julia Hawthorne's place to deliver her the letter."

Sebastian plucked a rose from the vase, pressing the petals against his lips, and the petals swirled into a darker, purpling-black colour. He offered it out to Anna, and she nodded, and easily the butler tucked the dark rose into her hair, contrasting against the sleek silvery white.

"Take good care of yourself," Michael said, his eyes meeting hers.

_"Take good care of her,"_ Fang chimed, looking up at Sebastian.

She nodded, and he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before vanishing out the window with Fang.

"Well, Sebastian? Ciel?" Anna addressed with a sigh, "Shall we go?"

Sebastian nodded, swinging her up swiftly into his arms. He smiled at her surprised expression before turning to Ciel.

"Young Master, shall we get going?" he advised, adjusting Anna's light weight in his arms.

Ciel nodded, and Anna looked up at Sebastian, wrapping her arms around his neck to keep herself propped a little more upright in his arms.

"Sebastian, can you recognize this demon's scent?" she implored him. "Is it at all familiar to you?"

He met her eyes and nodded. "I once hunted with him, he's a little like a vampire as well," he explained. "He can measure the pureness of a soul just by tasting their blood."

The angel blinked. "Well… I'll have to remember to be careful then," she said. "I've heard many times before that my blood is quite sweet. But then again, _most_ angels' bloods are sweet to demons."

The demon smiled. "Yes, that _is_ true," he agreed.

"Enough," Ciel said. "Let's go."

Sebastian smiled at his young master before swiftly carrying Anna out of the room through the window, and Ciel threw himself out, and Sebastian caught him easily after setting Anna down on her feet.

"Sebastian," Anna said softly, "Ciel will be needed to be well watched over. I can't risk Ciel's soul, especially when it's my own that is the target. No matter what, take care of him."

"Understood," he replied as she headed to the carriage, Ciel going with her.

As Ciel climbed into the carriage, Sebastian leaped up to sit at the head of the carriage, taking the reins.

"Anna?" he said, offering his hand out to her.

She took his hand and he pulled her up to sit next to him at the front. "Thank you," she said. "Let's go."

Tugging on the reins, Sebastian turned the horses around, leading the carriage to Julia Hawthorne's location.

xXx

"We're here, Anna," Sebastian said, looking at her.

She nodded, jumping down to the ground as she pulled out the letter from her sleeve, smoothly drawing the black rose out of her hair, placing it with the letter as she walked to the door, knocking twice.

The door opened to reveal a woman with dark red hair, a slender face, and deep green eyes.

"Yes?" she implored, "Can I help you?"

"Good day," Anna greeted quietly. "Are you Lady Julia Hawthorne?"

The woman nodded. "Can I help you?"

Anna looked at her sadly. "I regret to inform you of your fiancé, Lord James Kurt's, death," she told her. "He died just less than half an hour ago. I'm sorry for your loss."

"N-No…" she breathed. "T-That's impossible. I-It was just supposed to be a minor infection, wasn't it?" Tears were coming to her eyes.

Anna shook her head. "I'm sorry for your loss," she said again, offering out the letter and rose to her. "These are his last words to you. Rest assured, he went in peace."

Tears fell from Julia's eyes. "I-I truly loved that man," she wept. "I loved him with all my heart."

Very gently, Anna placed a hand over Julia Hawthorne's eyes, placing her in a hypnotic trance. _"Everything will be alright,"_ she said with a soft golden glow in her eyes, "_He went in peace, and he is no longer in any pain. He forgives you for cheating, and he is sorry that he couldn't show how much he truly loved you."_

As she withdrew her hand, there was a soft glimmer of remorse and guilt reflecting in Julia's eyes.

"Thank you," she thanked her quietly, sniffing. She closed the door as Anna curtseyed politely, walking away back towards the carriage.

Sebastian smiled at her, and she dipped her head, looking up to the skies as a warm wind blew against her hair, and Sebastian's eyes widened as suddenly an arm wrapped around Anna's waist, another winding around her neck covering her mouth.

"Anna!" Sebastian exclaimed, but it was too late.

Sharp fangs sunk into the side of Anna's throat and a dark aura fluttering around them both caused Anna's eyes to close as she was put to artificial sleep, collapsing into the demon's arms as he withdrew his fangs, licking the blood away from his lips.

"What _is_ that creature? Is he even human?" Ciel demanded as he was about to step out of the carriage.

"No! Young Master! Stay in there!" Sebastian ordered strictly, leaping to face down the other demon. "Release the angel… Laurence."

"My my, if it isn't my old friend, Sebastian Michaelis," he sighed. "So you've become a butler now, have you, Sebastian." Biting down into Anna's neck, the opposing demon drunk deeply and when he pulled out, he licked his lips, smiling. "Well… if _this_ is what an angel's blood tastes like, I wonder how delicious her _soul_ would taste."

"Leave her," Sebastian said darkly. "She is currently employed under Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

Sweeping Anna's limp body up into his arms, demon Laurence Kingsley smiled at the angel with bright red eyes, a grin touching his perfect lips while the wind played with his long brown hair, tied into a neat ponytail.

"But even so, her soul is not tied to his as yours is through the Contract," he said. "And you have not claimed this angel's soul to belong to you, therefore, she is an open meal for any demon, including _me_."

Ciel glared at Laurence. "Sebastian, this is an order," he declared, "save Anna." _No one takes my wish-granting angel without me saying so,_ he added silently.

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian said, his eyes glowing demonically for a moment before he leaped towards Laurence, but the demon dodged his advance easily, gripping Anna's body tighter against him.

"Well… we've had our amusements," Laurence said, "but now, I will take my leave."

"No!" Sebastian hissed, but the demon disappeared in a silent explosion of smoke, Anna vanishing with him.

"That's a first," Ciel murmured. "You actually failed, Sebastian. Anna's gone."

The demon butler sighed. "That's one of his unique abilities," he explained. "He can vanish to anywhere he wants twice a day. Anymore and he'll exhaust his powers."

"Sebastian, Ciel!" Michael exclaimed as he and Fang flew over to them, Fang in his panther form. "Where's Anna?"

"She's been taken," Ciel responded. "I thought that you two were supposed to have taken care of him."

Fang growled, sharp canines bared. _"He tricked us,"_ he hissed acidly, _"he told us he was going to devour Anna's soul, and then he escaped to here."_

"Anna!" Michael growled, his hands tightening into fists. "I have to save her."

_"We will,"_ Fang hissed. _"I can still sense her."_

"Young Master, we're taking you back first," Sebastian said. "I'll go with Michael and Fang to go save Anna."

The thirteen year old shook his head. "I'm coming with you," he said.

"It's too dangerous," Michael said. "This demon is very powerful, and should not be tampered with; _especially_ by a thirteen year old boy."

Ciel looked as if he was about to bark back a remark, but Fang cut him off.

_"Please, Michael, we need to hurry,"_ the feline said in agitation. _"Anna may be running out of time for all we know. But for the moment, her heart still beats strongly."_

_Anna, Anna, can you hear me?_ Sebastian called through his head, but was greeted with no reply. Through the Blood Contract, he could still sense where her location was.

"Very well," Ciel stated. "Sebastian, send me back to the Phantomhive Estate before you go. And don't you dare return to the Estate without Anna."

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, My Lord."

* * *

**Poor Anna, getting captured. Poor Sebastian, he failed his master's orders. Poor Michael, the angel he fell in love with has been kidnapped. Awww...**

**Well... hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. A New Guest in the Phantomhive Estate

**Yay! Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it.**

**This is the longest chapter yet, and so I hope you guys like it!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Five: A New Guest in the Phantomhive Estate

"There's an abandoned building that has a demon's scent radiating from it," Michael said. "I think Anna is probably there."

_"Michael's right,"_ Fang said. _"My bond with Anna is calling me there."_

Sebastian nodded. "I can sense her through the Blood Contract as well," he agreed. _Anna? Anna? Can you hear me?_ He called telepathically.

_Dammit Sebastian!_ Her voice snarled in his mind. _Come and get me already! Do you have any _idea_ what I'm being put through right now?_

"Oh my, oh my," he murmured aloud, "Anna seems to be in a pinch right now. We should get going."

"Is she okay?" Michael demanded, and Sebastian nodded in reply while answering Anna in his head.

_We're coming, Anna,_ he told her kindly, _just hang on until we arrive. Are you unharmed?_

_With the exception of being branded with a demon rune, yes,_ she responded, _But being tied up in demon cuffs isn't good, considering angels can't break and escape from them. Please help before Laurence tries to do anything to me, _including_ trying to take my soul._

_Yes, My Lady,_ Sebastian reassured her, looking at Michael and Fang. "Let's go."

xXx

Anna struggled fruitlessly against the demon cuffs restraining her hands and feet, tying her up against the wall. The windowless room had only a single light bulb that illuminated the room, and Anna was tied up against the south wall, facing the only door that led the way out, while there was no east wall, leading into another room, but Anna knew what lie inside the dark room.

"Let me go!" she screeched at her captor, but the demon smiled.

"Now why would I allow such an elegant angel escape my grasp?" Laurence Kingsley responded with a dark smile, reaching out to grip her shoulders. "I intend to drain you of most of your blood before I take your soul. It will definitely be something to look forward to, considering only very, _very_ lucky demons are given the privilege to take such a pure angel's soul."

_Sebastian… where are you?_ Anna thought, hoping that the demon would come to save her soon.

There was a baby's cry in the next room, and she glared at him. "Let the infant _go_," she hissed. "I only let myself get captured by you to know that he was safe! You have me now! Let him go!"

Laurence stroked her cheek. "That child isn't even yours, why do you care so much about him?" he inquired.

"I heard the wishes of that child's heart," she explained. "I felt the child's desire to find his mother and father. Let him go!"

"There's no point in searching then," Laurence told her. "The child's parents are both dead."

"Liar!" Anna screeched, but the rune placed on her throat seared her, sending waves of pain flurrying through her. She coughed, and blood dripped from her lips. "I know that child's mother and father still lives!"

Easily, the demon wiped her blood away with his fingers. "Stop fighting it, Anna," he sighed. "Let the rune consume you, let the pain take you."

Anna let out a bitter scream as the rune glowed red, and suddenly the door burst open, Sebastian, Michael, and Fang dashed in, Michael leaping at Laurence angrily, and the demon leapt away.

_"Anna!"_ Fang shouted out, leaping to scratch fruitlessly at the cuffs restraining his bonded.

"It won't work, Fang," Sebastian said, grabbing the cuffs and effortlessly snapping them in his hands, the binds vanishing into smoke as Anna collapsed into his arms, and he placed a hand over the rune on her neck, and she gasped as her eyes shot open in pain before it gradually lessoned before vanishing. "These are demon cuffs; it's designed so that only a demon can break them."

_"Anna, are you okay?" _Fang asked worriedly.

She nodded, pulling out of Sebastian's arms, the demonic rune have vanished from her neck, leaving no traces of it ever being there. Taking a deep breath, she took a shaky step forward. "I have to… save… that child…" she breathed, and her knees buckled under her, and Sebastian caught her, easily holding her up against his chest.

_"Anna, you're more hurt than you think!"_ Fang told her, noticing the red burn marks on her wrists and ankles. _"The demon cuffs burned you!"_

Weakly, Anna raised an outstretched hand towards the dark room, and her form glimmered with a dim white glow. "I have to…" she murmured, and a light illuminated from the other room while Laurence and Michael fought, a glowing, crying bundle of light floating over to Anna's hands, and Sebastian released her, gripping her shoulders to keep her upright as she embraced the infant into her arms, the light disappearing as Anna hummed quietly to hush the child.

_"What is an infant doing with a demon?" _Fang said in surprise. _"Anna, do you know this child?"_

Anna smiled softly before she closed her eyes, clutching the baby against her chest before she collapsed, Sebastian holding her.

_"Anna! Anna!"_ he exclaimed.

Michael growled at Laurence. "You're going to pay for this, demon," he hissed. "How dare you hurt her!"

"Don't think this is over, angel," he responded with a smirk. "I've still yet to eat her soul." With that said, he vanished in a flurry of flames, and the room was peaceful once more.

"Ahhh…" Anna sighed, blinking open her eyes, looking up at her worried angel boyfriend, twisting her head behind her to see Sebastian staring down at her with a smile. Fang brushed against her legs with a worried purr. "Oh, I'm alright," she assured. "Don't worry about me. These burn marks will fade soon enough." She pulled the white blanket away from the baby's face, revealing the soft pale skin, the short brown hair, and the large blue eyes staring up at them in curiosity.

"Who's child is this?" Michael implored. "What is it doing with a demon?"

"This child's name is Adrian," she explained. "I was told that through a memory of his. His mother and father are unknown, but I know that they're still alive somewhere. Until then, I will take care of the child." She looked at Sebastian. "Or will Ciel protest this child's presence in the Phantomhive Estate?"

The demon helped her up. "Provided that the child does not cause the Young Master any trouble," he began, "I am quite positive that he will allow him there."

Allowing his wings to lift him up into the air and look at the baby, Fang gazed at Adrian with sharp golden eyes. _"Quite a young infant, isn't he?"_ he commented, _"I'd say about two years old or so?" _

Anna nodded. "Along with James Kurt, _this_ child's heart called out to me, wanting to see his mother and father," she told them. "A child's wish is one of the loudest, and so I tracked it back here, but the only way to get in without causing a stir was to allow myself to be abducted by demon Laurence Kingsley."

"And here the Young Master thought that I failed in protecting you," Sebastian chuckled, shaking his head. "And yet it was you who allowed yourself to be kidnapped."

She shrugged. "Of course," she said. "I wouldn't allow myself to be kidnapped by a demon that easily and for absolutely no reason. Now… let's go back before Ciel gets worried."

"Worried?" the butler responded in amusement. "The Young Master? Never."

"If anyone's worried about anything," Michael said stiffly, "_I'm_ worried about _you_."

Anna chuckled quietly. "I appreciate your concern, Michael," she told him affectionately. "But really, I'm alright. And if I'm not, I will be."

He sighed, "That doesn't reassure me too much."

She smiled. "Let's go," she said.

xXx

"Young Master," Sebastian called as they entered the estate.

Ciel walked out from the study nearby the stairwell, and he gave Anna a brief once-over. "Well… it looks like you fulfilled your orders after all, Sebastian," he said. Then he was aware of the white bundle in Anna's arms. "Is that… a _baby_, Anna?"

She nodded with a smile. "Ciel," she said softly, "meet Adrian. I hope you don't mind, but I will be taking care of him until his _real_ mother and father can be found."

"This child was in the demon Laurence Kingsley's possession, and Anna allowed herself to get captured to rescue him," Michael explained.

Sebastian pat her on the head. "You should get some rest, Anna," he told her. "You've been through a lot today."

She shook her head. "I'm alright," she assured. "For now, I'll take Adrian to my room to get him cleaned up and put to bed. Afterwards I'll help out around the mansion."

_"Absolutely not,"_ Fang protested, looking up at Anna. _"You've lost so much blood, a demon-vampire drank your blood and took a lick at your soul, and you've saved a child from the grasp of a demon. You've been held in demon cuffs, burned with a demon rune, nearly killed by an angel, and you nearly _died_. There's no way that you can work today."_

"I'm okay," she replied. "Really, I'm fine."

Ciel looked at Sebastian. "Sebastian, prepare some tea. We have an uninvited guest, and I _don't_ mean anyone present here," he said, frowning. "Lau is here."

"Understood," he responded automatically.

Michael looked at Anna. "Okay, well… if everything's good here, I'm going to head back to work," he informed. "I'll check back with you later, okay? I'll also bring down a crib for the baby."

Anna nodded with a smile. "Thanks for coming, Michael," she thanked quietly.

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before nodding to Sebastian and Ciel before leaving out the front door.

_"Anna?"_ Fang said gently. _"Shall we go?"_

Anna nodded. "I'll come to help prepare some pastries afterwards for our guest," she told Sebastian, and he dipped his head in response.

Fang and Anna took baby Adrian back to her room, while Ciel went to speak to their guest and Sebastian went to go prepare some afternoon tea and pastries.

xXx

Not long afterwards, Anna and Fang joined Sebastian in the kitchen, where he was just taking out some pastries from the oven. Anna had changed into one of her spare uniforms and the marks on her wrists and ankles were gone.

"Need any help?" Anna implored, rolling up her sleeves.

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he assured her as he fanned the pastries lightly. "Just relax."

She smiled. "No really, I'll help out," she told him, pulling over the rolling tray and placing the porcelain cake rack on it, as well as a tray. She placed several fine china teacups on the tray, as well as a teapot.

While Sebastian neatly organized the pastries on the cake rack, Anna made the tea, skilfully putting in exact amounts of tea leaves into the pot before pouring in hot water, imbuing kindness into it unintentionally.

"Is there anything you need right now, Fang?" Anna implored as she placed the lid on the teapot, allowing the tea to settle. "Are you hungry; thirsty?"

The cat padded over to her, flicking his tail. _"That's kind of you, Anna,"_ he replied, _"But no, I am just fine. Well… shall we go? I'm sure that Ciel will get annoyed if we're late to serve tea."_

"True," Sebastian agreed, glancing at his silver pocket watch. "We should probably head over to the longue where the Young Master is."

Anna smiled. "Then let's go," she said cheerfully, pushing the cart out the door, Sebastian and Fang following her easily.

Knocking twice on the door, Sebastian opened the door and Anna pushed the cart in, Fang padding behind her.

"Good day, Ciel," Anna greeted politely, "good day, honoured guest."

The Chinese man looked at Anna and smiled widely, dipping his head, looking back at Ciel. "I see you've a new servant, Earl Phantomhive," he pointed out, "she's quite the beauty." Looking back at Anna as she and Sebastian prepared the plates and teacups, he addressed Anna, "Miss Maid? Would you please come over here?"

Anna obeyed, walking over to stand in front of Lau. She lowered her head, closing her eyes as he looked her over.

"What is your name, Miss Maid?" he implored.

"Anna," she answered calmly. "May I ask your name, Sir?"

"Lau," he responded, grabbing her by the waist and sitting her on his lap, much to her surprise and Fang's discomfort as his fur rose, anger flashing in golden feline eyes.

A vein pulsed on Ciel's forehead. "Lau, can you _please_ let my maid go?" he demanded. "I do not think that she appreciates your sudden advances on her."

Lau wrapped his arm tighter around her, and he rubbed his cheek against her back adoringly, causing shivers to radiate up and down Anna's spine in terror. "But she's so adorable!" he exclaimed, "Can I buy her from you, Earl? She'd make a wonderful maid, and certainly would be a wonderful model to dress up."

_I can't be helped but be reminded of the time Madame Red made advances on Sebastian,_ Ciel thought, another vein pulsing irritably. "I am not planning on selling off my employees anytime soon," he answered calmly.

Then Lau released her, and Sebastian took Anna's hand and lifted her from Lau's grasp, setting her down next to him, quietly murmuring to her and she nodded in reply. Returning to the tray, Sebastian poured the tea before Anna set the teacups in front of Ciel and Lau, very much wary of the Chinese noble now.

"Do you know anything regarding Lord Druton's son's kidnapping?" Ciel asked Lau directly.

"Not really," he responded. "Only that there are special documents that Lord Druton has in his possession regarding the kidnapping, but he won't reveal what its contents are to anyone."

The young earl looked intrigued by this piece of information. "Interesting…" he murmured. "Sebastian? Anna? Any opinions?"

"Those documents may contain details about what Lord Druton does under the watch of the public," Anna murmured thoughtfully. "That may be a factor on why he will not allow anyone to see them."

"Yes," Sebastian agreed. "And if we manage to obtain those documents, we may obtain proof of his underground deals at the same time."

"Indeed we may," Ciel agreed. "Lau, are you attending Lord Druton's dance party next week?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid I have other arrangements already made for that time," he replied. "But I will alert you if there is anything I am able to find." Lau looked thoughtfully at Anna. "Where did you find this elegant maid again, you say?" he implored.

"More like she came to _me_," Ciel answered honestly, "Jealous, Lau?"

"Quite," the man replied curtly before sighing. "Wish I'd have an attractive woman walk up to my door and ask to work for me."

Mentally, Anna chuckled, and Sebastian shot her a sideway glance as he heard her chuckles echoing faintly in his head.

_I take it you find this rather amusing, Anna,_ he said to her.

_Yes,_ she responded. _Rather, I don't often hear something like that said. So it is quite strange to me to hear something like this._

"Well then… I suppose we'll stop by Undertaker's shop to see whether he knows anything," Ciel declared, mainly to Sebastian and Anna.

"We'll make the arrangements, Young Master," Sebastian said as he and Anna bowed politely.

"Miss Anna," Lau addressed. "May I request that you linger here a little longer?"

Anna shot a glance at Ciel, and the young earl nodded, and Anna curtseyed while Sebastian left the study.

"I will stay here so long as my service is still needed," she told them.

Lau looked at Ciel. "Do you mind if I test your new maid, Earl Phantomhive?" he requested as he stood up.

"Not at all," he responded, obviously amused as he watched the Chinese man pull two of the fencing swords from the rack by the fireplace.

Tossing over one sword to Anna, Lau implored, "Do you know how to fence, Miss Anna?"

"I do," she replied simply, taking formal defensive stance. "I am honoured that you are challenging me to a friendly duel."

Ciel decided to be both the judge and the spectator for this battle-to-be. "Begin!"

Immediately, Lau skilfully jabbed his fencing sword at Anna's torso, but the angel just-as-skilfully twisted out of the way, diving under to thrust her foil at his heart. Before the foil made contact, Lau back-flipped away from her, out of her foil's reach. Immediately Anna advanced on him, smoothly sliding under his arm to poke the end of the foil against Lau's chest before he leaped away.

"I commend you for your skills, Miss Maid," he noted. "You are obviously not just a beginner. For the time being, I will yield. You have passed my little test." He released his stance and looked at Ciel. "Really, Earl, how _do_ you find such amazing servants? First you have Mr. Butler, and now Miss Maid."

There was a gentle knock on the door, and Sebastian poked his head through with a smile.

"Anna, may I request your assistance?" he implored.

"Of course," she replied softly, sliding the fencing sword back into the rack. Curtseying to Ciel and Lau, she left with Sebastian, but Fang stayed by Ciel's side.

Anna closed the door after her, and followed Sebastian down the hall for a moment before realizing that Sebastian may have been joking about needing her help.

"What is it, Sebastian?" Anna implored gently. "What do you need assistance for?"

Immediately, Sebastian grabbed Anna's arms and pinned her against the wall, his face dangerously close to hers.

"Yeah… I don't think so," Anna said softly, staring deeply into Sebastian's eyes. "No matter what you say or do Sebastian, I won't play bait. Do you honestly think I _want_ Laurence Kingsley to come after myself and Ciel? I swore to Ciel's father that I would protect him and watch over him. I can no longer save him from his hate, but I believe that I can still save his soul from being devoured."

Sebastian's hands tightened on her arms, and his eyes glimmered with a demonic aura. "Would you be willing to trade _your_ soul for the Young Master's then?" he suggested. "Give me your soul in exchange for his?"

Unflinchingly and without hesitation, she rose her shining golden gaze to his and answered, "Yes."

This surprised Sebastian, and it showed on his face, the demonic glower vanishing back to its ruby red. Anna smirked, noticing that she had shaken the demon's resolve, and she closed her molten gold eyes, opening them once more to reveal azure blue.

"Would you like to have a taste of my soul?" Anna taunted, pulling out of his grip easily. "Well… too bad."

She began walking off to the kitchen, but suddenly Sebastian grabbed her arm, spinning the angel into his arms before kissing her deeply, tasting the pureness of Anna's soul as he held her in his arms before she wrenched away, slapping Sebastian across the cheek in anger before storming from the hall. A powerful golden aura glowed around her, brightening the moderately dark hallway before she allowed it to wink out, taking a deep and calming breath.

_Stupid demon,_ she thought. _Who does he think he is? Then again… I _was_ the one who taunted him in the first place. Argh… whatever… Either way… stupid Sebastian…_

xXx

"Sebastian, where's Anna?" Ciel implored as the butler walked in the room with another pot of tea. Lau had left to go do a little investigating for Ciel.

"Well…" he responded, "I apologize, Young Master, but I have seemed to have infuriated the newest Phantomhive maid."

Ciel blinked at him. "What did you do, Sebastian?" he demanded. "Only _you_ know how to insult an angel."

"Well…" he began with a sigh, "I _did_ take a quick taste of her soul by stealing a kiss from her. Obviously that infuriated her, considering she slapped me across the face, so I will take responsibility for her absence."

The young earl sighed heavily in irritation. "Do you have any idea where she is?" he implored.

Fang hissed at Sebastian. _"You did _what_? I don't know where Anna is either!"_ he snapped. _"I can't sense her right now! She won't talk to me!"_

"I'm afraid that Anna is also blocking me too," Sebastian noted. "She's ignoring my mental calls to her, and unfortunately I cannot track her for the moment, even with the Blood Bond, as she is, as I said, blocking me."

Ciel sighed, rolling an eye. "Well… she'll alert us if she gets into any trouble, right?"

_"Maybe…"_ Fang growled, feline eyes glaring at the demon butler. _"Anna can have quite a fiery temper sometimes, but usually she means well."_

"Anyway, Sebastian," the earl continued, "do you have any idea _why_ that angel Ash is still alive? I thought you disposed of him the last time we encountered him."

"That's what I believed too," the demon agreed. "But strangely enough, he's still alive."

_"You think that angels die that easily after being beaten by a demon, Sebastian?"_ Fang barked harshly. _"Our kind is not as inferior as you think they are." _

He sighed with a shrug. "I suppose so," he said. "Either way, Anna is still in danger of being attacked by either the not-deceased Ash or Laurence, therefore…"

"Make sure you apologize to her when you see her next, Sebastian," Ciel ordered. "I'd rather not have my own demon butler be occupied with affairs of our angelic guest. I will need your services for the times to come."

Sebastian blinked, then bowed swiftly. "Understood," he responded automatically.

_"Anna!"_ Fang gasped, ears perking as his head turned to the door. _"She's in her room, apparently! Excuse me, Ciel, but I must speak to her."_ Without waiting for a reply, the white cat dashed out.

Sebastian looked at Ciel, and Ciel just glared at him before the butler nodded.

"One more thing before you go though, Sebastian," Ciel began, and Sebastian stopped, looking at his master.

xXx

Arriving at Anna's room, he found Fang pacing outside the door in agitation.

"Why are you not inside with Anna?" he implored.

The cat glared up at him. _"She won't let me in,"_ he hissed. _"Something's bothering her, and it's not _you_ either."_

A smile crept its way onto Sebastian's face, and he rapped lightly on the door twice. "Anna, may I come in and have a word with you?" he requested politely.

Fang snorted. _"She won't even let _me_ in, so what makes you think that she'd ever let-"_

"Come in, Sebastian," Anna's voice called through the door, and Fang's tail dropped to the ground in disbelief.

As Sebastian smiled as if to say, 'I told you so', Fang glared up at the butler. _"You'd better not do anything to infuriate her further, demon,"_ he threatened.

Sebastian dipped his head before opening the door, closing it behind him as he watched as Anna was sitting on the side of her bed, baby Adrian tucked into his newly-brought cradle by Michael. Her eyes were glancing outside, and the gaze looked distant.

Immediately, Sebastian walked over in front of her and bent down on one knee, lowering his gaze as he held a hand against his chest, the other folded behind his back. "I apologize for my actions towards you earlier, Anna," he apologized sincerely.

Her gaze never left the window. "I appreciate your apology, Sebastian, but… there is nothing to forgive…" she murmured softly, sounding almost distant, like only half of her was present in the room.

"Anna?" he implored, standing up. "Are you alright?"

"Not especially, no," she responded, subconsciously touching the base of her left collarbone. When her azure gaze met Sebastian's, the demon was shocked at the emptiness those twin orbs held. "I've been targeted by a Greater Demon," she breathed, and his eyes widened. "I've been marked to die, Sebastian."

* * *

**OMG! SO DRAMATIC!**

**What was Ciel's order to Sebastian? Who's the Greater Demon hunting Anna? Will Sebastian be able to protect Anna from his old demon companion Laurence Kingsley? Will they ever find baby Adrian's parents? Who will Anna choose in the end; Michael or Sebastian?  
OMG SO MANY QUESTIONS!**

**lolz.**

**Anywho... I hope you guys liked this chapter. :D**

**Btw, please review and let me know if there are any particular things/events you might want to see in this fanfiction. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews keep me going on my fanfics! :D**


	6. Orders of Love

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Here's my treat to you: the next chapter of The Butler and the Maid. Hope you guys like it!**

**Oh, and in addition, there's your first taste of SebastianxAnna fluff in this one. ;)**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Six: Orders of Love

"How did this happen, Anna?" Sebastian demanded, immediately moving to sit by her side. "May I?"

She nodded, and he carefully peeled away the fabric of Anna's uniform from her neck to see the black star pentagram imprinted on her left collarbone over the smooth and flawless skin.

"I'm not sure," she answered carefully. "I was just coming back from getting the cradle from Michael, and the next thing I knew, I spaced out for a moment before I found this mark burning on my neck. Do you recognize whose symbol this is?"

Sebastian inspected the mark carefully before allowing his soft white gloved to brush over it, and she couldn't help but wince.

"My apologies if I hurt you," he told her, realizing that the mark was sensitive to a demon's touch. "I do not particularly recognize this symbol, but I can guarantee that this is a Greater Demon's mark. Only a Greater Demon can imprint on a human, more or less, an angel."

"Could Laurence Kingsley be the culprit?" Anna.

Fixing up her uniform, Sebastian shook his head. "Laurence is just a regular demon like me," he responded. Pausing, he implored, "Does Fang and Michael know about this?"

She shook her head. "I haven't told them yet," she said softly. "I don't know what to do. I've rarely ever heard this happen before. What does this mean?"

"Rest assured," he soothed her, "this only means that the value of your soul has gone up."

Anna bit her lip. "And that's supposed to put my fears at rest?" she demanded, "I'm being _targeted_, Sebastian. That has to scare me, at _least_."

Sebastian smiled at her gently. "So long as you work under the name of Phantomhive," he began, "I will do everything I can to help and protect you, unless ordered by the Young Master otherwise."

"And I trust Ciel won't try to have me killed, correct?" she implored worriedly.

The demon chuckled. "Most unlikely," he assured. "But rest assured, Anna, I will protect you."

Anna's lips twitched into a small smile, but her eyes still reflected deep worry. "Thanks, Sebastian," she murmured gratefully, her hand nervously moving to her collarbone.

"Don't worry, Anna," Sebastian told her, taking her hand in both of his and kissing the back of it softly. "I _will_ protect you, My Lady."

Recalling the words of his master, he smiled at her sincerely before looking at her, stroking her cheek. She didn't flinch from his gentle touch. "May I?" he implored.

Her dim eyes blinked at him in slight confusion, and he moved closer to her, waiting to see if she'd react, but she didn't, remaining still. Very softly, Sebastian kissed her tenderly, his hand still on her cheek as she closed her eyes, allowing the demon to kiss her. As he kissed the angel, Ciel's orders rang through his mind.

_Make Anna fall in love with you, Sebastian,_ Ciel had ordered. _I don't care by what methods, but you must make sure that Anna stays by your side, because you answer to _me_. We can't have any of Anna's angel friends to convince her to go against my goals. So do all you can to protect her, unless my safety is in danger first. This is my order._

Sebastian's lips brushed against Anna's cheek before running teasingly over her ear, causing her breath to hitch before she pulled away abruptly.

"Sebastian, I can't," she told him. "Especially not with a demon, this isn't right. We're two completely different species."

Immediately, Sebastian pinned her down onto her bed, his eyes staring deeply into hers. "What is your relationship with Michael anyway? Is he your lover?" he demanded.

"Angels are given a promised partner when we are created," she explained. "But Michael has truly fallen in love with me, but I see him more as a guardian figure, so I _do_ love him, but just not romantically."

"Would you like to explain how angels are created?" he implored, stroking her hair. "I've always been a little curious about that. I never really _could_ ask one, as the last one I encountered tried to kill me."

"Many of us were human before we died one way or another," she explained, "Becoming an angel allows us another chance at living, though not completely human. But only specific humans become angels; the ones that still have something they're strongly holding onto in life. That, as well as other factors."

"So what are _you_ holding onto?" Sebastian asked, moving aside so she could sit up. "What is _your_ story?"

She sat up, looking out the window sadly. "My mother died giving birth to my youngest sister, and my father died when I was fourteen," she began quietly. "I became head of the family household, having to watch over my younger brother and sister, and right when it seemed that our family was going to crash, I was offered a job to take out all who opposed the Queen. However, due to the rapid success of our family once more over time, I was suspected of being a witch."

He nodded knowledgably. "Yes, witch hunts _were_ quite popular," he agreed. "So… I suppose that you-"

"Yes," she cut off, closing her eyes, shuddering at the memory, "I was tried and found guilty without any solid evidence when I was sixteen, and then… I was burned at the stake."

"You must have been terrified," he said gently, "and in so much agony."

Anna dipped her head, unaware that her entire body was shaking from her inner terror. "It was a slow and painful death," she admitted in a shaky voice. "If I ever see fire, I can still hear my own screams on that day…"

Sebastian was honestly surprised that Anna was revealing so much of her past to him. "Why do you actually answer me truthfully, Anna?" he implored curiously.

"You _are_ protecting me, aren't you?" she pointed out. "You should at least know what I'm afraid of."

He blinked at her incredulously. "But isn't there the possibility that I might be lying, My Lady?" he suggested.

Anna chuckled, looking at him with kind eyes. "Sebastian, you've said it before yourself," she pointed out, "you don't lie."

Sebastian chuckled, shaking his head. "Very true," he said with a sigh. "My my, I never imagined that my words would be sent right back at me."

"But it's true, isn't it?" she pressed, stretching her arms as she stood up. "You _won't_ lie to either me or Ciel, right?"

He remained silent, but nodded.

"In any case," she continued, "after my death, I awoke as an angel, and my job as the Queen's Watchdog was passed down to the noble Phantomhive household generation by generation, and now… the duty has fallen onto Ciel."

Sebastian became a little suspicious. "It sounds like you've been watching the Phantomhive family for a long time."

Anna nodded. "Being the Queen's Watchdog is _not_ an easy task," she told him, "as I suppose you've realized by now. It must be difficult guarding Ciel sometimes."

"If one who serves as a Phantomhive Butler could not protect his master, then where would we be?" he responded easily.

She shrugged. "Very true, very true," she agreed.

"You have a remarkable human side to you, Anna," Sebastian complimented. "I'm not sure of the words to fit you, but just… remarkable. Skilled, passionate, caring, and obviously beautiful." His crimson eyes scanned delicately over her form.

She chuckled. "Coming from a demon, I'm a little flattered," she commented with a blush, looking him over. "You're not that bad yourself. You went one-on-one with an psychotic angel and won."

Sebastian smiled, reaching over to stroke her cheek. "You're a very, _very_ beautiful angel, Anna," he sighed. "I think I may be falling for you."

The angel immediately pulled away, eyes wide in surprise. Before she could speak, Sebastian drove himself at her, his lips meeting hers perfectly.

"Sebastian, what are you-?" she cut off, her face turning red.

He shushed her by running a fingered glove over her lips. "Shhh…" he hushed gently, eying her smooth, perfect mouth. "I want you, Anna…"

"Absolutely not," she told him. "You're a demon and I'm an angel, there's no question about it. We can't be together."

_"Anna!"_ Fang hissed from outside. _"I'm coming in there! I don't care what's going on! I don't trust you being in there with a demon for so long!"_

Anna put a reasonable amount of distance between herself and Sebastian before calling for the cat to come in. The cat pushed into the room, glaring at Sebastian suspiciously.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry, Fang," she apologized to her friend sincerely. "I'm alright now."

_So it seems that I'm not the liar after all,_ Sebastian thought. _Are you planning on keeping this a secret from all of the people that care about you, Anna?_

_It seems like a bad idea, doesn't it?_ She echoed into his head, shooting him a glance. _I can hear your thoughts if you're not paying attention and guarding them well, remember?_

_"Can you two_ please_ not leave me out of this conversation?"_ Fang demanded irritably. _"I would very much like to know what's going on, Anna. Where did you go? What happened?"_

She bit her lip, looking at Fang sadly. "I was taking a safe flight around, and then I don't know what happened, but I saw a flash of black, and the next thing I knew, I had a black star pentagram imprinted on my left collarbone, and it was burning," she explained, and the cat hissed in realization. "Yes, Fang, I've been marked by a Greater Demon; I've been marked to die. I don't know _who_ did it; I don't know _why_ they did it; and I don't know _how_ they did it."

_"Who else knows about this?" _the angelic cat demanded.

"So far, only you and Sebastian," she answered softly. "I don't know whether it's a good idea to tell Ciel, and I know Michael will be both worried and furious. Sebastian says that this means that the value of my soul has gone up."

Fang flicked his tail. _"And that's not a good thing,"_ he said, _"we can only be thankful that an angel's soul cannot be stolen so easily, otherwise you'd be brought back into Heaven right away."_

"Oh?" Sebastian said, intrigued. "And why so?"

"We can't tell you," Anna responded gently as Fang hissed at the demon. "It's the angels' special secret. I trust that you have your _own_ secrets to hide as well."

He nodded, and Fang turned to Anna. _"You _must_ tell Michael so that he's aware of this,"_ he advised.

"I'd rather not…" she murmured nervously. "I know he's not going to take it well, so I'd rather not tell him myself. I'd avoid telling him altogether if I could help it."

Sebastian pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time. "Oh my, oh my," he sighed, "I apologize for interrupting this matter of utmost importance, however, we must get going to Undertaker's shop."

"Ah yes," Anna agreed, standing up, "the infamous Soul Reaper, now-retired. Telling Michael will have to wait, Fang, but I _will_ tell him… sometime. But for the moment, we must get going. I'll have Maylene take care of Adrian if he needs anything."

_"Fine,"_ Fang reluctantly agreed, _"let's get Ciel and go."_

Anna shook her head. "You're staying here, Fang," she addressed. "I need you to help take care of Adrian and inform Michael of my situation while I'm gone. I don't think I want to be here when he finds out…"

The cat nodded. _"I understand,"_ he said, turning to Sebastian, flicking his tail demandingly, _"protect her, Sebastian. Don't you _dare_ allow Anna to get hurt, or else you're in _big _trouble."_

Sebastian politely bowed. "I understand."

xXx

Arriving at Undertaker's shop in the streets of London, Sebastian rapped twice before opening the door, stepping into the coffin-filled room after Ciel and Anna.

A dark-cloaked man with long dirty grey hair covering his eyes wearing a hat grinned widely at them. He really did look like a Grim Reaper sometimes. Beside him stood a frigid man wearing glasses and a suit, a long, retractable stick in his hand.

"Welcome, Earl Phantomhive," Undertaker greeted darkly. "What brings you to my shop today?"

"Sebastian~ !" a sing-song voice shouted, and a red-cloaked, red-haired, red-eyed man leaped at Sebastian with arms outstretched.

Easily, the butler dodged his advance and allowed the Soul Reaper to fall to the ground. He frowned as he got up, revealing sharp, pointy teeth.

"Well… this is definitely not what I expected," Anna couldn't help but comment, looking around at the dark-looking room, filled with coffins.

"Grell Sutcliffe, what are you doing here?" Ciel demanded.

"Not often do I find a wishing angel enter my shop," Undertaker commented, looking at Anna. "What is your name?"

She smiled. "Anna," she responded.

The red-loving Shinigami popped up in front of Anna, staring at her calculatingly. "A wishing angel?" he commented, "you don't look much like-"

Immediately, the quiet man's stick struck Grell over the head, and he glared down at him. "How dare you disrespect this legendary angel," he scolded, bowing at Anna. "Welcome, I am William T. Spears."

Grell's head had a bump on it as he got onto his knees, tears flowing down his face. Pouting, he whined, "You're so mean, Will. I thought you didn't like angels, especially when that last one infiltrated the Shinigami Library."

"I don't know where you get _your_ information then," William retorted gruffly, glancing back at Anna. "Wishing angels are in fact _in charge_ of our Dispatch Management Division of Shinigami. Wishing angel Anna is one of the most famous wishing angels known, and she's often talked about among the DMD. That repulsive excuse for an angel the previous time in that monastery was _far_ less elegant that the one present before us."

She scratched her head with a flush of embarrassment. "I appreciate your flattery," she said, "but please allow me to be frank; we're here strictly on business."

"Ah yes," Undertaker replied, looking at Ciel, "I take it you wish to see whether I have any information on Lord Gareth Druton's son, Anthony Druton's disappearance."

Ciel nodded. "Do you know anything?"

Undertaker placed a long nail on his mouth before nodding, creepily hovering over to him. "First, Earl, give me _that_," he beckoned, "bestow upon me the finest laughs, and I'll tell you anything you need to know. I lost last time to that butler of yours, but I won't this time."

The young earl growled in frustration, but Anna smiled at him.

"Let _me_ take care of this, Ciel," she chided. "Don't worry, this will be quick."

"Ooh…" Undertaker murmured, "I've never gotten a laugh from an angel before."

The angel smiled, walking over to the retired Shinigami and whispering into his ear briefly before he burst out laughing, Anna graciously stepping back from the ruckus she caused back over to Ciel and Sebastian.

"Well… that wasn't too hard," she said with an innocent smile.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow with an amused smirk on his face, and Fang had a similar expression. Ciel, however, looked a little impatient, though he patiently waited for Undertaker to stop laughing.

"So if I may so ask," Will began, looking at Anna, "why are you with a demon and his master?"

"Ah, an intriguing question," she replied easily, "I'm here to grant Ciel Phantomhive's dearest wish, but since he doesn't _have_ any for the time being, I'm here to stay by his side until he does. I'm also here on a promise I made a while back."

The Shinigami looked unimpressed, glaring at Sebastian warily. "And you're not repulsed at… that _vermin's_ presence?"

"How _dare_ you insult my beloved Sebby as 'vermin'!" Grell pouted.

_Sebby? Well… I will keep that in mind._ Anna thought as she blinked at Will, ignoring Grell's comment. "Not in the slightest," she said, smiling at Sebastian, "he's been quite gracious to me, in fact."

Sebastian offered her a smooth bow. "All the better to serve you with, My Lady," he teased as Undertaker began to sober up.

"Ahhh… I have seen Utopia," he sighed contently, "I truly admire you, Lady Anna. Now… onto business. Please, have a seat, Earl Phantomhive."

As Ciel took a seat on a coffin, Grell leaned closer to Anna, whispering, "What did you say to him?"

"Oh, just a little joke I picked up during work one day," she responded intuitively.

Sebastian glanced at her briefly and couldn't help but admire the independent angel before him. Perhaps making her fall in love with him may prove harder than he expected… especially when it seemed that just the opposite was beginning to happen.

_Now, now, Sebastian,_ he scolded himself privately, making sure that Anna couldn't hear these thoughts, _you've been roaming around the human world for thousands of years, and within a few days you find yourself being attracted to an angel? What a mundane mistake to make, as if even I _was_ to have her fall in love with me and or vice versa, there would be a very little chance that we could actually _be_ together, considering we are two entirely different species._

_Sebastian… Hey, Sebastian,_ Anna's voice broke into his musings. _You look distracted. Could you at least _try_ to look like you're paying attention please?_

"So… what can you tell us, Undertaker?" Ciel implored.

"As I'm sure you know, Lord Druton does secret underground deals by making powerful drugs," he began. "Obviously, this has gotten him into trouble, proven by his son's kidnapping. Apparently, there were documents sent to him, but he nor Scotland Yard has revealed what those letters contain. So far there are no clear suspects, but there are reasons to believe that an associate of his, Lord Mitch Ridley, may be one of the prime suspects."

Ciel shook his head. "I've already checked Lord Ridley's alibi, and it's solid, it can't have been him," he replied.

Undertaker chuckled, "Just what I'd expect as the Queen's Watchdog."

"Anyone else you can think of, Undertaker?" Anna implored.

"Well… it _would_ prove more helpful if we could get those documents from Lord Druton," he replied. "Otherwise it would take a little while to go through the Shinigami Library Archives to get any decent information."

"Hmmm…" Ciel murmured. "Then we have no choice but to try and get the information from him ourselves directly."

"We can do that when we go to the dance later this week," Anna said. "Speaking of, Ciel, it's about time we start shaping up your dancing skills before we go, otherwise I'm going to be really worried about how you're going to grow up."

"Hey!" Ciel resented. "I can dance just fine!"

She chuckled, looking at William and Grell. "What are you both doing here anyway?"

"We're investigating a case of mysterious deaths," William answered.

Grell nodded in agreement. "We thought that Undertaker could help us," he added, "but we couldn't get much information either."

"Hmmm…" Anna hummed thoughtfully, glancing outside. "Something strange is brewing out there, but I can't put my finger on it…"

Sebastian patted her lightly on the head. "You're just thinking too much, Anna," he assured her as she glared at his belittling of her. "Everything's just fine."

She sighed, "If you say so, Sebastian. But anyway, we should get going soon, Ciel."

The young earl sighed. "Very well, Undertaker, if you should find anything, please have a message sent to me. Sebastian, Anna, let's go."

* * *

**Yay! There was a reasonable amount of SebastianxAnna fluff in this one. :D**

**I wonder how else Sebastian will make Anna fall in love with him... provided that he doesn't fall for her first. mwahahaha. Plus, at that moment when Sebastian kissed Anna REALLY made me want to draw an epic picture of that scene. ~sigh~  
Maybe I will when I find the time. :D**

**Anyway, hope you guys have (or had) a great Halloween!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Lessons with Anna and Sebastian

**Well... here's the next chapter. Took me a while to make sure everything was alright, so forgive me if I still missed an error or two.**

**Anywho, I really hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks for all the awesome reviews so far and please keep reviewing! :D**

**And btw, yes, more SebastianxAnna fluff is coming... rather, there's more in this chapter as well. Hmmm... it seems that Anna may be falling for our beloved demon butler after all? Well... we shall see, won't we.**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: Lessons with Anna and Sebastian

"Where's Fang?" Ciel inquired.

"Went up to talk to Michael," she answered, "thought it would be best for him to talk to Michael because of some reasons."

Ciel glared. "What _reasons_?" he implored.

"It's only on a need-to-know basis, Ciel," she assured him. "Don't worry, you aren't in any immediate danger."

"Now… shall we please proceed with the lesson?" Sebastian reminded.

"Ah, of course. Now, Ciel," Anna addressed, glancing at the young earl as Sebastian stood in front of her with a smile, "pay close attention and see how a gentleman is to treat a lady when he asks her to dance."

Sebastian bowed smoothly to Anna, offering his hand out to her. "May I have this dance, Lady Anna?" he implored.

"I would be honoured, Sebastian," she replied, placing her hand in his as Sebastian drew her into his arms, using his demonic abilities to make the record start playing, and they took formal dancing position, Sebastian's hand resting on her lower back while his other cradled hers.

"Keep the lady close to you so that you are able to lead her easier," Sebastian instructed Ciel. "After a few natural turns, she will quickly adapt to your rhythm of your steps. This will be easier for you to wordlessly instruct her to make a turn and change directions."

"Always look your dancing partner in the eyes," Anna continued, staring deeply into Sebastian's crimson orbs. "It shows a sign of respect and acknowledgement. In addition, it makes you appear to be proficient in dancing, as you do not need to watch where you step as you dance."

Sebastian nodded in agreement. "Smiling would also be of some good as well, Young Master," he added. "Otherwise the lady may believe that you do not enjoy her company. And how could you not enjoy the company of such a beautiful and delightful angel?"

"You flatter me, Sebastian," she teased, flirting back with a gentle tone. "And who wouldn't enjoy the company of a remarkable, handsome demon?" She reached up to caress Sebastian's cheek softly, and he tilted his head into her hand, closing his eyes as they still danced.

_Ah, so warm…_ Sebastian thought, ensuring that she couldn't hear his thoughts, _Anna… I can't believe I'm thinking this… but I may be falling in love with you… even though it _should_ be the other way around._

Anna withdrew her hand and pulled out of the formal position, turning to remove the record from the player. She turned to Ciel with a smile. "Are you ready to try, Ciel?"

Ciel nodded, biting his lip nervously as he walked over to her and cautiously placed a small hand on her back, the other holding hers.

"Don't forget to lead from the heel, Young Master," Sebastian reminded.

"Now, first few steps," Anna instructed. "Ready? One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two-"

The thirteen-year-old took a misstep and stepped into her, and Sebastian sighed.

"You've a lot to learn, Young Master," he commented. "You need to be able to read Anna's movements, and as you adapt to her movements, she'll adapt to yours."

"Sebastian, that makes no sense!" Ciel barked.

Sebastian looked at his master in surprise. "Really?" he implored, "I thought that made perfect sense…" He place a hand under his chin thoughtfully. "Strange… it makes perfect sense to me."

"Well, perfect sense to you doesn't mean perfect sense to me!" Ciel complained.

Anna sighed, and suddenly her mark seared lightly, and she winced, pulling away from Ciel as her right hand pressed hard against her collarbone.

"Anna!" Sebastian gasped, going over to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay? Is the mark hurting?"

"S-Sebastian," she choked, her face contorted in pain.

Ciel was so confused. "Sebastian, I demand you tell me what's going on!" he ordered. "What mark?"

"Anna's been marked by a Greater Demon, she's being hunted, and whoever this Greater Demon is, they are powerful," Sebastian answered, removing Anna's hand as he pressed a thumb against what he knew to be the center of the mark, and Anna gasped as the pain slowly receded.

She sighed heavily in relief as the pain finally vanished. Sebastian held her up as she began to fall back against him, and he smiled at her.

"Better, Anna?" he implored.

"Yes," she responded softly, taking a heavy breath as she still felt remnants of the pain stinging inside of her. "Thank you, Sebastian. What did you do though?"

He smiled, stroking her cheek gently. "It's a temporary solution, but I've placed a seal to prevent the mark from doing you anymore harm," he told her.

Anna sighed. "Again, thank you, Sebastian," she repeated. "Now, shall we continue, Ciel?"

"Are you sure you're alright, Anna?" Sebastian pressed the matter further, knowing that even an angel would probably still be in a little pain after going through something like that.

"Yeah," she replied, "I'll be okay. Don't worry about me, Sebby."

The demon raised an eyebrow. "'Sebby'?" he noted distastefully, "Really, Anna?"

Anna chuckled. "But it's cute, Sebby," she teased with a wink. "Come on, cheer up. It's not _that_ bad of a nickname."

Sebastian sighed, realizing that Anna was trying to lighten the mood while pressing the attention away from her. "Fine, fine," he replied. "Let's continue with the lesson. Young Master?"

Ciel looked at Anna and she nodded, stepping forward to take formal dance position.

"Come on, Ciel," she encouraged, "I know you can do it. Just slide forward like you're skating."

Ciel silently gulped, and began his step, Anna following his movements. For a moment it seemed like Ciel was getting the hang of it, but then he stepped into her again.

The angel sighed heavily, "This… could take some time…"

Sebastian chuckled. "Even having a demon _and_ an angel coach you isn't enough, it seems," he joked, which earned him a meaningful glare from his master as he walked back to his desk.

There was a knock on the door, and it pushed open, Fang padding into the room with a heavy sigh. _"Good afternoon,"_ the angelic cat greeted.

"Ah, welcome back, Fang," Anna replied, "I'm surprised Michael isn't with you. I thought he'd burst into the room to yell at me."

_"Oh… I had Kieran restrain him before I told him the news,"_ the feline explained. _"It was quite humorous if it wasn't so gravely important. But yes… Michael is furious. Kieran isn't too impressed either."_

She bit her lip with a frown, displeased. "Hmmm… that isn't good," she said, sighing. "Well… I'll have a chat with Kieran later about this, see what he can come up with to help me out. Any luck tracking Ash?"

_"Well… they're looking into it, but the brand _did_ help out,"_ Fang replied. _"What about you? Anything interesting happen in my absence?"_

"We _were_ trying to teach the Young Master how to properly dance," Sebastian answered. "Unfortunately, his skills are still too abominable to witness."

"Hey!" Ciel exclaimed.

Fang meowed in laughter before turning back to Anna. _"By the way, it seems that a case of Angel Fever is breaking out, so I've been told to tell you to be very careful."_

"Ohh… not Angel Fever…" Anna sighed worriedly.

"What's Angel Fever?" Ciel implored.

Sebastian looked at his master. "It's very similar to the human fever except obviously for angels," he began. "It began when an angel contracted it from a human a long time ago, and it spread among angels through physical contact, even just a handshake. When an angel has Angel Fever, they are feverish, and act slightly like they're intoxicated. It's quite amusing, in fact."

"You sadistic jerk," Anna pouted, "Angel Fever is nothing to laugh about. If we contract Angel Fever, we completely do not act like ourselves, and we could even accidently reveal any of our secrets. Worse yet, we often don't have any memory of what occurred while we had Angel Fever."

_"And the medical department isn't able to heal Angel Fever,"_ Fang added, flicking his tail. _"If Anna should contract Angel Fever, we can't do anything but wait till it passes. Best would be to lock her in her room until it passes."_

The angel rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Fang," she said dryly. "Anyway, we will continue your dance lessons tomorrow, Ciel. Fang and I will go to prepare dinner while Sebastian teaches your next lesson." With a curt bow, she and Fang left the room to head to the kitchen.

"Get your books ready, Young Master, while I prepare for our lesson," Sebastian advised. "Today's lesson is the history of the Phantomhive family."

xXx

_"What are you planning to make for dinner, Anna?"_ Fang implored, looking up at Anna as he padded beside her.

"Well…" she began, "I think a nice steamed fish with a side of seasoned mashed potatoes and spring salad with vegetables grown here on the mansion should be suitable. Then we'll serve lemon meringue pie for dessert."

Arriving at the kitchen, Anna and Fang found Bard, Finnian, and Maylene standing in the kitchen, looking around.

"Are you guys looking for something?" Anna implored.

"We thought we heard a mouse in here," Finny answered.

"Hmmm…" the angel murmured, glancing down at Fang. "Fang, check it out. Oh, but if you find any mice, please scare them _outside_."

The cat immediately began trekking around the kitchen, paws quietly stalking the ground, and Anna smiled. "Would you three like to help me prepare dinner?" she offered.

"Eh?" the three servants gasped in shock.

"Sebastian _never_ lets us help out with dinner!" Maylene protested.

Finny looked down at his hands guiltily. "I'm too strong and clumsy so Sebastian told me to stay away from the kitchenware," he told her.

"Nonsense!" Anna replied confidently. "I will need your strength to help me strain the potatoes afterwards and mash them. Plus, it's no fun to cook alone."

"B-But Sebastian-" Bard began in protest.

She shook her head. "Oh, forget about him. Old Sebastian could always learn some new tricks," she argued with a smile. "It's more fun to cook dinner together, and I could use all your help. So… you guys interested?"

"Yeah!" they cheered, and Anna gave a curt, satisfied nod.

"Tonight, we're serving steamed fish with seasoned mashed potatoes and a spring salad. Bard, I need you to grind the herbs," she directed as she washed her hands, tying on her kitchen apron. "Finny, please go out and pick some vegetables for the salad. With _your_ strength, gathering them should be easy. Maylene, I'd like you to help peel the potatoes. In the meanwhile, I will work on the fish. If everyone does their part right, I'm absolutely sure dinner will be delicious!"

xXx

"Well, Young Master," Sebastian sighed, "shall we begin with this afternoon's lesson?"

"Fine, fine," Ciel replied impatiently.

After ten minutes of Sebastian's lecturing, Ciel was bored. "Sebastian, could we skip all this and please just tell me the most _notable_ Phantomhives?"

"As you wish," Sebastian replied, flipping through his clipboard to present it to Ciel. It was a picture of a beautiful young woman with dark hair and a petite, slim figure. "She was the first Phantomhive to become the Queen's Watchdog; Lady Annabelle Marie Phantomhive. Kind-hearted and strong, she had to raise both her younger siblings after her parents' deaths. Leaving behind a fiancé, she died at the age of seventeen, burned at the stake on her birthday. She was accused of being a witch. Her younger brother is one of your predecessors, as after his sister's death, he was forced to become head of the Phantomhive family, eventually assuming the role of the Queen's Watchdog, and thus… the family tradition continued."

"You were around during that time, right, Sebastian?" Ciel implored. "Did you meet any of my ancestors?"

The demon smiled. "Unfortunately not, as I was elsewhere at that time," he said. "But you know, our very own angel maid happens to also serve previously as the Queen's Watchdog before the tradition was passed to the Phantomhive family. Perhaps she may have met your ancestors? She told me that she would have been sixteen at the time."

"Whatever," he replied. "It doesn't matter now. Let's continue on with the lesson."

"As you wish, My Lord," Sebastian replied. "Next, Lord Richard Franklin Phantomhive…"

xXx

Carefully, Anna carved the fish as Bard was mixing together the herbs. Maylene was now polishing up the dishes while Finny was mashing the potatoes in a bowl with a masher.

"Excellent work, everyone," Anna said. "Dinner is going to be wonderful."

Sebastian soon walked into the kitchen, and his eyes widened at the others helping Anna make dinner. "Oh my, oh my," he murmured. "This is quite impressive."

"Ah, great timing, Sebastian," Anna greeted. "If you don't mind could you help me watch the pot boiling? The others and I are a little busy right now, and I sent Fang back to my room to watch over Adrian in case he wakes up. I went and gave him some warm milk a little while ago, so he should be sound asleep."

The stunned butler went over to stir the pot as directed by Anna, and he told her gently, "You are very amazing in order to get this lot to help you. They usually just cause me nothing but trouble unless it's defending the mansion."

"That's only because you only look at their flaws, Sebastian," she replied simply. "Sure, it's easy to point out people's flaws, because everyone has them, even you and me. But it takes an open heart and mind in order to see where people truly shine. So where these guys might not be strong in one area, they're amazing in another."

The demon stopped what he was doing to truly smile and admire the elegant angel before him. "You truly _are_ amazing, Anna," he commented softly.

"Thank you, Sebastian," the angel responded with a kind smile. "I'm sure dinner will be wonderful thanks to everyone's hard work."

xXx

After Anna and Sebastian had served Ciel his dinner, they were both cleaning up in the kitchen, and Anna was secretly making a special dessert for the servants of the Phantomhive household.

"Hey Sebastian," Anna began suddenly, "how did you end up getting so attached to Ciel's soul anyway, if you don't mind my asking, that is?"

He blinked at her momentarily before returning his attention to his work. "I've been around for a long time, as you can imagine, and I'm tired of just knowing how to eat. I decided that I'd raise my next meal so I could eventually enjoy the best dinner; _that_ soul ended up being my Young Master's," he explained. "I wouldn't say that I'm _attached_ to his soul. I just want the best dinner in the end."

"Hmmm…" she murmured, staring off into the distance. "Hey Sebastian… have you ever… well… you know, fallen in love with any humans before?"

The demon was surprised at how personal, and rather, how ridiculous her question was. "Of course not," he replied stiffly. "Humans always are consumed by greed. I never find them as anything else but souls for us demons to consume."

Anna sighed sadly. "It's regretful that you feel that way, Sebastian," she said gently. "Though to say, even _while_ I was alive I didn't fall in love either. Life was _far_ too short for my liking. But still… even as an angel, it is hard when you grow attached to souls, because you know that they'll eventually have to depart from this world."

"However," he continued, reaching to twirl several strands of her hair in between his fingers, his master's orders clear in his mind, "my feelings regarding angels and demons perhaps may be different, as I find myself falling gradually for the beautiful angel who stands by my side."

She pulled away. "Sebastian, stop teasing me," she scolded softly, a blush covering her cheeks. "I know a demon could never fall in love with me. Why should that be any different now?" Sighing, she shook her head, pulling out a box of truffles from the pantry, offering Sebastian the box. "Aside from that, would you mind testing one for me? I'm not sure whether they're bitter or not."

He obliged, slipping a piece of dark truffle in between his lips. Pondering a moment, he looked thoughtful… _looked_ thoughtful.

"So? How is it?" she implored.

He smiled at her as he walked a little closer to her. "You tell me," he replied, pulling her swiftly into a kiss, his arm wrapping around her waist, pressing her against him, and she didn't resist.

The truffle was indeed a little bitter, Anna decided, but his kiss was sweet.

* * *

**YES! ANNA HAS FALLEN INTO SEBASTIAN'S LOVE TRAP! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Yeah, I dunno, random rant there. lolz. Anyhow, I hope you guys liked this chapter. :D More fluff on the way. **

**And in the next chapter, Sebastian shall prove his love for Anna is real... to both her, and to himself... O.O**

**PLEASE REVIEWWWW! (~ty if you do~)**


	8. Midnight Troubles

**Well... here's a dramatic moment approaching. Sebastian will realize something that's unbelievable, even for a demon like him! But... at what cost?**

**O_O**

**WELL... read and you'll find out how it led up to this point and etc. :D**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Midnight Troubles

"Bard, Finny, Maylene," Anna called, carrying over a covered silver platter, Sebastian walking beside her, "thank you for your hard work today." She turned to smile at the senior butler, Tanaka. "And thanks for the suggestion for the tea, Tanaka. I think Ciel really liked it."

"Ho, ho, ho," the butler replied merrily, sipping at his teacup.

"Thanks for allowing us to help!" Finny replied cheerfully.

Anna place the platter on the servants' table and removed the cover, revealing a beautifully-made lemon meringue pie, with shreds of truffle sprinkled overtop it.

"Wow!" the three servants gasped.

She smiled. "I thought you all deserved something special as appreciation for your hard work, right, Sebastian?"

"Yes," the demon butler agreed as he set down several plates and cutlery, "you all did very well today. Keep up the good work."

"Is this really all for us?" Bard exclaimed in amazement.

Anna nodded with a kind smile.

"Thanks Anna! Thanks Sebastian!" Finny thanked gratefully.

Sebastian shook his head. "This was all Anna's idea," he retorted. "If you should be thanking anyone, it should just be her."

She smiled at him before looking back at them. "I've made sure it's not too sweet so that you all don't feel like you've consumed too much sugar," she informed them. "Enjoy, okay? Meanwhile… Sebastian and I will go tuck Ciel in," she said.

"By the way, Anna," Finny began, "I've been curious, but why do you address the Young Master by his first name?"

She turned back to look at them with slightly regretful eyes. "I'm afraid I'm not going to be working here as a Phantomhive servant for a long time," she informed gravely. "Ciel's hiring me is more or less conditional. Therefore, I thought it was best not to lay down too many ties to him, especially in the presence of other noble guests."

Without warning, all three servants were at her feet, hugging her legs, tears in their eyes, surprising Anna.

"W-What's gotten into you three?" she gasped in shock.

"Y-You won't be staying with us?" Maylene cried. "Y-You're actually going to be leaving someday?"

She nodded sadly, pulling them off her. "Don't worry," she assured, "that day won't be coming too soon." _So long as Ciel doesn't figure out what his heart's wish is,_ she added silently, and Sebastian dipped his head in her direction, his eyes secretly shining in affection.

"You're like the female counterpart of Sebastian," Finny commented. "You are both the perfect servants."

_Well…_ Sebastian thought, _we _are_ both not of this world. An angel and a demon, working side-by-side to protect a human soul; who would have ever predicted something like _this_ would happen?_

Anna turned away. "Even _we _have our flaws," she said quietly. Clearing her throat and the souring mood, she headed to the door and smiled back at them. "Well… I will bid you good night."

"And so will I," Sebastian chimed. "Good night."

"Good night!" Bard, Finny and Maylene bid, and both Sebastian and Anna left.

As the four servants sat down, Bard began to cut the pie into slices.

"We should get Sebastian and Anna together!" Finny declared boldly.

Maylene nodded quickly. "You're right! They would be absolutely _perfect_ together!" she agreed. "W-We should do something!"

"Like what?" Bard implored. "It's not like _we_ could do anything special to set the two of them up together. They'd probably figure it out before anything could actually happen, and then Sebastian would have our tails for it."

"We could make Anna the head maid!" Maylene announced suddenly. "Why not? Sebastian _is_ the head butler. Why not make Anna the head maid?"

"There _is_ a badge meant for the head maid of the Phantomhive family," another voice said, and all three servants turned to see Real Tanaka sitting next to them. "Another crest was created for the Phantomhive head maid, but there was none that was appointed in the end. _That_ could be given to Miss Anna."

"Yes! That's a great idea!" Finny cheered. "Do you know where the crest is, Mr. Tanaka?"

Tanaka nodded, pulling out the crest from his inside vest pocket and placing it on the table before them. Then he transformed back into the other Tanaka.

"This is perfect!" Bard said happily. "Anna's going to be so surprised!"

xXx

As Anna and Sebastian quietly proceeded to Ciel's office to fetch him, Sebastian ran his fingers through her hair, bringing him alarmingly close to her. But she did not flinch nor retaliate in any way.

"Anna…" he murmured, glancing over her delicate form, "how do you feel about me?"

"I-I don't know…" she replied, averting his gaze. "Sometimes you just… sometimes you infuriate me. But other times… other times I feel like… as if… I just want to hold you tight and never let you go… I don't know, Sebastian. I have mixed feelings."

He advanced on her, his lips inches from hers and she didn't move. Silently, Sebastian stared into her eyes momentarily before he kissed her very gently for a moment before pulling away. Her eyes remained closed.

"How was that?" he whispered softly, still close to her.

Her eyes slowly half-opened and she glanced at his lips before meeting his eyes. "Kiss me again," she breathed, and he smiled.

"Yes, My Lady," he murmured clearly before meeting her lips once more. Anna kissed back, and one of Sebastian's hands wrapped around her waist while he placed the other on her cheek, deepening their passionate kiss. She rested a hand on his chest, the other threading her fingers into his hair, pressing him closer.

"Anna…" he breathed between kisses, "we have to still… the Young Master…"

She withdrew from him completely, a charming blush staining her cheeks. "Sebastian…" she murmured, and she dropped to her knees as unbearable pain consumed her mind and body. She was unconscious before she was caught by Sebastian.

"Anna! Anna!" he exclaimed, but she didn't respond. He quickly gathered her into his arms and held her against his chest before tugging at the collar of her dress, reaching down her uniform to allow his fingers to brush over the mark, and he gasped, pulling his hand away immediately as it seared him. "So that's what caused this," he murmured before fixing her uniform, lifting her into his arms as he swiftly carried her back to her room.

_"What is the meaning of this?"_ Fang demanded with a hiss. _"What did you do to Anna?"_

"Absolutely nothing to hurt her," Sebastian replied. "It's the Greater Demon's mark that did this. Apparently it broke my seal and injured her further. _That_ is what's doing this to her. For now, I will put the Young Master to sleep, and then I'll return to see what I can do."

Turning quickly to leave, Sebastian paused, turning back to plant a soft kiss on Anna's forehead, infuriating Fang, who immediately leaped to scratch at Sebastian, but he leaped back.

_"Get away from her, you demon!"_ the feline hissed.

Sebastian smiled. "I will return soon."

xXx

"Sebastian," Ciel muttered, glancing up from his papers as the butler walked in. The young earl's face was illuminated only by the light of the candleholder beside him on the table. "Where is Anna?"

Sebastian smiled widely, hiding all deception. "The maid wasn't feeling all too well, so I sent her back to her room while I tended to your services," he told him smoothly.

"Very well," he responded. "Sebastian, I am tired. I will retire for the night from my work."

"I have a hot bath already prepared for you, Young Master," Sebastian informed.

Ciel put down his papers on the table and walked past Sebastian, and the butler picked up the candleholder, swiftly following after his master.

xXx

_Mmm… where am I?_ Anna thought as she fluttered open her eyes, wincing at a slight pain in her head.

_"Are you alright, Anna?"_ Fang demanded, appearing in the side of her vision.

"Yes," she breathed, "I'm going to be fine. Don't worry about me." She slowly sat up, a hand on her head as she felt the pulsing pain receding. "Where's Sebastian?"

_"He left to go tend to Ciel,"_ the cat answered. _"There is definitely something wrong with that demon."_

Anna blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?" she implored curiously.

Fang flicked his tail before leaping down to the ground from her bedside. _"That demon kissed you on the forehead before he left!"_ he meowed angrily, _"That jerk!"_

Adrian began to wail in his cradle from the cat's radiated tension, and Anna gasped, rushing over to tend to the baby.

"Oh, o-oh no, shhh…" Anna hushed, picking the baby up into her arms and cradling him as she tried to hush Adrian. "Shhh… shhh… it's alright. Shhh… it's alright, Adrian… hush now…"

_"Sorry,"_ Fang apologized.

As Adrian began to quiet down through Anna's warm, reassuring presence, she nodded at the cat, rocking the baby back and forth as she sat on the side of her bed.

"Fang… I have to be honest with you," she began unsurely. "About Sebastian…"

_"What about him?"_ the feline implored, irritated even by the mention of the rather infuriating demon.

Anna looked into her partner and friend's eyes deeply. "I think I may be falling in love with him," she admitted quietly. "Every time he kisses me… I feel… my heart soars in my chest, and-"

_"Absolutely not!"_ Fang cut off brusquely, _"What about Michael? I thought you loved him!"_

"I do!" Anna defended, trying not to disturb the child she was cradling against her chest. Then she decided to place the child into a heavy slumber as to not be disturbed. "But… I just don't love Michael romantically… not in the same way I do Sebastian…"

The cat leapt up next to her and stared up sadly into her twin azure orbs. _"Anna…"_ he said in a sad voice, _"listen to yourself. You're falling in love with a demon. For all we know, Ciel Phantomhive could have ordered Sebastian to make you fall in love with him so that you would not leave Ciel's side."_

"I don't know…" she sighed, rocking the child kindly. "Sebastian is not an easy demon to read, but then again, none of them are. Only time will tell, I suppose."

_"Anna… you can't tie yourself to this demon,"_ Fang told her. _"You know that you will have to eventually leave, either back up to Heaven or else go to tend to someone else's wishes. You can't make permanent ties to anyone."_

"But he's not human, Fang," she replied. "He won't die that easily."

_"You're right,"_ the cat replied decisively, _"he's _not_ human. He's a _demon._ You can't do this, Anna. You know this as well as I do; an angel and a demon could never be together. He'd have to work _very_ hard to prove that he is worth the love of a holy angel. Only _then_ perhaps he may be a valid candidate to be worthy of your affection."_

"But what if I already am falling in love with him, Fang?" Anna whispered conflictingly. "I can't just _ignore_ my feelings for him…"

_"Anna…"_ he murmured, and she went to go place baby Adrian back into his cradle.

There was a brief knock on the door, and Anna called out, "Come in, Sebastian."

The demon butler pushed open the door, smiling at her and her cat. "How are you feeling right now Anna?"

"Much better, thank you," she responded, feeling the thought of his 'affection' for her being a lie weigh like a ton of lead in her heart. "Ciel's asleep?"

He nodded, walking over to touch her cheek, and Fang hissed at the demon. Immediately, Sebastian moved close to kiss Anna, and she kissed him back, infuriating Fang even further.

_"Anna!"_ Fang exclaimed, and she pulled back from the demon abruptly, but Sebastian furthered his advances, crashing his lips against hers passionately as he fell deeper and deeper in love with the beautiful angel.

Kissing her furiously, he pushed her down onto the bed as he embraced her tightly against his chest.

"Sebastian- S-Sebastian, stop," she breathed, pushing him away. She twisted her head to the side, and he placed soft kisses down the side of her neck. "S-Sebastian!"

The demon pulled away abruptly, looking at her. "Anna," he said.

"Sebastian…" she told him, pushing him away as she walked up to the door, facing away from him. "You don't love me… do you… it was all just Ciel's orders, wasn't it…"

"That's not true," he replied. "I really _do_ care about you, Anna."

She whirled around, tears streaming freely down her face. "Don't lie to me, Sebastian. Have you, or have you not been ordered by Ciel to make me fall in love with you?"

Sebastian was completely taken aback. "W-What?"

"Don't avoid the question, Sebastian!" she cried. "Don't lie to me! I know this was all on Ciel's orders, wasn't it!"

He nodded. "Yes, it was my master's order to make you fall in love with me," he admitted without hesitation. "But he said nothing about me having feelings for you. I have fallen in love with you, Anna. I don't lie."

She shook her head, pulling back against the door. "Don't _lie_ to me, Sebastian Michaelis!" she wept tearfully. "Leave me, Sebastian. Get out of my sight." She whipped open the door and ran out in a hurry, tears flying from her face.

"Anna!" Sebastian called, about to chase after her.

_"Stop, Sebastian!"_ Fang hissed angrily, leaping in front of him. _"Don't hurt Anna more than you already have! You've never loved her, have you! You've broken her heart, Sebastian. Don't do any more damage that's already been done to her fragile heart."_

"You don't understand, Fang," Sebastian retorted. "I really _do_ love Anna. I don't lie, remember? She doesn't understand. It is very hard for a demon to grow affections, but even in the manner of just two days, I have grown very attached to this beloved angel. I'll only say this once, so listen well, Fang. I love her."

xXx

"Stupid Sebastian," Anna wept quietly to herself as she sat outside on the mansion grounds, wrapping her wings around herself. "I don't know what to do anymore…"

Without warning, a spark flared in her mind, and she turned to look up into the starry sky. There was something wrong, and immediately, she spread her wings and took to the skies, rushing towards the source of the problem.

She arrived on site a tall building in the middle of a field not far from the estate, and it was on fire. She heard a scream coming from inside, and immediately she swept into one of the higher windows, smashing through the window inside. Without warning, a sharp blade pierced through her wings, and she collapsed against the ground with a scream of pain. Turning to see her attacker, she was met by the fallen angel Ash.

"You pathetic fool!" he hissed, "Always the brave angel trying to play the heroine. You're a fool, Anna, and you're about to die."

Anna immediately summoned up her own sword, but Ash stabbed at her before she could completely make its solid form. The end of the blade pierced into her left forearm, and she let out a cry of pain as her sword dissolved with her lack of focus.

"You're going to die, Anna," Ash told her, twisted his blade briefly before yanking it out. He propelled the blade down once more towards her side, and Anna expected pain, but none came.

"My, my," Sebastian Michaelis murmured, standing over Anna and in front of Ash, gripping the blade in his hand, causing it to bleed. "I apologize, Anna, but I could not follow your last order. I am far too attracted to you to allow you to be out of my sights."

"Demon!" Ash hissed at Sebastian, swinging his sword at him, but Sebastian dodged easily, grabbing Anna by the waist to carry her to safety.

Anna winced as Sebastian set her down, inspecting her trembling, injured wings. "You're bleeding, Anna," he told her. "Get out of here. I'll take care of _him_."

Ash chuckled before clicking his fingers once, and Anna's breath hitched, her eyes widening with terrible fear. She screamed, shaking her head while her entire body shook with horror.

"What have you done?" Sebastian demanded, trying to wrap his arms around Anna's shaking form as much as he could.

"One's greatest fear… is also their greatest weakness…" the fallen angel chuckled darkly, Anna's blood glimmering on the end of his blade.

_Anna's fear of fire…_ Sebastian thought instantly. _It doesn't help that we're in a burning building, either._

"NO!" Anna screamed, pushing away from Sebastian as she ran away from him, wrapping her arms around herself.

Immediately, Ash lunged at the demon with his blade, and Sebastian dodged easily. Instantly, Ash swung his sword at some of the burning wood walls and support. Instantly, burning beams began to fall from the roof… and towards Anna!

"Anna! Move!" Sebastian shouted at her, but she was paralyzed with fear.

Thoughts of her death haunted Anna's mind. She could still hear her own screams of agony as the flames had engulfed her, smell the scorching stench of her flesh as it burned, and the sinking feeling in her heart that it wouldn't end.

Without hesitation, Sebastian threw himself towards Anna defensively, and held up the pillars that were nearly going to fall on top of Anna. Without a second thought, Ash stabbed Sebastian through the lower torso, and Anna was snapped out of her trance with Sebastian's pained gasp. Staring up into his pained twin crimson eyes, Anna realized what had happened.

"W-Why?" she whispered.

He smiled at her, even as a trickle of blood streamed down his lips. "It's because I've realized something that's unbelievable, even for me," he told her gently. "I love you."

* * *

**AWWWWW... THAT'S SO CUTE! Well... except for the fact that he has a sword stuck through him as he's saying this, nevertheless... still, AWEE! **

**I wonder what's going to happen next? Hmmm... lolz. Not to mention... I wonder how Bard, Finny, and Maylene are going to TRY and set up Anna and Sebastian, that is... IF they get out of this crisis alive? O.O**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Blossoming Love

**MWAHAHA! I left you all with a cliffhanger! Now you know what happens next!**

**Hope you guys like this next chapter! I made it especially long. :D **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Blossoming Love

"S-Sebastian…" Anna's eyes widened as she saw the truth in his pain-stricken orbs as he threw aside the burning pieces of wood before Ash yanked the blade from his body. Sebastian collapsed against Anna, and she held him against her chest, brushing his hair with her un-bloodied hand.

"Thank you, Sebastian," she said softly, an aura of calm blues and whites pulsing into view around her, and immediately Ash receded, glaring before leaving by breaking through another window. The aura around Anna began to quench and quell the fires burning around them.

Very gently, Anna turned Sebastian in her arms, and brushed her fingers over the wound, but Sebastian was already out cold.

"_That_ would explain why you were knocked out so simply," she murmured as her aura disappeared, "This weak angel's poison is what's putting you to sleep so easily. Ah well… I guess I'll tend to you when we head back on foot to the mansion. There's no way I can fly with injured wings."

"Anna…" Sebastian breathed softly, his eyes still shut.

"Sebastian," she soothed affectionately. "Thank you for saving my life. How are you feeling?"

"Not well…" he muttered, eyes barely opening. "I feel so tired…"

Anna brushed his hair gently. "Shhh… just sleep," she told him. "You need your rest. You'll recover from both the wound and the poison completely in the morning. So sleep."

Sebastian shut his eyes, muttering several words before letting out a heavy sigh. _"I love you…"_

"I love you too…" Anna admitted, knowing that he had _just_ missed her confession by a few seconds, kissing him gently on the head. "Now, it's time to get out of here."

xXx

Sebastian was being half-carried, half-dragged on Anna's back through the empty, deserted field and under a dark, starry sky. They left behind the cold, now-quiet tower, the fires of Ash's hatred quenched by Anna's soothing aura.

Anna was exhausted. Her forearm was still heavily bleeding, and even though she had allowed her injured wings to dissipate away, she could still feel the pain inside her. She felt Sebastian's regulated breathing on her cheek as his head lolled limply on her shoulder.

"Ugh…" Anna groaned tiredly. "Why couldn't you have transformed into a crow or a cat first before you passed out? This would make both of our lives easier."

_Plus… why did Ash decide to lure me out?_ She wondered. _Being the calculating fallen angel he is, there's no way he would bother to fight a battle he can't win. He would have obviously figured out that Sebastian would be here to help me… so… why?_

The angel fought against the pain of the open wound in her forearm, as the added strain of holding Sebastian on her back caused the bleeding to worsen, and she felt a little woozy from blood loss. Because Sebastian was taller than her, his feet dragged behind him that caused Anna to work a little harder. Anna sighed heavily with exhaustion from her heavy burden, and she looked up into the starry skies above her.

_What a beautiful sight,_ she thought, _if only it could be under better conditions. It would be nice if you were awake to see this too, Sebastian._

Anna suddenly felt Sebastian stir a little on her back, and she sighed, shaking her head.

She grumbled, knowing that he couldn't hear her. "You owe me for this, Sebastian."

xXx

_"Sebastian!" a warm voice called._

_Sebastian turned around to find himself in the middle of the foyer in the Phantomhive mansion, and he saw Anna running towards him cheerfully. _

_"Anna," he said, almost as if questionably. He blinked, and suddenly, the scene changed in front of him in an instant._

_Without warning, Anna gasped painfully, stopped in her tracks as Laurence Kingsley had his fangs buried deeply in the side of her neck, blood trickling down her pale flesh as he drank well over a quarter of the blood in her body. The demon pulled his fangs from her neck and smiled at Sebastian, licking away the remnants of her blood from his lips. _

_"Ahhh… so delicious," he murmured, and there was a glint of steel in the corner of Sebastian's vision before Anna was stabbed through the heart, the one holding the blade being Ash. _

_"ANNA!" Sebastian cried, but it was too late. _

_Anna's lifeless body slumped to the ground as Ash yanked his bloodied blade from her chest, crimson pooling around her. Immediately, Sebastian ran to attack Ash and Laurence, but both had disappeared, and the demon ran to his beloved angel, taking her into his arms. But she was already dead, her head tilting limply against his chest as blood trailed from her lips, her beautiful azure orbs forever closed. _

_There was a dark, evil cackle, and Sebastian turned his head to see a dark shadow with the horns of a Greater Demon hold a ball of fluttering light in his hands, crimson slits of eyes glaring at him. Immediately Sebastian knew what the ball of light was; it was Anna's soul. _

_"You lose, Sebastian Michaelis," the Greater Demon informed him, and he crushed the ball of light in his hand easily, bits of crystal dust fluttering to the ground before the demon vanished without a trace._

_"Anna…" Sebastian wept, burying his face against her silver hair. _

_Sebastian had not only lost Anna's life, but he had also lost her soul…_

xXx

Sebastian's crimson eyes snapped open, staring up at the familiar white ceiling of his room. Glancing up above to the window, he saw that it was still dark out.

"What?" he mumbled, "How on earth did I get back here?"

Feeling a warm presence beside him, he looked down to see Anna sleeping soundly on his bedside, her injured arm neatly bandaged, and her cold hands were both cradling one of his. She was deathly pale, but Sebastian took no real notice of it.

"My, my," he murmured affectionately, reaching over to gently stroke her hair, and she stirred, but did not wake. "Are you showing me your fragile yet compassionate side, Anna? Staying by my bedside even though you yourself are injured? I am honoured."

Reaching to stroke her face, he noticed that she was stone cold.

"You are going to get sick if you keep this up, even _if_ you are an angel," he scolded affectionately, fluently pulling her up into the bed under the covers next to him, her cheek pressing against his chest. He couldn't help but wince at the pain in his lower torso, and knew that it would take a little longer for him to heal completely.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Sebastian smiled at the angel he held, sighing heavily as he knew that there was a chance that she didn't love him back.

_What a pity that would be,_ he thought. _And I truly believed she liked those kisses I gave her._

"Poor Young Master," Sebastian suddenly said in realization. "If he needs assistance anytime tonight, neither Anna nor I can attend to him… at least… not in the state that we're both in right now."

Inhaling deeply, he breathed in Anna's scent, imprinting the smell of her hair and skin clearly in his mind. He sighed, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on her head.

"I love you, Anna," he whispered in her ear. "As long as you are within my arms, I shall never allow you to be harmed. This I promise you. Sleep well, my beloved angel."

xXx

Anna awoke to someone gently running their fingers through her hair, and her cheek was pressed up against warm, soft fabric. She glanced up and saw Sebastian smiling down at her, watching her.

"Good morning," she greeted softly.

"Morning," Sebastian replied gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," the angel answered, wincing as she moved her left arm, "but it will still take a while longer for my wounds to heal. How about you? Are you alright now?"

He nodded confidently, smiling affectionately at her. "Anna… I love you," he told her.

Anna smiled, pulling herself up to place a soft kiss on his lips, staring down into his crimson eyes. "I love you too, Sebastian," she whispered, laying her head down on his shoulder.

The demon's arms tightened around her petite body in deep relief, and he pressed his lips against her hair. "I thought that you believed I was lying," he admitted.

She shook her head. "I used to," she said, "but when you saved my life… when you risked your life to save mine, I saw it in your eyes that what you said was the truth. I was so scared… Sebastian. I really believed that you were just ordered by Ciel to make me fall in love with you."

"He did," Sebastian agreed. "The Young Master ordered me to make you fall in love with me. But what I never expected was that _I_ was the one falling in love with you. It's an interesting experience, love. I've never been through it before. You are my first."

Anna closed her eyes, snuggling against Sebastian's chest. "I love you, Sebastian," she sighed.

"And I love you, my beloved angel," he whispered into her hair. "I don't have much experience in the subject of love, so I'm afraid I don't know too much about what I should do for you."

She chuckled gently. "Just do what feels natural to you, Sebastian," she told him softly. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable doing anything you don't want to, so do everything at your own pace."

"All that I can really think of to do at the moment is this," Sebastian replied with a frustrated sigh, pulling her up so that her lips met his, and he rolled them over so that he lay on top of her, pressing his forehead against hers. "You alone can only do this to me. You are the only one that makes me feel so confused at times."

Anna chuckled, "I feel the same way. Now let's get up, I'm sure Ciel will be waking up soon."

"Oh my, I hope he hasn't had need of me last night," he replied with a heavy sigh as he sat up. "I will never hear the end of it if he did."

"Don't worry about it," she assured, sitting up next to him. "I tended to Ciel last night after I put you to bed and had help getting my arm bandaged. We had quite a conversation."

The memory played through in Anna's mind as if it was only a few minutes ago…

xXx

_"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted. _

_The door opened, and someone walked into the room with a candleholder, but it wasn't Sebastian. Ciel sat up, and he was surprised to see his angel maid._

_"Anna?" the earl said, incredulous. "What are you doing here? Where's Sebastian?"_

_Anna bowed her head. "I apologize, but I'm afraid Sebastian is currently asleep," she informed gravely._

_This only confused Ciel more. "But demon's don't need to sleep," he retorted. "How could he sleep when his master's calling for him?" Then he noticed the bandages wrapped around Anna's left forearm, hidden slightly in her sleeve. "Anna… what happened to you?"_

_"I was lured to a burning tower not an hour ago," she explained, setting the candleholder on the tableside. "There, I was attacked by Ash and nearly killed, but Sebastian saved my life, getting hurt in the process. The injury is deep, but he'll recover completely by morning. I too was injured, my wings damaged and stabbed through the forearm, so I had no choice but to carry Sebastian back." _

_The earl was furious. "Why was I not informed of this earlier?" he demanded angrily. "What if the Phantomhive mansion was attacked while you both were gone?"_

_"You have completely able servants, Ciel Phantomhive," Anna warned, "you need not compete reliance on Sebastian and I all the time."_

_He glared at her, and she smiled back, placing a hand on his head, calm rushing through him immediately. He sighed deeply, even though he knew that it was Anna's power flowing into him, which also irritated him to some degree._

_"Now, what is it you want, Ciel? There's a reason why you have called out for a servant's aide," Anna implored softly._

_"I wanted some warm milk," Ciel responded. "It's a little difficult getting to sleep tonight."_

_Anna smiled. "I will return in a moment," she assured, then left him alone in his room with only the light of the candles illuminating the area. _

_Once she returned with a glass of milk balanced perfectly on a tray on her right hand, she offered it out to him, and he drank it down before putting it back on her tray. _

_"You should know something, Ciel," Anna began. "I'm in love with Sebastian."_

_Ciel mentally smirked, knowing that his butler had succeeded in fulfilling his orders. _

_"However," she continued, "I have reason to believe that he loves me too."_

_Ciel's expression dropped slightly, and then he raised an eyebrow. "And how, pray tell, do you know that?" he challenged. "Sebastian is a demon. He cannot show compassion to anyone."_

_"You may be surprised at what love can do to someone," Anna sighed, "angels, demons, and humans alike. Now please, sleep. I will sing for you a simple tune that will calm even the dreams in which you dream." _

_Ciel laid back down on his bed, closing his eyes. Anna sung for him a simple song of love, hope, and one's wishes coming true. She sung for him a song of compassion, and not long afterwards Ciel was sound asleep, a hint of a smile touching his lips._

_"Good night, Ciel," Anna wished quietly, brushing his hair gently. "You are still but a child, yet you face such difficult times." She sighed, beginning to leave. "Sometimes Fate can seem so unreasonable, yet… I know it will all work out in the end…"_

xXx

A light pressure on her lips broke Anna out of her reverie, and she kissed Sebastian back softly as he rested a hand on her cheek.

"You were looking quite lost within your musings," he told her gently. "I thought I should wake you."

She smiled at him. "You go wake Ciel," she told him. "I will go visit Fang and Adrian, then I will be in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the young earl."

Sebastian shook his head. "We still have some time before I need to go wake the Young Master," he assured, planting a gossamer's kiss on her forehead. "I can still stay with you a while longer. Shall we proceed?"

"Of course," she replied, and they both headed over to Anna's room next door, Anna rapping lightly before peering in.

_"Anna!" _Fangorn Angelista yowled, flying into her, and she hugged the cat.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, Fang," she apologized. "I'll be okay."

Sebastian wrapped his arms around her neck, pressing his cheek against hers. "I'm sorry I allowed you to get hurt, Anna," he whispered softly.

Immediately, Fang unsheathed his claws and hissed at Sebastian, white fur bristling.

"It's alright, Fang!" Anna said quickly. "It's already been resolved. Sebastian and I love each other."

_"Anna! I've already had this discussion with you!" _the cat resented. _"First a Blood Contract, now this? The Council will be furious! Not to mention Michael and the others!"_

She bit her lip. "The Council of Angels should already know about the Blood Contract, and they've done nothing, not even told me that they do not approve," she protested. "And Fang, even if you told me that I can't fall in love with Sebastian, I already _have_, and I can't ignore my feelings." She smiled at her cat. "Don't worry, I know not to overstep my bounds."

_"If you're sure about this, Anna,"_ Fang replied grudgingly. _"How do you _get_ yourself into these kinds of situations?"_

"It _is_ me we're talking about, Fang," she pointed out, as if the fact was beyond obvious.

The cat shrugged. _"I'm afraid I have to agree with you," _he sighed. _"You have _terrible_ luck sometimes."_

Sebastian shrugged. "Well… I think that one of those would be good luck, perhaps?" he noted, giving Anna a swift kiss. "Meeting me wasn't _all_ too bad, was it?"

"Not at all," she murmured back.

_"Ugh… you two are going to make me cough up a hairball,"_ Fang commented distastefully.

Without warning, Sebastian placed a hand on her forehead. "Are you feeling alright, Anna?" he implored suspiciously. "You seem a little warm."

"Really?" she retorted, taken aback in surprise. "Apart from my sore arm, I feel perfectly fine. Aside from that now…" She turned to Fang. "Any new orders or investigations from above?"

The white feline shook his head. _"If there were, we'd be on them already,"_ he replied. _"I suppose they're really letting you go with this mission of yours. Well… considering you _did_ make that promise to Vincent Phantomhive."_

Anna shrugged. "Well… a promise is a promise," she said simply. "Maybe I'll head up and drop by to visit them sometimes. Been a while since we've had a chat."

The cat sighed, _"If you do, just make sure you don't forget _which_ level it is they're on this time. Going through all seven levels of Heaven takes a little while, considering you always find someone to chat with on each before you actually find the Phantomhives."_

"Ah ha, ha," she chuckled merrily, "little details, Fang. I have friends on every level, you know that. Not to mention, I'm friends with all the angels in quite a few departments. I enjoy other peoples' companies, and you find a lot to talk about sometimes."

_I'm sure that _this_ experience with falling in love with a demon will stay a popular topic for you for a while, Anna,_ Sebastian thought. _Hmmm… I wonder what your angel friends would say then?_

"Well… now, Sebastian," Anna began, "why don't you head on to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast? I'll take care of Adrian and get myself all cleaned up before joining you."

He nodded. "Fair enough," he replied easily, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking off.

After he left, Anna went to wake Adrian, the baby stirring in her arms, blinking open large blue eyes as he reached to tug lightly on her silver hair. She chuckled, brushing her hair away from his grip and tickling the baby on the nose, causing him to giggle.

"Time to get you cleaned up," Anna informed, beckoning Fang to follow her, "then we'll both join Sebastian to make breakfast and I'll give you both a little something to eat and drink."

xXx

After Sebastian and Anna made breakfast and Sebastian had woken Ciel, they proceeded down the stairs towards the dining room, and they were greeted at the bottom of the stairs by the other servants.

"Good morning, Young Master!" they greeted cheerily.

"Good morning," he responded casually.

As he passed, Sebastian, Anna, and Fang following behind, Finnian, Maylene and Bard stopped Anna in her tracks.

"Um… is there something you guys want?" she implored curiously, ignoring the dizziness she was beginning to feel.

They shook their heads, and Finny offered out the Phantomhive pin to her. "This is for you," he told her. "We want _you_ to be the head maid of the Phantomhive household."

Her eyes widened in shock, surprise written all over her face. "W-What?" she breathed. "Y-You want me to…"

They nodded.

"Be the head maid of the Phantomhive household," Maylene finished. "You are the _perfect_ maid, like Sebastian's the _perfect_ butler! It should only be fair that you should be the head maid!"

_"Congratulations on your promotion, Anna,"_ Fang told his partner. _"I guess it's one of the benefits of being a maid and an angel."_

She smiled. "Awww… that's really sweet of you guys," she responded, curtseying politely before accepting the pin. "I am honoured." She pinned it to her uniform and smiled at them. "I will fulfill the duties of the head maid of the Phantomhive household to the best of my abilities."

Suddenly, feeling strangely woozy as a weak pain and dizziness pulse in her head, she fell forward as she collapsed.

_"Anna!"_ they all exclaimed.

"Anna!" Sebastian exclaimed, rushing over to where the maid had fallen.

Fang immediately brushed the tip of his tail over her burning forehead before stepping back in shock. _"This is… it can't be… but how…" _he gasped, _"Sebastian!"_

"What is it?" he demanded to the cat quietly as he took Anna into his arms.

_"This is Ash's doing!" _Fang answered urgently, _"Anna's contracted Angel Fever!"_

_

* * *

_

**Oh my... let the amusement begin! What's going to happen? Find out next time! :D**

**Btw, do you reviewers and readers have any suggestions on funny situations Anna should get into while sick with Angel Fever? I think it would be more amusing if they were ideas that you guys/girls would enjoy reading. :D **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Angel Fever Strikes

**Well... since you guys didn't submit any ideas for what funny things Anna should do while sick with Angel Fever, I just used a default. ahahaha. However, this also means that this chapter is a little shorter than I initially wanted it to be... I found it a little difficult to come up with entertaining ideas while Anna is sick, and I didn't want it to pull away from her character as much, but anyway... I still hope you guys like it. :D**

**ANYWAY, I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Btw, _WARNING: This chapter contains more "mature" content for elder teens (no, there is no lemons in this fic, nor is there planned to be), and honestly I don't think it's anything too serious (as all it is is just references to Sebastian's previous experiences with women), but I thought it is fair to warn any of the 'younger' readers of this fanfiction. There IS a reason why this story is rated T, after all. :D So, read at your own risk, and I do not take any responsibility for possible scarring of lives. Thank you. _**

PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Angel Fever Strikes

"Any word on Anna's condition?" Ciel implored, flipping through his papers.

"I'm afraid we have no choice but to let it pass," Sebastian replied. "There is no cure. All we must do is take care of her until it passes."

The young earl sighed. "Then I suppose my dancing lessons will be delayed," he replied. "Anyway… I will do a little more research anyway to try and figure out what's going on behind the scenes of Lord Druton's client services. For now, take care of Anna until she fully recovers."

He bowed. "Yes, My Lord."

"By the way, Sebastian," Ciel began, "how _did_ you make Anna fall in love with you? Did you use your demonic charm on her or something? Or did you use _that_ approach?"

Sebastian chuckled. "I suppose I just had to be myself around her," he responded. "But of course, I added a little more of my charm around her. Just for the record, Young Master, I've slept with a few women in my long life as a demon, all of it for information. As Anna has become the angel I seemed to have grown quite fond of, I would never take that approach with her because of my growing affections."

"Whatever," the earl scoffed, blushing slightly with embarrassment, as that was definitely more info than he needed. "Anyway, as I said, go take care of Anna. That's my order."

xXx

Knocking briefly on Anna's door, Sebastian walked in, carrying in a bowl of cold water and a cloth.

"Fang, are there any improvements to her condition?" he implored.

"Sebby~ !" Anna cheered, leaping from her bed to throw her arms around Sebastian's neck, giggling profoundly.

_"Obviously not,"_ Fang replied with a sigh. _"As you can tell… she's only gotten worse. Ah… who knows what other troubles she could get herself into? I've alerted Michael, but he can't do anything, considering that he's going to catch it too if he comes to meet her and try to take care of her. Stupid Ash… it's _his_ fault Anna caught Angel Fever."_

"Sebby!" Anna cooed, rubbing her cheek against his chest. "Are you here to take care of little old me?"

He nodded. "But you must calm down, Anna," he chided. "You could hurt yourself if you keep this up."

Anna was burning up, and her cheeks were red as if she were drunk. "But Sebastian," she whined, "I love you too much! Stay here with me!"

He nodded with a smile. "I'll stay here as long as you need me," he assured her. "Don't worry. Now… get back into bed so I can take care of you. Fang… please take care of the Young Master in my temporary absence."

_"No way… I'm staying here to make sure that Anna's not going to do anything stupid,"_ Fang retorted.

"Fang!" Anna squeaked as she wiggled into bed before poking her cat in the side. "Listen to Sebastian and go take care of Ciel! Obviously he can't do a lot by himself! Go! Go! Shoo!"

Fang leaped away, hissing at Sebastian. _"You'd better not do anything to her, demon,"_ he warned. _"If even one hair on Anna's head has been disturbed, your head will be between my jaws, and I will _end _you."_

Sebastian bowed, "Of course."

_"Take good care of her, Sebastian," _Fang told her. _"I know that if you truly love her, you wouldn't harm her."_

After Fang left, Anna had a huge grin on her face. "Sebby-chan!" she cooed happily. "I love you, Sebby!"

"Oh my," he murmured, "this seems to be more serious than I thought. Calm down, Anna, please." He began to dab at her forehead with the cloth after dipping it into the cold water and squeezing most of it out.

She began to pant feverishly. "S-Sebastian…" she panted, tugging at the collar of her uniform. "I-It's so hot…" Only able to loosen her collar, she tried to unbutton the dress from behind, but Sebastian stopped her hands, and she resisted, pulling him up so that he was nearly resting on top of her.

"Anna, stop," he told her. "What's wrong?"

"I-It's so hot, Sebby!" she whined between pants, "Y-You must be hot too!"

She tried to unbutton his waistcoat, but her hands fumbled with the buttons.

Again, Sebastian pulled her hands away. "Anna, what in the world are you doing?" he implored.

"Undressing you," she replied simply, as if there was no real issue with it. "Sebby, it's so warm though! And I love you! I'm only trying to help!"

The demon sighed, shaking his head as he stared into her feverish eyes. "Are you _trying_ to seduce me, Anna?"

The ill angel did not reply, and she forced herself up to kiss Sebastian passionately while trying to pull off his waistcoat, her hands wandering over his chest.

"Ahhh…" he murmured, easily restraining her hands once more. "You're not thinking clearly, Anna. As much as I would relish the thought of sleeping with you, I won't unless you actually _want_ me. And I know that you're ill and obviously not thinking clearly, so you are not in your right state of mind, therefore you do not want me."

She reached for him, but he held her down before placing a hand over her eyes, putting her to a light rest, and with a sigh, she collapsed onto the bed.

Sebastian sighed, straightening out his jacket before continuing to dab at her face with the cool cloth, wiping away the sweat from her brow and squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"You'll be alright, Anna," he assured her gently. "I will patiently wait for the day where you _do_ want to sleep with me, but out of your own volition, and not because of some illness."

After he finished cooling her off a little, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead before planting one on her lips.

"I love you, Anna," he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. "I'll be back in a moment, okay? I'll try to prepare you something that may soothe your body."

Obviously, she didn't respond him, and he smiled, kissing her again briefly before leaving her in peace.

A dark, evil shadow loomed over Anna, and a sharp knife was drawn over her body. Moments later, precious blood was spilt, and Anna was gone.

xXx

Sebastian knocked lightly on her door as he returned with a platter of sliced fruits and a glass of water. "Well Anna… once you're awake, I'm sure you're definitely going to like-"

Immediately, he dropped the platter as the bed was empty, blood splattered across the white pillow.

"Anna!" Sebastian gasped, rushing to search for any hints of what could have happened. He closed his eyes, trying to sense whether the angel was still alive.

_Anna! If you can hear me, answer my call!_ He called mentally. There was no reply, and Sebastian had no choice but to fear the worst. _Anna! You cannot be dead! Answer me!_

Again, there was no reply, and Sebastian's hands tightened into fists. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on whose presence was there after he left.

_"Sebastian!"_ Fang yowled, skidding into the room. _"Where's Anna?"_ He gasped at the blood on the bed. _"Sebastian! Where is she? I _told_ you to take care of her!"_

"I don't know," the demon answered gravely. "I left for just a moment to get something for her to eat when she woke up, but when I returned, she was gone. I don't know what could have happened… only that this isn't a work of a human. If either a demon or an angel has hold of her, she may be in a little trouble."

_"Do you know who could have done this?"_ the feline implored.

"I can only think of three suspects; Ash, Laurence, or that Greater Demon that marked Anna," he speculated. "What do you think, Fang?"

The cat dipped his head. _"I was thinking of the same,"_ he agreed. _"Assuming that Ash was the one who gave Anna Angel Fever, most likely it couldn't have been him."_

"And the Greater Demon hasn't shown any signs of revealing himself yet, therefore," Sebastian continued, "logically our primary suspect would be demon Laurence Kingsley. But where would he be hiding…? Fang, are you able to contact Anna through your bond with her? She's not responding me through the Blood Contract, but I'm pretty sure that she's alive, if only for now."

_"And why would that be?"_ Fang implored suspiciously.

"Laurence wants to devour her soul, so obviously he can't just kill her," the demon replied simply. "Anyway, are you able to contact her?"

_"If I did, I would have done so already,"_ the cat hissed impatiently. _"She's not answering me either. You don't think that she could be…"_

Sebastian shook his head. "Absolutely not," he cut off. "Even ill with Angel Fever, Anna's strong enough to not allow herself to get killed that easily. She'll put up a valiant fight until we can get to her. The only problem is… _where_ has she been taken?"

_"Where indeed?"_ Fang sighed, _"Our only hope right now is to make sure that eventually when we're able to make contact with her that she's alright."_

_S-Sebastian…_ a weak voice whispered in the demon's mind. _S-Sebby…_

_Anna, is that you?_ He replied back instantaneously. _Anna, can you hear me?_

_Sebastian…_ her voice rasped in his mind. _Please… help me… I don't… I don't have too… much time left…_

_"Anna!"_ Fang exclaimed, also being able to hear her voice now. _"Are you okay?"_

_Please… Fang… Sebby… _Anna whispered into their minds. _I'm dying… Laurence Kingsley… demon knife… planning on devouring… soul…_

_Just hang on, Anna,_ Sebastian assured her, _We'll get to you as quickly as we can. Hold on until we get there._

Anna sent them a weak mental image of the position she was in, and they saw Anna hanging by her wrists, bound by demon cuffs on her wrists and ankles as she was in a dark room, the only light in the windowless room a small light bulb and one door on the opposite side of where she was hanging. Bruises covered her body, leaving nasty marks on her formally flawless skin. A dagger's hilt stuck out from her ribcage, and blood spilt from the wound. Her face was pale as her head hung, her eyes closed as blood trickled down the corner of her lips. Her silver hair was messy and draped over her face and shoulders. A jagged scar ran right under her throat, a wound sealed by searing hot metal on it. She seemed so close to death.

_Anna! Hang on!_ Sebastian shouted into her mind, alarmed at her condition. _Don't give up! Where are you?_

_You'll find me… through the Blood Contract… Sebastian…_ she whispered weakly. _But Sebastian… if you can't find me… in time…_

_"Don't think that, Anna! We'll save you in time!"_ Fang protested. _"Just hang on!"_

_Goodbye, Fang…_ she told them gently. _Goodbye Sebastian… I love you…_

_Anna!_ Sebastian called, but it was too late, their connection had been severed.

_"We've got to do something!"_ Fang shouted at Sebastian. _"We don't have much time! Anna will die unless we hurry. Can you find her?"_

Sebastian closed his eyes and focused on Anna's mind, on her heart and her soul. He focused on the contract that he had formed with her, and he focused on the love that he had for her. Within moments, he found her, and his eyes snapped open, indicating to Fang that he had located his dying angel.

_"Let's go!"_ Fang said.

The butler nodded. "I'll quickly inform the Young Master, then we shall leave immediately. It isn't too far from here, but Anna's weak," he told her. "Let's go!"

* * *

**OMG! DRAMA! OMG! CLIFFY! Will Sebastian and Fang save her in time? **

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPIC CHAPTER OF "The Butler and the Maid"!  
Next time: "Chapter 11 - The Secret of the Angels"! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. The Secret of the Angels

****

Well... I think I've kept you all in suspense for long enough. lol.

**Hope you guys like this chapter! :D**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Secret of the Angels

"You're so close," Laurence Kingsley said with a smile, stroking Anna's cold face. "Your soul is almost ready for harvesting."

"Y-You'll never win," she rasped weakly. "You will never take my soul."

"We'll see about that," he responded in amusement before slapping her harshly across the face. "Watching you suffer like this is quite amusing. Why don't you cry out for your lover? Why don't you cry out for your beloved angel? Michael, wasn't it? Or why don't you cry out for Sebastian? I'm sure he would _love_ to be in my position right now. Devouring an angel's soul is very rare, as rarely do angels stay in one place so long that a demon can hunt them down."

Anna coughed up more blood, and Laurence grabbed the hilt of the demon blade, twisting it further, and she cried out in agony. She was in so much pain, and her fever only made her condition worse.

"Please… please…" Anna pleaded brokenly, "just let me go…"

"Too bad, Anna," he replied. "Your soul is far too valuable to fall from my grasp. A soul marked by a Greater Demon, a soul untainted with a dark past, and a burning desire to pursue a forbidden love. Your soul has surprising value, Anna. Your soul is far too precious for me to just allow it to slip from me when I'm so close. And to top your soul off, I'm adding the spices for my best dinner yet by torturing you and adding pain to that beautiful, remarkable soul of yours."

"U-Ugh…" Anna groaned, her eyelids fluttering as she struggled to stay alive… but she was losing the fight.

The sadistic demon smiled. "I think it's time for dinner," he said with a smirked, tipping her head up him, his lips inches from hers as his eyes glowed demonically. "I will definitely enjoy this…"

As his mouth caught hers, the door broke open, and Sebastian and fully-transformed Fang burst in, only to see a sigh escape Anna's lips as her head drooped lifelessly as Laurence pulled away from her, licking his lips.

"Mmm… most delicious soul I've ever had," he said, smirking darkly at Sebastian. "You've just come too late, Sebastian. You lost your chance."

An inferno of anger raged inside Sebastian as he saw Anna's lifeless body, and instantly, he leaped at Laurence, his raged demon eyes blazing with fury as he and Laurence exchanged furious swipes, and Fang leaped to Anna's side, brushing his muzzle against her cold cheek.

_"Anna! Please! Wake up!"_ the panther hissed at her.

But she didn't respond him, and the large cat nuzzled her cheek before tears strayed down his golden feline eyes as he laid his head on her shoulder for a moment before growling deeply, rushing to leap out at Laurence with a great fury, sharpened claws outstretched.

Laurence was fast… but Sebastian was faster, determined to kill him especially since the angel he fell in love with had fallen. Sebastian scratched Laurence with the sharp silver dinner knives hidden in his sleeves, and in Laurence's recoil, Fang sank his teeth into the demon's leg, digging his claws into the demon as Sebastian leaped back while the ferocious and furious angelic beast took out his fury on the demon.

"Anna…" Sebastian murmured, a faint guilt sewn into his voice as he snapped the demon cuffs on Anna's wrists and ankles easily. As he pulled the limp angel into his arms, he pulled the demon blade from her torso, brushing her cheek very gently, cradling her as if she were just a child. "I'm so sorry, Anna… I wasn't able to save you in time."

The demon butler did not know how much the angel had truly meant to him until he finally lost her. Now… he felt pain and agony burn inside of him; inside the heart that he never knew he had. Pressing his forehead against her cold one, he kissed her softly, tasting her blood and what tasted like remnants of Anna's soul.

"I love you…" he whispered softly, a silent prayer to the angel he had loved.

Laurence Kingsley was thrown viciously on the ground before Sebastian, covered in blood. Fang leapt in front of Sebastian and Anna, stalking around the demon angrily.

_"…bast… ian…"_ a voice weakly whispered, "S-Se…bastian…"

To Sebastian's surprise and relief, Anna's eyes weakly fluttered open to meet his.

"Anna!" he breathed in surprise. "Y-You're alive!"

"I-Impossible!" Laurence hissed angrily. "I was _sure_ I killed you! I devoured your soul already!"

A faint smile touched her lips, and she nodded at Sebastian, closing her eyes before her entire form glowed, her damaged wings appearing as she floated from his arms. Her wings folded around her form, and a warm pulse echoed from her body as she was set upright.

"_Aargh!_" Laurence screeched, lunging at the hovering angelic form, but both Sebastian and Fang knocked the demon away.

Anna's wings spread, and the angel's eyes opened, the demons and cat seeing the angel in her full glory, dressed in a simplistic spaghetti-strap dress that reached her ankles, silver bangles dangling on both her wrists and crystal earrings jingling on her ears. Her silver hair was neat and seemed to flow in waves, a halo of golden light hovering over her head. All of her wounds and bruises were gone, and golden light seemed to be faintly radiating from her flawless skin.

"But _h-how_?" Laurence demanded, "I was sure I _killed_ you! I took your soul!"

_"Us angels hold a deep secret that protects our souls from being taken by demons,"_ Anna chimed, her voice sounding like bells. _"And _this_ is why it is so rare for a demon to devour an angel's soul; an angel's soul cannot be taken, but only freely given. _That_ is our secret."_

Sebastian smiled at the angel, relieved that the angel was safe and alive. He realized how much he was in love with Anna, and how close he had been to losing her.

_"For you,"_ Anna announced, her form radiating with power, _"this game is over."_

_"Anna!"_ Fang exclaimed. _"You're still ill, you shouldn't be using your powers! Though you may seem fine, you're still sick with Angel Fever!"_

"Anna," Sebastian advised her, knowing very well not to touch her, "let Fang and I take care of him. Don't waste your energy on him. You need to save your strength to recover from Angel Fever."

The light around Anna faded with her wings as her clothes transformed back into her simple cleaned maid outfit, the Phantomhive emblem pinned on her chest. She sighed, collapsing into Sebastian's arms, and her demon held her tight, her head laying against his shoulder. A darkness radiated from Sebastian as his eyes glowed demonically. Darkness began to envelop the room, and for the first time, Laurence felt fear as Sebastian began his transformation…

xXx

"Mmm…" Anna murmured, slowly opening her eyes. She found herself in her bed, her hands folded over her chest, and the world seemed a little fuzzy to her at first, but eventually she refocused, resting a hand over her forehead. "W-What happened?"

"Anna, you're awake," a warm voice said, and Sebastian's gloved hand brushed over her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Not… too bad," she replied, glancing over to see the demon sitting on her bedside. "I feel so sore and tired though. How long have I been asleep?"

"About a full day since you were last conscious," he answered simply.

"What happened to me?" she implored.

_"You were sick,"_ Fang said, hopping onto her bedside, _"you caught Angel Fever from Ash. You're alright _now_ though."_

"Ugh…" she moaned, her hand resting over her eyes. "Did I do anything stupid that I should know about? Anything happen?"

"Nothing too severe," Sebastian assured. "Laurence Kingsley is dead, and you were nearly killed. You nearly lost your soul, you transformed into your true form, and above all else, you tried to seduce me."

A blush covered Anna's cheeks as she twisted her head away in embarrassment, and Fang's fur bristled in anger. Sebastian had told him already about it before, but still… it bothered him.

"Awww… don't worry about it," the demon teased, stroking her cheek. "You were very cute and sweet. Don't worry, I didn't give in. I knew you were ill, and it's not like me to take advantage of the woman I love."

Fang sighed, looking at Anna in concern, _"One more thing, Anna, you revealed the secret of the angels, to both Sebastian _and_ Laurence. Thankfully, Laurence is dead, however, as for the matter of Sebastian…"_

"I did _what?_" Anna demanded, sitting up abruptly and instantly regretting it. She flopped back down on the bed, groaning at the dizziness she felt pulsing in her head.

_"Well…" _the feline continued calmly, _"I've spoken with the Council, and they sent Michael to relay a message and a deal with the demon; Sebastian will keep quiet about the angels' secrets, and in return, the Council will approve of his relationship with you… for now, anyway." _

Very softly, Sebastian gave Anna a kiss, unhurried and undemanding. His hands snaked around her waist and around her back, sitting her up against him as he held her. Pulling away, their foreheads touched, their eyes closed.

"After nearly losing you, Anna," he said, running his fingers through her hair, "I've realized just _how_ much you mean to me. In all honesty, I am appalled at how much I seem to love you. I didn't think such a feat for a demon would be possible. You truly must be a maid sent from heaven."

She chuckled at the irony of the joke before pulling away. "We should probably tend to Ciel," she said, "I'm sure the other servants are busy too."

_"They've been worried about you,"_ Fang told her. _"They've all been quite distracted, Finny _especially_. He ran the pool table through the wall."_

"O-Oh my…" she stammered in shock. "Well… then I suppose we should definitely go tend to the Phantomhive Manor's affairs before we continue on with the day. Speaking of, I still have to continue teaching Ciel how to dance, otherwise he'll _never_ be ready for the dance coming up in a few days."

Sebastian sighed, "Unfortunately, I believe that _no_ amount of teaching will help the Young Master improve."

Anna shrugged. "You never know, Sebastian," she replied optimistically. "A lot can happen in several days. The relationship between you and I is one of the best proofs of that."

He chuckled, giving her a soft kiss. "I'm afraid I agree with you," he told her gently. "You truly are remarkable, Anna. You've melted the non-existent heart of a demon with a just a smile."

She smiled. "Well now, Sebastian," she told him gently. "You're not that bad yourself. You've made an angel fall for a demon. That is definitely something that no one on earth could have ever predicted."

* * *

**Well... that's a nice, happy ending. Awww... so much cute AnnaxSebastian fluff. :D lol. BUT IT'S NOT OVER YET! MWAHAHA! Yes, Laurence Kingsley IS dead, however, there IS still the issue of the Greater Demon and the rebel angel Ash. **

**So... I hope you readers liked this chapter. **

**Here is the "preview" for the next chapter.  
It involves the following:  
- cats  
- Lady Elizabeth  
- Prince Soma  
- One hilarious dancing lesson  
- buildup to the dancing party to find Lord Druton's kidnapped son.  
**

**So... again, I hope you guys liked this chapter. :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Unexpected Guests

**Well... here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Unexpected Guests

"Well… things surely gotten interesting, haven't they?" Sebastian pointed out.

Anna had a hand on her forehead, her gaze lowered. "When Fang said 'distracted' , I honestly didn't believe he meant something like _this_."

They had entered the study to clean up, but they didn't expect that it was a huge mess, with books and papers scattered all over the place. It looked as if a tornado had swept through the room.

"Oh my…" she breathed. "This will take a little time to clean up… even for us, at least… a little longer than normal."

"But we'll have it done," Sebastian assured. "Don't worry. This shouldn't take us too long, either way."

She shrugged. "True, true," she agreed. "Let's get started then."

Easily, they began to clean up the mess caused by the other servants, and after they finished, Anna looked at Sebastian. Her hand reached to cautiously touch his shoulder, but her hand nervously shrank back before she did. He looked at her with a smile.

"Is something wrong, Anna?" he implored.

She stopped, shaking her head. "N-No… it's alright," she replied.

He walked over to her and gave her a gentle kiss, entwining his fingers with hers as he planted soft kisses down her neck. "What's wrong, Anna?" he asked her, knowing that something was bothering her. "Are you worried about Ash trying to kill you? Or is it about the Greater Demon hunting you? Does the mark hurt?"

She shook her head. "I'm just a little worried," she admitted. "I've never really _been_ in a relationship before… _definitely_ not expecting one with a demon. I'll admit that I had a fiancée once when I was still human, but unfortunately I was too busy to spend any decent time with him. I just… I don't really know what to do."

Sebastian chuckled, "_That's_ what you're worried about? Don't worry, Anna, as long as you're with me, you don't have to worry about anything." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, and she smiled, instantly feeling her worry drift away.

"ANNA!" three voices cried out, and Anna and Sebastian pulled away in time to see Bard, Finny and Maylene burst through the doors and tackled Anna into a huge group hug.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed in surprise as they clung onto her. "W-What's up with you three this morning?"

"We were so worried when you just collapsed like that!" Finny bawled.

Maylene and Bard nodded furiously in agreement.

"The Young Master told us not to worry and that Sebastian would take care of you until you recovered," Maylene added.

"We're so glad you're okay," Bard concluded. "Otherwise we thought that you and Seb-"

Immediately, Finny and Maylene covered his mouth before he finished, smiling innocently at Anna, and the angel blinked.

"Umm… well… I appreciate your concern," Anna said, "and I think it's very sweet of you guys to worry about me like that. I'm alright now."

Sebastian clapped his hands, and immediately the servants straightened up in a line. "Well, now that that's over and done with, please get back to your respective duties," he instructed. "Anna and I will go and prepare the Young Master for breakfast."

"Yes sir!" the three exclaimed determinedly before running off.

"Sebastian," Anna addressed. "I almost forgot. I have a gift for you."

He looked at her curiously. "A gift? I am honoured," he responded with a bow.

"Fang!" Anna called, and the white cat padded into the room, looking up at her.

_"Yes, Anna?"_ he answered.

"Have you brought her along for Sebastian?" she queried.

The cat turned his head back towards the door, waving his tail as if beckoning whoever this 'her' was over. _"It's alright,"_ he assured smoothly, _"you can come in."_

There was a soft meow, and Sebastian was flustered as a sleek black cat padded shyly into the study, standing next to Fang as she stared up at Sebastian and Anna. A cute pink bow was tied loosely around her neck, and she looked absolutely adorable.

Kneeling down, Sebastian picked the black cat up and smiled at it. "Such soft fur," he commented, holding her against him as he stroked her fur and ears. "She's gorgeous."

_"Her name is Kylee," _Fang informed, hints of protectiveness in his voice, _"I have been taking care of her for the past few days that we've been here. I trust you won't mistreat her, Sebastian?"_

The demon rubbed his cheek against Kylee's. "Of course not," he responded. "Ahhh… luxuriously soft. Ahhh… I love cats."

Anna pretended to pout. "What about me?" she pouted teasingly.

Sebastian smiled, holding the cat against his chest as he leaned over to steal a kiss from her. "I love you too," he whispered, and earned him a smile. "And thank you. I promise I'll take good care of Kylee… provided that the Young Master's allergies don't work up because of her presence."

"Don't worry about that," the angel assured. "I've taken care of that. Ciel's allergies won't respond to Kylee. Now… Fang, I trust you to take care of Kylee and Adrian while Sebastian and I will go prepare Ciel for breakfast. After that, I'll bring something over to you three while Sebastian checks what is on Ciel's schedule for today."

xXx

"Sebastian," Ciel addressed sternly.

"Today, Young Master," the butler began, "you have no major scheduled appointments, however, it is advised that we'll continue your dance supervision today, as we're already behind schedule on that."

The 13-year-old glared at the demon. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you…" he accused.

Sebastian smiled innocently. "Not at all," he responded. "Also, Anna thought it'd be best for you to get more practice anyway. Otherwise you won't be ready for the dance coming up in a few days… not that I think practice would help you much anyway."

Ciel glared at him even more, scoffing. "Anything _else_, Sebastian?"

He nodded. "Today, Anna and I will be supervising your overall studies, as we received a letter yesterday that states that Professor Maxmillion is sick, therefore he cannot come and tutor you for the next little bit," he informed. "So we shall supervise your studies, violin lessons, _and_ dancing lessons."

There was a sudden knock on the door, and a young curly-haired blonde burst in, arms outstretched.

"Ciel~!" Elizabeth Middleford exclaimed, running cheerfully to her fiancé.

"Lizzy!" Ciel gasped, startled. "What are you doing here?"

She giggled, "I snuck out here to spend the day with you! Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Good morning, Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian greeted with a bow.

"Sebastian," she acknowledged with a polite curtsey, "good morning." Then she went over and tackle-hugged Ciel. "Awww… you're so cute!"

There was a brief knock on the door. "Come in," Ciel called automatically, and Anna stepped into the room, pushing the cradle carrying Adrian in as well.

"Ah, I wasn't aware that we were having guests," she commented, bowing to Elizabeth. "Good morning."

Ciel cleared his throat. "Lizzy, this is our newest maid, Anna. Anna, this is my fiancée, Elizabeth Middleford."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Elizabeth," Anna said politely.

But Lizzy seemed to be too busy staring at Anna, as if mentally analyzing her. "Ahhh! You're the perfect model to try on some adorable clothes!" she said, a little bit loudly.

Inside his cradle, Adrian began to cry, and immediately both Anna and Sebastian went to hush the child, Sebastian lifting the baby into his arms and swinging him around gently. As he quieted down, the butler smoothly handed him over to Anna, and she was able to silence the child completely.

"Sebastian," Lizzy began excitedly, "I never knew you were a father! You never mentioned that you had a wife either!"

Both demon and angel blushed, and Ciel's face slightly reddened as well.

"Elizabeth," he began, "Sebastian's not the father of that child, and Anna is not the mother. Another thing is that they are not married. We found that child a few days ago. We're taking care of Adrian until his real parents come to collect him."

"Oh…" she responded, sounding a little bit disappointed. "That's really sweet of you, Ciel."

Immediately he twisted away, flushing slightly with embarrassment.

"Ciel," Anna addressed gently as she placed Adrian back into his cradle, "I hope you do not mind that I have Adrian sit in to our lessons. This way I can tend to him if need be, and Sebastian can continue your lesson."

Sebastian smiled. "Well… Lady Elizabeth, would you like to join the Young Master's lessons? An elegant dancer like yourself should be able to help the Young Master improve when we move on into dancing lessons."

"I would love to!" she cheered happily.

"First off," Anna said, looking at the list, "are your history lessons, Ciel. Then you have violin lessons and dancing."

"Awww… history's so boring," Elizabeth whined. "How about I make Anna cute while Sebastian teaches you your history lesson? Okay! Let's go!"

Ciel shook his head. "But Anna is also teaching me a portion of-"

"Come on, Anna, let's go!" the girl said happily, ignoring her fiancé's reasoning. Without waiting for a reply, she pulled on Anna's arm and began to pull her out of the room.

"O-Okay!" Anna said quickly, looking at Sebastian, "Take care of Adrian for me! And take over teaching my part to Ciel!"

Sebastian bowed his head to her.

"Listen to what other people are telling you!" Ciel shouted, but the door slammed shut before she heard. He groaned heavily in annoyance. "Never mind about that… for now let's begin with the lesson, Sebastian. They'll come back… eventually."

xXx

As Sebastian was teaching near the end of his lesson, the doors suddenly burst open, and two guys walked into the room proudly.

"Little Ciel!" Prince Soma Asman Kadar entered the room with his loyal servant, Agni. "How are you?"

Agni bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you both again, Master Ciel, Mr. Sebastian," he greeted.

"Soma, Agni," Ciel gasped in surprise, standing up, "what are _you_ both doing here?"

"Visiting, of course," the 17-year-old Indian prince replied automatically. "How have you been? Everything going well, I hope."

Ciel nodded. "Next time would you mind sending a notice that you were coming?" he advised irritably.

"I hope you're not busy right now, Ciel," Soma said. "Let's have some fun today!"

The young earl shook his head. "I'm near the end of my history lesson," he replied coldly. "Then I have other lessons I must attend."

"Come on, Ciel," the prince insisted, "have some fun for a change!" He wrapped an arm around Ciel's neck into a half-tease, half-hug.

A quiet whine came from the baby basket, and Sebastian immediately went over to tickle Adrian's tummy, causing the baby to giggle in amusement. Immediately Soma and Agni went over to look at the child.

"You never mentioned having a brother, Ciel!" Soma exclaimed happily. "Congratulations!"

A vein on Ciel's forehead throbbed. "He's not my brother," he shouted impatiently, "I'm an only child!"

Agni looked at Sebastian. "Is he your son, Mr. Sebastian?" he implored, bowing with his palms touching. "Congratulations."

Sebastian shook his head with a short chuckle. "He is neither the Young Master's brother, nor is he my son," he answered calmly. "This child was discovered about a day ago, and the Young Master has taken him under his care until the child's parents can be found."

"That's kind of you, Ciel," Soma commented.

Without warning, two pairs of light footsteps entered the room, and all four men turned to see Elizabeth and Anna standing at the door.

"Is everything alright?" Anna demanded worriedly, "It sounded a little loud in here."

Ciel and Sebastian's eyes widened at her appearance. Anna was no longer dressed in her maid uniform, but an elegant sleeveless sky blue dress that reached the floor, a long slit in the side starting mid-thigh. White gloves had been slipped over her hands, stopping just above her wrist, and she appeared to be wearing silvery white heels. Her hair was ironed in waves, curling lightly at the bottom, and she wore a clear crystal pendant on a silver chain around her neck, hanging against her breastbone. A single white rose was tucked into her hair. The only unfortunate blemish was the Greater Demon's star pentagram mark on her left collarbone.

"And who are _these_ elegant ladies, Ciel?" Soma implored, walking over to bow to them both. "Greetings, I am Prince Soma Asman Kadar, a prince of India, and this is my servant, Agni."

Both Elizabeth and Anna curtsied.

"I am Lady Elizabeth Middleford," Lizzy greeted, "Ciel is my fiancé."

Soma raised an eyebrow as he turned to Ciel as Anna walked over to stand beside Sebastian, her hands clasped together in front of her. "You never mentioned having a fiancée, Little Ciel," he teased. "Well… I suppose you _aren't_ that little anymore, having a fiancée and all."

"Soma," Ciel scowled.

_You look beautiful, Anna,_ Sebastian told her mentally.

_Thank you,_ she replied, tilting her head slightly to give him a smile. _It took Elizabeth a little while to finally decide with one. It was an… interesting experience. It _was_ kinda fun… I'll admit._

He gave her a light shrug. _Well… it most definitely seemed worth the time away from you to see you like this,_ he said. _It's too bad that the only imperfection is the Greater Demon's mark._

"And who are you?" Soma implored, smiling at Anna. "You are a very beautiful woman."

She curtseyed. "Thank you. I am the head maid of the Phantomhive manor," she greeted, "my name is Anna, and I was just hired about two days ago. It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Soma. Please pardon my appearance as I don't normally dress like this for work."

"You have very interesting servants, Ciel," the prince commented. "How did you hire such an elegant maid?"

Ciel scowled, "Why should it matter to you? Anyway, you're interrupting my lesson. Sebastian, what's next?"

"Violin lessons, Young Master," he answered.

Anna smiled. "Shall we proceed to the other room with the piano and violins?"

He nodded. "Let's go."

"Anna…" Sebastian said, "I trust you're good with the violin?"

She smiled. "I am," she replied, "but my forte is the piano." She bowed respectfully to the young earl. "Ciel Phantomhive," she began lightly, "please allow me to be your accompanist today."

* * *

**Sorry this is a reasonably short chapter. I've been feeling under the weather lately... -sigh-**

**ANYWAY, I hope you guys liked this chapter.  
To sum up what's happened in this chapter:  
1. Sebastian got his own cat. :D  
2. Ciel's day is filled with lessons  
3. Elizabeth visits the Phantomhive Estate and gets right onto dressing up Anna  
4. Prince Soma and Agni visit the Phantomhive Estate  
5. Everybody seems to mistaken Sebastian and Anna as Adrian's parents. lol.  
6. Ciel's violin lessons are about to begin, and Anna requests to be his accompanist. :D**

**Well... until the next chapter! :D (But just to warn you, I'm not too sure when it'll be up... cramming school because the semester will be over in about two monthes... including about one month's worth of breaks... (unfortunately, including exam break... T_T)**

**ANYWAY, hope you guys liked this chapter! The next will involve Ciel trying... yes, note the 'TRYING' to dance, as well as a comical event involving one Shinigami, two cats, two cakes, one maid, and one butler. I wonder what's gonna happen? lol.**

**PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	13. Humorous Situation

**Well... I know that in the previous chapter's "preview" said that there would include dancing in this chapter, but... there isn't. Why? Cause I thought that Ciel's lack-of-dancing-skills was getting old, so I thought I wouldn't focus in on it too much. We all know that Ciel can't dance (Ciel: HEY! I RESENT THAT COMMENT!) ... well, anyway. lol.**

**Therefore, this chapter is just the funny situation with one Shinigami, two cakes, two cats, one butler, and one maid. ahahaha. and a piano, I suppose. :D**

**Hope you like it!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Humorous Situation

As they all went to the next room, Sebastian pulled out the music sheets after handing Ciel his violin and taking his own. He smiled at Anna before turning to Ciel. "What do you feel like playing today, Young Master? Are you feeling like Bach's Chaconne? Or would you like to try a cheerier one? For example, how about Elgar's Opt. 12, Salut d'Amour?"

"Whatever," Ciel sighed tiresomely.

"Very well," he responded, taking the respective sheet and handing a copy to Anna as she opened up the piano.

"Hmmm… Salut d'Amour," she murmured, "A very good choice." She sat down at the piano, setting the sheets up on the stands.

"Well, Young Master," Sebastian began, "Anna and I shall give you a demo of what this song should sound like when performed perfectly." Setting the violin against his neck, he looked at Anna, and she nodded.

Her hands flowed along the keys, the beautiful melody ringing out in the air, and after the first few lines, Sebastian began to flawlessly play the violin in tune to the music. Together, they wove a beautiful sound that echoed throughout the mansion, stopping the other servants in their work as they paused to listen. Ciel and Elizabeth closed their eyes as they listened, feeling the song carry a light emotion within in. It was the feeling of triumph, and a pure happiness that Ciel knew he hadn't felt in years… ever since that fateful day. He felt… lighter, somehow, and as demon and angel played in perfect harmony, Ciel couldn't help but feel even the faintest hint of a smile tug on his lips.

"Ah, how beautiful," Lizzy cheered happily.

"They sound remarkable together," Agni added.

Soma nodded.

_Very nice,_ Sebastian thought to Anna. _I see even the Young Master is pleased with our performance, very amusing._

_Oh you,_ she sighed mentally, flawlessly continuing her part of the song. _You shouldn't tease your master like that. Demon or not, you never know what that boy could order you to do._ _And because you're bound under the Contract, you must obey his orders._

As their song came to a humbling close, clapping filled the room.

"That was wonderful!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Sebastian and Anna bowed in union.

"Well… Ciel, shall we begin?" Anna asked, and Sebastian moved aside for Ciel to look at the pages on the stand. "How does it look?"

"Hmmm…" he muttered incomprehensibly, placing the violin against his neck as he began to sight-read the notes, still playing decently well. Very easily, Anna caught where he was and played along perfectly on the piano. The pace was slower, and the sound emitted from Ciel's violin was more amateurish compared to Sebastian's previous playing.

"Not bad, Little Ciel," Soma commented. "Quite interesting…"

"Ciel…" Anna sighed, not missing a note as she continued playing, "you need to put more emotion into it, even if you _are_ sight-reading it. Emotion is the key to moving others to believe what you are playing."

Ciel's brow furrowed as he tried to do as she advised, finding it a little tricky to actually understand what she had meant by putting more 'emotion' into his playing.

"Not bad, Young Master," Sebastian commented afterwards.

Anna looked at Ciel. "You still have to put more emotion into it, Ciel," she told him. "Though I do compliment the fact that you at least managed to play the song decently well, you still have some work to do."

The young earl scoffed.

"Nice job, Little Ciel," Soma commented.

"Ciel!" Lizzy exclaimed, leaping to give him a huge hug. "That was absolutely adorable! You look so adorable when you're playing the violin! Now you just need the perfect outfit to go with it too! Then you'd look perfect!"

Agni looked at Anna. "You are quite a skilled maid as well, Miss Anna," he complimented, and she smiled.

"Thank you," she responded. "I'm sure that you are just as skilled in your own unique areas as well, Mr. Agni."

The door burst open as Fang and Kylee dashed in, a certain red-cloaked Shinigami chasing after them. For some strange reason he was holding two double-layered cakes in his hands.

"Come back here you two!" Grell Sutcliff exclaimed.

Immediately, Fang ran to Anna as Kylee ran to Sebastian, both cats leaping up to their owners' arms.

"Fang!" Anna gasped, "what in the world is going on? Grell, what are you doing here?"

_Sorry to interrupt you, Anna,_ Fang told her, looking up at her, _I needed to warn you about this Shinigami, but he was insisted on seeing you. I'm unsure about what those cakes are though._

_Go on, take Kylee and get out of here,_ she replied him, _Sebastian and I will take care of this. Please take Adrian to the other servants to have them take care of him._

The Shinigami stopped, looking at the angel maid. "Uh… Will sent me here to deliver these to you," he announced, walking over with the cakes.

Anna's eyes widened, clearly taken aback. "Well… thank you very much," she replied as Fang and Kylee nudged Adrian's cradle out of the room.

"Those are some amazing cats you have there," Soma commented.

Anna and Sebastian smiled. "Thank you," they replied in union.

Without warning, Grell tripped, and he dropped the cakes. As he tried to recover from his trip, he stumbled, both feet stepping into the cakes as suddenly he was sliding around the room on the cakes like they were skates.

_Oh no…_ both Anna and Sebastian thought as the Shinigami sped towards them all.

"Prince Soma!" Agni exclaimed, grabbing his prince protectively and leaping away.

"Sebastian!" Anna called immediately, "Grab Lady Elizabeth!"

As the demon grabbed the young lady to safety, Anna grabbed Ciel and pulled him away to the side as Grell crashed into the piano, broken and jagged notes sent in all directions, Grell falling onto his face in the pile of broken wood.

_"Is everyone okay?"_ Fang implored Anna.

"I think everyone's accounted for," she answered.

Ciel scoffed, "The idiot."

Sebastian nodded. "But I think the only thing I'm really worried about is the piano," he said grumpily. _I'll have to get that fixed as soon as possible,_ he added mentally.

"That has _got_ to hurt," Anna added. "Are you alright, Grell?"

The Shinigami looked up at them, covered in cake and broken pieces of wood. "Aw man… Will's gonna kill me," he groaned.

_He won't be the only one,_ Sebastian thought.

"Here, let me help you up," Anna offered, extending her hand to him, and Grell couldn't help but flush at her kindness, taking her hand as he tried to stand… _tried_ to stand.

"GAH!" Grell exclaimed as he slipped on some icing on the bottom of his shoe and was falling back, Anna's hand still gripped in his as he caught the angel off guard, pulling her down with him.

Sebastian's arm instantly darted out to grab Anna's other hand, pulling her back, and with a blundering thump, Grell was back on the ground, covered in Will's hard work and pieces of a broken piano.

"Oww…" Anna grumbled, but she had landed on something soft, opening her eyes to find herself lying on top of Sebastian, their faces inches apart as his hand was still holding hers. A blush charmed her face as she hurriedly got off him. "S-Sorry Sebastian."

He chuckled as she helped him up. "No harm done, Anna," he assured her, turning back to Grell. "Now Grell, may you please clarify as to _why_ you are here?" _Not to mention destroy the piano,_ he added mentally, and Anna shot him a quick look, knowing that even in the demon's irritation, he shouldn't act rashly against the Shinigami.

"Will wanted me to deliver these cakes to Anna as a gift for her services," Grell responded.

All eyes turned to Anna, and she held up her hands in front of her defensively. "Don't look at me, I have no idea what he's talking about," she defended honestly.

"Undertaker wasn't willing to give us information before you made him laugh," the Shinigami explained. "But after you all left, he told us everything we needed to know. That's why Will wanted to thank you by sending you the cakes…"

The angel chuckled in amusement. "That was sweet of him," she replied, "but he didn't have to do that for me. But I don't think it matters too much anymore at the moment." She chuckled as Grell flushed in embarrassment, knowing that he ruined the cakes.

"So… who _is_ this guy?" Soma implored.

"An acquaintance of mine," Ciel replied simply. "This blundering idiot is always causing trouble." _Whether it is trying to go after Sebastian or causing trouble for me,_ he added silently. _There shouldn't be too many problems with him chasing after Sebastian now that he and Anna are together._

Sebastian sighed, "I suppose there goes our violin lessons with accompaniment. You're going to have to do it solo, Young Master."

"Rather that," Anna interrupted, "why don't we just move along on our schedule? We may as well, correct?"

The demon nodded his head. "Grell, if you please wouldn't mind _leaving_," he hinted, "then we can proceed on our schedule without any delays."

"I have to agree," Anna agreed gently, "you've caused a little too much trouble here, Grell. Please thank Will for the cakes, even though I won't be able to enjoy them anymore. It's the thought that counts."

Grell looked depressed. _Will's going to kill me,_ he thought grimly, standing up and brushing off some cake. "Oh yeah," he said, taking a card out of his pocket and offering it out to Anna, "Will also wanted me to give this to you. It's his card. He says to give him a call if you ever need help."

_As if that will happen,_ Sebastian thought, _I will be the one to protect you if you need any help._

The angel smirked, shooting a quick amused glance at the demon. "Thanks," Anna said, taking the card from Grell and slipping it into her glove, "I'll keep that in mind."

Sebastian smiled at Anna before turning back to Grell. "Please see yourself out, Grell," he said, turning to Ciel, Lizzy, Soma and Agni, "Young Master, please wait in the dance room while Anna and I will try to clean up a little. We will be there as soon as we can."

Ciel nodded. "Take care of this, Sebastian, Anna," he said softly before they left.

Once only Anna and Sebastian remained, Sebastian went behind Anna, resting his hands on her bare shoulders as he pressed up against her back. His hands slid down her arms to wrap around her stomach as she leaned back against him, resting her hands on his as she sighed heavily.

"You seem tired, Anna," he breathed into her ear. "Are you alright?"

"I love you, Sebastian," she whispered, reaching back to turn his face towards her to capture him in a kiss, "but yes, I think I'm fine. Just a bad feeling, I suppose…"

The demon didn't seem too convinced, and kissed her again, his arms wrapping around her tighter. "I love you too, Anna," he said softly, "and have I mentioned yet that you look absolutely ravishing?"

She nodded with a smile. "You _might_ have mentioned it," she teased. "But that's not important for the moment. We _should_ get cleaning up as soon as we can before Ciel comes to scold us."

Sebastian kissed her on the forehead, reaching to brush his gloved fingers over the Greater Demon seal on her collarbone. "It's a pity that this imperfection is marking you," he sighed, "otherwise you'd be perfect."

"That's sweet of you to say that," she commented, and he kissed her again lightly before running his lips down the side of her neck, causing her to moan and shiver with pleasure.

He buried his face into her silver hair, hugging her tighter. "Ah…" he sighed, breathing in her sweet scent deeply, "I suppose we _should_ clean up now, shouldn't we."

"Yes," she replied, pulling away, "Ciel and the others are expecting us. Next we have his dancing lessons."

Sebastian sighed, shaking his head. "This will be tragic indeed…"

* * *

**So... I hope you guys liked that chapter. That was kind of sweet of Will. But I do say, you can't really say this chapter was a "filler", as that card given from Grell will most definately come in handy next chapter. And you will definately see why. **

**Hint for next chapter: Anna's 'bad feeling' was a good prediction. Or should I say, "bad" doesn't even cover it?**

**O_O just some food for thought. :D (not to mention being a little cliffy-ish)**

**Btw, in response to **_~Chocolate Ribbons_**, yes, you will definately see Anna's stronger side in the next chapter. And thanks for the awesome reviews and I really appreciate the criticism as well. It definately helps me out in writing further chapters. :D  
And in response to my kouhei, **_~AnimecrazyAlly27_**, lolz. Here is your update that you wanted. I hope it meets up to your standards. :D **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Angel vs Angel

**Here's the next chapter!**

**And with Christmas coming around the corner, I'll probably have the next chapter of 'A Kuroshitsuji Carol' up sometime soon. :D**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Angel vs. Angel

"Okay, so, Ciel, what do you remember from last time?" Anna asked, and was met with silence. "Oh dear… you don't remember _anything_ from our last lesson?"

"Come on, Ciel!" Elizabeth cheered, "You can do it!"

"Yeah, Little Ciel," Soma added, "you opened up my eyes to the world, and yet you can't even dance the waltz."

Sebastian chuckled as a vein pulsed on the earl's forehead. "He's right, I'll admit," he said. "Here, allow Anna and I to demonstrate it to you again."

Eagerly, Sebastian pulled Anna into his arms and looked at Ciel as he slipped a hand around her back as she settled hers on his shoulder. "Remember Young Master, lead from the heel," he addressed.

The demon-angel pair began to waltz, and Ciel tried to pay attention to their perfect steps, but just didn't seem to get it. Anna noticed his frustration and looked at Sebastian.

_Perhaps we should have Lady Elizabeth assist him so he isn't only just watching,_ Anna told him mentally.

He dipped his head, and both of them stopped, looking at Ciel and Elizabeth.

"Ciel," Anna said softly, "I was thinking that it would be easier for you to learn if you're doing it with us at the same time."

"Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian addressed gently, "would you please be the Young Master's dance partner for his lesson?"

"Of course!" she squealed happily, turning to Ciel, who flushed slightly.

Inhaling deeply as Anna and Sebastian's previous lesson of 'being a gentleman' flooded his mind, he forced a smile, offering his hand out to her. "May I have this dance, Lady?" he implored respectfully.

"Yes!" Lizzy replied happily, taking his outstretched hand and moving into formal dance position.

Soma and Agni exchanged glances.

"We'll be going now," Soma announced. "It was good to see you again, Little Ciel, Sebastian. And it was nice to meet you both too, Lady Elizabeth, Anna."

Anna dipped her head with a kind smile. "It was nice to meet you too, Prince Soma, Agni," she replied. "Please come by anytime."

xXx

After Ciel was put to bed later that evening, Anna turned to Sebastian, giving him a soft peck on the lips, burying her face in his chest for a moment before pulling back.

"Anna, is something wrong?" he implored worriedly, his deep red eyes shining at her.

She shook her head. "Sebastian," she said softly, "come with me to my room. There is something I need to talk to you about. It's important. I'm going to prove to you how far I'm willing to go with you."

The demon raised an eyebrow. "Are you planning on seducing me, Anna?" he implored.

"Come with me, please?" she replied while blushing, avoiding his question. She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously at him and he sighed.

"Fine, fine," he agreed, giving her a kiss before brushing her lips with a thumb. "You're going to have to do a better job of seducing me than just _that_, if that's what you're after."

xXx

Late that night, Ciel was disturbed by a loud shouting.

"CIEL! CIEL! WAKE UP!" Anna's voice shouted through the hallway before the winged angel burst through his bedroom door, Sebastian not too far behind.

"Gah!" Ciel shrieked, sitting up abruptly. "What is the meaning of this?"

The ground rumbled beneath them and Anna shook her head, spreading her wings wide. "There's no time to explain it completely right now. You need to get out of here. It's not safe here anymore for the time being," she explained quickly as bright lights flashed outside as the ground shook again.

"The Phantomhive manor is being attacked by Ash," Sebastian informed his master, "he's having a full-out assault on the entire property. But rest assured, Anna's protecting it right now using an angel barrier."

"But if something should happen, I need you out of here," the angel barked, "I've already placed Finny, Bard, Maylene, Tanaka and Adrian into a deep sleep, and Fang's taking them to the townhouse in London right now. Sebastian, get Ciel out of here and to the townhouse until I give you some sort of signal that it's safe."

He bowed, picking up Ciel. "Understood," he said.

"Oi, Sebastian!" Ciel hissed, barking at the rough handling of his butler. "Let me down!"

The demon shook his head. "Absolutely not," he replied sternly. "You heard her. It's no longer safe here at the manor for the time being. You must allow Anna to handle this."

"Sebastian's right," Anna agreed, looking outside the window, her sword of light materializing in her right hand, blazing brightly.

"Anna," Sebastian addressed, and she turned to him, only to have his lips press against hers. Then she found him staring into her azure eyes with hard red ones. "Be careful."

She nodded. "Now come with me," she urged as she slipped around the threshold. "I can only open up the barrier for a moment before I need to seal it off completely so I can retaliate against Ash before he tries anything."

As they were heading out of the mansion, Anna was giving them quick instructions.

"After you get out," she explained in a rush, "get as far away from here as possible. I have no idea what Ash is planning, and I'll try to contain this as best I can. Sebastian, make sure Ciel is not harmed, and take him to the townhouse as soon as you can. Fang should already be there now to take care of the others, and I've told him to help you out if you need anything."

"When can we expect to hear back from you?" Ciel implored.

The angel looked around cautiously. "I don't know," she responded honestly. "As soon as I can. I don't know how long this battle may last. I'll either go myself or I'll send word to Sebastian through the Blood Contract or I'll inform Fang through our bond. Rest assured though, I'll definitely take care when I partake this battle, so I'll try not to allow anything to happen to me."

Sebastian didn't look too convinced, but didn't say a word in response.

_Sebastian, I know you must be worried,_ Anna told him mentally as she navigated them carefully through the hallway, _even though you don't show it. But I order you to protect Ciel. I knew that you were once a heartless, malicious demon who cared for nothing and no one and just feasted for souls, disposing of anyone who got in your master's way. I need that Sebastian now; to protect Ciel. Forget about me._

_But Anna,_ he began.

_Please, Sebastian,_ she cut off pleadingly, not slowing her pace as they hurried to the front doors. _Do this for me. Protect Ciel, that's an order._

As they stopped at the front doors, Anna carefully listening outside, Sebastian held Ciel with one arm, grabbing Anna and whirling her into his kiss of passion, and her hand rested on his cheek for a moment before pulling away with a kind smile.

"Don't worry, Sebastian," she assured. "I promise I'll take care of myself." Then she looked down at Ciel. "Be careful Ciel, I'm sure that Ash may also be after you because of what happened last time. Sebastian will take care of you, and I'll take care of Ash if he tries to follow you or anything. Don't worry, I'll protect the Phantomhive Manor well. Sebastian, you be careful too. If things are going to go the way I think they are, even a demon like you isn't safe."

The butler was taken aback at her sudden declaration, and she smiled at him. Sebastian's worries only grew, knowing that there was a huge risk for Anna as well if even _he _himself was in danger. But with this worry came a new discovery. Sebastian never realized that he was so strongly in love with the angel. When he had made a Contract with Ciel Phantomhive, he swore to devote his body and soul to him. But now… if Ciel was to order him to kill Anna or allow her to die… Sebastian had no idea what he would do.

Carefully, Anna creaked open the door before motioning Sebastian and Ciel out. Ciel looked up and saw that the entire Phantomhive Estate was being covered by a huge glowering orange dome: an angel's barrier.

"Hurry up!" Anna called as she flew to the edge of the barrier.

Sebastian and Ciel arrived at the edge of the barrier with her, and she looked up. Above the barrier, Ash was flying overhead, circling the dome with a great fury burning in his eyes, his sword glowing with strong angel powers. His eyes met Anna's, and she narrowed her gaze before turning back gravely to Sebastian and Ciel.

"Remember, don't stop till you reach the townhouse," she reminded urgently, "wait there until I contact you."

She poised her sword at the barrier before thrusting it forward, the light piercing into and through, creating a door to the outside.

"_GO!_" Anna shouted, and Sebastian dashed through, immediately taking his young master into the forest as Anna flew up to fight Ash, the barrier reclosing around the Phantomhive Estate as both angels became bright lights battling it out in the skies.

xXx

Sebastian and Ciel were pretty deep into the forest when Ciel decided to say something.

"Sebastian, stop," he demanded, "put me down."

The demon blinked as he came to a halt, putting the young earl onto his feet. Back in the direction of the manor, loud booms that could easily been mistaken as thunder rumbled.

"What is it, Young Master?" Sebastian implored.

"I order you to go help Anna," Ciel ordered, "she's no use to me dead. And having an angel by my side may help later on when we get into a little more trouble."

The butler smiled. "My, my," he teased, "are you showing compassion towards Anna, Young Master?"

Ciel scoffed. "Not at all," he retorted briskly, "I just don't want someone who may be useful to me killed so early in the game. Now don't make me repeat myself."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, My Lord."

* * *

**OOH! Exciting! I think this counts as a cliffy, but I dunno.**

**BTW, do you guys think that Anna seduced Sebastian (or the other way around)? O.O Well... do ya? lol. **

**ANYWAY... Hope you guys liked it! And I hope you're all also looking forward for the next chapter too. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. The Angel, the Demon, the Dog

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**I really hope that you guys are enjoying the day so far. So here is my Christmas gift to all of you, the next chapter! :D**

**And as a return present to me, if you please, please R&R!**

**Hope you guys have an awesome Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: The Angel, the Demon, the Dog

Anna barrelled forward, crashing into the archangel with a white-hot fury, her sword of light blazing brightly as she had transformed into the angelic knight that she was. Pure white battle robes that looked like it had been made with an Eastern touch hugged her body, her hair tied up in a tight messy bun as she thrust her sword forward at Ash.

"Why won't you allow these pathetic humans to die, Anna?" Ash screeched at her. "We could start this world anew!"

Dodging his advance on her, she flew back, beating her wings once to keep herself afloat. "You truly _are_ a fool," she scolded, "do you _honestly_ believe that humankind would differ any way from how they are now? All you would be doing is taking away millions of innocent lives."

"Of course _you_ would think that way," the archangel hissed with a smirk, "you _were_ once human, were you not? A beautiful young woman heavily burdened before being burnt at the stake."

Anna's eyes narrowed before blazing golden, and she threw two balls of white fire from her palm at the angel, blue lightning crackling around it.

"Hmph," Ash smirked, unimpressed as he sent two in return, the fires crashing in brilliant white sparks and smoke, blurring the area. "You're going to have to do better than that."

But what he _wasn't_ aware of was that he had lost sights of the angel in the smoke. Sensing the sudden presence of the angel behind him, he whirled around, but a moment too late as Anna's blade just slashed against his side, drawing blood.

"Why you-?" Ash broke off at seeing Anna's confident smirk before she focused a ball of white flames and electricity in her hand before thrusting it against Ash's chest.

_BOOM!_ A tremendous explosion rattled the earth as Ash was sent spiralling back into the ground, tendrils of smoke trailing from burns on his formally-white suit. Anna cleared away the smoke easily with a few beats of her wings, looking down at the unharmed Phantomhive manor grounds, noticing a familiar black-clad butler standing by the edge of the barrier.

"Sebastian!" Anna shouted, soaring down to greet him. "What are you doing here? I ordered you to take care of Ciel and-"

"I did," he interrupted, "the Young Master is perfectly safe right now. You clearly only made a suggestion to take him to the townhouse at post haste."

She groaned, shaking her head, glancing at the slowly-recovering Ash. "It's still not safe," she said, "now what in the world are you doing here?"

"The Young Master ordered me to help you," Sebastian informed her.

Anna grimaced. "While I appreciate the offer, I'm perfectly fine in taking care of myself for the moment," she replied.

His eyes scanned her over. "On that note," he began, "what on earth are you wearing?"

"Ah yes, this," she said, glancing herself over. "Angel battle robes but I kinda liked having an Eastern touch to it. It's very comfortable and easy to move around in, so it's efficient in such dangerous situations. Anyway, get out of here, Sebastian. I don't need the help."

He smiled. "The Young Master insisted," he reasoned, and she sighed, shaking her head.

Ash was getting onto his feet, brushing off debris, dirt, and dust from his formally-white suit.

_ARHOO!_ Anna glanced towards the forest as a howl filled the air. "Hmm…" she muttered, waving a glowing hand over herself, and a split image of the angel appeared. "Ciel's in danger. My image will distract Ash for a short while, but not for too long. Come Sebastian, let's go."

xXx

Ciel looked at his surroundings, hearing one loud boom come from the direction of the manor, and the ground shook beneath his feet.

"Hmph," Ciel snorted, sitting down on a large protruding tree root, crossing one leg over the other as his arms folded across his chest.

_I wonder how much longer they're gonna need,_ he wondered. _Hopefully it'll be done before the party in a few days._

_ARHOO!_ A howl rang through the air, and Ciel leaped to his feet, whirling around as paws hit the ground hastily as something sped towards him.

"Young Master," Sebastian addressed as he and Anna arrived.

"What _is_ that noise, Sebastian?" the young earl demanded, "What's coming?"

"Hold on," Anna said, "I recognize this." Easily, she curled her fingers by her lips to let out a high-pitched whistle that echoed for a moment before the paws quickened, a happy bark filling the air.

"Is that-?" Ciel broke off, recognizing that familiar bark.

Before he could finish, a huge light blue demon dog bounded out from the trees and towards Anna, a crazed joy in its dark red eyes before it transformed into a tiny puppy version of itself before leaping up into the angel's arms.

"Pluto," she said cheerily, hugging the demon dog to her, "what are you doing here? I told you to stay back in your forest home until I sent for you."

"But Pluto is _dead_," Ciel tried to reason, mostly to himself. "Finny, Maylene and Bard killed him."

Anna smiled, shaking her head. "Close to death, but not completely," she explained as the dog licked her face affectionately. "I saved him and took him in afterwards while allowing the rest of you to believe that he was dead. And I've given him a third form as well; the form of a tiny puppy."

Sebastian's eye twitched for a moment in slight jealousy of how close the demon dog was to the angel, then relaxed as Anna put him down. Pluto transformed back into his huge true form, and Anna rested a hand on his muzzle.

"Now, I want you to take Ciel and Sebastian safely to the townhouse, okay?" she instructed. "I've already taught you that Ash and or Angela are bad people, so you don't listen to them, okay? You only listen to me."

Pluto nodded his head, laying down on his paws as she pet him.

"Why would you revive a demon dog?" Ciel implored.

The angel smiled as she turned to the young earl. "Even though he _is_ a demon dog, he is still but only a pup," she reasoned. "Under the nurturance of Angela, he was taught to obey at all times, under both normal control and by a collar. The blood one is borne with won't tell whether a person is good or bad. Everyone deserves a second chance, so why not Pluto?"

Sebastian couldn't help but smile. Though he did not fully comprehend her reasoning, it was the compassionate side of her that bewitched him.

"Ugh…" Ciel groaned, disgusted as he turned away. "Whatever. Has Ash been taken care of?"

Anna withdrew her hand from Pluto's snout. "I have to go back," she announced, "Pluto will be your guard as you all head to the townhouse in London. I'll join you as soon as I can."

Without another word, the angel took flight, and Sebastian smiled after her before Pluto licked his face, instantly irritating the demon.

"Let's get out of here," Ciel hissed. "Prepare some red tea when we arrive, Sebastian."

xXx

Anna tackled Ash, pinning the archangel to the ground.

"Leave here, Ash," she hissed at him, "you'll never win. As I speak, Sebastian and Ciel are getting as far away as they can. They're out of your reach, and the other angels have been alerted of your activities ever since I branded you a few days ago."

He glared at her before furiously throwing her off, and she skidded back a few feet before stopping, leaping forwards to stab her blade at the opposing angel, and he blocked it with his own.

"You're a fool, Anna," he chuckled.

She smiled. "I don't think so," she said as she twisted her blade down into the ground, stepping back a few feet before a huge dome of golden orange light surrounded Ash. "You've fallen into my trap, Ash."

The fallen angel's eyes widened with sudden anger and hatred as he threw himself at the angel barrier in an attempt to break it, but to no avail. Anna stared emotionlessly at the angel, her hands by her sides.

"What has made you into this, Ash?" she asked softly. "You were once a brave, strong angel that really wanted to come to Earth to see what the world was through the eyes of the humans. And now… you long to be the annihilator of them. Why?"

"Because I saw their taint; their filth," he spat acidly. "They must all pay for their sins."

Anna closed her eyes, inhaling deeply as she raised her arms, the orange dome around Ash rising and levitating the angel into the air, trapped within a ball of orange.

"W-What are you doing?" he demanded in a howl.

The angel opened her eyes, her pupils glowing silver. "Ending this battle," she said softly. "Goodbye, Ash, for the last time."

Without warning, another sharp blade pierced from Anna's back and through her chest, and the angel coughed, blood dripping from her lips. She glanced behind her to see another winged angel twisting the blade.

"A-Angela?" Anna breathed, "I-Impossible!"

As Angela yanked the blade from her body, Anna stepped back a few steps as blood splattered on the ground, a hand over the wound. She was lucky that the blade that had stabbed her was a normal human-made sword, otherwise that wound would have proven to be fatal. However, Ash was free from Anna's broken concentration and he dropped down next to Angela.

"This just doesn't make sense," Anna murmured in confusion. "The two that was one… became two? How? _Why_?"

The angels smirked.

"We found the secret to separating into two individual beings," Ash cackled. "But that secret will remain a secret. And you're going to die. Against _two_ angels, you don't stand a chance."

Anna closed her eyes, feeling a quick warm light seal her wounds, if only temporarily. She brushed the blood away from her lips, and she refocused on the two angels, nevertheless, her vision was still a little blurry from the rapid blood loss.

"Now die!" both Ash and Angela shouted as they lunged for Anna, angelic blades poised at her.

She leaped back just in time but fumbled to the ground.

_Not good, not good,_ she thought as she tried to get up on her feet. _Gotta survive._

"_Anna!_" several voices shouted in unison, and Anna looked up to see a bright light shine down on her from above before three angels flew down by her side.

"Michael! Kieran! Alisha!" Anna gasped.

Alisha smiled, flicking back her long brown braided hair as her sword hand twitched. "Need some help, Anna?" she implored rhetorically, her light green eyes sparkling mischievously.

Michael kneeled down next to Anna. "Kieran, take care of Ash! Alisha, take Angela!" he shouted at them.

"Got it," Kieran responded, glaring at Ash with hard chestnut eyes. "Take care of Anna."

Immediately, the angels engaged in a huge battle, and Michael wrapped his wings around both him and Anna protectively.

"M-Michael, what are you doing here?" she demanded.

"We sensed angel activity coming from the Phantomhive Manor," he explained as he held Anna's hands, transferring his healing powers to her, warming her body and sending magic tingles fluttering all inside her. "We went to check the brand tracker, and there were two accounts of the brand you had placed on Ash. We knew something was up and immediately came here to help you out."

She smiled as he held her against him. "Thank you," she whispered softly, closing her eyes as she let herself fall into a short trance. "Thank you."

Michael smiled down at her, hugging her tighter. "I know that you love that demon Sebastian," he said softly, "and it's okay. I will love you anyway, because you're the only angel that I hold dear to my heart."

xXx

Sebastian, Ciel, and Pluto arrived at the Phantomhive townhouse in London, where they were greeted by its caretakers Prince Soma and his servant Agni.

"A-Agni! W-What in the world is _that_?" Soma gasped.

"No idea," Agni responded somewhat calmly, "but if Mr. Sebastian and Lord Ciel are friends with it, you should be fine."

Ciel was let down by Sebastian and the earl looked at them.

"Pluto is a demon hound," Ciel answered. "He won't hurt anyone unless he's ordered to."

"A-A demon _what?_" the Indian prince gasped, incredulous.

Sebastian bowed. "Let's go inside and I'll make something that might ease you, Young Master," he offered, looking at the other servant. "The other servants are here already, right?"

Agni nodded. "They were in a carriage, and they were all asleep. Miss Anna's cat was in there too," he said. "They're all inside right now, and the servants have been put to bed."

Ciel sighed heavily, "Let's go inside. I'm tired. Sebastian, make some tea."

"Understood," the demon butler responded, and took a quick glance back in the direction of the Phantomhive Manor where deep in his heart he hoped that Anna was okay. But of course, he would never, _ever_ tell that to anyone. He was, after all, one hell of a butler.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked that chapter. :D**

**Again, I hope you guys have a very merry Christmas!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Preparations

**Yay! First update of 2011! OMG, I know it's been SOOO long since I've last updated. -sigh-**

**Well... it's exam break now, and I have two exams coming up, but since I just finished this chapter last night, I might as well post it up. :D Plus... I still also have to finish "A Kuroshitsuji Carol" as well. -sigh- so much to do. lol. **

**Anyway, to answer ~**_Tears0fLove_**'s question, yes, and no. :D There will be hot stuff mentioned, but no actually smut. :) Sorry if that wasn't the answer you wanted to hear, but yeah. I wanna keep this fanfic at the T rating. :D But anyway, yes, there will be a little hot stuff mentioned, and SPOILER: it will get Anna into a whole lot of trouble with the Council of Angels.**

**Hope you guys like it! **

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Preparations

Fang was nervously pacing back and forth by the fireplace while Ciel and Soma were seated by the coffee table. Kylee flicked her tail as she lay on her paws by Fang, staring at the cat worriedly. She could tell that he was concerned for his owner.

"By the way," Soma said in curiosity, "where is Anna? I thought that all of the Phantomhive servants would be coming."

Sebastian bowed. "Miss Anna is currently taking care of the Phantomhive Manor in the Young Master's absence," he lied fluently. "However, she may be joining us later."

"It _is_ quite early in the morning, Prince Soma," Agni said, "perhaps we should continue this discussion after you get some rest. I'm sure Master Ciel also feels the same."

Ciel dipped his head. "Sebastian," he said.

"Of course," the butler replied automatically. "I'll prepare you for bed."

xXx

"Sebastian," Ciel addressed sternly as he sat in bed, "wait outside for Anna's return tonight. Perhaps she'll return soon to inform us the security of the Phantomhive Estate."

The butler bowed. "Yes, My Lord," he obliged.

"And another thing too," he continued, "how attached have you become to Anna?"

"Rather very, Young Master," Sebastian replied honestly. "However, that will still not get in the way of protecting you, of course."

Ciel's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "That had better be true," he threatened.

"Why of course," the butler replied in amusement, "I do not lie."

The earl scoffed as he laid down, his head resting on the white pillow. "Keep your relationship simple and professional, Sebastian," he ordered as he pulled the covers over him. "I do not want to hear rumours of the Phantomhive butler and maid having a secret affair. Do _not_ tarnish my family name further than it already is, Sebastian."

"Understood," he stated with a curt bow.

"And if you do," Ciel threatened additionally, "I may just order you to dispose of her yet, Sebastian. Don't think that the thought hasn't crossed my mind yet, and you are my butler. As abided by the Contract, you are to obey _all_ of my orders, no matter what they are."

Sebastian's eyes hardened, but he bowed. "Of course, Young Master, I understand. I bid you goodnight, Young Master. Sleep well."

xXx

Late that night, Sebastian sat on the roof –as ordered by Ciel, until Anna's return. Fang lay on the roof beside the demon, worried. Pluto was in his puppy form and was asleep on the front steps of the townhouse.

_"I hope she's alright,"_ Fang said. _"She hasn't contacted me or anything yet."_

"She'll probably be fine," Sebastian assured. "She's an angel, right?"

They saw a lonely white figure enter through the gates of the townhouse, and both recognized it to be Anna!

_"Anna!"_ Fang gasped.

Immediately both demon and angelic cat leaped down to greet her, and she stumbled precariously towards them before falling forwards into Sebastian's awaiting arms.

_"Are you alright, Anna?"_ Fang demanded.

"Y-Yes," she replied shakily as Sebastian sat her up against his shoulder. "Nothing a little sleep won't fix."

"May I ask what happened, Anna?" Sebastian implored calmly, "Have you disposed of Ash?"

Anna sighed heavily in exhaustion. "It's a long story," she told them. "Ash and Angela have become two separate entities now, instead of one hermaphrodite angel."

_"What?"_ Fang demanded.

"Why don't we talk about this tomorrow with the Young Master?" Sebastian suggested. "You're clearly exhausted, Anna, and you should get some rest."

She smiled tiredly. "That would be nice, yes," she agreed. "It's been a long night for all of us."

"You've done well," he assured her. "The Phantomhive Estate is safe and sound, correct?"

Anna nodded. "I don't think Ash or Angela should be coming back anytime soon."

"Then the rest can wait," Sebastian said, lifting her into his arms. "Come, let's put you to bed."

Fang floated up to Anna's level as they went to one of the servant rooms. _"Were you injured at all during the fight?"_ he implored worriedly.

"Yes," she said, "but it's healed already. Don't worry."

Arriving in the room, Sebastian set Anna down on the bed, pulling the covers over her. "Now rest," he told her. "I will tend to the Young Master if deemed necessary, and I'll alert you if there is anything wrong."

"Good night, Sebastian," Anna sighed as Fang curled up next to her.

He smiled, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on her lips. "Good night, my angel," he whispered, eyes staring deeply into hers.

As he closed the door behind him, he chuckled darkly, "Well… now to get ready for tomorrow's preparations."

xXx

The next morning, Ciel was woken up by light pouring onto his face from the outside.

"Good morning, Young Master," Sebastian greeted, tying up the curtains. "Last night, Anna returned. The mansion is safe and sound. However, she has quite a story to tell us, it seems. She's still asleep, as are the other servants, so I'll have her speak to you later privately. Shall we prepare to return to the estate?"

"It would be far too suspicious if we just left this morning," the young earl responded, grumbling, "Soma and Agni may be idiotic, nevertheless, they _will_ question our late arrival and early departure. We can't rouse any suspicions. We have no choice but to stay here for at least another day."

After Sebastian got Ciel dressed, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Ciel called, and the door creaked open to reveal Anna dressed in her maid outfit, looking a little tired, her hands folded in front of her. Fang and Kylee padded in beside her.

"Good morning, Ciel," she greeted softly. "I'm sure Sebastian must have already told you that I arrived during the night."

The earl nodded. "Sebastian said you had quite a story to tell," he retorted. "Has Ash been dealt with?"

"Not… exactly, no," the angel replied awkwardly, closing the door behind her. "Ash and Angela have been separated. I don't know why, but they're two separate beings now. I was attacked by both of them. It was a miracle that I was saved by Michael and the others just in time."

_"What?"_ Fang meowed in alarm.

She dipped her head. "Michael, Kieran, and Alisha came to save me," she informed gently. "Michael healed my wounds while Kieran and Alisha fought Ash and Angela. I'm okay though, so don't worry. Just a little tired still, but that'll pass."

Sebastian walked over to pat her on the head. "You could have slept in a little more," he said. "I can take care of the Young Master."

Anna shook her head. "As a maid of the Phantomhive household," she stated, "where would I be if I couldn't work for my employer?"

The demon butler chuckled, and Anna smiled, looking at Ciel. "Now… Ciel, there's something that I'd like to give to you," she said. "It might prove to be useful to you in the times to come."

Closing her eyes, she took out a beautiful jewelled curved dagger from her pocket, presenting it to Ciel on one knee. The hilt was studded with small colourful jewels, and it didn't appear to be used particularly for fighting, rather as a decoration perhaps.

"The Dagger of Light, an item that can only be used in times of great need," the angel announced. "You will most likely need this in the times to come, however, I only hope that you need not actually _use_ it, and that Sebastian and I will be there to protect you."

Ciel reached out to touch the dagger, and immediately once his skin touched the cool blade, it vanished in a flurry of golden sparks.

"What the hell is this?" the young earl demanded.

She chuckled as she stood up. "It will appear to you in your time of great need," she told him. "But it remains undetected as a way to protect you and so that this weapon remains concealed."

"But where _has_ it disappeared to?" Sebastian implored curiously.

"Where indeed?" Anna responded thoughtfully with a smile.

"LITTLE CIEL!" Soma's voice boomed as the prince ran into the room, Agni close behind. Then he paused in his tracks as he noticed Anna. "Ah… your maid has come too? How come you didn't arrive with the others last night?"

She bowed with a smile. "I had duties that kept me back at the manor, so I didn't arrive until late last night," she said, confirming what Sebastian had said just the night before.

"So… why were you all suddenly coming here to London without any notice and so late?" Soma implored. "Did you miss me _that_ much?"

"As if," Ciel scoffed. "Just felt like intruding." He smiled cleverly. "I was wondering how you'd react to my sudden 'intrusion' of my own townhouse."

Anna looked outside, and it seemed that something caught her attention. Sebastian and Fang followed her gaze to see what had attracted her gaze, and they both saw Michael standing outside with a white envelope in his hand, and the angel's gaze was met squarely with Anna's.

Fluently, she bowed deeply. "Please excuse me for a moment," she excused, quickly leaving the room, Fang following behind.

_"What is he doing here for?"_ Fang implored.

"I don't know," she answered, "but I'm sure we're about to find out."

xXx

"Hello, Anna," Michael greeted gently as the angel he loved came out to greet him.

"Hey, Michael," she replied. "What are you doing here?"

He offered her out the letter with pained eyes. "This is for you from the Council," he told her, "they're growing concerned about your relationship with the demon Sebastian Michaelis. But I'm not sure whether this letter is related or not."

Anna blinked, accepting the letter and opening it. Her eyes hardened as she read it, and she took a deep breath before the letter disintegrated in her palm with a ball of soft blue fire. "Very well," she sighed. "That letter was completely unrelated to my relationship with Sebastian, in fact. It was a letter requesting that I return to Heaven instead of completing my mission of which I am no longer required to fulfill. At least… until the time that Ash, Angela, and the Greater Demon that marked me have been dealt with."

"Well… their worry is warranted, don't you think?" Michael tried to reason, "I'm worried too."

She smiled weakly, reaching up to cradle his cheek in her palm. "I know you are, Michael," she said, "and I'm sorry for causing you to worry about me." She kneeled down to pick up Fang in her arms, stroking his soft fur. "And I know you've been worried too. But I can protect myself, and I know that you, Fang, as well as Sebastian, will be here to take care of me and protect me."

xXx

After Anna and Fang returned inside, they were met up with Sebastian, who had apparently been sent to fetch them.

"I trust everything is alright, Anna?" he implored calmly, and even though he didn't show it, Anna knew that he too, was a little worried.

"Fine, Sebastian," she assured quietly. "When will we be departing back to the mansion?"

"Tomorrow," he answered as they went to tend to the young Earl Phantomhive, "and in a few days, we will be attending Lord Druton's ball. I trust you will be ready?"

The angel sighed, "I hope so, Sebastian. I hope so."

* * *

**Yeah... nothing interesting really happened in this chapter, but I think the other chapter coming up will be more interesting, considering that it's set at the ball of the kidnapped guy's father. Hmmm... do you think they'll find any clues and get one step closer to finding Lord Druton's son? (Yes, this is a subplot. lol)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Closer to the Truth

**Here's the next chapter! I know I lied... I said I would have this up by LAST week... but I'm really, REALLY sorry. I had to prepare for the new semester, and I had to try and make this... well... relatively long. **

**Nevertheless, I managed to finish up this chapter, and I'm not sure when the next will be up. School's going to be the primary focus for me for the next little while, so it might take a while. ESPECIALLY if you guys expect relatively long chapters from me. lol.**

**ANYWAY, hope you guys like it!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Closer to the Truth

"Well… tonight's the night," Anna sighed, "why am I doing this again?"

Sebastian neatly did the finishing bow on the white rose choker around her neck before smiling at her. "You're going to have to catch Lord Druton's attention, so you must look more beautiful than you usually do," he answered.

"Oh you're such a joker, Sebastian," she chuckled, looking herself over in the mirror, dressed in a gorgeous white strapless gown, complimenting her silver-white hair and bright azure eyes. Her hands were dressed with long white gloves that reached her elbows, and Sebastian brushed her hair, the soft texture of the strands feeling almost like silk. Crystal earrings dangled from her earlobes, and her lips were rosy red.

"I do not lie, Anna," the demon reminded. "You look absolutely ravishing."

The angel's cheeks reddened slightly in embarrassment, obviously flattered by his comment. "T-Thank you," she replied. "I just hope that this will be enough."

"Of course," he assured. "Who would not appreciate the company of a beautiful angel such as yourself?"

She rolled her eyes. "That's only you," she argued, "and that's only because you love me. You're complimenting me a _little _too much, Sebastian. It's quite eerie, in fact. What is it you want from me?"

"Nothing, really," he answered as innocently as possible. "Just don't do anything stupid that could put the Young Master in danger, not to mention cause me unnecessary trouble."

"Ha," she smirked, "right. Don't worry. I'm only doing what Ciel needs me to do, which is do a little investigating of where Lord Druton's son Anthony could possibly be."

Sebastian continued to brush her hair before lifting a few strands of her hair and pressing it to his lips. "I'll be there to protect you, Anna," he added with a smile. "Oh yes, that reminds me." He pulled an emerald ring from his coat pocket and slipped it onto her finger. "As long as you wear this ring, I will know wherever you are and know the condition you may be in."

"Thanks," she said, looking at the ring. "I'm not sure how handy it may come in though. As how you describe it, it kinda makes me think of the Blood Contract. Are you sure I need it?"

He pressed his lips against her forehead. "Believe me when I say that this will protect you," he murmured softly. "I have the other of the pair on me myself. These two rings serve as a bond, and it will protect you."

She smiled at him. "Well… you don't lie," she said, "so I believe you… for the time being, anyway. Nevertheless, is there something you're not telling me, dear?"

Demonic eyes flashed with a little playfulness. "I'm afraid so," he said with a wide and innocent smile.

Anna sighed, rolling her eyes. "Well… I trust your loyalties to both me and Ciel, therefore, I trust that you won't place me in an _unnecessary _danger."

"Unnecessary danger, yes," he agreed. "Perhaps some necessary danger though…"

Again, she sighed, shaking her head before she did a little twirl before the mirror in her crystal white slippers, satisfied with her look. "Well…" she decided, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Now… I trust Ciel is already ready?"

Sebastian nodded, pulling out his pocket watch and looking at it for a moment. Putting it back in his pocket, he placed only an inch of distance between them before pressing his lips lightly against hers. Kissing back softly, they stayed like that for a few moments before Anna pulled away, pressing her forehead against his.

"I love you, Sebastian," she sighed, "and I fear that it may eventually become my undoing."

He chuckled darkly, "As my love for you will become mine."

"So we're both doomed, you think?" Anna implored.

Pulling away, he smiled. "Aren't _I_ supposed to be the dark one?" he teased, his mouth travelling down her neck to her collarbone. "I _am_, as you say, a 'dark, sadistic jerk', correct?" He bit lightly on her skin, and she gasped in exhilaration.

"Okay, okay," she said, pushing him off her, rubbing her neck. "I get your point. Stop teasing me. Anyway, shall we get going?"

The demon butler smiled, bowing slightly as he offered his arm to her. "Of course, My Lady."

xXx

"There he is," Ciel Phantomhive said, glaring at the lord in question.

Lord Gareth Druton was a tall, slim man with dark, fair hair, and piercing onyx eyes on a long, narrow face. He wore rectangular glasses and was dressed in a simple, dark brown two piece suit. He seemed a simple man with little secrets, however, everyone knew that even though he seemed to place a fairly happy façade, he was deeply troubled and worried about his son.

"Seems harmless enough," Sebastian speculated, "however, of course, you know better, don't you, Young Master."

He nodded. "Anna should be making her entrance any moment now," he announced, "you know what to do."

As if on cue, Anna proceeded elegantly into the ballroom, a mask of cheer and peace on her face. A single white rose was tucked into her hair, and she caught the glances of many of the men in the room, including Lord Druton's. The angel strode over to Ciel and Sebastian, curtseying politely.

"Good evening, gentlemen," she greeted teasingly.

"You look gorgeous, Lady Anna," Sebastian said, kissing the back of her hand.

Ciel's eye twitched. "Are you wearing a corset, Anna?" he implored. When she nodded, he sighed in irritation, "How in the world do you wear that thing without feeling that your organs are going to be squeezed out?"

She chuckled, shaking her head. "Now, I have Fang keeping survey of the party outside, and he's also patrolling on the roof," she explained quickly. "He knows what to do if anything should go wrong. First, we'll need to make sure that we are able to draw Lord Druton's attention. Then I'll do my best to get as much information as I can from him."

"Unfortunately, the Young Master's dancing proficiency is still less than satisfactory," Sebastian noted, and Ciel flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm afraid I have to agree," Anna sighed, "all those dancing lessons Sebastian and I gave you didn't seem to help one bit. Why can't you dance like Sebastian?"

"It's not _my_ fault!" Ciel snapped in annoyance.

Sebastian smiled at Anna. "Well… I guess that means it's up to us, after all, we _did_ have an excellent chance to practice when we were giving demonstrations to the Young Master," he said, bowing to her while offering out his hand to her. "May I have this dance, Lady Anna?"

She smiled, curtseying to him before placing her hand in his. "Why thank you," she responded, allowing him to elegantly lead her onto the ballroom floor.

Moving into Sebastian's arms, Anna reached up to rest a hand on his shoulder as his wrapped around her waist, pressing her right up against him. They were pressed up against each other much closer than the other couples, and Sebastian's face was close to hers, allowing them to speak to each other clearly and easily.

"We are much closer than when we were practicing," Anna told him quietly. "Do you think Lord Druton is going to notice or cut in or anything?"

He smirked. "Of course," he replied confidently, "why _wouldn't_ anyone refuse the chance to dance with such a charming angel like yourself?"

Anna chuckled, "You flatter me, Sebastian, however, if our efforts don't work, then we might have to resort to more… dramatic actions."

"That's only _if_ we fail," he reminded, "and I don't ensure failure often."

She smiled. "Well then," she said, "shall we dance?"

"I thought we _were_ dancing," he said, smiling in return.

"Well, time to get a little more serious, I suppose," she sighed. "We need to dance elegantly so that we are able to hopefully end up having some word with Lord Druton by the end of this."

As their dance came to an end, a hand tapped Sebastian's shoulder, and both turned to see Lord Druton.

"Excuse me, Sir, but may I steal the lady for a dance?" he requested.

Sebastian bowed, fluently placing Anna's hand in Lord Druton's, and Anna curtseyed politely. Exchanging a glance with her, Sebastian left to return to Ciel's side.

"You sure dance beautifully, My Lady," Gareth Druton said, taking formal dance position. "What is your name?"

"Anna, My Lord," she answered gently, secretly reading his emotions reflecting in his eyes.

Lord Druton found himself trapped within the angel's azure eyes. "Well, Lady Anna," he said, spinning her around in a circle, "you're very light on your feet, I see. Are you here alone?"

"Ah, by no means," she answered, "I am here with Earl Ciel Phantomhive, My Lord."

As the dance came to a close, Lord Druton swept her away towards the sides before dropping his dance stance, taking her by the hand and leading her towards the outside balcony.

"You are a very attractive woman, Lady Anna," he complimented, kissing the back of her hand.

She smiled. "Thank you," she replied, "I'm sorry about your son's disappearance."

He nodded, the smile on his face dropping before pulling off a black rose from his rosebush. "May I?" he implored. When she gave her approval, he plucked the white rose from her hair before tucking the dark flower into her silvery-white hair.

"In truth, Lord Druton," Anna said, "I'm one of the people investigating your son's disappearance. Is there anything you could tell me that may be of use?"

Lord Druton seemed to hesitate, obviously uncomfortable around the subject. "Lady Anna, perhaps… would you like to come with me to somewhere more… private?" he requested. "There are a few documents regarding my son's kidnapping that I'd like you to take a look at. Perhaps it will help."

She nodded. "Thank you for your cooperation," she told him.

Taking her by the waist, he led her away from the extravagant party towards the library chambers.

_Sebastian, you still with me? _Anna called through telepathy. _We're heading over to the library chambers to inspect some documents._

_I'm here, Milady,_ his voice echoed in her mind, _the Young Master and I will stay as close as we can if you should need our help. Are you still wearing that ring I gave you?_

Anna's fingers brushed over the emerald gem sitting in a silver band on her finger. _Yes, I have it,_ she told him softly through the Blood Bond. _You still have yours too, I hope._

_Of course,_ he responded. _As long as you don't take it off, I will be alerted if something should happen to __you. Naturally, I can also sense and track you through the Blood Bond if for some reason you lose your ring._

_Okay, thanks, Sebastian,_ she mentally sighed, _I'll let you know what I find. Will Ciel need the documents themselves?_

_Well… let's just see what these documents _are_ before the Young Master decides,_ Sebastian suggested. _Proceed with caution, though, Anna. Something tells me that Lord Druton may be a puppet for a much larger and greater power._

Anna couldn't help but smile at his slight concern. _Thanks, Sebastian, I'll keep that in mind._

"In here, Lady Anna," Gareth Druton said, gesturing her inside the large dimly-lit study. "You're not working with Scotland Yard, are you? I've been threatened not to deal with them."

She shook her head. "I work under the orders of Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's Watchdog," she answered. "I have no dealings with Scotland Yard whatsoever, so there's no need to fear."

He seemed a little more relaxed, adjusting his glasses before walking over to his large wooden desk, shaking hands scrambling for several sheets of paper scattered all over the table. Neatly piling them together, he handed them to Anna, and she took a glance at it.

_Hmmm… blackmail letter,_ she thought, _there's not too much I can go on by this, but this writing style is quite old. Not to mention it just _reeks_ of a demon's scent._

_Perhaps the Greater Demon targeting you has some influence on this case,_ Sebastian suggested. _Can you recognize the writing?_

_No,_ she answered. _There's no signature either. I'm pretty sure that whoever is behind this is allied with a demon. This ordeal may not be over as soon as we think._

Flipping through the rest of the documents, Anna began to believe that they definitely needed to be checked by Ciel. She looked at Lord Druton. "May I borrow these for a little while, My Lord?" she implored.

He shook his head, taking them back. "S-Sorry, I-I can't," he replied. "Just letting you see them already is bad enough. But please… is there anything you can do to help me get my son back?"

"With what information I have, I'll do everything I can," Anna promised, assuring him with a kind smile. "Rest assured, Lord Druton, I will do my best. Well… shall we return to the dance party?"

Gareth nodded, and as she turned to walk out of the study, he called out to her.

"Um… Lady Anna?" he implored, and she turned around, "I-Is there a chance where I could speak to you again at a later date?"

Anna blinked, thinking about it.

_It's alright, Anna,_ Sebastian's cool voice entered her mind, _The Young Master approves for Lord Druton to come to the Phantomhive Manor tomorrow morning._

"Will tomorrow morning be alright for you, Lord Druton?" Anna voiced. "I will be at the Phantomhive Manor."

The man seemed deeply relieved and nodded, a half-forced smile returning to his face. "Thank you, Lady Anna," he sighed gratefully. "Now let's return to the dance party."

xXx

"They should be returning soon, Young Master," Sebastian informed. "How do you plan on getting information from Lord Druton tomorrow?"

Ciel scoffed. In fact he had no idea how he actually _was_ going to get information from him. "I'll figure it out tonight," he admitted. "Or I could get Anna to do it too. Perhaps persuasion from an angel is easier than having me myself do it. It's _far_ too troublesome."

They saw Anna and Lord Druton re-enter the ballroom, and Anna curtseyed politely as he kissed her hand, his eyes radiating with gratefulness. Sebastian couldn't help but force back a twinge of annoyance as he also kissed her briefly on the cheek before she returned to them.

"You must be very proud of yourself today, Anna," Ciel commented crudely, "you've deceived a man and tricked him into coming to the Phantomhive Manor tomorrow. Isn't that against your better judgement?"

She smiled. "On the contrary, Lord Phantomhive," she said teasingly, "this is all for the greater good. Not to mention I'm not _actually_ deceiving him into anything. Everything I said was the truth. I _am_ working with the Earl of Phantomhive in the investigation of the disappearance of his son Anthony Druton. I've used no trickery of any sort, just an angel's charms."

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle. "Well… since our mission is done, Young Master," he said, looking down at the young earl, "shall we return to the manor and prepare for tomorrow?"

Ciel dipped his head. "We shall leave at once."

xXx

Immediately after they had returned to the Phantomhive Manor, Sebastian and Anna had tucked the Young Master into bed. Afterwards, Anna went out onto one of the balconies of the manor to admire the rose garden that Finny took good care of, still dressed in her elegant white dress, breathing in the cool night air, gazing up at the beautiful stars that littered the dark sky.

"Beautiful," Sebastian commented as he came up behind her, his hands winding around her waist as he buried his face against her pale neck.

"I know," she agreed, "it's never seemed so peaceful this time of night like today. The roses are beautiful, there's a warm breeze blowing, and everything is just so calm."

His lips trailed along her neck up to blow softly in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "I was talking about you," he whispered, plucking out black rose that Lord Druton had set in her hair. Out of nowhere he pulled out a rose with petals of the deepest scarlet Anna had ever seen.

"Sebastian, it's beautiful," she said as he tucked the flower into her hair.

Very softly, the demon kissed her, pulling her arms around him before he began to sway side to side in an easy dance. Anna rested her head against his chest as they slowly danced in circles along the balcony, dancing to a song that only _they_ could hear.

"You must be careful, tomorrow, Anna," Sebastian warned her. "If a greater demon is involved, then I will be able to do very little against it. You may be in deeper trouble than you need to be. I will be primarily focused on protecting the Young Master, so you cannot rely upon me for assistance."

She nodded. "It's alright," she assured. "I can defend myself enough to get away, not to mention draw it away from you and Ciel if necessary."

"Of course," he chuckled, and she couldn't really tell whether he was being sarcastic or not, but her hands tightened against his shirt, inhaling his warm scent deeply.

Suddenly, she stopped. "Sebastian," she said firmly, "I know that this may be dangerous… for the both of us, not to mention the consequences could be catastrophic, but…" She looked up and met him straight in the eye. "I think… I _want_ you…"

* * *

**Yes, she does mean she wants him to sleep with her. Ooh... what's Sebastian going to have to say to this?**

**Again, gomenasai for the delay for this chapter, and I hope you guys liked this. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! (Because these will motivate me more to update quicker *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*)**


	18. Closer Than Could Have Possibly Imagined

**Wow... been so long since I've updated. LUCKILY, it is a 5-day long weekend for me right now, so I've gained time to actually WRITE this. **

**Of course, don't completely count on the next update being too soon. I'll get it up when I can. **

**LUCKILY (again), I've made this chapter especially long. lolz. So I hope you guys like it.**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Closer than Could Have Possibly Imagined

"Good morning, Young Master," Sebastian greeted, pulling open the curtains. "Lord Druton will be arriving in a couple of hours."

Ciel nodded. "W-Where's Anna?" he grumbled, "Is she ready?"

"Of course," he responded in assurance. "She's making breakfast at the moment, and Fang is with her. She's having Fang take Adrian up to have one of her angel friends take care of him. Apparently things are getting too dangerous for the young child."

"Interesting," he replied. "It's going to be interesting how Anna will persuade those documents from him. I wonder whether she'll take a page from your book."

Sebastian's thoughts immediately wandered off to the conversation they had last night.

xXx

_"Sebastian," Anna said firmly, "I know that this may be dangerous… for the both of us, not to mention the consequences could be catastrophic, but… I think… I _want_ you…"_

_His ruby eyes widened in surprise. Thinking she was kidding, he chuckled, "For a moment there I thought you were serious, Anna. Almost outsmarted a demon."_

_She shook her head, her hands running tenderly over his chest, tugging lightly at his tie. "I'm serious, Sebastian," she told him gently, her voice soft and mellow, "I really… _really_ am lusting to sleep with you… as unbelievable as that may sound, especially for an angel."_

_Even the demon was shocked into silence. This was most _definitely_ a first for him._

_"Before you say anything," she interrupted, "I know this is a bad time, considering what we may be going through tomorrow… but… I just need you to know… my love for you has developed into something strong… stronger than anything I could ever comprehend."_

_Sebastian's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her tight against him. "Anna," he murmured gently, kissing her softly. His lips remained close to hers as he pressed his forehead against hers. "As much as I relish the thought of sleeping with you, Anna… and as much as I want you as you want me…" he whispered, "you're right that this is a bad time. Nevertheless…" _

_Very softly, he planted kisses down her neck, allowing his teeth to brush against her skin, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine as he bit down gently on her shoulder. He pulled away and chuckled. _

_"That will be enough for now," he said, and she sighed in agreement, rubbing her neck lightly._

_"Well, I suppose we'll have a lot to do tomorrow morning, considering Lord Druton will be joining us," she said. _

_He nodded. "You should get some sleep, Anna," he advised, giving her a gentle kiss. "Good night."_

_"Good night Sebastian," she responded before leaving._

_xXx_

"Knowing her, probably not," Sebastian answered the Young Master. "Angels aren't known for being seductive just to get information out of humans."

Ciel scoffed. "In any case, Sebastian," he said, "prepare for Lord Druton's arrival. I'm sure that he won't be expecting that Anna is in fact my maid."

xXx

Lord Gareth Druton arrived at the Phantomhive Estate not a few hours later, and was greeted by Sebastian.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Estate, Lord Druton," he greeted with a bow, "my master Lord Phantomhive is awaiting you."

"I was expecting to meet a woman named Anna," he said.

Anna popped out from behind Sebastian dressed in her maid outfit. "Present, Lord Druton," she said, "it's good to see you again."

"Lady Anna?" he gasped in surprise.

She shook her head. "By no means am I a lady," she assured, "I'm just a simple maid." She smiled innocently at him.

"Is that so?" he said. "I think you're quite fit for a lady. Nevertheless then, please take me to see the Earl Phantomhive."

"Right this way," Anna instructed before she and Sebastian led him inside to the study where Ciel was waiting for them.

"Ah, Lord Druton," Ciel greeted, walking over to properly greet his guest, "welcome to the Phantomhive Estate. I am the earl of Phantomhive; Ciel Phantomhive."

Gareth Druton smiled warily, adjusting his glasses before shaking the earl's hand.

"So… onto business," Ciel said. "Rest assured, Anna has informed me of all the details, and Scotland Yard will not be informed of any of this."

He seemed a little more relieved, nevertheless, he was still worried as he sat down.

"So… I hear that you have documents that may be of assistance," Ciel began. "Will you hand them over to us? Of course, we will secure your son's safety."

Anna smiled. "You can trust us, Lord Druton," she assured. "After all, you've already shown me the documents."

He inhaled deeply. "I will give you the documents under one condition; that I borrow your maid Anna for one day," he said. "Then I will freely give you the documents."

Ciel blinked, exchanging looks with Sebastian and Anna.

_Anna? Are you willing to do this?_ The demon implored her. _This could be a trap, for all we know._

_I'm willing to do it,_ she assured. _It's alright. I can protect myself if I need to, but something tells me that there's someone else pulling the strings._

"Well, Anna?" Ciel stared at the angel expectantly.

She nodded. "I'm willing to spend the day," she said. "It'll be a good experience to serve others. Perhaps I'll end up learning something new."

Lord Druton seemed relieved, though they couldn't figure out why. Then he took out the documents and handed them to Ciel before Anna walked to stand by Lord Druton's side.

"Command me, My Lord Druton," she told him, "Until this time tomorrow, I am your maid."

He nodded with a kind smile. "Thank you, Anna," he said. "I will greatly appreciate your services till the very end. Please, bring back my son safely."

Anna curtseyed politely to Ciel. "My Lord Phantomhive, I bid you farewell until the morn of tomorrow."

_I will be hearing from you very soon, I hope,_ Sebastian told her through their Blood Bond. _Be careful, okay? If things are not as they seem, then you may be in grave danger. Alert me at once if there are problems._

She looked at Sebastian and smiled in assurance. _I will, Sebastian, I promise,_ she told him.

"Well, Anna, come," Lord Druton said, "it is time to go."

Anna bowed. "Of course," she replied, and as he bid Ciel farewell, Anna smiled at both Sebastian and Ciel. "I bid you both farewell, my Lord Phantomhive, Sebastian."

She left after Gareth Druton, and already Sebastian felt concerned. Of course, he would never admit that, but naturally, he had a strong attachment to what he knew belonged to him.

xXx

"Anna, please enter here," Gareth Druton advised, gesturing to the dark bedroom.

She glanced at him. "I apologize, Lord Druton," she told him, "but my duty is not to sleep with anyone, even if it _is_ your order."

He shook his head. "That is not it," he replied.

Hesitantly, Anna entered, and without warning, a blood-red barrier raised up behind her.

_It's a trap!_ She screamed to Sebastian in her mind, but it was too late as demonic electricity coursed through her body before she collapsed limply into a heap on the floor.

Lord Druton looked guiltily at Anna's unconscious body. "It is done," he said, "now let my son go."

Footsteps approached, and before the lord stood a Greater Demon, his midnight-black hair glimmering in the light, his dark red eyes glinting gloriously. He was tall, dressed in a black suit with a red bowtie. He was holding a young boy about the age of 10 around the neck before tossing him at Gareth.

"Anthony," he sighed in relief, gathering his young son in his arms, holding him tight.

Easily, the demon walked through the demon barrier easily, picking up the angel and throwing her over his shoulder like a sack.

"W-What are you going to do with her?" Gareth demanded. "Don't hurt her."

He snorted. "Or else you'll do what? My master holds power over you, don't forget that. If you dare alert Scotland Yard, you can guarantee that I will be looking for you."

_Now… this angel is what I want,_ he thought as he left, reaching back to stroke her cheek. _That mark that binds you to me will be what will brings me your soul._

xXx

"NO!" Sebastian cried, as the connection between him and Anna was severed with her screams of pain.

"What happened, Sebastian?" Ciel demanded, abruptly standing up.

"I'm not sure," he responded, "my connection with Anna was just cut off. She's in pain. Pardon my suggestion, Young Master, but I believe that we were all walking right into a trap. No human device of any sort could be able to cut off our bond, therefore it is possible that the Greater Demon targeting Anna is the one behind this."

Ciel headed towards the door. "Then let us head to the Druton Estate post-haste," he said. "We're going to get to the bottom of this, Sebastian. Do not fail me."

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian replied loyally. _What happened to you, Anna? Are you alright?_ He wondered. _You'd better be, or else you'll be answering to _me.

xXx

"W-Where am I?" Anna groaned. "What happened to me?" Opening her eyes, she found herself immersed in darkness, but she could feel that she was tied up by shackles to a bed, and as she tried to pull out of them, her wrists and ankles burned the more she struggled. "Dammit, demon shackles? But how? Laurence Kingsley is dead."

Someone clapped, and lights flickered on, Anna squinting to adjust her eyes to the sudden brightness of the bedroom. A tall handsome man stood before her, his dark red eyes glimmering in amusement as he walked over to her, his finger tracing down her cheek.

"You've been unconscious for the past fourteen hours," he informed her in amusement. "Amazing you can sleep with ease in the presence of your kidnapper."

"Who are you?" Anna snapped, twisting her head away from him.

"I am the Greater Demon who has marked you, Angel Annabelle," he responded. "My name is Andrew Hawkins, and I will be the one who devours your soul."

"Never!" she hissed acidly. "Someone will find me, and you're going to pay for what you've done to me!"

Andrew cackled like the evil demon he was. "We are currently contained inside a demon barrier, even if you _could_ escape those cuffs, there is no chance that you'll be able to escape this room," he informed. "You will suffer and die. After a millennia of isolation, I've gotten quite hungry, and the soul of an angel should satiate my hunger, at least for a little while. Let me enjoy your soul…"

She let out a screech as she fought against the cuffs even as it burned her.

"Your efforts are wasted," he said before he drew a knife from his pocket and began to cut open her uniform, revealing the black pentagram tattooed on her collarbone. He chuckled, stroking her bare shoulder before pressing his fingers on the center of the tattoo, and she screamed in pain as the mark glowed bloody red.

Anna felt a demonic fire burn through her entire being, the epicentre being where Andrew was pressing his fingers against the mark. As he pulled his hand away, she gasped, collapsing back onto the bed as she tried to relax, breathing deep as fatigue washed through her.

"Hmmm… if your screams sounded like _that_ while in pain," he mused, cutting open her uniform to reveal her underclothes, "I wonder what you sound like while I'm claiming you as _mine_."

"NO!" Anna screamed as she tried to twist away as he climbed on top of her, pinning down her body with his weight. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He pinned down her shoulders with his strong hands, lowering his mouth to her neck, forcing kisses onto her before biting down on the side of her neck, drawing blood as his hands wandered down to try to strip off her underclothes.

"_NOOO!"_ she screeched, and the door burst open as Sebastian Michaelis stormed into the room, eyes blazing in cold demonic fury. He had broken the demon seals placed around the door, and he was mad.

"Get off of her!" he hissed as he threw off the Greater Demon, freeing Anna's wrists and ankles as he removed his overcoat, wrapping it around the shaken angel as he pulled her against his chest, hugging her tightly.

"S-Sebastian…" Anna rasped, hugging the demon tightly, burying her face against his chest as tears streaked down her face. If he hadn't have arrived in time, Andrew would have…

She didn't allow herself to finish the thought as Sebastian's voice calmed her. "It's alright now, Anna," he soothed, stroking her hair, "I'm here now."

Andrew easily recovered, straightening out his suit and fixing up his bowtie. "So… _you're_ the infamous Sebastian Michaelis I've been hearing about lately. You're the demon who has an attachment to a single soul of some child. Now, if you would be so kind as to surrender that angel back to me."

"_Never!_" he barked angrily, gripping her even tighter. "Remove the mark from her, _now_!"

The Greater Demon snorted in amusement. "What makes you think a Lesser Demon can command a Greater Demon like me to do _anything_?" he challenged, his eyes glowing demonically with a darker and redder purple than Sebastian's. "You too, can be bound by my will."

Sebastian cringed slightly at the power induced in the Greater Demon's voice, and instantly he swept Anna into his arms and ran off before the other demon could try anything, disappearing from Andrew's sight.

"Hmph," Andrew smirked, "don't think this is over, Sebastian Michaelis. This game just got interesting."

xXx

Sebastian didn't stop until he knew that Andrew wasn't coming after them. He stopped and lowered Anna in his lap as they sat in the middle of an empty forest. The moon was high in the sky, and he cradled her against him as she wept quietly, her entire form shaking.

"Shhh… it's alright," he whispered, holding her close. "I'm here, it's only me."

_I know that demon,_ he thought, _he's been living in isolation for the past millennia, and he commonly goes by the name of Andrew Hawkins. Why would he target Anna now?_

Anna buried her head against his chest, her hands trembling as they clutched onto his waistcoat.

"I'm sorry I allowed this to happen to you," Sebastian apologized, kissing her on the top of the head. "Come on, it's time to go home."

They returned to the Phantomhive Estate, where the other servants were already asleep, and Pluto whined worriedly as he noticed Anna was in emotional pain.

_"Anna!"_ Fang called as he flew towards them, Kylee not far behind him. _"Are you alright?"_

Sebastian shook his head. "Her kidnapper was the Greater Demon that marked her," he replied, "his name is Andrew Hawkins, and he nearly raped her if I hadn't have saved her in time."

_"Anna, thank goodness you're alright,"_ the cat sighed in relief. _"Thank you, Sebastian. Ciel is awaiting you in the study. Kylee and I had been keeping him company until I sensed your return."_

The butler nodded. "I will take Anna back to her room and I need you to help her clean up a bit while I address the Young Master," he said. "Then I will return to check up on her afterwards."

xXx

"I take it you found her, Sebastian?" Ciel greeted as the butler entered the study. "Fang and Kylee ran off in the middle of our conversation."

He bowed curtly. "Yes, My Lord," he answered. "She was held captive by the Greater Demon who marked her. As Lord Druton had informed us earlier, the kidnapping of Anthony Druton was a trap to lure Anna in, and he had no choice but to answer to the demon's wishes, otherwise face the death of his son."

"How is she now?" the earl implored.

"Physically, she'll recover," Sebastian began. "However, psychologically she may be a little unstable. Our dear angel maid was nearly raped had I not arrived in time."

Ciel scoffed, "You must be proud of yourself, Sebastian. You played the hero and rescued your damsel in distress."

"Of course not," he responded. "I exist only to serve you, Young Master. Saving Anna was only one of the orders you gave me."

"Are you sure your own feelings for her aren't compromising you, Sebastian?" Ciel checked. "Don't forget, I won't hesitate to order you to kill her deem it necessary."

"I am fully aware of that, Young Master," Sebastian responded loyally. "Now, on that note, it is getting late. Shall I send you to bed?"

Ciel groaned, "Fine."

xXx

After Ciel was put to bed, Sebastian returned to find Anna curled up on the bed, Fang cradled in her arms. Her body still shook, but she was changed into her nightgown.

"Fang, allow me to stay and take care of her tonight," he offered. "You and Kylee can stay in my room."

The cat didn't protest, dipping his head as he dashed off with Kylee outside of the room before Sebastian closed the door behind them, locking the door as he walked over to remove his tailcoat and tie, laying them over her chair before laying down next to her, wrapping his arms around her shaking body and pulling her to him.

"It's alright, Anna," he assured, kissing her lightly on the forehead as he pulled her head into his chest. "It's all over now. I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore, okay?"

"S-Sebastian," she breathed, looking up at him, and he kissed her, trying to take away her pain. "Please…"

Sebastian placed tantalizing kisses down her neck, whispering softly into her ear, "I know what you want, my love. But are you sure you want it now? You're still traumatized. You could be making a huge mistake. Once we do this, there is no turning back."

Anna looked up into his eyes, pain glittering in her own red-rimmed azure orbs. "Sebastian… I'm sure," she said. "Please…"

The demon kissed her as he pulled the covers over the both of them before his hands wandered down her body, and Anna unbuttoned his shirt. Her hands ran over his well-toned, smooth chest as he threw his shirt aside as his hands wandered to remove her nightgown…

xXx

… that fateful and passionate night, Sebastian and Anna made love for the first time.

* * *

**FINALLY! lolz. jk. But yes, they did it. **

**OBVIOUSLY, this will mean huge consequences on both ends, so the next chapter will be very interesting. Hmmm... **

**Wow... so much has happened during this chapter.  
1. Case closed for Ciel Phantomhive.  
2. the Greater Demon has finally revealed himself.  
3. Sebastian managed to successfully rescue Anna.  
4. Anna and Sebastian sleep together.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (*hint, hint, nudge, nudge* Then I will update as soon as I can)**


	19. Revelations

**Sorry for the really, REALLY late update. It's been about a month and a week since my last update, however, school has been keeping me busy. I probably won't be able to update the next chapter until my next break. LUCKILY though, it's spring break for me now, so I'll try to get another chapter done before the beginning of April. HOPEFULLY, but I still also have to study for my math midterm too. -.-"**

**ANYWAY, I left the last chapter at a cliffhanger... ish. Sebastian and Anna finally, FINALLY slept together. All your comments made me smile, and I thank you for them. :D The Greater Demon Andrew Hawkins will be temporarily set aside for the moment as our main characters are going through a huge sub-plot-ish thing.  
Yeah, anyway, there will be one twist revealed in this chapter, which explains the title of this chapter. lol. If you saw it from the hint dropped far earlier in the story, great job! If not, well, it only makes it all the more interesting and exciting, right?**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nineteen: Revelations

The next morning, Fang yawned widely, stretching out his legs as he shook out his fur, nosing Kylee awake beside him. It had been a peaceful, quiet night for the cats as they stayed in Sebastian's room.

_"Good morning,"_ Fang greeted with a lick to her ear.

She meowed back her greeting, purring against him.

_Anna, are you awake?_ He called through their connection, but then he suddenly realized that her presence was nowhere in the mansion.

_"Maybe she's gone out shopping for Ciel's breakfast this morning?"_ he reassured himself. _"Either way, Sebastian should know where she's gone. I'll go ask him."_

The white angelic cat padded alongside Kylee as they went to Anna's room. Fang's nose shot up as he smelled a musky lingering scent emitting from the room and tackled the door open, finding Sebastian sitting alone on the bed, fully dressed and adjusting his tie. Upon his face was plastered an emotionless mask, and Anna's aura lingered around the demon.

_"What did you do, Sebastian Michaelis?"_ Fang hissed. _"You didn't-"_

"I did," Sebastian cut off, looking at the cat, "last night, I slept with Anna."

The cat's golden gaze widened before his fur bristled in pure anger. _"How come I heard nothing of this?" _he demanded.

"It was Anna's idea to create an Angel Barrier in this room," the demon explained calmly, "that way, no one could hear us nor interrupt."

_"Where is she now?" _he continued.

"This morning, she was taken by several archangels to face trial and judgement," the demon butler informed, "I'll admit I'm unsure of what I can do, as I am unable to bear witness to her trial."

_"Do you know what you've done, Sebastian?"_ Fang hissed. _"Anna will be sentenced to purgatory! She will be purified and cleansed that she'll forget herself, and be reborn as a new person! We will never see the _real_ Anna ever again!"_

Sebastian squarely met the cat's furious gaze, and felt a new determination rise in him. "Fangorn, I will make this right again," he promised. "For now, go to Anna. I will alert the Young Master of what has happened."

_"You're lucky I haven't torn you apart, Sebastian Michaelis,"_ Fang threatened, _"if Anna is found guilty of all her crimes, know that you'll be seeing me again… let's hope you don't."_

Without another word, Fang broke through the window and up into the skies.

"Sleeping with a demon won't be her _only_ crime," Sebastian muttered, "after all, we've made a Blood Contract. Not to mention, on the night before Ash attacked **_(in chapter fourteen)_**, I've made a _true_ Faustian Contract with _her_… the Young Master's ancestor, Annabelle Marie Phantomhive…"

xXx

_"Sebastian," Anna began, closing the door behind her._

_The demon butler turned to her, looking amused. "You're doing a terrible job of seducing me, Anna," he told her, "I thought that a woman of your charms would have-"_

_"Stop it, Sebastian," she told him sternly, "I'm being serious. This has nothing to do with seduction or anything."_

_He decided to take her seriously now, and she exhaled deeply._

_"Remember that time you pulled me from the room after I had finished fencing with Lord Lau?" she recalled, "You challenged me whether I would take Ciel's place as the soul you devour, and I said yes. I have called you here to honour that vow."_

_His eyes widened. "Anna, you don't honestly mean-"_

_"Yes, Sebastian," she cut off, "I want to make a Contract with you. Once Ciel Phantomhive gets his revenge, you will not devour his soul, and in exchange, you will get mine." _

_The demon stared at her squarely in the eye. "Are you absolutely _sure_ you want to do this, Anna? Once we do this, there is no turning back. This Contract will be final." _

_Her eyes glowed golden as she nodded, and a purple ring began to glow below her as Sebastian kneeled down before her, one hand placed against his chest. _

_"I, Annabelle Marie Phantomhive, hereon surrender my soul to demon Sebastian Michaelis on the condition that Ciel Phantomhive's soul be spared," she called, "let the Contract be made!"_

_Both angel and demon glowed with dark purple light as Sebastian's pentagram seal imprinted upon both of their hearts, hiding the seal to everyone who would look at them. As the lights vanished, Anna sighed as she fought to control the demon's aura burning on her heart. She began to collapse forward, and was caught in Sebastian's arms as he swept in to hold the angel against him. _

_"So… did it happen to be a coincidence that I told the Young Master about his ancestor Annabelle Marie Phantomhive?" he chuckled. _

_"You already knew… didn't you," she accused, "you already knew who I was all along."_

_He chuckled. "Perhaps I did, perhaps I didn't," he replied innocently. _

_She groaned, leaning heavily against him. "I can't believe you," she moaned, gripping his shirt. "You could have at least _told_ me that you knew my true identity! Does Ciel know?"_

_Sebastian shook his head. "It has never been deemed necessary that he needs to know about this," he said. "But I will inform him if the situation calls for it…"_

_xXx_

_That time is now,_ Sebastian decided as he breathed deep, pulling open Ciel's curtains. "Good morning, Young Master," he greeted.

Ciel stirred awake, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. "Sebastian… why do you wake me up so early?" he growled, "You are fully aware of _precisely_ when you are to wake me every morning."

The butler bowed. "Forgive me, Young Master," he apologized, "however, this is an emergency."

This caught Ciel's attention. If something was an emergency to Sebastian, the situation must be urgent.

"Anna has been taken before the Council of Angels to be tried for her crimes," he informed gravely. "According to Fang, she will most likely be sent to Purgatory, erasing all of her memories and being reborn."

"But why so suddenly?" Ciel implored, "She could have been taken long before today to be tried. Why _now_?"

Sebastian cleared his throat, a little embarrassed. "Well, that is to say, Young Master," he began uncomfortably, "last night we slept together."

The young earl's eyes widened at his demon butler's words. "_What_ did you say, Sebastian?" he exhaled, eyes suddenly fuming with anger. "I specifically _told_ you to keep your relationship simple and professional!"

"Forgive me, Young Master," he continued, "however, that is not the only crime that Anna will be guilty of. I have created a Faustian Contract with her."

"_WHAT?"_ Ciel demanded, leaping out of bed to grab the butler with both hands, gripping his waistcoat tightly as he stared up at him, fury blazing in his blue eyes. "HOW WAS THIS DONE WITHOUT MY KNOWLEDGE?"

Sebastian inhaled deeply. "Young Master, recall that time whence I said that Anna was keeping a secret from you, and I told you that it would not endanger you, and that I would tell you if it was necessary. _Now_ is that time," he explained, "Young Master, the Phantomhive head maid Anna is actually in fact your ancestor Annabelle Marie Phantomhive."

Ciel's eyes widened as he stumbled back a few steps, his resolve shaken. "W-What did you say, Sebastian?" he breathed in horror. "Anna is my-"

"Yes, she is Annabelle Marie Phantomhive, your ancestor," he said. "After her death at the stake, she was reborn as a holy angel. She's kept watch over the Phantomhive family since, which explains how she has met Lord Vincent Phantomhive."

"Dammit, Sebastian!" the young earl swore, slapping the butler across the cheek. "I should have been made aware of this a long time ago! Are demons even _allowed_ to make more than one contract at a time?"

Clearing his throat, he nodded. "But only under certain conditions," he said. "It is too complex to go into detail, but simply, we demons are only allowed to have one _human_ Contract at a time. However, angels rarely make Faustian Contracts with demons like me, but it is possible to have two Contracts at the same time."

Ciel gritted his teeth in frustration. He was not about to let his wish-granting angel disappear just like _that_; not without a fight. "Sebastian, is it possible to break into the levels of heaven?"

The demon butler's eyes widened. "I-It's possible," he agreed. "What are you suggesting, Young Master?" he implored.

The earl smirked. "Sebastian, get yourself ready," he declared boldly, "we're breaking into heaven."

xXx

Annabelle Marie Phantomhive sat in her detainment cell made of pure silver granite, patiently repenting her crimes as she sat on the bench, her eyes closed as she thought about her life at the Phantomhive Manor.

"Anna…" A soft voice greeted quietly.

She looked up towards the barred entrance into the sad eyes of the angel that loved her. "Michael…" she said gently, "I'm so sorry for everything. Hopefully when I'm reborn I'll be a better angel for you. You deserve much better than someone like me. I really am sorry, Michael."

He shook his head. "Don't be," he disagreed. "I love you just the way you are. I'll do everything I can to prevent this from happening to you. If I should fail, I only hope that you will stay just as you are when you are reborn. All of the others are shocked about what has happened with you, but they still trust you."

The angel smiled sadly at him. "They're so loyal to me…" she sighed guiltily, "I know I really don't have the right to ask this of you, but… could you please tell Ciel and Fang that I'm sorry, and let Sebastian know that I love him?" she implored.

He nodded, knowing that this could very well be her last request. He reached out his hand to her, and she stood up to go over to him.

Very gently, Anna wept a little, tears falling from her eyes as they embraced across the bars of her cell.

"It's alright," Michael assured her. "It won't hurt a bit… it's okay…. The Council is preparing your trial right now. You could be called any minute."

Footsteps approached, and they looked to see Alisha walking towards them, sadness reflecting in her eyes. "Michael, Anna," she said very softly, "it's time."

* * *

**Oh boy, so dramatic. lolz. I wonder what will happen. How in the world will Sebastian and Ciel break into heaven; more or less get Anna back without the power of the Council of Angels opposing them? **

**THIS will be interesting. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! (~and I will update ASAP! *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*)**


	20. The Trial of Annabelle Marie Phantomhive

**AHAHA! Like I said, I would probably get another chapter done before Spring Break was over, and I was RIGHT! Mwahaha!**

**Wow, finally on CHAPTER 20 of this story.**** I can't believe 19 chapters has already passed. It felt like only yesterday when I started this fic, hmmm...**

**ANYWAY, things are getting pretty dramatic, after all, Anna's at a trial, and Ciel and Sebastian are trying to break into heaven to save her. Will they make it in time? OH HO HO HO! WE SHALL FIND OUT!**

**Btw, this'll probs be my last chapter for a little while. The most likely time when I can update next is probs around the Easter long-weekend, so about 3-4 weeks. REALISTICALLY SPEAKING, anywho. But perhaps I'll be able to get a little more of the next chapter done during the rest of the break, and then I can do my best to update during one of the following weekends. Otherwise, yeah.**

**PLEASE R&R! **

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitusji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: The Trial of Annabelle Marie Phantomhive

"What do you know about breaking into the seven levels of Heaven, Sebastian?" Ciel implored curiously as he and his butler stood in front of an old abandoned monastery.

"There's a single gate where I know that entrance is possible, however, passing through it in itself is a highly difficult – if not impossible, task for those not of holy beings," he explained as they went to stand in front of the huge double doors. "I have kept the location of the gate a secret until it was needed, and now seems like a proper time. Before us now is the gate."

"Then," Ciel began, "Sebastian, this is my order: do all you can to save Anna without placing me in any danger whatsoever."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, My Lord," he responded loyally. "By the way, Young Master, I have failed to mention that beyond that gate, protection is difficult, as we would be facing thousands of angels that would try to stop us, not to mention the spirits living on each level might try to interfere with completing our objective. Do you still wish to proceed?"

The young earl glared. "Don't make me repeat my orders, Sebastian," he hissed. "Let's go."

xXx

"Let the trial of Wishing Angel Annabelle Marie Phantomhive commence," the eldest council member announced, and Anna bowed her head silently, her wings folded behind her. "Matthew, please read out the charges."

They stood in a pure white cloud-covered room, Anna standing in the center of the room, leaning against the railing that was semi-circled around her. A few meters before her and about two storeys up were the seats for the 12 angels of the Council that resided in the 2nd level of heaven. Behind Anna sitting in the rows of benches were dozens of spectators, angels and spirits alike from all levels who were close friends and fellow coworkers. Among them was Fang, sitting next to Michael, narrowed feline eyes set in great worry and concern.

The blonde-haired angel stood up, and for a moment, his forest green eyes met with Anna's, flashing with pain before he began to read the parchment before him. "Annabelle Marie Phantomhive, your crimes as an angel are as follows; you created a Blood Contract with a demon under the current name of Sebastian Michaelis; you've made a Faustian Contract with said demon; and above all, you've also _slept_ with said demon. How do you plead?"

_Anna…_ Fang thought in worry. _Please don't do what I think you're going to do…_

Anna raised her gaze unflinchingly to the Council. "Guilty of all crimes charged," she declared boldly, her voice unwavering. A sense of longing and sadness filled her voice as she continued, "And I have no regrets for committing any of them."

_But I only wish I could see you one last time, Sebastian,_ she thought sadly, _I'm so sorry._

xXx

"Young Master, we have arrived," Sebastian declared as they appeared in a world that seemed so similar to the one Ciel knew.

"Are you toying with me, Sebastian?" the child hissed. "This looks _exactly_ like London. How in the world is this the 7th level of Heaven?"

The demon smiled. "Appearances can be deceiving, my lord," he warned, directing Ciel's glance to a familiar looking woman in red. She had red eyes and hair that looked only all-too familiar to the young earl.

_It's like the colour of liquorice that burns a landscape…_

"M-Madam Red?" Ciel breathed, his eyes widening. _We're _definitely_ not in the same London,_ he thought.

His aunt turned to him, eyes wide with horror. "C-Ciel?" she gasped, running over to embrace her beloved nephew. "W-What are you and Sebastian doing here? D-Don't tell me you're dead!"

Ciel shook his head furiously. "Please quiet down, Madam," he chided as he and Sebastian glanced around warily. "We broke in. Is there anywhere private we can speak?"

"Come in." Angelina Durless ushered them into her home, where another man and a small child resided. "Ciel, Sebastian, this is my husband and my child. I was reunited with them here."

"Pardon my asking, Madam," Sebastian began curiously, "but how did you end up in the 7th level of Heaven?"

She nodded in understanding. "I understand that it must be a little confusing, considering my crimes should have condemned me," she agreed. "However, I had done more good than bad during my life, and thus, they counterbalanced each other in the end. My judgement was executed swiftly, considering also that my death was premature. I was given the privilege of being able to reside here where I was reunited with my beloved husband and child."

"It is good to see that you are satisfied with your afterlife here," Ciel said. "Wait, does that mean you've seen my parents?"

She nodded. "They're residing on the 3rd level," she informed, "but I think they're off to see the trial of an angel in the 2nd level. She was present during my judgement as well, and she's an ancestor-"

"Of the Phantomhives," he finished. "I know; Annabelle Marie Phantomhive. She's my maid."

Angelina's eyes widened. "How did you know?" she implored.

"It's a long story," he sighed troublesomely. "In short, Anna is granting my father's wish to watch over me. Anna is an angel, Sebastian is a demon, and they're infatuated with each other. Because of Sebastian's _mistake_, as a result, she's been taken."

Her eyes widened even more. "I-I didn't know, and I doubt your parents do too," she breathed. "We've been watching you, and we were definitely surprised at all of the secret agendas that you've been having."

Ciel looked away. "How do you watch me?" he implored.

"I can't tell you," she said, "since you're not dead, after all."

"Why does this place look like London?" he asked.

Madam Red nodded in understanding of his wonder. "We're in the 'London' section of the 7th level," she responded, "So what brings you here?"

"We're here to rescue Anna, of course," Sebastian smirked proudly. "Would you mind giving us directions to the 2nd level, Madam? We're in a hurry. If we don't arrive before Anna's judgement, we could be too late."

xXx

Quiet gasps filled the room as the eyes of the Council hardened with pain as Anna confessed to each of her crimes. She was a close friend to each one of them, and someone they had respected greatly.

"_Darn it, Annabelle,_" Fang grumbled quietly. _"Why do you have to be so cruelly honest with yourself?"_

Matthew looked up at the elder, his eyes filled with a silent plead. "In that case, the verdict, Jonathan?"

The angel inhaled deeply before announcing, "Anna, you know very well what punishment you must receive for your crimes. The sentence is Purgatory!"

A feeling of dread and sorrow washed through the observers.

"I object to this!" a man exclaimed, and all eyes fell upon Lord James Kurt, who looked as well as he were when he was alive. "The accused angel Annabelle has brought peace and closure for many of us here. Can all her acts of good not counterbalance her crimes?"

Other spirits Anna had helped in the past also began to protest as well, and Anna shot a sad but grateful look at the lord.

"Quiet down, everyone!" Jonathan shouted, silencing the room. "We understand that this angel has also brought great good and worked miracles, however, that does not cleanse her of her sins."

"Nevertheless," another man said as he stood up in protest, "it _would_ lighten her punishment, at the very least. Most of us spirits present have been given a sense of peace by her, not to mention countless others who could not join us today."

The Council murmured amongst themselves as Anna smiled at her then-fiancé for going to her defence; he really had always cared for her, even when she was alive.

"Perhaps that may be true," Matthew reasoned, looking at the rest of the Council. "Your opinions? Alexandra?"

The female angel sighed heavily, her onyx eyes clouded with sadness. "Well, I have no objections to it, however, it is under the law that our verdict is centered around."

Shivers ran up and down Anna's spine as something didn't feel right to her; something was approaching. Without warning, the mark seared her shoulder and burned throughout her entire body, and she suddenly collapsed to the ground, passed out from the pain.

"ANNA!" Michael exclaimed in horror as he ran out from the spectators to take the beloved angel into his arms, wincing as the mark burned him at his touch. "This isn't good. The mark made by the Greater Demon has harmed her, but otherwise no extensive damage seems to have been done. She should be awake soon, but for now I suggest that this trial takes a break."

All the members of the Council nodded in agreement.

"Very well," Jonathan announced, "the trial will resume once Angel Annabelle awakens."

xXx

"Sebastian, where _are_ we?" Ciel demanded irritably as they arrived in a version of London with silver-paved roads and flawless solid buildings, an aura brimming with life surrounding the area.

"We're on the 4th level, Young Master," the demon informed. "Luckily we've run into little trouble so far, which I daresay is quite surprising. In any case, only two more levels to go before we reach the location of Anna's trial."

"Ciel, dear," a warm, comforting voice greeted, and Ciel whirled around to face Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive, looking as well as they did when they were alive, "come this way."

"M-Mother? F-Father?" he breathed in utter surprise.

His father smiled sadly at him as he and his wife embraced their young son. "It's been a while, Ciel," he said gently. "Come on, you'll need to hurry. Anna's trial has already started. You both will need to hurry in order to make it in time."

Ciel hugged his parents back tightly, not saying a word.

"Anna has done a good job protecting you so far," Vincent commented, "and your demon butler Sebastian as well. Ciel, I can't believe you made a contract with a demon in order to get revenge." Before the young earl could respond, he shook his head. "Never mind about that, we can discuss more later. For now, you need to get to Annabelle. Hurry, if you head in that direction, you should be able to find the gateway. Your mother and I will stall for as much time as we can for her, but you will need to hurry. Time is of the essence."

* * *

**OMG! Will they make it in time? **

**Btw, the reason why I didn't touch too much on the story with Madam Red and Ciel's parents being in so-and-so level of heaven is because it doesn't really seem all that important for the moment, CONSIDERING the urgency of the situation at hand. I might touch a little on it later after the entire ordeal is over (on the condition things turn out well, O_O), but let's see what you guys think. Would you guys like to have me touch a little more on it, or do you find it not crucial to the main storyline? Leave me a review (*hint hint*) to let me know your opinion on things.**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! _(REVIEWS KEEP THIS STORY GOING! *selfish, I know, but it's good motivation for me as well :D*)**


	21. Final Verdict

**FINALLY I have some time to update.**

**Anyway, after leaving you guys with a bit of a cliffy, here's the next chapter. :D **

**The next chapter will be up... eventually... **

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Final Verdict

Anna stirred awake, finding herself laying on one of the front benches inside the courtroom.

"Are you alright, Anna?" Michael implored worriedly, and she nodded, slowly sitting up, wincing at the stinging, sore pain in her shoulder. "Here…" He rested his hands on her shoulders, allowing his healing power to flow into her and ease her aches.

"Thanks. Well… I guess it's time to finish my trial," she sighed. "I'm sorry, Michael, for putting you through this."

The angel kissed her lightly on the forehead, hugging her close. "I love you, Anna," he told her. "No matter what happens."

Anna stood up and returned to the stand, and the Council looked at her.

"Annabelle, as emphasized before, you have done many of these people a great good, however, even so," Alexandra announced, "I'm afraid that your punishment cannot be eased."

She bowed her head solemnly. "I understand," she said softly. "Thank you for your consideration."

"Nonsense," a loud voice proclaimed, and all eyes turned to see Vincent Phantomhive standing tall and proud, his eyes gleaming with a spark of fighting spirit as he defended the noble angel. "I have fair reason to believe that the accused Angel Annabelle's punishment should be eased, or at the very least delayed, as at the current moment she is carrying out a wish of protection, is she not?" He knew that if her trial was delayed, they could build up a better case for her as well.

The Council was a little surprised.

"As true as that may be," Jonathan sighed, "the severity of this crime is beyond anything we've seen before. There has never been a case so serious as it has never been heard of that an angel willingly slept with a demon."

Anna closed her eyes, knowing that she had caused a great deal of turmoil because of her actions.

"Nevertheless," the ex-earl continued, "should she not be able to at least fulfil her angelic duties and leave this existence knowing that she at least completed the wish asked of her?"

Alexandra sighed, "I understand, Vincent Phantomhive, but another angel will be assigned her task to finish the wish. Annabelle should have nothing to fear."

Anna remained silent, shooting a sad, apologetic glance at the ex-earl and his wife; she would not be the angel to protect their son any longer. But at the same time, a solemn sense of peace rushed through her, knowing that Ciel would still be watched over by another angel as she was tasked before with.

Vincent still looked like he was going to continue. "But-"

"Stop," Anna told him, "it's alright, Vincent. I've enjoyed my life, both as a human and as an angel, and I will willingly accept my punishment."

He was surprised at how easily she gave up. This was not good; he was supposed to stall for time for Ciel and Sebastian to arrive, but now… it seemed too late.

"Angel Annabelle Marie Phantomhive, this is our final verdict," the Council declared. All the voices sounded like one, yet at the same time, each distinct voice could be heard. "the sentence is Purgatory and rebirth. There will be no other-"

Without warning, the back doors of the courtroom slammed open to reveal the current Earl of Phantomhive and his butler.

"STOP!" Ciel shouted, his voice echoing throughout the court.

"Ciel? Sebastian?" Anna gasped, azure eyes widening in horror.

Immediately most of the angels stood up in alarm, and many of them began to call out as others were preparing to attack.

"It's a demon and a human boy!" "Get them!" "How did a demon enter the Court of Heaven?" "This is outrageous!"

Swiftly, Anna rushed out in front of them before any harm could come to them. "Wait! Stop!" she called. "Please don't hurt them!"

The Council glared at Sebastian, noting the spark of an angel's aura mixed in with the demonic scent.

"So _you're_ the demon that slept with this angel," Jonathan deducted, "you must certainly be brave if you dare break into Heaven. I'm surprised you've made it this far without even a single scratch. Annabelle, stand back."

She shook her head. "Please, just let them go," she pleaded. "I'll do anything, just let them both be safely returned back to Earth."

"Restrain them!" he ordered, and immediately the angelic guards among the crowd swiftly bound Sebastian and Ciel's hands as others dragged Anna away.

"Sebastian! Do something!" Ciel demanded angrily, but the demon lips twitched up into the briefest smile.

"As much as I would love to do something, I can't," he responded regretfully. "A Lesser Demon like me is unable to break through these holy chains easily."

"Let them go!" Anna shouted, "please! They only broke in to save me!"

"Silence, Annabelle!" Jonathan boomed, and the angel was forced to fall silent. He turned to the bound pair. "How was a mere demon able to break into this place?"

Sebastian looked up, his eyes glowing demonically. "I'm not required to answer now, am I," he taunted, causing chatter of disgust to whisper through the room. "However, I knew the location of one of the gates in London, and merely broke through."

"Impossible!" Matthew hissed, "You must be lying! There is no way a mere demon and a living human can break through that easily!"

The demon smiled. "I am not only a 'mere' demon, but also simply one hell of a butler," he stated, "and I do not lie either."

"Please, just listen to me," Anna piped up pleadingly, "this boy, Ciel Phantomhive, is the subject of which I was asked to protect, and the demon has been bound to him through a Faustian Contract; much like the one that has bound the demon to me. I only ask that they both be safely returned to Earth, and I will be able to be reborn happy."

"Anna, that was _not_ the reason why we came," Sebastian scolded, "we came here to _prevent_ you from being reborn and such. I _love_ you, Annabelle Marie Phantomhive. Does the love of this demon mean _nothing_ to you if you're so willing to accept your fate?"

Many spirits and angels alike gasped at the words of affection pouring from this demon's mouth, and the Council seemed surprised as well.

Tears fell from Anna's eyes. "I do love you, Sebastian," she responded, "Believe me, I do, but… we both knew of the consequences when we decided to sleep together last night. I did it because I love you, and that's why I'm willing to accept the consequences."

The demon sighed heavily. "I don't think I will ever be able to understand you," he noted. "Your reasoning sounds absolutely ludicrous. Did you honestly believe I'd just _allow_ what is mine to walk out of my long life _just_ like that?"

Her azure eyes widened, and a smile touched her lips, her eyes shimmering with a sad happiness. She knew she couldn't be with him any longer. She lowered her eyes, but the glimmering tears that fell from her eyes told all. "Thank you… Sebastian…"

"Annabelle Marie Phantomhive," Jonathan declared, "your final sentence remains the same; purgatory and rebirth. Do you accept your fate?"

"Yes," she breathed quietly as she smiled up sadly at the Council, sniffling and regaining her composure. "I do. But I only ask that Sebastian and Ciel be released free of all charges set against them with this break into Heaven."

_"Okay, okay, that's enough."_ Another voice proclaimed, booming through the room before another angel flashed into the room with a piercingly bright light, a rolled up scroll in one hand.

"K-Kieran?" Anna breathed in surprise, "What are _you_ doing here? And why do you have that medallion on? Aren't those only for… archangels…" She gasped in realization, and he smiled.

"I was promoted a while ago," he admitted. "But I was asked to stay in my rank as to watch over the rest of you. This trial is voided, as I have a scroll from the higher ups informing that the angel Annabelle Marie Phantomhive and the demon Sebastian Michaelis were fated to fall in love with each other, and that this was a sort-of 'experiment' to see whether love between an angel and demon was possible. Release them."

Kieran used his archangel abilities to break the binds on Sebastian and Ciel as Anna was released by the guard angels formally restraining her. Immediately Anna ran into Sebastian's embrace, and he held her tightly, pressing his lips against her hair, breathing in her scent deeply. She reached up to kiss him, and many of Anna's friends 'awwed' in adoration. They'd never seen the angel so passionately in love before, and it was evident that her feelings for Sebastian were something that could not be easily destroyed. Frankly, it surprised them that the demon could love in return.

"Anna, Sebastian, I'm sorry for what you both have been put through with this trial," Kieran apologized, "but at least you and Ciel made it here without harm. I love to plan distraction parties." He smiled as innocently as he could.

Anna's eyes widened. "Kieran…" she began accusingly, "it was _you_ who ensured Sebastian and Ciel's safe arrival this far? It was _you_ who allowed them to break through the gate that easily?"

He nodded. "Great idea, wasn't it?" he said teasingly, "but yes, I accept all responsibility for all that has happened."

"Thank you, Kieran," she thanked gratefully. "I'm really grateful for everything you've done, but I can't help but ask: is it really okay for me to be with Sebastian, being a demon and all?"

"Well, that would bring me to my other point," he began, "Sebastian will be fully accepted on the condition that after this Contract with Ciel Phantomhive is over, he shall work as a demon under Heaven's will."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "And this would mean…?"

"This would mean that you are not allowed to taint pure souls and covert them, but you will be under complete satisfaction with devouring the souls of those who are evil," the archangel explained. "It may not be the terms a demon would wish for, however, are you willing to give up the pleasure of devouring pure souls all for the sake of the woman you love?" Kieran raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "You _do_ love Anna, do you not?"

The demon looked his angelic lover directly in the eyes, smiling mischievously at her. "Of course I love her," he said. "'However, I'm afraid I cannot come to your terms. I'd rather devour delicious pure souls instead, I'm afraid. Even my affection towards an angel could not change that. If I were to choose between the two, I'm afraid I'd choose devouring souls instead.'"

Gasps filled the courtroom. Was Sebastian playing around after all?

* * *

**Dammit, Sebastian! What are you doing now? **

**OBVIOUSLY THIS IS A CLIFFY! MWAHAHAHA. Wow, Sebastian's really a demon, isn't he... **

**PLEASE REVIEWWWW! (and I will update ASAP. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. :D Again like I said last chapter, selfish, I know, but it's motivation to make each chapter better and better. :D)**


	22. Reunited

**So, here's the next chapter. Like I promised, it would be up on the next holiday (Easter), and it is. lol. Before, rather. :D**

**On a happy note, I've reached my 100th review! YAY! My goal has been reached! Now my next goal of 150 reviews is next! Plx help me out here. :D**

**SOOOOO... ****What in the world was Sebastian thinking?**

**Here is the conclusion to this arc of the storyline. :D**

**PLEASE R&R~**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Reunited

_"Of course I love her," Sebastian declared. "'However, I'm afraid I cannot come to your terms. I'd rather devour delicious pure souls instead, I'm afraid. Even my affection towards an angel could not change that. If I were to choose between the two, I'm afraid I'd choose devouring souls instead.'"_

Fang, Michael, Kieran, and Anna gasped. The angel's eyes were filled with a deep hurt and betrayal. Ciel smirked expectantly.

_A demon is a demon,_ he thought. _Would his affection really change what he truly is?_

But to the young earl's surprise, the demon chuckled in amusement.

"At least, that's what I _would_ say had I not truly been changed by this interesting angel here. Naturally, you should have figured by now that I'm kidding, Annabelle," Sebastian told her affectionately. "Though I am unable to lie, I _do_ enjoy playing light tricks. You know how I feel about you, my dear lady." Anna playfully punched him on the shoulder with a scowl before he looked at Kieran. "Of course, that would conclude that I will accept your terms."

The crowd was even more surprised at how far Sebastian seemed to be willing to go for Anna, proving to them that perhaps this demon was truly worthy of such a pure angel's love. Most surprised of them all was Ciel.

_If he's willing to go as far as changing what his nature expects him to do,_ he thought calculatingly, _what's going to stop him from disobeying my orders?_

"Then it is agreed," Kieran said with a nod, "with that said, this trial is dismissed. Annabelle, I will contact you later regarding details." As he vanished in a flurry of brilliant lights, the Council of Angels vanished with him.

Sebastian sighed heavily, as if a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders. Then he turned to Anna. "I can't _believe_ you gave yourself up so easily," he scolded her lightly, "I was certainly expecting more fight from you."

The angel shyly looked away, her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "I-I already told you," she reprimanded, "I accepted my fate the moment I chose to sleep with you."

He shook his head distastefully at her as he held her face in both of his hands, leaning close. "Did you _honestly_ believe I'd allow what's mine to get away from me?" he demanded, his voice low and sounding like velvet, with a hint of underlying seductive tone to it.

Sebastian closed the distance between them and kissed Anna passionately and her hands rested on his chest. Pulling away, she touched her forehead to his.

"We are bonded together, now… and forever," she promised in a whisper. "I love you too, Sebastian. Promise me one thing though…"

He looked at her curiously. "What is it?" he implored curiously.

"_Never_, _ever_, trick me like that again," she told him sternly. "You really scared me for a moment there. I honestly don't know what I would do if you really had been lying about your feelings to me."

The demon butler smirked as he pulled away. "Yes, My Lady. But Anna, sleeping with you isn't enough to prove my feelings for you?" he teased, and she blushed furiously, looking away.

_"ANNA!" _Fang exclaimed, and he flew into her arms, and she hugged the sleek feline tightly, feeling the cat purr in her embrace.

"Oh, Fang! I'm so sorry for worrying you!" she cooed.

_"I'm so glad you're alright,"_ the cat responded, flying out of her arms to look at her. _"Why did you give yourself up like that so easily?"_

She smiled. "Because I've already gotten everything I've ever wanted in my life, and I felt fulfilled because I've already helped so many people," she answered. "I wouldn't mind helping more, of course, but if my time came, then I would freely leave."

Sebastian wrapped his arms around her waist. "Not if _I_ can help it," he growled, his lips now by her ear. "I _do_ have a strong desire to monopolize what is _mine_."

Ciel cleared his throat loudly, and both angel and demon looked at the young earl, who looked even smaller and fragile in the presence of so many spirits and angels. Only the Earl Phantomhive and his black-clad demon butler seemed truly out of place in the stark white courtroom.

"Enough of this," he declared, "Sebastian, Anna, it's time to go."

Anna smiled, spreading her wings as she flew over to him with one powerful sweep of her wings. "You know, Ciel, naturally I'm afraid I'll have to seal off your memories of Heaven, being a human and all still," she informed him gently. "But as for certain important conversations, I will allow to remain unsealed. So for now, let's have a friendly chat with those present before we go."

"It's been a while, Ciel," a familiar voice said, and the young earl whirled around to see Fred Aberlaine sitting in the crowd. He looked strong and happy, free from all stress that had been part of being a young officer in Scotland Yard.

"A-Aberlaine!" the child gasped, "What are you doing here?"

He smiled at Anna. "Well, Annabelle was the angel who collected me after I died trying to save you," he informed. "Naturally I'd be at her trial trying to help."

Anna smiled cheerfully at him. "Thank you for attending, Aberlaine," she thanked gratefully. "I'm also thankful for you and the others for speaking up in my defence."

The former officer nodded. "It's good to see you again, Ciel," he said, turning to the child. "How have you been?"

"Nothing to complain about, I suppose," he responded irritably.

Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive approached them, and Anna smiled at her descendant. "Thank you for standing up for me as well, Vincent," she added. "I could also tell you served as a sort-of distraction to buy some more time in order for Ciel and Sebastian to arrive and save me in time."

He smiled. "Anytime, Anna," he assured her, "Anything for my dear ancestor who has done so much for our family."

She chuckled, "You flatter me, Vincent."

"Though we really _are_ grateful for your help, Anna," Rachel added. "Both you and Sebastian have done a great job protecting our young son."

One of Anna's angelic friends approached, glancing Sebastian over suspiciously.

"So, _this_ is the demon who has won Annabelle's heart?" the female said, brushing back her lock golden locks from her face.

Anna nodded. "This is him all right, Sheryl," she replied shyly. "He can be a jerk sometimes, but I still love him anyway."

"Well, he seems handsome enough," Sheryl responded. "You'd better not hurt her, Sebastian; otherwise you'll have the wrath of a lot of angels upon you."

The demonic butler bowed. "Never would I dream of breaking my dear lady's heart," he declared boldly, and Anna couldn't help but smile.

Both Vincent and Rachel looked at their son. Ciel stood silently next to Aberlaine, staring at them with an emotionless mask.

"Come here and give your parents a hug, dear," Rachel urged, kneeling down and opening her arms to him.

Ciel silently walked stiffly into his parents' warm embrace before he hugged them back, feeling a warmth in his cold heart, as well as an aching desire to be back with his family.

"We love you, Ciel," Vincent told his son affectionately. "And so we'll continue to watch over you from here." He looked at Anna. "I trust you'll continue to take good care of our son?"

She dipped her head, shyly folding her wings. "That _was_ what we promised five years ago, after all," she agreed. "Not to mention I still have to grant his heartfelt wish, whatever that may be, when the time comes."

"And naturally, I will be there to protect the both of you as well," Sebastian added, a hand loyally over his chest. He directed a teasing smirk at Anna, and she flushed, looking away quickly.

"He's so sweet," Sheryl teased, giggling as she nudged Anna with an elbow. "I can see why you fell for him. Perhaps I should go find my own handsome demon, eh?"

"Hey!" Anna protested, "You still have Kieran, don't you? Did you know that he was promoted?"

She smiled. "I knew," she admitted, "but he promised me not to tell until the time was right. Plus, I didn't know how to say it. 'Hey, did you know that my boyfriend got promoted to be an Archangel?' Yeah, I don't think so. Plus, it's not like he's any different now. He's still the same old normal Kieran."

Anna sighed tiredly. "If I could say that about Sebastian, I _would_," she groaned. "But whatever he may act as at the time it's needed, he's still annoying no matter what."

The demon smiled. "All the more to tease you with, my dear," he said. "But naturally, you know I would never allow you to be harmed. One reason would be naturally because of the Contract made between us, and secondly, well, because you are _mine_." He gave her a light kiss.

"Sebastian, Anna," Ciel called, but his voice was soft and sounded tired, "let's go home."

His mother gave Ciel a light kiss on the forehead. "Take care of yourself dear, and farewell," she bid. "Don't forget, we'll be watching over you always."

Anna flew a short distance over to him, placing a hand over his eyes before putting him to sleep, and the young earl collapsed into her arms.

"I've already selectively erased parts of his memory," she informed, picking him up carefully and handing him to Sebastian.

"Hey, come back and visit us sometime, okay?" Sheryl told her. "We never have time anymore to just chat because you're always off on one mission or another."

Anna chuckled, "It's not my fault. I'm just doing my job."

"Even so," she pouted, "at least come with Fangorn and drop by just to say 'hi'. Fangorn, I trust you to take care of Anna and Sebastian and keep us updated?"

The cat dipped his head. _"Of course," _he responded. _"Say 'hi' to Missy for me. It's been a while since I've seen her. How is she doing?"_

"She's had a litter of kittens lately," Sheryl answered. "She's very happy. You should pay her a visit next time you guys come back to Heaven, okay?"

Fang nodded before Anna beckoned him over.

"Fang, Sebastian," the angel said gently as she spread her wings, "come on. Let's go home."

xXx

Ciel stirred awake to find himself in his bed. His memory was a little fuzzy, but all he remembered was that he and Sebastian had gone to Heaven to try and save Anna.

_I forgot, did we succeed?_ He wondered. _Well we _should_ have, considering that Sebastian was under my orders to save her._

"Sebastian!" he called, and immediately there was a knock on the door before the demon stepped in, a dark smile on his face. "Where's Anna?"

"She's still resting right now," the butler replied. "After what just happened to her a few hours ago, it's really taken a lot out of her. By the way, Young Master, a telegram just arrived a few minutes ago. I was on my way to inform you that our young guest Adrian's parents are on their way to pick up their son right now."

* * *

**Awww... little Adrian is finally leaving. Though this may seem very bland, there is a spice of tension and drama when (***SPOILERS FOR NEXT CHAPTER***) Sebastian decides to make a deal with the Greater Demon! **

**OMG SEBASTIAN YOU IDIIOOOTT! Ahahaha, btw, did anyone notice the triple quotation I had on Sebastian's speech on "choosing souls over Anna"? If you got that, you would have probs realized that it wasn't just a grammatical error made on my part. lol. **

**Sooo... the next chapter should be up... when? *checks calendar* Probs before Victoria Day holiday. OMG OTAFEST 2011 IS COMING! (Obviously Otafest is an anime convention. lol. Time for travelling. :D)  
If you plan on attending, let me know! We could say 'hi' at the convention. :D lol.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review to let me know how I'm doing on it. :D**

**:D PLEASE REVIEW! **


	23. Small Partings

**Ahahaha, I'm bored at school right now. I don't have my first period class this morning, and I'm very very VERY bored at the library. I've already finished this chapter just last night and was planning on updating either on friday or saturday, but, well, yeah. Boredom strikes. lol.**

**The good news is that I actually already have finished chapter 24 and is currently working on chapter 25, and I have the next 5-6 chapters already planned out, so I think updates SHOULD be running a little more smoother now. :D**

**Anywho, I LIED. This chapter does not include the deal that Sebastian will make with the Greater Demon. That will be, well... later. I was getting a little ahead of myself. ahahaha.**

**Nevertheless, things are still getting interesting. Ahahaha...**

**Okay, I'm ranting a little now. Anyway, ENJOY!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Small Partings

"Annabelle," Sebastian said softly as he entered the room, finding the angel lying awake in her bed, staring up at the bland ceiling.

"Sebastian," she responded, gesturing him over. "I heard from Fang that Adrian's parents are coming to pick him up? Fang's off to Heaven to pick up something for me."

He nodded, leaning down to give her a soft kiss. "They will be here within the hour," he agreed. He looked outside. "And it is snowing too."

She sat up, looking outside. "Oh dear," she said. "I've never noticed. But…" A warm smile touched her lips. "It's beautiful."

"As are you," Sebastian added, capturing her lips into another, deeper kiss.

The angel kissed back fiercely, feeling his tongue brush against hers before she suddenly pulled away. "I just remembered, we should probably talk with Ciel about how we're going to handle our relationship from now on," she said, her words completely ruining the mood Sebastian was trying to set up.

There was a low grumble in the demon's throat. "Let's worry about that later," he said, his hands running all over her body, clearly stating with his body language just what he wanted from her.

Anna pulled away from him knowingly. "Not right now, Sebastian," she warned. "Though it may be true that our relationship has been accepted by the Council, don't take advantage of that. There will be a time for such acts, but now is not the time. Right now, we should prepare for Adrian's leaving. Fang's with him now, if I am correct."

The demon pouted frustratingly before exhaling heavily. "Very well," he reluctantly agreed. "Do you have something in mind planned for the young child?"

"I do," she answered, "however, let's go see Ciel first. Perhaps he may also have something in mind."

xXX

Anna and Sebastian stood before the young earl, who was seated in his chair, hands folded on his desk.

"Anna, Sebastian," Ciel declared, "from this point onward, you are to conduct your relationship in a professional manner. Do not allow your relationship to get in the way of your respective duties and refrain from doing anything indecent during your work." He flushed, a little embarrassed at his next comment. "And if you both really feel the need to sleep together, do so in the confines of your own rooms while keeping an angel barrier up so the entire compound doesn't know what the two of you are doing together."

Anna and Sebastian mentally chuckled, finding it a little amusing that Ciel became rather squirmy around this issue.

"Of course, Ciel," Anna agreed. "I agree to all of your terms."

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian chimed. "We will not overstep our bounds."

Ciel nodded satisfyingly. "Well, now that that's settled," he said, "let's us deal with our next topic at hand: baby Adrian's departure from the Phantomhive Manor. I will not be seeing the boy's parents. I have more important work to do. Sebastian, my order is for you and Anna to handle this ordeal. Make it quick and simple."

Anna looked taken aback. "Are you sure, Ciel?" she implored.

"Yes," the child replied sternly. "You have my leave to make preparations for his departure."

"Understood, Young Master," Sebastian said with a fluent bow, and Anna curtseyed politely before both servants left the room.

"Interesting that Ciel doesn't want to meet Adrian's parents," Anna noted. "I wonder why."

The demon butler shrugged. "Perhaps it would be because of the fact that the Young Master himself will never receive that feeling of reuniting with his parents on this Earth," he suggested. "Perhaps I should ask him about it?"

"No," she responded sternly, remorse in her eyes. "That would be far too cruel to him, even for a demonic sadist like you."

"My dear," he teased, embracing her against his chest, his fingers entwined together around the small of her back, "whose being cruel _now_? If anyone's being cruel, _you're_ being cruel to _me_." His lips curled into a smile, and there was a dark teasing reflecting in his ruby orbs.

Her hands rested on his chest as she met his gaze squarely in the eye, sighing. "So… what are _you_ going to do about it?" she baited.

Sebastian pretended to sigh heavily, gazing up for a moment. "Well, I suppose I'll have to punish you, of course," he told her before meeting her awaiting lips with his.

Anna felt Sebastian's tongue brush over her lips for a moment before he bit down lightly on her lower lip, sending a shock through her body, her mouth opening to gasp, and Sebastian took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, stroking hers as they made out. They both felt the need to taste each other, and Sebastian gently knead circles with his thumbs on her back, sending waves of pleasure through her body before she finally pulled away from him.

"Okay, okay, that's enough," she told him. "We need to focus on Adrian's departure. I have a gift for him, so I need to head back to my room to find it. Where will you be?"

"I believe I will be in the kitchen, making something special for our youngest Phantomhive guest," he responded with a clever smile. "Come and find me afterwards."

xXX

Annabelle headed over to the kitchen, the gift tucked into her pocket, and baby Adrian cradled in her arms, giggling as he reached up for the angel's cheek.

"You're so cute," she teased, tickling his cheek with her finger. "You'd better take good care of yourself and never forget me, okay?"

His blue eyes blinked innocently at her, giggling even more.

"So adorable," she squealed, pulling out a gorgeous golden necklace and placed it around his neck. "This is for you. This will protect you always, and no one can ever remove it from your possession. It will also alert me if you are in any danger. This is my gift to you, and I will watch over you."

The baby squealed, biting on the pendant, and she laughed, knocking on the door. "Sebastian? Are you in here?"

"Come in, Anna," the demon called, and she entered, finding the demon making something with milk. "Fang isn't with you?"

She shook her head. "He's still off picking up some things," she said. "He'll be back soon. And then Kylee's taking a cat nap in your room. At the moment, I'm just taking Adrian one last time through the mansion before his parents come. They should be here soon."

Sebastian nodded. "I'm just about finished," he assured. "They'll be here any moment now. I'll meet you by the door."

"If you insist," she replied before heading off to the front entrance of the manor.

Exactly when she arrived, there was a knock on the door.

_Just in time,_ she thought, opening the door slightly to peek out at the commoner couple standing outside in the heavy snow, eyes filled with hope. _These are Adrian's parents all right. He has his mother's hair and his father's eyes._

"Hello," she greeted, "I am the Phantomhive Head Maid, Anna. Are you here with an appointment with Earl Phantomhive?"

"W-We're here for our son, Adrian!" his mother stammered nervously. "I-I'm Lillian, and this is my husband Morris."

Anna smiled, pulling open the door. "Ah yes," she agreed, showing them the young bundle she held in her arms. "He's been a very good boy."

"Adrian!" they exclaimed in utter relief, gathering the baby into their arms and hugging him, rocking him back and forth. Tears flowed from Lillian's eyes like endless waterfalls in utter joy. "Thank you so much!"

She shook her head. "Don't thank me completely," she said. "It was the Earl Phantomhive who allowed me to take him in, so you must definitely thank him. _However_, the Earl is very busy lately, so I'm afraid that you cannot meet with him."

"Please, give the Earl our thanks," Morris pleaded. "Thank you for taking such good care of our beloved son. We don't know what would happen if we lost him. He just disappeared one day, and we've been looking for him every since."

_No doubt it was Lawrence's doing,_ she thought.

_"Oh, are our guests here already?"_ Sebastian implored in amusement. _"I will be there momentarily."_

"Would you like to come in for some tea?" Anna offered kindly.

"N-No, absolutely not!" Lillian replied, "W-We couldn't possibly intrude on you! We're just here for our son."

Anna smiled. "Well, the family butler will be here in a moment with his own gift for the young child," she said. "Please wait for a moment."

"No need to wait," Sebastian announced, suddenly appearing by her side with a brightly-wrapped box. "These are some special milk treats for Adrian that I'm sure he'll enjoy. I've also made some pastries for you both as well." He offered it out to them.

"T-Thank you," Morris thanked gratefully, "a-are you the family butler?"

He smiled, placing a hand over his chest. "I am the Phantomhive Head Butler, Sebastian Michaelis," he introduced, "It is a pleasure to meet the parents of young Adrian. He has been a great guest, and has been well taken care of in our manor."

"Again, thank you so much," Lillian sighed happily, "we will never forget this."

Anna and Sebastian smiled, and the angel leaned over to address the young infant for the final time.

"Well, it's been an honour having you as our guest in the Phantomhive Manor," she told him, tickling him under the chin, "take good care of yourself when you grow older, okay?"

Lillian and Morris bid the Phantomhive servants farewell before leaving with Adrian. Anna and Sebastian closed the doors, and Anna sniffled emotionally.

"I'm gonna miss that little guy," she sighed, tearing up a little as she looked up at Sebastian with a happy smile.

The demon chuckled, brushing away her forming tears. "You're getting overly emotional, Anna," he scolded her lightly, "you know we'll see him again."

Anna nodded, stifling her tears as she wiped at her eyes. "You're right," she agreed, chuckling, her voice strained. "I'm such an idiot, tearing up at something like this."

Sebastian's expression dropped a little as he grabbed her hands, pulling them aside as he caressed her cheeks, leaning closer. She looked up into his dark, looming crimson eyes, and his lips met hers. As they shared that infinitely slow kiss, the other Phantomhive servants were passing by when they saw their passionate embrace.

"I-Is that-?" Bard breathed, eyes widening in amazement.

"It is!" Maylene gasped quietly, a blush forming on her face. "It's Sebastian and Anna! Since when did they get so close?"

Finny smiled. "It seems we didn't have to do a lot after all," he noted. "They came together on their own."

"D-Do you think they've already done _it_?" the perverted maid thought, her face reddening madly as blood began to trickle from her nose. "O-Ooh! H-How passionate!"

Bard looked at Finny. "Perhaps we should get the little lady out of here before they know we're here," he advised, "Sebastian would have our heads for disturbing his romantic moment."

Both of them grabbed one of Maylene's arms before dragging her away from the main hall.

Anna pulled away from Sebastian, exhaling deeply. "That was a pity we were disturbed," she sighed. "But that was a good kiss." She smiled up at him in satisfaction. "Thank you."

Sebastian groaned, pressing his forehead against hers as his hands slipped down to rest on the small of her back, pinning her against him. "You have absolutely no _idea_ just what you do to me, do you, Anna, especially when you give me that innocent 'come-hither' look," he growled.

She blinked. "What do you mean?" she implored in confusion, "what 'come-hither' look?"

The demon shook his head. "It's something you do unintentionally, and it drives me crazy," he told her. "But that's not the only thing about you that drives me crazy either."

"Oh?" she asked suspiciously, slanting her eyes in suspicion. "Pray tell."

"_You_ showed me the heart in me I never knew existed," he began, "If I see you with another man, I'm instantly jealous and would like to rip him to shreds. Every time you're not by my side, I become agitated deep inside." His voice lowered to a deep whisper in her ear. "And then when I kiss you, I feel a desperate urge to sweep you up into my arms and carry you to my bed to make unrestrained love to you until you are unable to work tomorrow."

Anna laughed, pulling back. "But I _want_ to work tomorrow," she replied, smiling innocently at him. "However, your words are very endearing… in their own way. But you mustn't forget what Ciel said, that we are not to overstep our bounds with our relationship. Please keep that in mind, Sebastian. We need to put Ciel and his safety first, not our sexual desires."

"True," he chuckled, pulling away. "Forgive me for that moment. It appears that I also can get caught up in my personal desires that I forget the terms of my Contract. This would be another first for me."

She dipped her head. "Then we are at an agreement," she said, raising an eyebrow with a smile, "shall we seal it with a kiss?"

Sebastian fluently kissed her, a brief touch of mouth to mouth as one arm wrapped around her waist.

Without warning, there was a crash and a shatter of glass, and both beings immediately sensed that something was wrong.

"Ciel!" Anna gasped in horror.

They ran to where Ciel was… only to find his study trashed and empty, the window shattered and glass everywhere. Heavy snow was blowing in through the broken window from outside, and it seemed a snowstorm had hit London. But a dark, looming aura lingered in the cold room.

"There's no _way_ anyone could have gotten in here without us sensing it," Sebastian growled lowly. "It's that damn Greater Demon. I recognize that repulsive scent."

"No…" the angel breathed, still in shock at the sudden kidnapping, "Ciel's been taken by Andrew… we're too late."

* * *

**Yay! More drama! Yay! More CLIFFIES! :D**

**Anyway, _CALLING ALL ARTISTS!_ If you guys have time, I'd totally love to see your artwork on what you think some of my characters would look like (with canon characters or not). I had a review on the first chapter asking me something similar to that, and I would really love to see what you guys can come up with! :D Please send them to my email: nyancat (at) live . ca (exlude the spaces, of course, and the (at) is obviously the key) YAY! I look forward to hopefully seeing some awesome artwork. PLEASEEE! AND THANKK YOUU!**

**Anywho, the next chapter shall be up sometime this weekend. Probs Sunday. Yay! My birthday's on sunday! (and it's mother's day too. lol)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (And send some awesome artwork too if you can! Don't worry of how "bad" you think it may look. Mine will most definately be 10x worse. lol)**


	24. Rescuing Ciel

**"Happy" Birthday to me! (on this 8th of May)**

**And Happy Mother's Day too!**

**Well... here's the next chapter like I promised, but boy, I was very sad when I only recieved ONE review for the last chapter. Ah well... Thank you, **~M. Grouchy **for that review. I will definitely try to use less "implored", or at least be more aware of it now and remember to change it when I can. lol.**

**EDIT: Thanks for the advice, **~sum1 . you . don't . know. **I appreciate it. lol. Don't worry, no dismay caused. **

**This chapter's pretty epic (to me, at least), so I really hope you guys enjoy it. FYI: To those who really love Andrew Hawkins the Greater Demon, he's in this chapter. lol. **

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Rescuing Ciel

"Where could he possibly _be_?" Annabelle breathed in worry. "In the hands of a Greater Demon like Andrew, Ciel's in so much danger."

Sebastian bit his inner lip. _I have failed in protecting you this time, Young Master,_ he thought regrettably. _But we will find you._

"Sebastian, what should we do?" she demanded, her azure eyes glistening with worry. "Can you track him through the Contract?"

The demon closed his eyes and tried to follow the trail of the scent left upon Ciel Phantomhive from the Faustian Contract that bound the two together… only to find a dead end.

"I'm afraid not," he said, looking at her with darkened red eyes. "Andrew Hawkins has managed to put up a block around the Young Master, preventing me from finding him."

"Oh, this is terrible," Anna stated sadly, pacing around, "I can't track him either. Sebastian, you head to the Druton Estate to see if you can get any clues of where Andrew usually resides. I'll leave a note for Fang in my room informing him what has happened. In the meantime, I'll go out and try to see what I can dig up around the city. If either of us finds anything, immediately let the other know through the Blood Contract."

Sebastian nodded. "Be careful, Anna," he warned warily, "you already know what Andrew is capable of. Don't underestimate him."

The angel nodded, shivering at the memory of the Greater Demon nearly raping her. "You be careful too," she agreed. "We need to find Ciel as soon as we can. The faster we get to him, the more chance there is that he'll be fine when we get to him. Let's go."

xXx

_The snow is so heavy,_ Anna thought bitterly as she carefully navigated through the skies of London, soaring over dozens of buildings, searching for any signs or clues that would lead her to the missing young earl. _Hopefully Sebastian's doing better than me._

_"Sebastian, do you have anything yet?"_ she called through the Blood Bond. _"Have you arrived at the Druton Estate yet?"_

_"At the moment I'm heading to the Ridley Estate," _he answered. _"I was informed by Lord Druton that Andrew Hawkins is in fact the head butler of Lord Mitch Ridley, and that if I wanted to find him, it would be there."_

_"Should I meet you there?"_ Anna asked.

_"No,"_ he responded sternly, _"there are no guarantees that Lord Ridley knows the whereabouts of his butler. And it wouldn't make any sense if Andrew just brought the Young Master there. Keep searching, Annabelle. If you find anything, alert me."_

_"You too,"_ she agreed, and she looked around, landing swiftly on a rooftop, shivering slightly at the cold.

"It's definitely a lot colder than I imagined," she murmured, pulling her coat around her tighter. "I'll definitely be making some hot chocolate when we all get back safely to the estate."

Spreading her wings, she inhaled the cold air and used her power to reach out throughout the depths of London, searching for the faintest sign of Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Squeezing her eyes tightly, she widened her search perimeter, going beyond the boundaries of the city, but still to no avail.

Sighing heavily, she relaxed, being able to see her breath in the cold frozen air.

"Oh Ciel… please be alright," she sighed, silently praying that the young earl was unharmed. "Hopefully Sebastian's having better luck than I am."

xXx

_Is it possible that Lord Ridley knows that his butler is a Greater Demon?_ Sebastian wondered as he reached the door of the grand estate. _Could he have made a Faustian Contract with him like I have with Annabelle and the Young Master?_

He rapped on the door twice, and moments later the door opened, a young maid peeking through, a blush on her face as she saw Sebastian.

"H-Hello…" she greeted shyly, her chocolate eyes darting anxiously from Sebastian's to the ground. "I-It's awfully cold outside to be travelling. W-Would you like to come in where it's warm and discuss your business inside?"

The demon shook his head. "I am only here shortly," he said curly, his nose twitching slightly with a sickly sweet smell emitting through the door.

"O-Oh, well, t-then what business do you have with the Ridley Manor?" she stammered, trapped within his ruby gaze.

Sebastian dipped his head, ignoring the strange scent. "I was wondering whether the butler Andrew Hawkins was in today?" he questioned with an innocent smile.

"I-I'm afraid not," the maid replied, dazzled by Sebastian's red eyes, "he's been absent all day by leave of Master Ridley. I don't think any of the other servants have a clue either about where he is. I hope he's alright…"

_Hmmm… a dead end,_ the demon thought dully, his thoughts growing a little fuzzy. _I hope that demon rots. Ah well, no leads here then either._

"W-Would you like me to pass on a message to him upon his return for you?" she asked hopefully, breaking into the demon's thoughts.

Sebastian shook his head. "No thank you," he said, bowing. "I apologize for troubling you. Good day, Miss." He turned to leave, and his lips curled into a frown.

_"No luck here, Anna," _he told his angel. _"According to one of the maids, he's absent by leave of Lord Ridley. I'm starting to wonder whether Lord Ridley knows that his butler is a Greater Demon, because this seems a little _too_ coincidental."_

_"There are no such thing__s as coincidences, Sebastian," _she warned. _"A__s of what we've seen of Andrew Hawkins, I don't think I'd put it past him__ as a 'coincidental' kind of demon. In any case, I'm not having much luck either right now. I've expanded my search throughout all of London as well as the farthest outskirts of the city, and I can't find any trace of Ciel _or_ the demon. Just _where_ could he have taken him?"_

Sebastian sighed. _"No matter what, we need to keep looking,"_ he said. _"I'll go to Undertaker to see if he might know anything. Keep searching. I won't give up until I find my Young Master."_

_"Understood,"_ she agreed. _"Update me if you find something."_

After their communication ended, Sebastian found his head thumping with a weak pulse as he stumbled away from the estate.

"W-What the hell is happening to me?" he groaned, placing a hand on his suddenly-aching head. "I've only felt like this before when-"

He cut himself off, realizing what had happened. It seems Andrew Hawkins had been prepared for him, and had tainted the main inner doorway of the mansion with a unique Lesser-Demon drug that would render any Lesser Demon unconscious for up to twenty-four hours depending on the drug concentration.

"Dammit," Sebastian swore quietly as he collapsed into the snow, his vision swirling to black, "I fell for such a stupid… simple… trick…"

The Phantomhive demon butler was knocked out, unconscious in the middle of a heavy snowstorm, snow beginning to pile up on top of him very quickly. Things just got a lot more complicated…

xXx

Anna shivered, standing on the top of another building.

"Where could he have taken you, Ciel?" she murmured, her voice filled with concern. "At least you'll have the Dagger of Light to protect you if you need it…."

Her voice trailed off as she realized what she just said. "Wait! That's it!" she gasped. "The Dagger of Light lives within Ciel now! If I can track the Dagger of Light, I'll find Ciel!"

Her angelic powers reached out to find the dagger's magical signature and instantly locked onto it, tracking it to an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town.

_"Sebastian! Sebastian, I found him!"_ she told the demon excitedly through the Blood Bond. _"He's in some abandoned warehouse just outside London!"_

She heard no reply from him, and this got her worried.

_"Sebastian?"_ she implored, _"Can you hear me? Sebastian, you'd better not be joking around, cause this isn't funny!"_

… Still no response.

_"Sebastian, in the name of the Contract, I _order_ you to answer me!"_ Anna demanded fearfully, waiting for the demon's witty reply… but none came.

Immediately Anna couldn't help but fear the worst.

_Sebastian, you'd better not be dead!_ She thought horrendously. _You can't die! Don't leave me and Ciel behind!_

"No, no, don't think that," she told herself in reassurance. "I've got to think through this calmly."

Anna bit her lip, thinking up some logical reasoning. "Okay, if Sebastian's been knocked out by this Greater Demon, then he _should_ be at the same place where Ciel's being held," she deducted. "Either way, Ciel's still in the greater danger. I have to help him."

_Put the subject before your own personal feelings,_ she reminded herself. _Wherever you are, Sebastian, I hope you're alright. I'm sorry, but I'm sure you'd agree with what I must do._

With a heavy heart, Annabelle Phantomhive spread her heavenly wings and took off to the skies to rescue her descendant Ciel Phantomhive.

xXx

"T-This is it…" Anna murmured, looking at the old warehouse, the decaying wooden boards cracked and torn. "I can sense him inside."

In one swift movement, the angel broke down the front door of the warehouse to find Ciel locked inside a cage, still unconscious, but with Andrew Hawkins nowhere to be seen.

"Ciel!" she gasped, running to him, but the cage shocked her hands when she tried to touch the metal bars. "Oww… Shoot, this is a demonic cage, constructed from metal forged with the fires of hell. How in the world am I going to get you out of here?"

"Good question."

Without warning, there was a dark flash before Anna felt something small and sharp stab into her throat, and once she whirled to attack, it was already too late. She collapsed to her knees, pain racking her body, and before her stood Andrew Hawkins, standing over her with a devilish smile on his face triumphantly.

"You've exceeded my expectations, Anna," he told her, throwing aside the now-empty syringe he had in his hand. "I did not expect you to find us so quickly."

"W-What did you do to me?" she demanded, the muscles and nerves in her body tightening and refusing to move, except for the nerves in her face.

He grabbed her under the chin, tilting her head up to look at him. "I've injected you with a paralyzing drug," he said. "It should render you completely helpless, as well as drain all of your strength. Oh, and don't expect that Lesser Demon Sebastian to come to save you anytime either, he should be unconscious right now."

Anna's eyes widened. "What did you _do_ to him?" she accused.

"Simple," he replied arrogantly, "I knew he'd probably track my whereabouts to the Ridley Manor, so I placed a special drug around the main entrance that would render him unconscious for the next little while."

Inside, the angel was relieved that the demon she loved was not dead, but now a new fear rose within her. She was alone in saving Ciel this time.

Andrew raised an eyebrow as his eyes skimmed over Anna's form. "Interesting," he noted, "you have a faint demon scent on you." It didn't take him long to figure out what had happened. "Ah… I see… Sebastian slept with you. Very interesting indeed… So tell me, Anna…"

"What?" she spat. "I'm not telling you _anything_!"

He smiled darkly at her. "Did you enjoy his tender embraces?" he interrogated, "Enjoy the heat of his kiss? The warm electrifying pulses of his touch?"

The angel knew very well that he was trying to provoke her. "Shut up!" she yelled at him, refusing to play into his little mind game.

"W-What's going on?" Ciel murmured, stirring awake. In sudden realization of where he was, he snapped up into a sitting position, snarling at Andrew. He had no idea that this was the Greater Demon that had caused so much trouble for his inhuman servants. "W-Where am I? Who are you?" Noticing Anna, he growled, "Don't you know who I am? I am _Ciel Phantomhive_! How _dare_ you capture me like this!"

Andrew chuckled darkly. "So, _this_ is the soul that Sebastian is so fond of," he commented. "I am Andrew Hawkins, the Greater Demon who has defeated both the angel and demon who claim to protect you."

"Anna!" Ciel snapped, "Get me out of here this instant!"

"She would _love_ to," the Greater Demon taunted as he kicked the angel over onto her side, "however, she _cannot_, as she has been paralyzed." He laughed triumphantly, pulling out a sharp knife from within his coat and plunging it into her leg sadistically.

Anna cried out in pain as he twisted it further into her thigh.

"This is highly entertaining," Andrew cackled sadistically as he ripped it from her body, licking the blood off the silver blade. "I should have thought of this a millennia ago. Who would have known that an angel, a human _boy_, and a lousy Lesser Demon could keep me so amused?"

The young earl growled lowly, trying to formulate an escape plan. But even _he_ knew that escape would be nearly impossible due to the condition Anna was in.

_Ciel,_ her pain-filled voice broke through his musings, _Ciel, call out the Dagger of Light I gave you._

He looked at the angel in confusion, meeting her pained eyes.

_That dagger I gave you after the Phantomhive manor was attacked by Ash and Angela!_ She reminded hurriedly. _That dagger has a lot of powerful angelic energy embedded into it, and should be able to destroy the cage! I have only a little strength left, but I think I can fly us out of here to safety. Please, hurry!_

Ciel closed his eyes and thought of the jewelled dagger that Anna had bestowed upon him, and there was a brilliant flash of light.

Andrew shielded his eyes. "AARGH! What is this?" he screeched as the light had seared his eyes.

The next thing the young earl knew, the silver Dagger of Light appeared in his hand, and instantly he slashed furiously at the iron bars, causing them to instantly be cut into pieces. Ciel Phantomhive was free.

"What?" the Greater Demon howled, "NO!"

Anna instantly pushed herself off the ground with her good leg, crashing against Ciel as she gathered him up quickly before sweeping off out of the warehouse and into the stormy skies. Finally recovering from being temporarily blinded, Andrew ran out after them and watched as they flew away, a sadistic smirk creeping onto his face.

"Things have most certainly gotten more interesting," he murmured. "Looks like I've underestimated the both of you. That will definitely be something I _won't_ be doing again. Well then, time to plan for my next phase of action…"

xXx

Anna's breaths came out in heavy pants as she forced her paralyzed muscles to work.

"Anna! Take me home this instant!" Ciel demanded.

"I-I know," she panted. "I-I'm trying."

The pain of fighting against the paralyzing drug took a heavy toll on her body, and her strength had finally run out. It had already been hard to fly with the drug in her system, but it wasn't helping that they were flying in the midst of a huge snowstorm with heavy winds. Limply, her wings ceased to flap, wrapping around both of them as they barrelled out of the sky and into the hard ground covered with snow, crashing by the Thames River.

_Sorry Ciel, _Anna thought, _but this is as far as I can go… _

Anna winced in pain as she had taken the full brunt of the crash, and found Ciel unconscious in her embrace from the hard impact. Her face contorted with pain as she could feel the snow already begin to build up on top of her wings. She also could feel the coldness of the snow seep into the wound on her leg, running her blood cold and freezing her from the inside out. She knew that her body had already began to protect itself, hiding her presence from anyone who tried to find her through it. Now she only hoped that someone she trusted would be able to find her... somehow...

"N-Not good…" she rasped, her eyes slipping closed with exhaustion, her breath riding on a single word before she fell unconscious, "S-Sebastian…"

* * *

**Man... I feel so sorry for Anna and Sebastian. Let's see, Sebastian's knocked out in a snowpile by the Ridley Estate, and Anna's knocked out with Ciel by the Thames River. I wonder who's gonna wake up first? **

**I'm not sure when I'll be able to update the next chapter. Things have been slowing down again... **

**For an awesome b-day gift to me...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	25. Desperate Times and Desperate Measures

**HEY! Long time no see ppl!**

**Sorry for the super-long update wait! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**I left you all at quite a cliffy the last chapter. Well, here's the resolution to that now. **

**Btw, thanks for the all the reviews for the last chapter. :D I'm slowly reaching my 150 review goal. lol. Thank you all. :D (and plz keep up the awesome comments and support)**

**FYI, it might be a few weeks till I can update next. EXAMS ARE COMING UP! T_T**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures

Sebastian stirred awake, finding himself blanketed by a huge layer of snow on top of him. Recalling what happened, his anger grew, instantly melting all of the snow piled on him as he sat up, a hand on his forehead.

"Dammit," he breathed, looking around at the lightly-falling snow, "how long have I been unconscious?"

_"Anna? Anna? Can you hear me?" _he called through their Blood Bond… but there was no response.

_This isn't good,_ he thought irritably. _There is a chance that she was captured, or in worst case scenario, _killed_, during the time I was unconscious. I need to go back to the mansion to recollect what I already know to be able to find both her and the Young Master._

xXx

Sebastian entered the mansion, finding Bard, Finny, Maylene and Tanaka sitting on the stairs anxiously awaiting their return.

"Sebastian!" they exclaimed, running towards him. "What happened?"

The demon blinked, and Finny began to sob.

"We were so worried! No one came home yesterday!" he cried.

Sebastian's eyes widened, pulling out his pocket watch to look at the time… Eighteen hours had passed since he had first fallen unconscious.

"Wait, where is the Young Master and the young miss?" Bard implored, looking behind Sebastian to find neither missing person following in.

"Do not worry," the demon told them in assurance, "Anna is taking care of the Young Master. I don't know when they will be returning, but I know it will be soon."

Sebastian wasn't exactly lying, because he knew that Anna would protect Ciel with her own life if she had to, and that he would do everything in his power to find them as soon as he could.

They sighed in relief.

"That's good to hear," Maylene said.

"Now, go off and do your chores!" Sebastian snapped, and instantly they all left.

Suddenly, Fang dashed from upstairs and skidded to a stop in front of the demon.

_"Sebastian, where's Anna?"_ the feline demanded, _"Why haven't you nor Anna have returned since you left yesterday? What happened? I received that notice from Anna, but she said to wait for your return! WHERE IS SHE?"_

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "I have been unconscious for the past eighteen hours. I was knocked out by a drug the Greater Demon had placed around the door of the Ridley Estate. Since then, I have no idea what has happened."

Fang hissed, his back arching as the fur on his back bristled with tension. _"Do you have any idea where she could be?"_ he implored.

"None whatsoever," Sebastian responded bluntly. "I am unable to track her through the Blood Contract, nor can I track her nor the Young Master through the Faustian Contract."

The cat exhaled shakily, staring up at the demon butler. _"Do you have a plan, Sebastian Michaelis?"_ he implored.

The butler bit his inner lip. "I have one," he said, and he headed to Anna's room with a single small item in mind. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

xXx

"So, remind me why we're here again?" Shinigami Grell Sutcliffe implored.

"Wishing Angel Annabelle has gone missing," William T. Spears responded. "And that demon vermin was so desperate as to call _us_ to help search for her."

A vein pulsed on Sebastian's forehead, but he knew that these two Shinigami might be able to help him locate the angel. He didn't want to concern Michael and the other angels in heaven, cause the demon knew very well that he would have heaven's wrath upon him for not being able to protect the woman he loved.

Grell's eyes sparkled. "Really, Sebby?" he squealed, "You called just to find _me_?"

Sebastian sighed, looking stern. "Right now we need to find Annabelle and the Young Master as soon as possible," he said. "I've been unaware of what has been happening in the past eighteen hours."

"How troublesome," Will groaned. "Hopefully she will be found soon, otherwise you, vermin, will be in huge trouble from many powerful people."

"My intentions are to find her as soon as possible, along with the Young Master," Sebastian responded bitterly. "There would be no other reason why I would call _Shinigami_ to help with the search."

"Okay, but in return I want a really nice long kiss!" Grell complained, eyes ogling at the demon, "With tongue."

The butler glared. "I'm sorry, but I tie cherry stalks with my tongue," he retorted sharply, looking at Will. "Why did you have to bring _him_ along?"

"That repulsive vertebrate wanted to come see you," Will explained. "The idiot wouldn't shut up about it."

Sebastian ignored him and sighed heavily, "Well, let's get going. The quicker we find them, the better."

xXx

Two hours had passed since the Shinigami had joined him, and still, Sebastian found no success in his search for Ciel and Anna. Now he, Will, Grell and Fang were back at the front of the mansion, contemplating their next move.

_"We're getting nowhere,"_ Fang commented agitatedly. _"I'm really worried about Anna and Ciel. It's so cold outside."_

"I wonder where they could possibly be," Will murmured. "We've searched all across London already."

Sebastian closed his eyes, trying to sense his connection with either Ciel or Anna, but to no avail. He exhaled deeply. "Perhaps we should regroup our strategy," he suggested, "maybe we can-"

_ARHOOO!_ Pluto's howl echoed through the air, cutting off Sebastian's words.

They looked to see Pluto pawing the snow anxiously, howling at nothing in particular.

"Pluto!" the demon butler called, and the huge demon dog turned huge red eyes at him before transforming in a flurry of flames into a small puppy, running towards them.

Fang hissed, lifting into the air. _"Ugh, I can't _stand_ dogs,"_ he commented distastefully.

"Hmph, a demon hound," Will noted. "Nevertheless, they're good trackers. Perhaps he can find Angel Annabelle."

xXx

They took their search by the Thames River, and Pluto did not seem to be able to sniff anything out.

Suddenly, Grell saw a huge snow pile by the frozen river.

"Ooh! Snow pile!" he cheered, running over to jump onto the pile… but it was not as soft as he thought. "OW!"

While the Shinigami bounced up and down and rubbing his aching cold backside, Pluto began to dig and brush away the snow, revealing white wings that were currently as hard as steel… like a shield guarding something.

_"I think we've found her!"_ Fang exclaimed as he flew to the pile, Sebastian and Will following closely behind.

Brushing away all of the snow on top, the snow pile was actually a huge pair of folded wings around something. In their presence, the wings glowed before expanding and dissipating into free white feathers, revealing Anna and Ciel huddled together underneath, blood frozen to Anna's injured leg as the freezing had temporarily halted the bleeding. Ciel was shivering a little now in his sleep, but both looked relatively peaceful. Pluto barked happily at his discovery.

"Young Master!" Sebastian gasped.

_"ANNA!" _Fang shouted, landing on the snow.

Sebastian reached down to touch Ciel's cheek, finding him to be relatively chilly. Then he gently caressed Anna's cheek, and her skin was icy cold to the touch.

"They must have been here for _hours_," Grell murmured pitifully.

Fang rested his warm cheek against hers. _"She's so pale…"_ he said quietly, _"She's as cold as ice. __The snow and cold temperatures have chilled her blood. Knowing her, she must have transferred all of her body heat to keep Ciel warm."_

"She did it to keep him alive," Will guessed.

Sebastian took off his coat and placed it over Ciel before picking up the frail child in his arms, feeling the young earl shiver in his grasp. He looked down at him before looking at Anna. She looked beautiful in the midst of the freshly falling snow, so fragile, so serene.

"Stop standing there and move aside," the stoic Shinigami hissed, and the butler stood aside before watching in jealousy as Will carefully swept up Anna into his arms, her head resting limply against his shoulder, one hand on her stomach while the other dangled limply by her side. "We need to take them back to someplace warm and tend to Annabelle's wound."

Sebastian nodded. "Let's go back to the manor," he said, suppressing his growing anger and jealousy. "We'll take care of them there."

xXx

They returned to the manor quietly, and the moment Sebastian and the others entered, immediately the other three idiot servants burst from out of nowhere, gathering around them in panic. In the meantime, Fang rushed upstairs.

"Young Master! Anna!" they exclaimed, "What happened?"

"Their carriage must have crashed somewhere," Sebastian said. "Anna was injured and tried to keep the Young Master warm and she seems to have done a fairly well job, however… at current the Young Master is just slightly chilly, and Anna is freezing. We need to treat them both immediately. Maylene, prepare hot plates for the Young Master's bed, Finnian, do the same for Anna's. Bard, start boiling up hot water. After they're both put in bed, I will call a doctor for them."

The servants dispersed, and Sebastian quickly took Ciel up to his bedroom and tucked him in while Will took Anna to hers.

"Thank you for your assistance, both of you," Sebastian thanked when he returned to check on Anna. Fang was curled up on top of her bed, staring worriedly at his partner. "I will alert Annabelle of your assistance when she awakens."

"Ooh! Anything for you, Sebby!" Grell cheered happily, "Call me sometime soon, okay?"

"Let us go, Grell Sutcliffe," Will said, "we have more work to do when we get back."

The red-loving Shinigami pouted. "Will… you're no fun…" he groaned.

Both Shinigami left, and Sebastian reached to touch Anna's cheek, but she was still frozen cold. He was worried, and he leaned down to kiss her icy lips, feeling her weak breath on his cheek.

_"I've notified Michael,"_ Fang informed, _"he'll be here in the next few minutes. I've already told him to come to the door in the guise of a doctor. He's worried after I explained to him what happened."_

Sebastian nodded. "Though I'm afraid that the Young Master will need to be tended to first," he said. "It's the only way to make the convincing guise of a doctor."

_"From what I've seen," _the feline said, twitching his tail anxiously, _"Ciel is only suffering from minor pneumonia, and Anna has done a good job of protecting him from the cold. But his asthma might act up… so that changes the severity. Anna, on the other hand… if she were a regular human, she would be long dead by now. However, she's still holding on, but she's very weak. And the injury in her leg isn't helping either."_

"At least she'll be safe in here where it's warm," he noted, "perhaps that may help her recovery process."

_"Well, after Michael is through healing her leg and purging any possible drugs through her system, it won't take her very long to fully recover," _Fang retorted. _"At the most she'll have a cold. In the meantime, go wait for Michael. I'll stay here and watch over Anna."_

xXx

"Someone called for a doctor?" Michael greeted grimly as he was dressed up in a doctor's coat, instruments and everything.

"Thank you for coming at such short notice, Doctor," Sebastian responded. "The Young Master is upstairs. Please come with me."

Taking the angel upstairs to Ciel's room, Ciel seemed very small and frail in his bed, looking more like the 13-year-old child he _should_ be.

Sebastian looked at Michael. "How does he look?"

The healing angel stood by the earl's side. "Well, he doesn't look as bad as I initially expected," he commented honestly. "Anna must have done a very good job keeping him from the cold." He looked back at the demon. "Approximately how long have they been exposed to the outside?"

Sebastian did a quick mental calculation, assuming that they were caught out not long after he was knocked out. "Approximately twenty-one hours," he answered surely. "However, this is assuming that the exposure began not long after I was knocked out for eighteen hours."

Michael narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the demon, but he knew he would be out of line to scold him now, considering that his relationship with Anna was approved by the Council of Angels. He sighed heavily, placing a hand over Ciel's forehead, and his palm began to pulse with a soft white light. Warmth poured into Ciel's body, sending tingles of warm pleasure throughout his entire form.

"He's going to be fine," Michael assured. "The only issue is his asthma. I can't really do much about it because it's an old medical condition, so I suppose you're just going to have to nurse him back to health after that. Otherwise he'll be making a full recovery."

The demon nodded in approval. "That will be delightful for the other servants to hear," he said. "What about Annabelle?"

The angel seemed to tense at her name, as he had already sensed how damaged the angel was. Fang's description wasn't very reassuring either. "That will be harder to say until I actually see her," he explained carefully, "according to what Fang has told me, Anna had a mortal wound exposed out in frigid airs that would chill her blood and freeze her from the inside out. What Fang said was true: if Anna were human, she would be long dead by now. Plus, if she really _did _have a run-in with the Greater Demon, there could be more risks than we've initially imagined."

"She didn't show any signs of it though," Sebastian assured, mainly to himself, "so I think she should be fine."

Ciel seemed a lot less paler now after Michael had finished healing him, except now he seemed to be showing signs of a fever.

"I'm afraid the fever would be coming with his asthma," Michael guessed. "I'm sorry, but I can't do much about that."

Sebastian dipped his head in understanding. "I will tend to him myself," he assured. "Now, while we allow the Young Master to get at least a _little_ bit of rest, shall we go to Annabelle?"

xXx

Anna's breaths were weak, and even under the warmth, her skin was cool and her face was pale.

"Anna… what has happened to you?" Michael murmured as he sat by her side, reaching out to stroke her hair before he checked her pulse. "There's something demonic that runs through her blood…"

_"Could she have been injected with some kind of poison or paralyser?"_ Fang guessed, feline eyes narrowed.

Sebastian looked at the angel. "Can you do anything to help her?" he requested quietly.

"I _should_ be able to eliminate the drug or poison from her blood," Michael said, resting one hand over her forehead, the other over her heart.

Closing his eyes, the angel's brows furrowed with concentration as a bright light pulsed through his hand into Anna's body, basking her body in a warm, soothing light. Amplified, Anna's slow heartbeat echoed through the room, and Michael concentrated on purging the drug from her body, feeling the resistance of the demonic poison within. Under his healing touch, muscle and skin were renewed over the wound, eliminating it completely as if nothing had happened.

Finally, a ball of yellowish liquid floated within surrounding light, and Fang nudged a bottle under it with his nose. The liquid filled the bottle as Michael sighed in relief, pulling away.

"There, that should do it," he sighed, and already Anna was looking much healthier, and her breathing had regulated, colour returning to her cheeks.

"Thank you, Michael," Sebastian thanked gratefully. "I appreciate your services."

The healing angel nodded in his direction before picking up the bottle and corking it. "I'll take this back for analysis," he said. "I have _definitely_ never seen this before." Tucking the bottle away, he looked at Sebastian and Fang. "Please give Annabelle my regards when she awakens."

"Of course," the demon responded. "Thank you for helping both Anna and the Young Master."

xXx

A couple of hours later, Anna's eyes snapped open and she jolted up in bed, regretting it instantly as her head swam, and she pressed a hand against her forehead.

"W-Where am I?" she stammered, looking around frantically, "Ciel? Where did Ciel go?"

"Shhh…" Sebastian's soothing voice calmed her as he entered the room, moving to sit on her bedside before taking her hand in his. "It's alright now, Anna. You're back at the mansion. The Young Master is in bed. You were both healed by Michael."

Large azure eyes blinked at him before she threw her arms around him. "Sebastian!" she exclaimed, "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Everything's okay now," he assured her, giving her a gentle kiss. "I walked into a trap set by Andrew Hawkins, but I'm perfectly fine. Tell me what happened, Anna."

She carefully pried his hands off, looking fearful. "After I lost contact with you, I decided to track Ciel through the Dagger of Light, and I managed to find him. But when I got there, I was attacked by the Greater Demon. I was paralyzed by him, and my strength was slowly being drained. Ciel managed to break free of his cage using the Dagger of Light, and I used what little strength I had to get him to safety. I must've crashed somewhere…"

The demon nodded. "You were by the Thames River," he informed. "You were both out there for nearly twenty-one hours. I'm just glad you're alright now."

Anna hugged him again, needing to feel his reassuring warmth. "I still feel a little chilly, Sebastian," she told him. "Did Michael mention that it would be normal?"

Sebastian nodded. "He said you'd most likely have a cold, at the most," he answered before smiling seductively. "But later I can always help warm you up, if you'd like."

Very gently, the angel reached up to kiss him. Pulling from his embrace, she swung her legs out of bed and stood up. Her legs shook before crumpling under her, and she was caught by Sebastian, who held her up.

"You okay?" he checked.

She nodded. "I think it was probably from the paralyser drug," she assured, trying to support herself on her two feet. "I'll be okay."

"You'll be fine," he agreed. "It shouldn't take long before you recover completely."

Anna inhaled deeply, and he escorted her to Ciel's room. The young earl was still with high fever, and Anna went to sit by his side, brushing away his bangs.

"Poor Ciel…" she sighed, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better."

Sebastian rested a hand on her shoulder. "You did everything you could," he assured her. "Had you not protect the Young Master the way you did, he may not be alive."

Maylene knocked before bringing in a bowl of warm water and a clean cloth. "Here are the things you requested, Sebastian," she informed, nearly dropping the contents as she noticed Anna. "Anna! You're awake! How do you feel?"

Anna nodded with a comforting smile. "I'm alright," she answered. "Still a little tired, but tending to Ciel is more important right now. Sebastian and I will take care of him from here."

"I-If you say so…" the maid stammered before leaving.

Anna dipped the cloth into the water before squeezing it dry, patting the cloth against Ciel's forehead. "His fever seems to be dropping already," she said. "You've been taking good care of him. He should recover very soon with a little medicine and some sleep."

xXx

_Mmm…_ Ciel thought. _Where am I?_ _I feel so warm…_

"Shhh…" a warm, comforting female voice hushed, "it's alright, Ciel."

"You're going to recover very soon," another male voice said reassuringly.

"Mother?" he groaned, "Father?" His eyes slowly opened, and for a moment, he thought he saw his parents Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive, but then his sight focused and realized that it was his Head Maid Annabelle Phantomhive and Head Butler Sebastian Michaelis bent over his small frail body.

"I'm sorry, Ciel," Anna apologized with a smile, "but we're not your parents. We're only mere servants. And I'm definitely not as beautiful as your mother."

"You are to me," Sebastian assured her, leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

The angel blushed before brushing locks of the earl's hair away from his forehead. "You've had a hard time, Ciel," she said softly, "but you're going to be alright. Just sleep, okay? Sebastian and I will explain everything once you fully recover."

Ciel's eyes slipped closed as he drifted back into a healing sleep, and Anna placed a soft kiss upon his forehead.

"Sleep well, dear," she wished him. "You'll be better soon."

xXx

"They're so sweet," Maylene cooed.

The three idiot servants were peeping at the trio through the doorway, very much to Anna and Sebastian's attention.

"They look like a family," Finny commented.

"Never thought Sebastian would be the type to be a family man," Bard said with a grin. "At least now we have something to tease Sebastian about now."

* * *

**Well, teasing Sebastian would probs be a badddd idea. lol.**

**Unfortunately, I probs won't be able to update until after exams. Wish me luck! Please let me know what you guys think about how things are going. Sorry if it seems to be dragging.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	26. The Demons' Deal

**FINALLY EXAMS ARE OVARRRR! MWAHAHAHAH!**

**My summer begins now. :D But anywho, here's the long, LONG awaited next chapter. Hope you guys like it. :D**

**On another light note, I'm really happy! I've almost reached my 150 review goal! Man, I love you guys. :D Next goal: 200. lol. But I know you guys will do great. :D lol.**

**ANYWAY, I've added a new "segment" to my author notes, but you shall see that at the end of the chapter. :D**

**Oh yeah, before I forget, WARNING: _Possible mild sexual content._**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Demons' Deal

Ciel recovered completely within a day, and returned to his papers and work not long later. Sebastian and Anna had finished explaining their respective stories during the time that they had all been separated, and Ciel was taking in all this information.

"Ciel, I am so, _so_ sorry," Anna apologized guiltily. "It was my fault that you were taken in the first place."

"What's done is done," the earl replied mildly. "The only thing we can do now is figure out where to go from here. The primary focus is how to deal with this demon Andrew Hawkins from interfering with our plans. One of the things on our list to do is to hunt down those two damned angels Ash and Angela, but with this demon's interference, things have not been going as planned."

"We'll do our best," Sebastian assured.

Anna still looked quite guilty, but she nodded in stiff agreement.

"Anna, Sebastian," the young earl ordered, "see what you can find, and do everything in your power to make our plans work. Obviously you guys will need to be careful, considering what has happened already. I myself will be around my study doing my own research."

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian said loyally with a graceful bow.

Anna nodded silently.

"You have my permission to leave," Ciel said, and both servants left the study.

Sebastian looked at Anna. "You stay around the estate and help out the Young Master," he told her gently. "I'll be going out to do a little investigating on my own, and I need to run a few errands." _Not to mention I need to talk to Andrew Hawkins…_ he added silently. _Perhaps it's time I make a deal with this Greater Demon…_

_xXx_

Sebastian wandered off through the streets of London before entering an empty, deserted alleyway. His eyes narrowed as a dark smirk crept onto his lips. His eyes turned dark and demonic, and a demon's aura swirled around him.

_"I call upon Greater Demon Andrew Hawkins,"_ he summoned, words in the ancient demon language rolling off his tongue. _"If he accepts my request, let him present himself now."_

The winds died down around him for a moment before acting up again, and the next thing he knew, the Greater Demon stood before him in his tailcoat, adjusting his bowtie.

"So… you must be desperate if you needed to summon _me_ through the demonic ritual," Andrew Hawkins chuckled darkly. "Believe me, I would _love _to play around and mess with you right now, but I very well know I can't. If the ritual was used, a truce is held temporarily till the details are worked through."

Sebastian smiled, the true grin of a demon. "I have quite a deal for you, Andrew Hawkins," he said, "and I'm sure that you will be most interested in it…"

xXx

In the isolated room of Andrew's demon chamber in the basement of the Ridley Estate, the Lesser and Greater Demon sat across each other at a round table. Tall silver candleholders held light wax, ice blue flames lapping at the air.

"So… what is this deal you wish to present me with?" Andrew Hawkins implored, his hands folded on the table. "You must have quite a proposition for me."

Sebastian Michaelis nodded. "My offer is this: I will freely offer angel Annabelle Phantomhive's soul to you," he offered.

The Greater Demon's grin widened. "And in return?"

"In return you shall capture the rogue angels Ash and Angela," Sebastian finished, "and have them hand-delivered to me."

"You would truly sacrifice your beloved angel for the sake of your earl's revenge?" Andrew implored in amusement, leaning forward on the table. Sebastian remained silent, which made the Greater Demon push harder. "Then let me ask you this, Sebastian Michaelis: Will you be able to live, knowing that you condemned an innocent angel; a friend; a lover, to her death at the hands of a Greater Demon?"

In Sebastian's mind, he hesitated. If Anna ever knew what Sebastian was about to do… she would never forgive him. He had broken the laws of Heaven by being with her, he had broken into Heaven itself _just_ to save her from being sent to Purgatory, and he was now about to give up her soul _just_ to help Earl Ciel Phantomhive get his revenge?

At his silence, Andrew chuckled darkly, leaning back in his chair. "Well," he said finally, "that appears to be quite a mix of emotions on your face. Obviously this decision was not made lightly. Nevertheless, I accept your proposition, therefore let us make the pact."

Flourishing two pale white roses, he tossed one at Sebastian and both cut into their wrists, allowing their blood to stain the pure petals of the thorny flower. Then in silence, both tossed their roses to the other, turning the bloody roses purple.

"Well, with this the deal is complete," Andrew sighed, inhaling the flower's non-existent scent. However, what he really was smelling was the beautiful scent of victory.

_I won't ever surrender Annabelle's soul to anyone,_ Sebastian promised to himself. _I know that angel's souls cannot be taken, but willingly given, therefore, Anna should be safe… right?_

"Well, it's been a pleasure doing business with you, Sebastian Michaelis," Andrew Hawkins said with a dark grin. "If you ever find another angel worth devouring, let me know. I'm pretty open when it comes to deals. You know how to call me."

Sebastian inspected the flower, understanding that the demonic rose now sealed Anna's fate. Only one thought rang through his mind. _Just what have I done?_

xXx

The Phantomhive butler was lost in his thoughts as he returned to the manor, the demonic rose tucked off in his breast pocket, and Sebastian Michaelis found a new emotion eating away at him.

_What emotion is this?_ He wondered, _I've never felt this before. Is this… guilt?_

"Welcome back, Sebastian," Annabelle Phantomhive greeted. "Finished running your errands?"

He nodded silently, giving her a quick kiss. "Any troubles with the Young Master during my absence?" he asked.

The angel maid shook her head. "But… while you were gone," she began unsurely, shivering slightly, "something didn't feel right. I just felt shivers run down my spine." She forced an uneasy laugh. "I'm being irrational, aren't I? I-It's probably nothing."

Guilt tore at him, which was most unlike anything he's ever felt before. He wanted to tell her everything, or else lose her forever. Impulsively, he pulled her tightly against his chest, burying his face into her shoulder.

"S-Sebastian?" Anna gasped in surprise, "W-What's wrong? T-This is so unlike you."

"I just missed you so much," he sighed, inhaling her sweet scent deeply. "I've been away from you for twenty-one hours straight, and that was _unbearable_. Even just a few hours away from you is painful."

Pulling away, the demon gave the angel a deep, sweet kiss, but she pulled away with a wince.

"What's wrong?" he asked, slight concern echoing in his voice.

"I've got a sore spot," she sighed, poking at her lower back. "I think it's probably from laying in the snow on my back for nearly twenty-one straight hours… either that or when I crashed in the first place."

He grinned darkly. "Shall I make you feel better?" he purred. "I've _just_ the perfect remedy…"

xXx

"Bard, Bard, I just saw Sebastian and Anna go into her room!" Maylene explained quickly, "D-Do you think that they're going to…?"

"Let's go take a look," Bard said with a grin, "this would make excellent blackmail material on that damn butler."

Quickly, they ran to the servant's room, both of them eagerly listened to discover what the two head servants were doing. And they could hear their conversation through the door.

"Mmm… Sebastian, do you really want to do this right now?" Anna demanded.

Bard and Maylene pressed their ears against the door to hear what was going on, and they heard movement coming from inside. Without warning, they heard hard groans coming from Anna's lips.

"Ooh, Sebastian, it hurts," she winced. "Do you need to be so rough?"

He chuckled. "The pain is only momentary," he assured her. "I'll make you feel good, Anna," he purred seductively.

Immediately the two blushed.

"A-Are they actually having-?" Bard breathed.

"Sebastian, it hurts," Anna gasped. "Need you be so hard?"

They heard Sebastian sigh from inside the room. "It's supposed to hurt," he told her, "initially, anyway. It'll help you in the long run, believe me."

She groaned. "Do they really do it like this in the eastern islands?" she implored.

"Yes," he answered, "and it's a common practice too. I was taught by a professional."

Bard's eye twitched. _They give lessons on _that_ sort of stuff?_ He thought in horror.

"Oww!" Anna hissed, "that really hurt!"

"Anna, your muscles are so tight," the butler scolded her with a sigh. "If you relax, it won't hurt as much."

She sighed, trying to relax. "Which oil did you use?" she implored, sniffling, "It smells pretty nice."

"Lavender," he answered, "freshly imported."

Blood gushed from Maylene's nose. _They're using lavender oil as lubricant?_ She thought. _They're so kinky._

"Normally they don't use oil, right?" Anna noted.

"It's not needed," Sebastian told her. "In this sort of activity, oil is _definitely_ not needed. It just makes it too slippery. However, in _your_ case, it will make you feel better."

More blood gushed from the perverted sniper's nose.

"A little more to the left," Anna sighed, apparently getting more into it.

Sebastian grunted in approval. "See? I told you that you would get more into it," he said. "Feel good?"

"Ohh yeah," she moaned in pleasure. "That's the spot. Harder, Sebastian, harder!"

The butler's grunts quickened, and immediately the idiot trio began to shrink away.

"Perhaps we shouldn't be hearing this…" Bard stammered nervously. "If Sebastian caught us, we'd be deader than dead."

"Heh, if the Young Master saw us doing this, what do you think he would say?" Sebastian snickered in amusement.

"He'd probably demand of us what in the world we're doing and why," Anna replied. "It would kinda be awkward to explain."

_HELL IT WOULD!_ Bard thought. _The Young Master would _never_ be so calm if he walked in on two people doing… _that_…_

"What the hell are you two doing?" Ciel demanded, approaching them. "Is Sebastian and Anna in there?"

"N-No! D-Don't go in there!" Immediately they protested.

The young earl looked taken aback in surprise. "Why not? This _is_ my home, I should have right to go anywhere I want."

"NO!" He knocked on the door before entering, and immediately Bard and Maylene looked away, faces red.

"What in the world are you two doing?" Ciel demanded.

Sebastian was standing with his bare feet on Anna's back as she lay across the top of her desk.

"Forgive us, Young Master," he said. "Anna had previously mentioned about a sore spot on her back that we believe she got from the accident, and I offered to give her a back-walking massage I learned previously when I went to the eastern islands."

Immediately the chef and maid felt like the two biggest idiots in the world. Both Sebastian and Anna were the head servants of the Queen's Watchdog Phantomhive, would they really tarnish the Phantomhive name by risking sex in the daytime?

Ciel's nose wrinkled. "Is that… lavender, I smell?"

Sebastian smiled. "Your perception is as sharp as ever, Young Master. In the art of back-walking, oil is not used, probably for safety purposes," he explained, "But since Anna's perception of smell is a little weak due to her cold, the lavender is to help me tell whether I'm stepping on the right spots to help her fully regain her sense of smell."

"Hmph," the earl snorted. "Well, in any case, finish up here and meet me in the study. I may have found something that may prove useful to us."

* * *

**Hello again! Thank you for reading this chapter. :D**

***gasp* Bard and Maylene are so dirty-minded. lol. But wait... what were YOU thinking? O.o ahaha, jk jk. :D**

**So, anyway, here is the new "segment" I am adding to my author notes: "ASK A CHARACTER" (Yes, sometimes this is overdone, but I thought it would be interesting to have at least a little reader interaction). **

**So, you can ask any of the following characters up to two questions each: _Sebastian, Anna, Ciel, Andrew,_ and/or _Fang_. Naturally, your questions will be answered in the next chapter at the beginning in the author's note (in the voice of the respective character, of course). **

**Here's an example:**

_~Kisa-Kara-Chan_ asks: "Sebastian, what do you think you'd be forced to do if Ciel ordered you to kill Anna?"  
~Sebastian: "Well, fortunately for me I have not been placed in that situation, but if I WAS to be be placed in that situation, well... let's just say it would be complex, as I am holding Faustian Contracts with them both, and attempting to kill my contractor is against the rules of the Contract. If the Young Master ordered me to kill Anna, well... let's just hope that I'm never placed in that situation..."

**Well, yeah. The point of this really is just to have the readers get a chance to ask the character something that they want to know about them. Whether it could be something as simple as what as they do in the past-time, or even what their plans for the future are or the like. SO YES! PLEASE ASK QUESTIONS TO OUR BELOVED CHARACTERS!**

**Anywho, hopefully I'll get the next chapter up sometime soon. Definately the updates will be a lot quicker now considering I no longer have exams, but anyway, I hope to get some awesome reviews (and questions for our characters. lol). **

**Hopefully you guys are done your exams too! Have awesome summers!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. A Lost Friend

**YAY! Here's the next chapter of The Butler and the Maid . Hope you guys like it! Be warned though, this chapter's kinda angst. You'll probably see why by the end of this.**

**ANYWAY, moving on, I'm so glad to have three people ask our beloved characters questions:**

* * *

FROM _~Pikachu Fanatic_:

_To Sebastian:_

**Why do you love cats so much?  
**"Ahhh… Well, they only do that which is necessary, and they are quite adorable. Such creatures do not exist in my world, unfortunately. And since the Young Master is allergic to them, it is quite refreshing to have Fang and Kylee in the manor, _especially_ since that Young Master can't protest their presence due to Anna's request."

**When did you realize you were named after a dog?**  
"Ahhh, well, it wasn't too long after the Contract was made between myself and the Young Master. Apparently he was dissatisfied with the fact that I vaguely resemble the former Earl Vincent Phantomhive, and as punishment, he named me after his dog. I suppose one could say that the origin of my name was to remind me that I was the Young Master's dog; his loyal and devoted servant, only living to serve my master. I was less than impressed, of course, but as he _is_ my Young Master, I have no real say in what _I_ would prefer."

_To Anna:_

**Was the foot massage nice?  
**"It was pretty good after you get used to it, but it's painful at first, and with Sebastian being the sadist he is, he makes it just all the little more painful _just_ to watch me squirm." *sigh* "Nothing I can do about it, I suppose."

**How long have you known Fang?**

"I've known Fang since I first became an angel. He was assigned as my partner, and so we've been together ever since. I think that was, well, let's just say it was a long, _long_ time ago."

_To Fang:_

**Are your paws as soft as they seem?**  
"Yes, they are quite soft. I take good care and groom myself regularly. And being that I am no ordinary cat, any scratches or cuts will heal quickly, so my paws always retain a soft and tender touch."

**How did you act when you were a kitty?**

"Well, I suppose as any other cat would. If you were to see me in the street or in someone's home, for example, you would think that I were like any other ordinary cat. I'm sure that you would definitely not expect me to become a heavenly cat."

_To Ciel:_

**Would you ask Sebastian to kill Anna?  
**"It would depend, I suppose. If Sebastian becomes sloppy in his work because of her, I probably would just have her removed from the manor. But if Anna interferes with my and Her Majesty's goals, then I will go to such lengths and order Sebastian to kill her. Of course, I would not cause myself unnecessary trouble if it were something minor."

**With all the sugar you have in your system, how have you not had a single sugar rush?**  
"It would be unseemly for the Earl of Phantomhive to get a sugar rush. Sebastian also often reduces the amount of sugar he places in my afternoon snacks, and usually bitter tea counters the effects of the sugar. I would also like to mention that the sugar would help my thought process go faster, so it can be helpful sometimes rather than a hinderance."

FROM _~Empress of Anime_:

_To Sebastian:_

**Do you want to marry Anna?  
**"I do not find that such humanly traditions need to be practiced to prove that Annabelle and I are in love. In addition, we would only be allowed to marry if the Young Master allowed it, as that is the rules of how servants live. And since he is already distasteful of our current relationship, I'm sure he would be more than reluctant to allow us to wed. Nevertheless, if marriage is something that Annabelle herself wants to take part of, I would be more than willing to oblige to her wishes."**  
**

**Have kids?**  
"Under the current circumstances of serving Earl Phantomhive, I'm afraid that children would only hinder our duties to protect him. Having that said, I wonder where angel-demon children would belong in the world. As interesting of an experience that would be, the Young Master is already enough trouble to handle, and additional duties of raising our children would only hinder our use as servants of Phantomhive."**  
**

_To Anna:__  
_

**If you and Sebastian have kids, how many would you like to have? **  
*blush* "Well… this is such a delicate subject, but… I'm sure Sebastian would agree that having children isn't really something we're planning for anytime soon. Taking care of Ciel is troublesome enough. In a sense, he's already like a son to me, just a really, _really_ annoying one. But if Sebastian and I _were_ to have kids, I wouldn't mind having at least two or three."**  
**

**What were their names be?**  
*sigh* "No doubt Sebastian would like to name them after some sort of cat, I think, but honestly I have no idea what we would name them. As I'm sure you know, Sebastian is a demon, and I don't think he understands what a name can mean to someone, considering _he_ changes his name all the time with each new Contract. I'm pretty sure that we would have a collective agreement on names, but believe me, _I'll_ be making the final approval in the end. I don't think our children would appreciate feline names such as 'Pickles' or 'Milky' or something of the sort."_  
_

_To Ciel:__  
_

**Have you ever tried getting a bunch of free candy by "taste testing" one of your products?  
**"As an act of impulse, I'll admit I did once. That morning while I went to go pick up a new cane (because Finny broke the other one), I saw a group of orphans munching down on a bag of Funtom's candy that was donated to them and wondered what it was like. That afternoon I said I was going to 'taste test' one of my latest products, and well… let's just say my stomach didn't agree with me later that evening."**  
**

_To Fang:__  
_

**Do you have a kitty girlfriend somewhere?**  
"At current, I don't, but I'll admit that I have a crush on a certain black cat roaming around in the Phantomhive manor…"**  
**

**If so, what's her name?**  
"I don't wish to release her name in order to protect her privacy, but let's just say that this certain cat isn't often very far from my side…"

FROM _~xxyangxx2006:  
_

_To Andrew:_

**How did you find out about Anna? Did you just feel her power, stalk her out, or just stumble across her?**  
"I came across her when she was still human. Unfortunately, she did not have any particular wishes to fulfill, but her soul was irresistible. I marked her soul by placing a memory block on her memories of me, and thus… it wasn't hard to find her after she became an angel. I am very much looking forward to the delicious meal that a certain Lesser Demon butler has promised me…"

* * *

**Well there you go! Answers from our beloved cast of this fiction made by a fan. lol. Feel free to ask more question too. :D lol. Thank you to **_Pikachu Fanatic, ~Empress of Anime, _**and**_ ~xxyangxx2006_** for their questions!**

**ANYWAY, moving on the real story now, please enjoy!**

**Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: A Lost Friend

"Ciel, what have you found?" Anna implored softly.

"I was looking through my ancestors' books and found a journal by one of my earliest ancestors," the young earl explained, presenting an old green book, "a journal by Lady Annabelle Marie Phantomhive before she was burned at the stake." He looked directly at Anna with an analytical look in his eye.

The angel winced at the memory. "Wait… I wrote a journal?" she noted, tilting her head to the side in thought and a hint of confusion. "That was so long ago… I can't remember."

"Well, nevertheless, I found something interesting that you wrote in here," Ciel said, "let me read it. 'Dated on the 20th of March, while I was taking Richard and Sarah out for a walk, I was met by a strange-looking man that called himself a Greater Demon named Andrew Hawkins. He told me that he was interested in my soul, but I have no idea what he's talking about. Honestly, I think he's just a _little_ messed up in the head.'"

Anna's brow furrowed. "I-I don't have any memory of this at all," she stammered, feeling a sharp pain in her head, and her expression reflected what she was feeling.

"Anna," Sebastian said in alarm, "Anna, what's wrong?"

"Something's… something's blocking my memory," she gasped. "I-I don't remember any of this. I-It hurts just trying to remember."

Very gently, the demon touched his lips against her forehead, drawing out the pain. "Interesting," he noted. "This mental block placed has the scent of a demon; a very _familiar_ demon too."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "So are you saying that Andrew Hawkins has met Anna before when she was still human? And that he's been keeping an eye on her since that time?"

"So it appears," he answered.

Suddenly, Anna tensed, feeling a sharp pain of loss within her; a deep loss of memory that seemed crucial to the issues at hand. "So Ciel, what did you find that would help?"

"You also wrote in your journal that the Greater Demon had told you that angels and demons could only be slain by weapons of angelic and demonic origins, and that Greater Demons were no different," the young earl said. "Do you both have any weapons of the sort on you?"

"The Dagger of Light I gave you is one," Anna responded. "I have an arsenal as well, but I keep them up in Heaven. But that doesn't mean they're unreachable. It wouldn't take me too long to fly back up and get what I need. I only keep a few with me."

"And I've never really needed to have any weapons with me," Sebastian added. "Most of the problems we used to deal with were mainly mundane ones, with the exception of the Shinigami, but we haven't had _too_ much trouble with them." He looked back amusingly at Ciel. "So, Young Master, your orders?"

Suddenly, the door pushed slightly open and Fang and Kylee padded into the room.

_"Good day, everyone,"_ the angelic cat greeted easily, _"any luck on finding any leads?"_

"The only lead we have is that Andrew appears to have been following Anna ever since she was human," Ciel noted.

The cat was surprised. _"Whoa…"_ he murmured, looking up at his partner, _"and you have no memory of this, I'm guessing?"_

She shook her head. "I think he's placed a mental block on my memories of that time," she guessed. "But maybe I'll be able to get them back… somehow. By the way, where were you two?"

_"While Kylee was napping, I took a quick flight around London to see whether I could pick up any strange scents or anything,"_ the cat explained.

"And?" Sebastian pushed expectantly.

_"Nothing, I'm afraid,"_ Fang answered. _"Unfortunately, I cannot find any traces in the slightest of Andrew Hawkins. Then afterwards I came back to the manor and found Kylee waiting for me, and then we came here to see whether you guys found anything."_

Ciel snorted. "Andrew Hawkins must be lying low right now after what happened with kidnapping me and all," he predicted.

"Unfortunately, you didn't have the opportunity to hurt him with the Dagger of Light," Anna mused, "if you did, it would have probably bought us a little more time. We should still be prepared, as he could strike any time."

_I doubt it, considering the deal we made,_ Sebastian thought, making sure that Anna was unable to hear these secret thoughts. _If he's planning on making a strike on _anyone_, it should be those angels Ash and Angela who should be prepared._

"By the way," the butler's young lord suddenly brought up, "Anna, how was it that you sent your thoughts to me when we were both being held captive by that Greater Demon?"

She smiled at him. "I'm an angel," she reminded, "and you _are_ my descendant after all. Naturally there's some of my blood running through your veins, and we're bonded through that blood. It's kind of like the Blood Bond between Sebastian and me, except for you and me it's between family blood. Angelic powers only strengthen that connection enough so that telepathy can be used between us."

"Could _I_ do the same and use telepathy as well?" Ciel asked curiously, raising an eyebrow as he leaned forward on his elbows.

"Only if you're trying to contact me, you _should _be able to," Anna said. "However, the distance would probably be limited to a relatively close distance, considering you're inexperienced in it as well. With some practice, I'm sure you could contact me almost anywhere in London."

Scoffing, the Earl of Phantomhive took a moment to ponder before finally sighing. "Well, Sebastian, Anna, continue seeking out any useful information," he ordered, "and if you happen to find even the slightest _hint_ regarding the whereabouts of Andrew Hawkins, immediately come and tell me."

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian said loyally, "_However, _Young Master, at current, it is time for Annabelle and I to make dinner."

xXx

Many hours after dinner, Anna went to check up on Ciel in the library as he was doing some reading.

"If you don't mind my asking, Ciel," she began curiously, "what are you reading?"

He took a sip of his tea. "Reading your old diaries," he said bluntly, as if there were no problems with invading her privacy like that.

She flushed in embarrassment. "I-Is it really necessary, Ciel?" she asked shyly. "I didn't write anything embarrassing in there, right?"

"Well, you _did_ talk about your fiancé quite a bit," he sighed, flipping easily through the pages, "well, I know not to show Sebastian, that's for sure. But you need not worry, there are no dirty secrets or anything."

Fang and Kylee rose from their curled up positions further in the library before padding over to them.

_"Anna, Kylee and I have been resting since I returned this afternoon,"_ Fang explained, _"we're going to see what we can dig up tonight, okay? We'll be back in the morning."_

Anna nodded. "Be careful," she warned, "if you happen to run into Andrew, _run_. Don't confront him. I don't want anything to happen to you."

The angelic cat nodded, flicking his tail at the black feline beside him. _"Let's go,"_ he said, and both cats dashed out of the library as it clicked close behind them.

"Do you honestly think that this demon would confront two _cats_ in the middle of the night?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow in disapproval.

The angel bit her lip, her eyebrows tightening. "You never know," she said.

There was a soft knock on the door before Sebastian poked his head through. "Sorry to intrude Young Master, but it's getting late. Time for bed."

Sighing, Ciel shut the diary and stood up, stretching. "Very well."

xXx

After they had tucked Ciel into bed, Sebastian led Anna to his bedroom. Upon arrival, he kissed her feverishly as he used his demonic powers to blow out the candles illuminating the room.

"S-Sebastian…" she panted, pinned between Sebastian's body and the wall. "Wait."

His ruby eyes were practically glowing in the darkness as he peered into her twin azure orbs. "What is it?" he asked.

"I-I'm just still amazed," she explained. "I never imagined that I would fall in love." Her smile widened. "You know, when I was human, my dream was always to fall in love, get married, and perhaps one day, have a family. But… I-I just never knew that I would fall in love when I was an angel."

Sebastian's lips brushed against hers softly. "Annabelle, I never believed there was such thing as true, _real_ love until I met you," he told her. "You are my everything now."

His words suddenly stung his heart as he suddenly remembered that he had dealt away Anna's soul in return for assisting Ciel with his revenge. His mouth pressed against hers, his tongue sliding into her mouth to meet hers, and she melted into his embrace before they began removing each other's clothing as they moved towards the bed. Anna instantly raised an angel barrier around the room as they fell together into bed.

The couple constantly made passionate love that night, but little did they know that while the two of them were in an embrace of passion, _another_ couple was heading into huge trouble…

xXx

The next morning after Anna and Sebastian had finished dressing, the angel sighed tiredly.

"I feel sorer than our first time," she told him. "Might it be from my cold as well?"

Straightening his tie, he shrugged. "Perhaps," he said, "but how do you feel otherwise?"

"I'm okay," she replied. "But there's a dark feel of dread in my heart, even though I don't know why."

Sebastian strode over to give her a tender kiss as he held her against his hips. "I'm sure everything's fine," he assured, running his fingers through her silver hair.

Hugging herself against him, she pressed her cheek against his chest and closed her eyes. "I love you, Sebastian," she murmured.

Tilting her head up to him, he kissed her deeply. "I love you too," he replied.

xXx

"Good morning Ciel," Anna greeted. "How do you feel this morning?"

"Mmm… pretty good," he muttered incomprehensively.

She nodded in approval. "That's good, that's good," she said. "There didn't seem to be much trouble last night. I've heard no word from Fang either, nor have Sebastian and I sensed anything out of place."

"Hmmm… I suppose that's good news," the earl decided.

Anna shrugged. "I guess," she said. "But I'd prefer it if we _actually_ had some leads. Even _one_ would be good."

There was a knock on the door before Sebastian pushed in a trolley.

"Good morning, Young Master," he greeted. "Would you like scones or biscuits in accompaniment of your tea today?"

"By the way," the angel interrupted, "I was hoping to ask; have either of you seen Fang?"

Ciel looked at her. "He went out with Kylee last night," he responded, "but I haven't seen him around since."

Anna bit her lip. "Something doesn't feel right," she said. "He hasn't contacted me at _all_, normally he'd just let me know that he was okay… guys, I think something's wrong. He's not responding to my calls either."

The earl twitched. "I'm guessing that you want me to allow you to go and find him," he assumed. "Well, Sebastian and I will go with you. Perhaps we'll find something out as well. Sebastian, I'll take breakfast later."

"As you wish, Young Master. Well then," Sebastian finalized, "shall we go?"

xXx

Anna flew through the air as quickly as she could, Sebastian leaping across the rooftops with Ciel in his arms, close behind.

_Come on, Fang, please be alright,_ Anna prayed in her heart. _Please let nothing happen to him…_

Their endeavour led them outside to the outskirts of the city. In the snow-covered, frozen field, at first nothing seemed wrong, however… there was an uneasy tint of blood drifting with the wind.

"Fang! Fang, where are you?" Anna called.

Immediately, they heard an alarmed meow before finding a single familiar black cat dash towards them before leaping into Sebastian's arms. Disturbed, Anna began running frantically around, looking for her beloved feline partner.

"Kylee, what are you doing so far from home?" Sebastian implored before noticing her fur was sticky with blood. "Where's Fang?"

"_FANG!" _Anna's scream pierced the air, backing up in horror before she felt Sebastian's hands grab her shoulders, supporting her.

_Oh no…_ Sebastian thought in horror, _I'm pretty sure Andrew was the one who did this… he will _pay_ for this. To cause Anna this much pain… by attacking the one closest to her…_

The angelic cat was deeply injured, ragged scratches across his meek body, and one of his wings had been torn off, the other feathered wing practically ruined. His claws were broken, and Anna knew that Fang had used the last of his strength to transform back into his tiny cat form, knowing that staying in his panther form would only attract attention. His left ear was slightly torn, and his beautiful white fur was matted with dirt and blood. Clumps of white fur had been torn out, exposing raw skin. The cat lay on his side in the middle of a huge circle, obviously drawn by the monster that did this to him.

_"A-Anna…"_ Fang's voice rasped in her head.

"Fang!" she shouted, failing to pry herself from Sebastian's hard grip. The demon knew that there was no way that Anna could break through the circle barrier around the cat, allowing him to die. "Fang, hold on! I-I'll heal you!"

_"A-Anna, d-don't,"_ the feline told her. _"Y-You're not strong enough…"_

Tears poured from her eyes. "T-Then, I'll get M-Michael to do it!" she wept. "H-He can get you fixed up in a quick second!"

"Anna," Sebastian chided softly, "you can't break through the barrier, and neither can I. Andrew Hawkins did this… I can recognize the signature."

_"Kylee,"_ the dying feline said gently, _"I'm sorry I could not spend the rest of my nine lives with you…"_

The black cat screeched in horror, not wanting to allow him to die.

"Fang, Fang, no, please no," Anna cried, "you can't die, Fang. You've been with me for so long, you can't leave me now."

_"Sebastian… take good care of Anna,"_ Fang said. _"Please… don't let… anything happen… to her…"_

"I promise I'll take care of her," the demon butler promised.

_"Anna... I'm proud… to call myself your partner…"_ Fangorn Angelista told her affectionately, blinking golden eyes at her for the last time, _"I will watch… over you… always…"_

As the feline's eyes closed for the last time, Kylee meowed in bitter sorrow.

"_FANG!"_ Anna's scream resonated through the air as she broke to her knees, uncontrollable sobs racking her entire body as she shook frantically in helplessness. Tossing her head back, she screamed the cat's name to the heavens.

Ciel looked at Sebastian. "Are you sure that Andrew Hawkins is the one responsible for this?" he asked quietly.

The demon butler nodded. "It's unmistakable," he agreed, just as silently. "Only _he_ would do something like this to such a beautiful cat." Gently, he pulled Anna into his chest, squeezing her tightly, knowing that he had partial blame for this… even though it was true that he actually had no idea that Andrew was going to do this.

Without warning, the cat's body glowed with pale light for a moment before Fang dissipated into a plume of white feathers, floating up into the sky before disappearing out of sight, and Anna cried her tears of terrible loss.

"Fang, don't leave me," the angel wept, "_FANG!_"

_Anna…_ Sebastian thought pitifully, stroking her hair as he held her against his chest. _I'm so sorry, Anna… forgive me for ever allowing this to happen…_ His lips brushed her forehead in apology before lightly meeting her lips with his.

"S-Sebastian," she wept bitterly, "w-what should I do? I-I don't know how to track Andrew…"

"Shhh…" he hushed, hugging her close against him. "Don't worry, I promise you…" Demonic eyes glowed. "Andrew Hawkins will _pay_ for what he's done."

* * *

**Awww... poor Fang. Don't worry, no cats were harmed during the making of this fic. So climatic now, huh... what are they to do now? And I wonder what Ciel is thinking... hmmm...**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! (oh, and feel free to ask our cast more questions too, if you'd like.)**


	28. Damn Loopholes

**Okay, wow, it's been a while since I've updated. I'M SORRY! I kinda got stuck because I wasn't sure how I was planning on moving this story forward, but now things are a little more clearer for me. I'm just gonna keep pushing it forward! :D Well, I'm planning to try and finish this story before school begins again... but that will mean I'll be pushing it HARD. -sigh- lol. It'll take some time, but hopefully I can finish before summer ends. T_T Who knows?**

**Anyway, I've made this chapter a little bit longer in further apology... not to mention this chapter is quite epic in my opinion. Well, hope you like it!**

**Btw, in response to **~kitkat18**'s comment regarding adding detail to the almost-lemon scene... I suck at writing lemon, lol. And plus I want to keep this story as T as possible. lol. Adding a lemon scene would just completely change it to M. lol. But I appreciate your comments. :D**

**Of course, before the chapter actually begins, we have some Q&A with our beloved chapters! :D**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

FROM **~_xxyangxx2006_**:

_To Sebastian:  
_  
**If you had to guess, how many masters have you had in total?  
**"Hmmm… I've been a demon for a very, very long time. I believe I have accumulated a total of at least two hundred masters and mistresses. But of course, I've been messily sampling dishes over my time. Things will be difference as the times pass."  
**  
On a scale from one to ten, how would you rate Ciel as a master?**  
"Earl Ciel Phantomhive is honestly one of the most troublesome masters I've ever had. He honestly thinks that because he has _me_ by his side, I can get anything done in a quick second.  
**  
**_To Anna:  
_**  
I'm so sorry about Fang, but what is your most favourite memory of the angel cat?**  
"Thank you for your condolences. My favourite memory… every happy moment I've shared with Fang is a favourite memory. Just being with someone you love or care about always makes up the most precious memories. My advice would be to always cherish the moments you spend with the ones you love… you never know when you're going to lose it…"  
**  
Did Fang have a habit that you just couldn't stand?  
**"He always never asked for help… even when he was in huge trouble… he never wanted to inconvenience anyone if he could help it. If only he had asked for help this time… he might have still been around…"  
**  
**_To Andrew:  
_  
**I've been curious about this for a while, but what do you do during the day when you aren't off hunting souls to eat?**  
"Well, as I'm sure you remember, I am also head butler to Lord Mitch Ridley, thus, I am held with the trouble of tending to his wishes. But fortunately for me I hold no Contract with him. Honestly I don't know why a Greater Demon like me is reduced to doing house chores for humans."  
**  
Do you only do that or do you just sit and plot evil plans?  
**"Like that Lesser Demon Sebastian Michaelis, I've developed a more refined taste. I look for the best and _only_ the best. Annabelle Phantomhive is a soul I've kept my eye on for nearly a hundred years. Naturally I would want to spend my time contemplating my so-called 'evil' plans trying to harvest this soul."

FROM _**~MisaTheKawaiiNinja**_:

_To Anna:_

**Did you like your human life?  
**"I enjoyed every day of my human life. However, I admit that it did not come without its hardships. Taking care of my younger siblings was never easy, and with the decline of our family, life was hard. Thanks to the Queen, I was able to make life for my siblings easier again… however, it also led to my death. Well, I can't say I _didn't_ like my human life, but it was certainly too short for my taste."  
**  
How many fiancés did you have?  
**"Just one. He was the one that stood up for me during my trial. Honestly, there wasn't much time between our engagement and my death that I could fall in love with him… but he was… dear to me. I know that after my death, he took great care in looking after my younger siblings in my place, and I know that he really loved me a great deal."  
_  
To Sebastian:_

**What made you become a demon?  
**"It was an offer made to me when I was still human. I would damn my soul to become as a demon for eternity, and in return, escape the moralities and hardships of men. I was offered that chance when I was little, and so I have forgotten that I too, have human roots. Then again… I suppose with the humans nowadays, it is not something to be proud of."  
**  
Why would you trade your human life for a demon life?  
**"Power, ambition. It's as simple as that. To live an eternal life as a demon instead of a short human lifespan of less than a hundred years. It is something that many humans find unfathomable, but it is something that works just fine for me. After all, if I didn't become a demon, I would have never met Anna nor the Young Master."**  
**_  
To Ciel:_

**Why did you just invade Anna's privacy like that?**  
"Well, there's _obviously_ a reason why her journal would be placed in the library if not for me to read. If it was at all private, it should have been burned right after her death all those years ago instead of being preserved till now. In addition, I thought that there could be some information in there that could prove useful to us, and look… I was right."

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Damn Loopholes…

Anna had holed herself up in her room, still deeply in grief at her loss, and Kylee was with her. In the meantime, Sebastian and Ciel were in the study, contemplating about what to do next.

"Well, these have been some unfortunate circumstances," Ciel sighed. "What had been lost cannot be regained… Sebastian… out of curiosity, do you know what happens to angels that die?"

"Their souls are sent to the forbidden First Level of Heaven where we normal angels aren't allowed to enter," Anna murmured as she quietly entered the study. Her hair was a little messy, her eyes were puffed up and swollen, and she looked like a wreck. "Only the highest archangels are able to enter and leave freely, but otherwise the souls of angels that die go there… and can be given the choice of eternal happiness or become a holy guardian angel."

"Oh Anna," Sebastian sighed, moving to her side. "You don't need to be here right now."

She shook her head, sniffling. "I-I'll feel much better when we catch that lowly demon that did this to Fang…" she swore.

Ciel stared at her for a moment before turning to his faithful butler. "Sebastian, leave us be," he ordered. "I wish to speak to her alone."

Sebastian looked back from Anna to his young master before bowing. "As you wish, Young Master," he responded obligingly. As he turned to leave, his gaze lingered worriedly on the angel before leaving the premises.

"What is it, Ciel?" Anna implored quietly.

"Anna," he began awkwardly, "if it's any consolation, I swear that we'll get Andrew Hawkins and make him pay."

She remained silent, blinking. _I-Is he trying to console me?_ She wondered. _The much-feared Queen's Watchdog Earl Ciel Phantomhive is trying to console me… _There was just something funny about it.

Ciel flushed in embarrassment and scowled, "Well, say _something_."

"Ciel," she said softly, "do you really believe that there is no getting back what once was lost?"

He closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair. "Yes, I believe that," he said, and his hand unconsciously brushed over the ring on his thumb.

The angel closed her eyes sadly. In quick strides, she was by his side, her arms warm around him. Ciel flushed in embarrassment and surprise.

"A-Anna…" he breathed in surprise.

Tears fell from her eyes as her body quietly shook, crying for Ciel's lost innocence; crying for Fang; crying for Kylee; crying for herself and what had been taken from her. Unconsciously, her wings rose from her back and wrapped around them both, basking them in warmth as a grieved comfort flowed into them.

"Ciel, I'm so sorry…" she apologized, "You're still yet so young… but you've gone through so much pain…"

He snorted. "The past can't be changed, Annabelle," he told her flatly. "Crying about it now won't do much help. But…" His expression softened. "Thank you… for crying for me." _Thank you for crying where I couldn't,_ he added silently.

"My, my, what do we have here," Sebastian murmured in slight amusement as he re-entered the room after knocking. "Is everything alright here, Young Master? Anna?"

The angel's wings retracted as she sniffed, pulling away from the young earl towards Sebastian. Her wings vanished as Anna wiped away her tears, standing next to the stoic butler.

"Anna," he said softly, "feel free to head back to your room. I'll bring you some warm milk later."

She shook her head. "I-If I can't perform my duty now," she sniffed, "there is no place for me here in the Phantomhive Manor."

Ciel smiled darkly. "Well spoken," he said. "Now, Sebastian, what do you want?"

The butler returned the smile. "I am pleased to inform you that it seems that Ash and Angela have been caught in a certain _trap_ I set," he told them both. "Please come with me."

xXx

Their venture led them back to the deserted warehouse where Ciel had been formally held hostage by Andrew Hawkins before he had been rescued by Anna.

In the midst of the wreckage inside the warehouse, a single metal birdcage stood in its centre, nearly as tall as the ceiling. Inside the cage stood two less-than-impressed angels, glaring menacingly at their new guests. Anna's unique angel brand stood out on their necks, the only true scar left on their otherwise-flawless skin.

Sebastian chuckled darkly. "It's good to see you again," he greeted, "feeling like caged birds?"

"Very funny demon," Ash scowled. "If I was out of here, I'd rip you to shreds."

Anna turned to Sebastian in wonder. "Just how did you trap these two in here?" she asked. "Just the entire process in general is difficult to imagine. How in the world were you able to pull this off, Sebastian?"

"Through _me,_" Andrew Hawkins stepped into view from behind the birdcage. "You should be thanking _me_ for this, Annabelle Phantomhive."

Immediately, Anna got into defensive position in front of Ciel, glaring at the Greater Demon. "What the hell are you talking about?" she hissed at him.

"You should thank that boyfriend of yours," he said, gesturing towards Sebastian, "he made a deal with me, one that was nearly _impossible_ to decline."

The angel whirled on him in alarm. "S-Sebastian?" she breathed.

"Sebastian, what is the meaning of this?" Ciel demanded. "What deal did you make with him?"

The butler bowed deeply in apology. "I apologize for not informing you of this deal earlier, Young Master, but I had my own reasons."

Andrew grinned. "Your butler Lesser Demon Sebastian Michaelis came to me asking me to capture these two rogue angels and have them hand-delivered to him," he informed them. "And here they are, Sebastian. It was helpful finding them by spilling the blood of that little cat. Anyway, now that my side of the deal is done, you must keep _your_ side of the bargain."

Anna's eyes widened, the horror in her eyes unmistakable. "S-Sebastian? You _knew_ what would happen to Fang?"

"No, no," the Phantomhive butler protested, "I had no idea that Andrew was going to kill Fang! Anna, you have to believe me."

Andrew cackled at the drama unfolding before him. "Oh, how amusing," he said. "Well, killing that cat was part of a deal I made with another acquaintance of mine."

"How _dare_ you," Anna hissed, an icy blue aura flaming around her, "how _dare_ you kill someone that precious to me! Fang has been with me for hundreds of years, how _dare_ you take him away from me!"

"Anna, calm down," Ciel told her, "Your rage won't help out at all. Keep calm and collected and think this through before you act."

Shivers tingled down her spine as her aura fizzed away, but the fire burning in her eyes did not waver or dim in the slightest.

The Greater Demon smirked, obviously unfazed by this new development. Raising his hands, his eyes began to glow with that demonic purple glint. "_Arise, la barrière d'humains,_" he called, and instantaneously a huge circle was drawn around the entire perimeter, a black and purple barrier rising from the ground up.

"Ciel!" Anna shouted, lunging at the young earl as she barrelled him to the ground as black lightning struck the place where he formally stood. Immediately, the angel raised a barrier around him. "Ciel, whatever happens, don't move from out of this spot. The moment you leave this protective barrier, this _barrière d'humains_ will kill you within seconds."

"'Barrier of humans'? What the hell is this?" the now-irritated earl growled.

"It's a barrier that kills all humans within its perimeter," Sebastian explained, his eyes not leaving the grinning Greater Demon. "I apologize for not saving you, Young Master, however I cannot take my focus off Andrew Hawkins for even one moment else he would make a move that I would probably be too late for. Plus, I knew that Anna would probably save you anyway."

A low growl emitted from Ciel's throat as he glared at his demon butler.

"How utterly amusing," Andrew said, walking over to the bird cage sealing Ash and Angela. He snapped his fingers and the locks were broken, the rogue angels breaking free.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sebastian demanded angrily, "This was _not_ part of our agreement!" He tried to move, but suddenly found that he couldn't, realizing immediately that he had been placed under Andrew's compulsion.

The Greater Demon smiled at him. "My part of the agreement was that I would capture the rogue angels Ash and Angela and have them hand-delivered to you, was it not?" he reminded, and the loophole was suddenly so obvious, but he decided to point it out to the obviously-stupid Lesser Demon. "You never said that anything against my letting them go. Actually, _this_ was also another bargain I made… with these two angels Ash and Angela… in return for letting them go, they would lead me to kill that angel cat Fangorn Angelista."

A grieving rage fluttered throughout Anna's body. The two angels smirked.

"Sebastian," Ciel hissed, "just _how _deep are you into this?"

Andrew dipped his head towards the fallen angels. "It was a pleasure doing business with you both," he said, and immediately the two rogue angels broke a hole in the roof of the warehouse and flew out with great speed.

"Come back here!" Anna screamed, her wings expanding to go after them, but Andrew was quicker.

The Greater Demon appeared behind the angel and stabbed her in the back with a short dagger before plunging a needle into her neck, instantly draining all of her energy as she dropped to her knees, her wings sagging as she slumped, blood flowing from in between her shoulder blades.

"Anna!" Sebastian called, trying to take a step towards her, but he couldn't.

"Not so fast, Sebastian Michaelis," Andrew said, and under the weight of the Greater Demon's orders, Sebastian felt the compulsion weigh down on him even more. The evil demon circled around the weakened angel analytically. "We _did_ have a deal, after all."

Ciel whirled on his butler. "Sebastian!" he barked, "Just _what_ have you done?"

Anna weakly raised her head, looking at the demon butler she fell in love with. "Sebastian… what is he talking about?" she asked him, her eyes filled with a dull pain from the stab wound.

Andrew seemed even more amused. "Oh? So you _haven't_ told them about the deal we made," he sneered, yanking Anna's head back by her silver hair. "That _butler_ that you so care about offered _your_ soul in exchange for his Young Master's goal to capture those two rogue angels."

The angel looked at her lover, her eyes wide in disbelief. "Sebastian… you really didn't, did you?" she breathed, and the tone of betrayal was unmistakable in her voice.

_Sebastian offered his lover's soul… for me?_ Ciel thought in utter disbelief. _I'll admit I'm surprised, but… I suppose that this is where Sebastian's true loyalties lie._

The Lesser Demon looked away shamefully. "Annabelle, please understand that this-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Sebastian!" she cut off, tears freely falling down her beautiful azure eyes. "I-I thought you loved me, Sebastian," she whimpered.

"I _do_ love you!" he argued. "You know that I don't lie!"

"If you love me, Sebastian," she retorted bitterly, "then why did you choose to damn my soul to the likes of a Greater Demon?"

"A-Anna, I-" Sebastian fumbled with his words, knowing that he really _had_ betrayed her. This was uncommon for the butler to be so hesitant, but it was impossible to avoid it since now the truth was staring at him straight in the eyes.

Without warning, Andrew drew his demon sword _Lucifer_ and plunged it through Anna's heart, the end of the red-bladed sword protruding from her chest, blood dripping off the end. Blood-stained feathers dropped off of her wings as they faded.

"NO!" Sebastian cried.

As Anna's life faded, pained, betrayed eyes engaged his ruby orbs, and a deeper sense of guilt flooded through him.

"W-Why… d-did y-you… t-this… to _me_…" she rasped, "S-Sebastian…"

After heavy lids drooped over her sightless azure eyes, Andrew heartlessly tore his blade from Anna's body, allowing the angel's carcass to sink to the ground, blood pooling from her body, staining the beautiful white red. Sebastian felt her death the most, the Contract between the both of them immediately shattered. It was like a part of him was ripped from him with her death… and it hurt like hell… worse, if possible.

"Oh no…" Ciel muttered in panic, looking around at the angel barrier, worried that it was going to fall with Anna's death. Fortunately for him, it stayed.

_Anna… I-I'm so sorry… _As much as Sebastian wanted to run to Anna's side and hold her, the compulsion Andrew had him under kept him in his place, unable to move from his spot.

"Sebastian! Do something!" Ciel ordered, "That's an order!"

His butler's lips curled up into a hiss. "Believe me, Young Master, I would if I _could_," he responded.

Andrew withdrew a bottle from his pocket, bending down to stain the clear glass with Anna's blood. He inhaled deeply over Anna's body, as if he were inhaling a delicious meal.

"Get away from her!" Sebastian hissed, though the threat was completely empty, as they all knew he could not move.

The Greater Demon ignored him. "Now I extract the soul," he murmured as he used his demonic powers to extract a white light from Anna's body into the bottle before he corked it. "Now I can keep her soul till I figure out how to devour an angel's soul."

Sebastian's eyes widened in realization. "I-Impossible… b-but how-"

"I've been living in isolation for hundreds of years," he interrupted with an evil laugh, "don't think I don't know about the Secret of the Angels. Well, in any case, I bid you thanks, Sebastian Michaelis. That pain she felt at being betrayed shall make the best seasoning."

Lowering the _barrière d'humains_, Greater Demon Andrew Hawkins smirked darkly at both Sebastian and Ciel before vanishing in wisps of black smoke, the compulsion on Sebastian being removed as well. The orange barrier around Ciel began to deteriorate as it was no longer needed, fluttering up into the sky. Even in death… Anna had protected him.

"Annabelle," Sebastian murmured guiltily as he sank to his knees next to Anna's cold, bloody form, taking the angel that had been the love of his life into his arms. "I-I'm sorry… I never meant for _this_ to happen."

Ciel hesitantly stepped towards them. "Sebastian?" he said quietly, "Is she-?"

Sebastian pulled Anna's head against his chest, closing his eyes. "Yes, Young Master," he answered quietly, "she's gone. Her soul has been taken by Andrew Hawkins, and I have failed to protect her."

Angry at the loss of his dear ancestor, the Earl of Phantomhive slapped his butler across the face. "What were you thinking, Sebastian?" he scolded him, "You knew that Andrew Hawkins was a cunning, conniving demon, yet you _trusted_ him! Because of this… you may very well killed Anna yourself!"

The truth was that after all of their ordeals, Ciel had found it in his cold heart to care for his dear ancestor. She protected him and cared for him like a loving mother. But now… now it no longer mattered…

Sebastian cupped Anna's cold cheek in his palm, gently kissing her on the forehead before laying her down on her back. He took off his tailcoat, draping it over her body. He bowed his head in sadness and regret. "Annabelle… forgive me…" he murmured sadly. _I never meant to lose you… I promise you, I'll get your soul back and save you… somehow…_

"Well, what are we to do now?" Ciel implored, not knowing what to say to the obviously-distressed demon butler.

A demonic aura hissed around Sebastian's form as his eyes glowed purple, a wide smile of anger displayed on his face. _"We're going to get back her soul, of course,"_ he answered. _"This time… it's personal."_

* * *

**... Awwww... -cries- Anna's gone... T_T What's Sebastian gonna do? STUPID SEBASTIAN IT'S HIS FAULT THIS HAPPENED IN THE FIRST PLACE! **

**Well... now what are we going to do? I'm going to have to figure out how to write up this next chapter... T_T So much to dooooo... **

**Obviously Anna is no longer able to answer fan questions... so remaining characters that can be asked questions are Sebastian, Ciel, and Andrew. **

**Hopefully the next chapter will be coming up soon... hopefully... T_T**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	29. Mourning a Grave Loss

**Hello! Sorry this took a while. I was a little bit stuck on figuring out how Sebastian was actually going to get back Anna's soul. lol. Not to mention I just came back from a one week vacation in Las Vegas! Luckily during my trip I also took some time to sort out how the next two or three chapters are going to run, so hopefully they're going to come up... somewhat quick? lol.**

**In any case, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**IMPORTANT: I'm not sure whether it's just my email or it's happening to the rest of you guys too, but are you recieving emails and stuff from ff . net? And by emails I mean alerts of reviews, favourites, alerts, whatnot? Cause I'm not... and even though I've already sent an email to (SUPPORT (at) FANFICTION . NET), I still haven't gotten a reply yet. T_T Any advice people? I'd really love to hear it. This has been happening for about a month and a half now... fyi, I'm using hotmail, and have been ever since I've opened up this ff . net account, and it didn't start happening until about a month and a half ago...  
If anyone happens to know one of the moderators of ff . net, please let them know my situation and get them to contact me via PMs (luckily I'm still able to recieve them via email too). Or if you know how to contact a moderator, please let me know too! :D THANK YOU!**

**Oh, and another thing, I'd really appreciate it if you went on my main page and vote on my open pollwhether you'd like to see a sequel for this fic. So far I only have like... 3 votes (one is from an anonymous reviewer), and so i don't think that's really much a poll. lol.**

**Okay, enough with this. First off, let's start with the questions our beloved cast has recieved. (- thank you so much for that!)Then we shall proceed with the chapter! :D**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

**FROM **_~moonlight-gurl808:  
_  
_To Sebastian:  
_**Would you rather die than live on without Anna by your side?**  
"I know this is probably not the response that you would _like_ to hear, but I'm afraid that even with Annabelle gone… I will live on without her… Under normal circumstances, I know she would be very unhappy with me if I died, because she would want me to live for her too. Not to mention if I died, there would be even less of a chance to see her again. Even as my beloved angel has died, I'm afraid that she is not worth me giving up my own life. In addition, I still have the Young Master to tend to, so I can't exactly die just yet, even if I wanted to."

**FROM**_~xxyangxx2006:_

_To Ciel:_**_  
_****Personally my favourite tea is Kyoto cherry rose green tea, but I've always wondered… If you had to choose, which kind of tea would you say is your favourite?**  
"Honestly, it depends on the mood. In the morning, Assam is quite good. After a long stressful day, I regularly have Sebastian prepare red tea for me. Jasmine is always good too in its moments. As for a definitive favourite… It would most definitely have to be Earl Grey. English tea is always the best, in my opinion. It could be because I am also an English noble, but whatever the case, Earl Grey would be my most favourite."

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Mourning a Grave Loss

Sebastian and Ciel headed back to the manor, Sebastian carrying his heavy burden on his back, covered with his now-bloodied tailcoat.

"I'll prepare some warm milk for you after we get back," the butler told his master quietly as he carried him in his arms.

Ciel didn't response, still angry at the butler for what had happened. The young earl was tired… the death of his beloved ancestor was hard… especially when she did not deserve to die. "You've got some explaining to do when we get back."

xXx

They snuck into the manor from the back door, Ciel heading off to his room while the butler took his fallen angel back to her room. After placing her on the bed, he removed his tailcoat, finding that her body was no longer covered in crimson. Immediately he remembered the time her spilled blood had faded when they had engaged battle with the angel that they believed had been dead.

"Annabelle… I'm so sorry…" Sebastian apologized, a faint guilt sewn into his voice. This sort of feeling was something he had never felt before… this feeling of knowing that he had betrayed someone he loved so dearly.

The angel looked so beautiful, serene even in death. The wound was ragged, her skin pale. Sebastian took the liberty to do his best and close her wounds and change her into a nightgown, tucking her into bed. She looked as if she were only sleeping, but the coldness of the room and the lack of presence sank the bitter truth into the demon.

Sebastian leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. "I love you, Annabelle," he whispered to her. "I love you so much… truly, I do…"

Very gently he pressed his mouth against her cold lips, tasting both the essence of the angel as well as the bitterness of death. He smiled softly at her, stroking her smooth silver hair. They'd been through a lot together, and she had trusted him… and he had betrayed her.

"Anna, I promise I'll get your soul back," he promised to her, his hand over his chest. "I will see my reflection in your beautiful azure eyes once more… and I will hear those soft lips speak my name… even if it's in hatred and loathing, I don't care. As long as I get you back…"

He pressed his lips against her forehead, sealing the promise he had just made to her.

_On my honour and pride as a demon,_ he swore in his mind, _I promise I'll bring your soul back to your body and bring you back… no matter what it takes…_

Sebastian brushed away her bangs from her face, cradling her cheek in the palm of his hand. Kissing the fallen angel, he bowed his head in respect for a moment before he forced himself to rise from her side. He inhaled deeply as he knew he had to come up with some excuse to explain Anna's absence to the rest of the Phantomhive manor servants. Shooting one last lingering glance at the now-deceased angel Annabelle Marie Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis closed the door behind him and locked it tight, sealing away her body… as well as his feelings. There would be no love nor compassion for what he needed to do to get her back…

xXx

Ciel Phantomhive sat at his desk, greatly fatigued at what had happened during that fateful hour in the abandoned warehouse. Biting his lip, he inhaled deeply before letting out a shaky breath.

Quietly, he left the study, wandering down the surprisingly-solemn hallways before stopping at Anna's door. Guessing that Sebastian would have locked it to prevent anyone from entering, he drew out the key from his pocket and began inserting it into the keyhole before a strong grip stopped him; a firm grip around his tiny wrist. Looking up to his side, Sebastian stared down at his young master.

"Young Master," the demon butler said gently, "I'm afraid I cannot let you in there."

Ciel glared at him as he attempted to pry his arm free. "Get your hand off me!" he hissed. "You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do! Especially when _you_ betrayed the angel you claimed to love so cruelly!"

There was no comment that Sebastian could say that could soften the harshness of those words, especially when it was known to be true. Respectfully and quietly, Sebastian removed his hand from Ciel's sleeve, allowing the earl to unlock the door and enter the eerily-silent bedroom. Ciel stepped inside, silently approaching the beautiful angel before sitting on her bedside, reaching out to stroke her silver hair.

"Anna… forgive me for having such a terrible butler," he wished silently. "I had no idea that he was planning this."

Her hands were folded over her stomach, her blankets pulled up under her shoulders, and Ciel leaned down to kiss her brow. Sebastian stood outside the room, looking in with an expressionless mask. There was no love nor compassion in his eyes, only the cold cruelness of the demon he truly needed to be.

"Young Master, I will be departing temporarily to do some research in the Demon Archives," he announced, "I humbly request that you stay here in the manor until my return."

"Go," Ciel hissed at him, and the butler bowed once more, closing the door before departing, leaving Ciel alone with his ancestor's body.

_Dammit,_ the young earl thought, taking off his eye patch to reveal the Contract shining in his eye, _why am I getting so worked up over this? Why do I feel like I need to wring Sebastian's neck for getting Anna killed?_

Suddenly, he felt something wet travel down his cheeks, and he raised his hand to touch his face, pulling it away to find his fingers wet.

_Am I… crying? _He wondered as he furiously rubbed at his eyes. _Why the hell do my eyes sting? Why am I crying for her? She's just a maid… isn't she?_

But he knew very well that she wasn't. She was a very important ancestor, and for the past while, she had become a mother to him, always taking care and watching over him. He felt a sudden warmth wash over him in the room, and could hear a soft sweeping of wings.

"So it's true…" a sad voice murmured regretfully. "She really is gone…"

Ciel raised his head to see Michael land on the carpet, apparently having come through the roof, his pure white wings spread wide and glowering with a soft light.

"You…" Ciel mumbled, a little unsurprised at the angel's sudden appearance. "Did you sense it?"

Michael dipped his head, walking over to the bedside and reaching to stroke Anna's cheek. "We all sensed Annabelle's passing," he explained, "but we also sensed that she did not join those on the First Level of Heaven."

"The demon Andrew Hawkins stole her soul," the earl agreed quietly. "Rather… damn Sebastian _traded_ her soul to him."

The angel bristled at the Lesser Demon's name. "Where is said demon?" he hissed. "Most of us are holding him responsible for the deaths of Anna as well as Fangorn."

"He mentioned something about research in the Demon Archives," Ciel answered. "He's planning on getting her soul back, it seems."

Michael turned to look at Ciel, the light in his golden eyes dimming slightly. "Your eyes are red, Earl Phantomhive," he noted, "have you been crying?"

Ciel flushed in embarrassment as he twisted his head away in denial. "N-No, I just got something in my eyes, that's all," he lied.

He saw right through the guise but chose not to say anything, knowing that he himself was delved deep in grief. Sadly, he looked down at Anna.

"You know, I watched over her while she was still human as a sort of guardian angel to her. I fell in love with her inexplicably kind and caring nature; with her pure heart. Even though she was tasked as the Queen's Watchdog to eliminate all those who oppose the royal family, she tried her best to do it in non-lethal ways. Rarely was she forced to actually eliminate her targets, but she always protected what she knew was important. The way she was killed was terrible, to be burnt at the stake. I tried all that I could to lessen her agony, but as she was dying, I realized that she was going through the cleansing of a birthing angel… and before I knew it, she became the angel that I came to love so dearly." He explained, a melancholic smile touching his perfect lips. "When we actually came to meet when we were chosen for each other, she didn't really like me much…"

xXx

_"How do you know so much about me?" Annabelle Phantomhive implored, tilting her head to the side._

_Michael smiled at her. "I've been watching over you for a long, long time now," he told her._

_"Not to be mean or anything," she replied, "but that's kinda creepy. That smile you have on your face right now isn't very reassuring either. Chosen or not, do you mind staying away from me, at least for a little while?"_

_Finding her hesitance both amusing and attractive, he chuckled before nodding, and quickly Anna made her goodbye and flew away. Watching after her, he decided that their time together would not at all be boring._

xXx

"Eventually, she grew to like me, even love me… even if it wasn't in the same way as she did Sebastian," Michael concluded, closing his eyes. "Even if her love for me wasn't romantic… it was enough for me. I could see that she really tried to fall for me… but she never found me in that special place in her heart. At first I was angered when I learned that she had fallen in love with Sebastian; angry that a demon had succeeded where I couldn't."

"You appeared to be quite jealous," Ciel agreed.

The angel nodded. "But I eventually came to accept it, because I realized that she was happiest with him… or so that's what I thought," he said. "If I had known that _this_ was to be her fate… I would have stopped them from getting closer to each other at all costs."

Ciel looked down at Anna. "I was surprised when it was revealed that Sebastian had traded her soul," he admitted. "I had honestly thought that Sebastian's loyalties had begun to change from me to her… but to learn that he would actually trade away his lover's soul for my sake… there are no words…"

"I too, was surprised to feel Anna's death," Michael stated with a heavy sigh. "I had honestly believed that Sebastian Michaelis had been changed by Anna, as he had also agreed to the terms upon which the Council of Angels would accept their love. But… I guess in the end, demons _are_ demons."

"You still may be wrong about Sebastian," Ciel suddenly defended. "He seems to be working hard to try and get Anna's soul back. This is the first time he's ever truly lost since he's been in my employment… and I don't think he's planning on repeating it anytime soon."

Michael sighed heavily. "Well, if he's truly planning on getting Anna's soul back, then I support him all the way," he said. "I'm still angry with him for allowing this all to happen in the first place, but if he is in need of any assistance, just give me a holler and I'll try to come as soon as I can to provide whatever assistance you need."

The young earl nodded silently before Michael leaned down to press his lips against Anna's forehead, cradling her cheek before standing up.

"I must depart now," he said, his eyes flashing behind him to the door as he sensed an all-too familiar demonic presence outside the room. "The next time I come to visit, I hope to see that Anna is alive and well."

"Goodbye Michael," Ciel bid, and Michael dipped his head at the earl before wrapping his wings around him before vanishing.

Moments of silence passed as Ciel exhaled deeply before there was a knock at the door before it opened to reveal butler Sebastian Michaelis, a dark smile on his face as he bowed deeply, avoiding looking at Anna's body at all cost.

"Young Master," he greeted, "I believe I have figured out how to reclaim Annabelle's lost soul."

Ciel stood up, looking at the butler as he exited the room, giving Anna one last lingering glance before closing and locking the door behind him. "And how is that, Sebastian?" he demanded, returning his full attention on the demon.

The demon's eyes glimmered with its demonic purple sparkle. "I plan on challenging Andrew Hawkins to… a _Danse Macabre… a Dance of Death…"_ _For Anna's sake,_ he added silently, _I will need to risk myself in this battle._

"A _Danse Macabre_?" the earl murmured. "Hmmm…" Calculating thoughts ran through his head as he recalled something that had connected between him and Anna not long after Fang's death… something that could change the course of Sebastian and Andrew's awaiting battle.

_Anna…_ Ciel thought, _in that moment, you gave me a gift… something that only _I_ can do... something that could change the very fate of this awaiting battle…_

* * *

**Hmm... what's the special "gift" Ciel is referring to? A showdown between Lesser Demon Sebastian Michaelis and Greater Demon Andrew Hawkins, who will win? A Danse Macabre, I totally took that idea from season 2 of Kuroshitsuji. lol. **

**Btw, I hope the characters aren't going OCC. If they are, PLEASE let me know ASAP so I can fix it. (some advice on how to fix would be nice too if needed. lol)**

**For the questionaires, our open questionees are: Sebastian, Ciel, Andrew, and (our newest guest) angel Michael.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (or if you have any advice or opinion on what's up with the email-thing, please let me know!)**


	30. A Dance of Death

**YES! I managed to fit in one last chapter before school starts! OMG, I've reached _CHAPTER 30_**** already! Wow... it feels just like yesterday when I first started this fic. that was so long ago... actually, that was 10 months ago... O_O The one-year mark is approaching! :D**

**OMG I think this is the most epic chapter yet! I re-read it over, and the entire thing played over in my mind like an epic movie. If I were ever to choose one chapter of this fanfic to animate, it would probs be this one. SO many things happen in this one! **

**I hope this will be a great "gift" for those of us going back to school, sorta like a "welcome back to school" thing. yeah, well, anyway, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I KNOW I SURE DID! MWAHAHA!**

**Anyway, now that school is starting, my updates will be even LESS frequent, as I am graduating this year and I have to work hard and such. Nevertheless, I will not be dropping this fanfiction. (NOR WOULD I EVER!)**

**So, with that said, please enjoy this chapter! But as usual, first we will proceed with Q&A with our characters. There are quite a lot this time around. :D**

**In any case, PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

**FROM **_~moonlight-gurl808:_  
_To Sebastian:  
_**Why do you have a cat fetish?**  
*shrug* "There's no real reason, I suppose. I'm just naturally attracted to them. The luxuriously soft fur, the supple paws…" *sighs adoringly* "Cats are just adorable. It's such a shame that the Young Master is allergic to them."  
_To Ciel:_**_  
_****On a scale of 1 to 10, how mad are you at Sebastian for selling Anna's soul, without your consent?**  
"On a scale from 1 to 10, my anger level would be at an 11, you could even say it's a 12! First and foremost, he organized this _without_ my consent! And Anna is _my_ maid, shouldn't _I_ be the one making these sorts of trading decisions! And I would never sell her off, considering she's my ancestor and a very crucial angel! Worst yet, he sold her soul to a demon who we very well knew we could _never_ trust, and Sebastian still believed he could outsmart him! I'd torture that damn butler to death if it wasn't for the fact that I still needed him for my revenge!"

**FROM**_ ~xxyangxx2006:  
__To Michael:_**_  
_****How did you feel when you found out that Andrew was also looking over Anna as a human?**  
"Very, very, _very_ annoyed. Unfortunately, due to the fact that he wasn't doing anything against humanity, I was not justified to attack him." *sigh* "I'm still irritated about it, considering that if I had done something back then, perhaps none of this would be happening…"  
**Did you sense him at all during your own… for lack of a better word, observations of her?  
**"Yes, but, like I said, I couldn't do _anything_ about it but watch him because he wasn't doing anything to hurt humanity."

**FROM **_~luvJesusInHeavn:_  
_To Sebastian:  
_**Say there's someone you really hate and you get a chance to kill him (such as a certain demon with the initials AH). Would you finish him off quickly or do it slowly and sadistically? *wink wink nudge nudge***  
"If I had this certain _someone_ in angel chains against a wall in a dungeon chamber, I would torture him slowly and –naturally, sadistically. However, if I was given an opportunity to kill him through a duel, then I'm afraid it would have to be quick." *sigh* "If only I had my way… I'd make this _certain someone_ suffer for what he's taken away from me…"  
**Are you a sadist or a masochist?**  
"Both. Need I really say more?" *smiles innocently*  
_To Ciel:_**_  
_****How far do you believe Sebastian would go to prove where his loyalties lie?**  
"A good question indeed. I have no idea how far he would go."  
_To Andrew:_**_  
_****Please don't take this offensively, but has anyone ever told you they think you're an #!%$#hole? ****  
***smiles* "Of course. I've been called many things on such levels, but naturally, they don't mean anything to me, because I know it's all true. Well… whatever. I'll take it as a compliment, thank you."  
_To Michael:  
_**Even though it's not what you wanted, do you still feel happy for Anna that she truly fell in love with someone, even if it's with a demon?**  
"Yes… Anna's always seemed like a very independent woman, and it took her a very long time before she opened her heart to me. To feel that her heart connect with another's… even though it's a demon, as long as she's happy, I'm okay with it."

**FROM**_ ~Devil Knight:  
__To Sebastian:_**_  
_****Are you f***ing stupid?**  
"I hope to think not, no. But I _will_ admit that I am probably a little too cocky for my own good. I'll _also_ admit that I miscalculated."  
_To Ciel:_**_  
_****How much do you love Anna?**  
*blush* "W-W-Well…" *clears throat* "I-I wouldn't go so far as to call it '_love'_… she's just, well… she reminds me of a mother… She's very precious to me… Let's just leave it at that…"

**FROM **_~Finalfan21:_  
_To Sebastian:  
_**What did you think you would gain for trading off your so-called lover's soul?**  
"My beliefs were that Andrew would be unable to take Anna's soul, and after having the rogue angels in our hands, I would personally dispose of the Greater Demon before killing the two rogue angels…. Two birds with one stone. However… things haven't gone the way I want…"  
_To Ciel:  
_**How do you feel about this situation?**  
"Honestly, I'm very, very, _very_ pissed off with Sebastian for what he's done."  
**Would you help Sebastian in reclaiming Anna's soul even if it might cost you your own life?**  
"Hmmm… will I indeed… we'll just have to see, won't we now…"

* * *

Chapter Thirty: A Dance of Death

Standing in the empty courtyard of the Phantomhive Manor, Ciel watched quietly as Sebastian closed his eyes, about to summon the hated demon in challenge.

_"I summon thee, Andrew Hawkins, and implore a challenge in a Danse Macabre,"_ Sebastian murmured.

A demon language rolled off his tongue, no words or phrases recognizable to Ciel, and a magic circle appeared before him, glowing with powerful demonic magic. Rising from the centre of the circle was none other than Greater Demon Andrew Hawkins, a dark smile on his face.

"I take it you've challenged me for angel Annabelle's soul?" Andrew implored in amusement.

_"Yes,"_ Sebastian responded.

Andrew's feet touched the ground with a quiet _clack_, and a dark grin spread across his face. "Very well," he decided, "I accept your challenge. If for some reason you actually _do_ win, I will return to you Annabelle Phantomhive's soul without any tricks or traps. And well, if _I_ win, you will be long gone by then, and I will claim Ciel Phantomhive's soul as my next meal."

Sebastian glanced back at the young earl he served and received a stern and permissive nod, a single resolute order shining in his one seen eye. _Win, Sebastian._

"I agree on your terms," the Lesser Demon butler decided. "Shall we move to a different location to decide this?"

Andrew rested a hand under his chin. "Well… shall we move this battle to my own personal realm?" he said. "I'll admit that it will probably prove as an unfair advantage to you, Sebastian, however, it should be a very interesting battle. Come with me, and let us go unto my realm!"

xXx

_W-Where am I?_ Ciel thought. He opened both eyes, finding his eye patch gone. He was in a pitch-black place, the shapeless land seeming endless.

"Sebastian, where are you?" he shouted, "Where am I?"

There was no response, but two glimmering lights dimmed into appearance before him.

_"My dear, precious Ciel,"_ a warm, soft voice greeted.

The voice was unmistakable, and before Ciel appeared the ghostly forms of the late Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive smiling sadly at their young son.

"Mother? Father?" Ciel murmured in surprise. "W-What are you doing here? Am I dead?"

His father shook his head with a smile. _"We thought a little friendly support would be nice,"_ he said, suddenly appearing to look past the present earl. _"And _she's_ the one who thought to summon us here."_

Whirling around, Ciel looked into the beautiful azure eyes of Annabelle Marie Phantomhive in all her glory, a halo floating above her head, her body basked in a warm glowing light. She was garbed in the beautiful white gown she had worn the night of Gareth Druton's ball.

"Annabelle!" he gasped in surprise. "You're alive?"

She shook her head. _"I'm sending my thoughts to you, Ciel, via telepathy,"_ she answered. "_It's just that your own mind is manifesting me in this form. My soul still resides in that bloody bottle in that damned Greater Demon's possession."_ She stopped herself, sighing heavily as she fought to control her growing anger.

"Wait… so we're in my mind?" he realized.

_"Yes, son,"_ Vincent Phantomhive answered. _"You're currently unconscious. I'm sure that butler of yours will be waking you momentarily, however, we're technically here as your conscious before this fight."_

_"Ciel,"_ Anna said softly, and the child returned his attention to her. _"I know that you and Sebastian are trying to get my soul back, and I thank you for it. If you are able to get the bottle back… you have two options. One, you can release my soul so I can die peacefully by destroying the bottle. Or two, you bring the bottle back to my body where my soul will liquefy and you can pour it back into my body and bring me back."_

He eyed her carefully, aware of her words. "Would you _really_ be able to die peacefully, Anna?" he noted.

She chuckled uneasily. _"You're probably right,"_ she admitted, _"but…because it's _Sebastian_, I'm afraid that saving me is not that easy." Even _if_ you get back my soul… it still isn't enough to bring me back..._ she thought additionally, _unless Sebastian…_

"When is the right time when I should use _that_?" he asked, cutting into her thoughts.

A soft smile touched the angel's perfect lips. _"Artemis will know when it is time," _she answered. _"But since the stakes this time are so high, I'm afraid that time is coming, Ciel. You must be prepared. Like I said, Artemis will know when it is time and appear to you when you need it."_

_"Do not forget, Ciel dear," _Rachel reminded her son, _"your father and I will always be watching over you. You are never alone."_

Vincent Phantomhive smiled with pride at Ciel. _"Be brave, son,"_ he told him affectionately, _"we love you very much, and we're very proud of you."_

Both of his parents began to vanish, leaving only Ciel and Anna left.

"You know, Anna," Ciel began awkwardly, "you shouldn't hate him. Sebastian still loves you, and he appears to very much regret what he did."

She sighed heavily and depressingly. _"I know,"_ she admitted. _"I was able to send my thoughts to my body, and I heard him; his love; his regret. Frankly, I don't really care much right now. I'm still angry with him about what he's done, but… I could never hate him… I love the idiot too much for that. I'm afraid I must leave now, Ciel. Keeping my thoughts here will put too much strain on my soul."_

The young earl nodded. "We'll get you back, Anna," he promised.

A sad smile formed as tears glittered into her eyes. _"I really hope so, Ciel,"_ she replied sadly, _"but I'm afraid that alone, Sebastian has no chance to win against Andrew Hawkins. I'm afraid that… this is one battle Sebastian can't win…"_

xXx

"Young Master," Sebastian's voice broke through the darkness, and Ciel opened his one eye to find himself staring up at a rock ceiling, Sebastian kneeling down by his side.

Sitting up, he found himself in a huge rock dome, candleholders around the wall burned with blue fire that illuminated the place. Greater Demon Andrew Hawkins stood on the opposite end of the dome, arms crossed, waiting impatiently.

"What happened?" Ciel asked.

"You passed out the moment we arrived," Sebastian responded bluntly. "I'm sure your body is now quite adjusted to the atmosphere of this realm, therefore you are awake now."

Nodding dumbly, Ciel recalled the memory of his conversations with Anna and his parents in his mind, but… could they have been nothing but a dream? Deciding them to be real, he stood up, looking at Sebastian. "Go, Sebastian," he ordered. "I have but one order for you: _Win_, and get back my ancestor's soul!"

His butler bowed. "_Yes, My Lord."_

Andrew Hawkins grinned in amusement as his demon sword _Lucifer_ appeared in his hand with a flurry of black feathers. The red-bladed sword seemed to be on fire because of the flickering blue light of the flames lighting the area. "Well then, Sebastian Michaelis, shall we dance?"

Dinner knives flashing in hand, Sebastian's eyes glowed its demonic purple as a wide sadistic grin spread across his face.

Silence echoed through the dome for a moment as the two demons stared the other down before Andrew sprung at Sebastian, skilfully slashing _Lucifer_ at him. Sebastian blocked with his dinner knives, only to find that they got cut in half by the evil blade. Dodging instead, to Ciel the two demon butlers seemed to be in a furious frenzy, here one moment and there the next.

_I'm afraid that this is one battle Sebastian won't win…_ Anna's last words rang through Ciel's mind as he recalled their conversation.

_What is she talking about?_ He thought. _Sebastian seems to be doing just fine so far._

Ciel thought that too soon as Sebastian was kicked back into the rock wall as _Lucifer_ was plunged into his shoulder, yet the butler made no peep in pain.

"Answer me _this_, Andrew," Sebastian hissed. "How was it that you were able to mark Anna with your seal?"

The Greater Demon smiled at him. "In fact, I had done nothing but activate what was already there," he said. "_Annabelle herself_ was the one who placed the curse on herself."

Both Sebastian and Ciel faltered in shock and surprise.

"_W-What _did you say?" Ciel demanded. "Why in the world would Anna do that?"

"Oh, well she didn't know that it was a curse," Andrew replied simply. "It's quite funny, really…"

xXx

_A very young, ten-year-old Annabelle Marie Phantomhive had gotten separated from the maid that was supposed to watch over her in the busy streets. She walked into the opening of a dark alleyway and turned back to look into the crowd, hoping she'd find the maid soon. _

_"Are you lost, little girl?" a meticulous voice said, and immediately the child whirled to find a tall, handsome man looking down at her with dark red eyes._

_She remained silent before shaking her head in a lie. He chuckled. _

_"Do not lie to me, little girl," he warned. "But in any case, I mean you no harm. Out of curiosity, are you a smart little girl?"_

_Anna's chest puffed out with pride. "My daddy says that I have a really good memory!" she cheered. "It's something that he says he's very proud of."_

_Greater Demon Andrew Hawkins smiled darkly. "Let's test out that memory of yours then, shall we?" he suggested as he kneeled down to eye-level. "Now, repeat after me: _'A maledicto ponitur in haec anima et haec anima. In tempus, nota erit anima tua ut signaculum hoc demon _Lucifer_ qui gerit.' _Okay, now you try."_

_She took a deep breath as his words rang clearly through her head. "A maledicto ponitur in haec anima et haec anima. In tempus, nota erit anima tua ut signaculum hoc demon _Lucifer_ qui gerit," she repeated flawlessly. Then she tilted her head to the side. "What does that mean anyway? It's definitely not any English I've ever heard before."_

_He smiled cunningly. "It's a… charm, you could say," he told her. "A good luck charm, and it's in a different language than English, and that makes it all the more special. Say it every time you feel like you need good luck or something." _Ironically, it will be what binds her soul to me,_ he thought smugly. _

_Annabelle smiled. "Thanks a lot, Mister," she thanked innocently before returning her attention to the crowd. She perked up in alarm. "Ah, there's Mandy! Bye Mister!" She waved at the mysterious man, unaware that he was actually a demon; unaware that the oh-so-innocent 'charm' he had given her was in fact the very thing that would cause her so much trouble when she became an angel…_

xXx

"You bastard," Ciel breathed. "You tricked her! That was no charm!"

Sebastian gritted his teeth. "The 'charm' that he gave her, Young Master," he growled, "was in fact, an old demonic binding spell that a demon could use to place a claim on a soul before it could be properly harvested. It's Latin, translated to '_A curse is placed on this soul, this soul. In time, this seal will mark your soul as that of the demon who wields _Lucifer.' And that is, of course, none other than Greater Demon Andrew Hawkins."

"Indeed," the evil Greater Demon agreed with a dark toothy grin. "The foolish girl never knew…"

Sebastian glared darkly at him. "Even for a demon… that's pretty low," he commented, his hand wrapping around the blade in his shoulder. "You _dare_ tricked an innocent young child to unknowingly give up her soul to an evil greedy demon. You shall _pay_ for trying to take what rightfully belongs to _me_!"

In one powerful sweep, Sebastian yanked out the blade from his shoulder before delivering one powerful kick to Andrew's ribs, sending the Greater Demon flying back into the wall.

"Heh, how amusing," Andrew snorted, picking himself up and brushing off the dust and dirt on him. He was apparently completely unharmed. "What belongs to you? Don't make me laugh. That angel's soul became _mine_ the moment you made that deal with me." Snapping his fingers, Annabelle Phantomhive's body was teleported from her room in Phantomhive Manor into Andrew Hawkins' hands as he held her up, her head tilted limply against his shoulder.

"Anna!" Ciel gasped, and Sebastian's glare deepened.

The Greater Demon inhaled the scent of her body as he drew his tongue along her neck.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her!" Sebastian hissed threateningly. "Release her at _once_!"

Andrew let go of her, raising his hands in front of him innocently as Anna's lifeless body slumped forward towards the ground before Sebastian was there in a flash, catching her and instantly leaping away as the other demon took the opportunity to slice his sword at them. Sebastian set her down by Ciel, resting her on her back as he gazed longingly at Anna's peaceful-looking face for a moment before returning his attention to the Greater Demon.

"You purposely brought her here," he accused. "You knew that even though it was only her body, I'd protect it."

The Ridley head butler chuckled darkly. "I never thought I'd be manipulating the emotions of one of my own kind," he commented in admittance. "Though honestly, you're a disgrace to our species, Sebastian Michaelis. For a demon to allow his own feelings to dictate his actions... tsk, tsk, a _true_ disgrace indeed."

Sebastian smirked. "_You're_ the pitiful one, Andrew Hawkins," he retorted smugly. "You will never know nor understand the feelings of what humans call 'true love'." He shot a small smile and a quick glance at Anna's lifeless body. "You will never know nor understand what that angel has done to me in the matter of a few weeks."

"Sorry, but I'd rather take power over your so-called 'true love' any day," Andrew replied distastefully. "Well, in this case, I'd rather enjoy a delicious meal than try out your little 'love' thing."

Andrew lunged at Anna's body, and immediately Sebastian went after him.

_So predictable…_ Andrew thought with a smirk before scratching the Lesser Demon deeply in the stomach as he sent him flying back into the wall with a hard kick to the gut. In a following (and possibly _finishing_) move, Andrew plunged _Lucifer_ into Sebastian's side, blood gushing from the wound as the butler coughed up blood, glaring up at his opponent as Andrew had one foot on his torso, keeping him down. Things weren't looking good for the Phantomhive butler.

_At this rate, Sebastian's gonna lose…_Ciel thought in dread, glancing at Anna's body before suddenly remembering what she had told him…

"This is goodbye, Sebastian Michaelis," Andrew hissed with an evil smirk as he raised _Lucifer_ high in the air, his crimson eyes shining with sadistic prideful joy. "I will take pleasure in devouring both Annabelle and Ciel Phantomhive's souls!"

Sebastian closed his eyes, knowing that he had failed. _My apologies, Young Master,_ he thought, _apparently it seems I will not be able to fulfill our Contract after all. Annabelle… My beloved Annabelle… I'm so sorry for everything… I have always loved you._

_Click._ "Not today you're not," Earl Ciel Phantomhive's voice rang out loud and clear in the isolated area, and both demons turned to see the young earl hold a silver gun in his hand, and as Andrew was about to react… it was already too late.

_BANG!_ A piercing shot of light ripped through Andrew's left lung before the Greater Demon dropped to his knees, gasping in pain. Sebastian ushered all of his strength into one swift blow as the center of his palm struck the new wound, inducing a whole lot of pain and more spilt blood. Quickly getting to his feet, he leaped back towards his young master.

"Thank you, Young Master," he said, a hand over the stab wound. "I never thought I'd say this to a human, but I thank you for saving my life. How in the world were you able to get your hands on a holy gun?"

Ciel motioned towards Anna's body, but said nothing more. Even after death… she was _still_ looking after him…

xXx

_The angel closed her eyes sadly. In quick strides, she was by his side, her arms warm around him. Ciel flushed in embarrassment and surprise._

_"A-Anna…" he breathed in surprise_

_Tears fell from her eyes as her body quietly shook, crying for Ciel's lost innocence; crying for Fang; crying for Kylee; crying for herself and what had been taken from her. Unconsciously, her wings rose from her back and wrapped around them both, basking them in warmth as a grieved comfort flowed into them._

Ciel…_ Anna's warm but sad voice filled his mind as he realized that she was speaking with him via telepathy. _Difficult times will be ahead, thus, I will need to teach you about how to summon a certain item when it is time for its use.

What are you talking about?_ The young earl thought to her. _What item?

It's a holy gun called 'Artemis',_ she explained, her arms still wrapped around him. _Remember how Sebastian I had previously told you about how only weapons of holy or demonic origin can cause an angel or demon a lot of damage? Well, Artemis would be one of those items.

How do I summon it?_ Ciel implored her, closing his eyes as the angel continued to hug him. _

Call it with your heart, Ciel,_ she told him softly. _If something should happen to Sebastian or I and you are exposed to Andrew Hawkins, call on it, and it will come to you when you need it. Don't worry about bullets, Artemis is… special…

xXx

_Thank you, Anna,_ Ciel Phantomhive thought, directing a quick but grateful look at his deceased ancestor. _You've always been looking out for me._

Greater Demon Andrew Hawkins glared at the young earl, fury burning in his pained crimson orbs. "_How?_" he hissed. "How were you able to obtain such a powerful item?"

"You would have to thank _her_ for that," Sebastian said, nudging towards Anna.

This infuriated the Greater Demon even more, but even _he_ knew that the odds were now against him. Holy guns were known for their seeking abilities, in which the special bullets would chase down the location in which its wielder wanted them to go. Even with _Lucifer_, Andrew knew that there was no guaranteed win any longer, and the bullet had already done a great amount of damage that would seal off healing abilities for at least a little while.

"Dammit," Andrew breathed in frustration, "I have no choice…"

In a puff of black smoke, the Greater Demon vanished, and for a moment the rocky realm was silent.

"We did it, Young Master," Sebastian said while trying to conceal his aches.

Ciel scoffed. "Of course we did," he replied hotly, "who do you think I am?"

The Phantomhive butler couldn't help but crack a small smile at the brave and strong young earl before him. Without warning, there was a small puff of dark black-red smoke before the bloody flask containing a pure white ball floated down towards Sebastian before he took it in his reddened hand, staring at the light inside.

"Anna…" he murmured.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to rumble as pieces of the rock wall began to break off.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried, "What's happening? Why is the realm looking like its disintegrating? Get us out, _now!_"

"It appears that Andrew Hawkins is too weak to sustain it any longer," Sebastian responded calmly as he looked around the place before approaching Anna's body. "I'm afraid I am unable to get us out of here, Young Master. Only a Greater Demon or an angel can teleport us out of this place…"

The Phantomhive butler dropped to his knees next to the angel's cold, lifeless body before he uncorked the flask. Instantly, the white ball melted into a milky white liquid before Sebastian poured the contents into the corpse as the liquid vanished into Anna's body, indicating that the soul and body were compatible. The angel's body glowed dimly for a moment before the light vanished.

"Anna!" Ciel barked. "Wake up! We've got to go!"

Sebastian was very tired, and the loss of blood wasn't helping very much. He leaned down to kiss Anna's lips. "Please, Anna, wake up…" he pleaded quietly, but still… the angel was not alive.

The young earl of Phantomhive knew that something was wrong… he realized that Anna had still not been resurrected. She had said that saving her was not easy… he only _now_ realized what she had meant. And if that was true… then they were all doomed to die…

Sebastian pressed his forehead against hers, silently whispering to her that he loved her, that he needed her back. But still he was not able to gain a response from the angel.

"Anna, please… wake up," Ciel pleaded. "You told me that you'd be there to protect me, well I need your protection right now!"

Sebastian used his teeth to remove his bloodied gloves before he pulled her into his arms, knowing that if his wounds weren't tended to soon, either by himself or another entity as powerful as him… he too may die.

_My long life, finally over…_ Sebastian thought, looking up at the crumbling ceiling before looking back down at the one pretty angel in his arms. _Anna… I'm so sorry for betraying you like that… I'm sorry I never got to tell you that I love you one last time… I've always truly loved you…_

Finally Sebastian's heart truly broke as heart-warming tears cascaded over his entire being, filling him with the love and the deep loss that he should have felt at Anna's death.

Without knowing it, a single tear fell from the demon's eyes, rolling down his pale cheek before falling onto Anna's angelic face. Instantaneously, the tear dissipated into Anna's kin before her body burst into incredible white light as her body levitated out of his arms. Beautiful white wings expanded from Anna's back as her clothes transformed into a long beautiful dress: the exact same one Ciel had seen her in when he was unconscious. As her body touched back down to the ground, Sebastian hunched over her, looking down into her colouring face.

"She's alive…" Ciel breathed in astonishment, noticing her heaving chest.

In what appeared to be the most beautiful moment of Sebastian's long life, Anna's crystal-clear azure eyes opened and met his.

"Annabelle…" Sebastian breathed lovingly, stroking her cheek with the back of his fingertips.

Her lips parted as a single word was breathed from them. "_Sebastian…_"

It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, and he felt tingles of pleasure ripple through him just by hearing her speak his name.

"Anna!" Ciel gasped as he barrelled into the angel in a tight hug.

She hugged the young earl back, her eyes glowing golden. "_Ciel... Let's go home…"_

In a bright flash of light, angel, demon, and human vanished. The battle had been won, and one thing was now definitely for certain… Wishing angel Annabelle Marie Phantomhive had returned… and she was back with a vengeance…

* * *

**OMG! YAY! ANNA'S ALIVE! But she's back with a vengeance for a CERTAIN Greater Demon for killing her, and she's very angry at a CERTAIN Phantomhive butler for trading off her soul. Either way, the next chapter will be interesting. :D**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I did. So much has happened. YAY! CIEL SAVED THE DAY! I still can't believe I made Ciel save Sebastian's life... O.O Nevertheless, it was an interesting twist to the story, considering Ciel's always the one needing to be saved. lol. In any case, Andrew's so evil, making Anna curse herself like that. T_T Speaking of, I actually ran that 'curse' line thing through Google translator, so I apologize if the grammar is wrong for it. I don't actually know Latin. **

**Well, until the next chapter (which is coming out... no idea... O.O), the people that you can ask questions are: Ciel, Sebastian, and Anna. **

**PLEASE REVIEWWWWW!**


	31. Making Amends, Attempting to, Anyway

**LONG WEEKEND! FINALLY! TIME TO UPDATE! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Hope you guys like it! HAVE AN AWESOME THANKSGIVING!**

**Now watch the lolz of Sebastian trying to regain Anna's favour. LOLZ. **

**Naturally, first I'll have the characters answer their questions. :D**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

**FROM **_~finalfan21 (and since you asked me questions in various chapters, I'll comprise them all here):_  
_  
To Sebastian:  
_**What do you think Annabelle has planned for you?**  
"Hmmm… good question. I honestly have no idea. If you see her ask her for me, will you please?"  
**If it is deadly would you run or embrace your punishment?  
**"Probably embrace it. First of all I deserve it after what I have put her through, and second of all, well, I'm pretty sure you already know this, but I'm quite the masochist."  
**What will you say to Anna to calm her?**  
"Why, absolutely nothing. After all, I deserve every single punishment she will dish out for me."  
_  
To Anna:  
_**What are you going to do with Sebastian? **  
"Who knows? Certainly not physical punishment, because being the sadomasochist he is, he'd probably enjoy it."  
**You're not going to kill him, are you?  
**"No, I'd never do that. Fortunately for him I love him too much for that. Plus, it's not like he'd just stand there and _let_ me kill him. He still needs to take care of Ciel."  
**Are you going to punish Sebastian?**  
"Probably? Yeah, some way or another. Still have no idea what I'm gonna do though… Hmmm…"  
_  
To Ciel:  
_**Do Anna and Sebastian seem to be a good couple to your eyes? **  
*scoff* "Are you seriously asking me this? Honestly I couldn't care less whether they're a good couple or not. As long as they can do their duty, I'm fine with whatever."

**FROM **_~devil girl:_  
_  
To Anna:  
_**Are you going to forgive Sebastian?**  
"_Eventually_, yes. But not after I properly punish him first. How I am going to do so though… I have no idea."

**FROM **_~Ariana (and since you asked me questions in various chapters, I'll comprise them all here):_  
_  
To AUTHOR KISA-KARA-CHAN:  
_**"I would like to know if you invented some of your characters on your own, and which ones?"**  
"Yay! Author questions! :D Anyway, yup, I invented all of my non-canon characters on my own, so technically Anna, Fang, Michael, Andrew, Adrian, etc. It was fun coming up with the characters, especially Anna. It was always interesting how I'd make her react to Sebastian's antics."  
**"If Sebastian was real and he loved you, would you go out with him? Would you?"**  
"MOST DEFINITELY! Well, as long as he didn't ask me to give away my soul. Then well, perhaps I'll reconsider. But if he really loved me, I don't think he'd ask me to do that. Plus, having a hot demon boyfriend (who could do anything as well as protect you) would be most awesome. :D But I might ask him to appear a little younger (like an 18-year-old or something). Now _that's_ hot. :D"  
_  
To Anna:  
_**"Are you ticklish?"**  
"A little. I won't say where though. You never know, perhaps even ticklish spots can be a weakness used against me."  
_  
To Sebastian:  
_**"Are you ticklish?"**  
"… Not at all. Where would we be if the butler of the Phantomhives were ticklish?"  
**"Anna says that if you did have kids, she'd want 2-3. How many kids would you have if you two could have kids?"  
**"Hmmm… That's a good question. Well, I suppose I'll go with however many kids Anna would want. I'll admit that children aren't exactly my strong point."  
**"On a scale of one to ten, how happy are you that Anna is alive again?"**  
"Am I permitted to say 'infinity' times? Yes? Well, being that I am a demon and Anna is an angel, even in death, we could never be reunited. Annabelle has become one of the great joys in my long life, and well, losing her is _not_ something I'd wish to repeat ever again."  
_  
To Ciel:  
_**"Do you think of Sebastian as your servant, your friend, or your guardian?"**  
"… What are you talking about? Sebastian is a butler; he _is_ my servant. One could say that he serves as my guardian from time to time, if you define a guardian as someone who takes care of and protects you. And how could we possibly be 'friends'? We just have a mutual give-take relationship. Sebastian serves as my sword and shield in the pursuit of my revenge, and after it is complete, he will take my soul. There's nothing more to it."

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One: Making Amends… Attempting to, Anyway

The trio found themselves back on the grounds of the Phantomhive Estate, and Sebastian suddenly realized that all of his wounds dealt by Andrew Hawkins had been healed and instantly knew that it could have only been Anna through the use of her immense power in the short while her powers restored themselves.

"Welcome back, Anna," Ciel told the maid.

She nodded at him as her glowing gold eyes returned to their azure blue. "It's good to _be_ back, Ciel," she told him. "I'm very proud of you for realizing when to use Artemis. That was a close call there." She hugged the young earl close to her, feeling him embrace her back for a moment before pulling away.

"Annabelle…" Sebastian's voice was quiet and soft, and she looked at the butler emotionlessly, a mask of indifferent coldness on her face. In the demon's eyes were the deep feeling of remorse and love; an emotion Anna could not find in her heart right now.

"I'm surprised at you, Sebastian," she said quietly, keeping her voice devoid of emotion, "you cried for the angel you condemned to death, which was the final key to bringing me back to tying my soul back to my body." She turned to Ciel. "_That_ was why I said that perhaps it would be very hard to bring me back is because it is Sebastian: a demon. The final 'ingredient' to tying a soul back to its respective dead body is the tear of a lover or someone that cares deeply for the deceased person."

The demon took a step towards her. "Anna, I-"

"Stop, Sebastian," she cut off, taking a step back as she maintained their distance. "I don't want to hear your excuses. I know everything." She sighed heavily, her gaze softening at him. "I'm not going to be so forgiving just yet, Sebastian. But… I _do_ thank you for shedding a tear for me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be standing here. So… thank you."

Suddenly the demon's arms were around her, holding her tight. In response, Anna held herself stiffly, refusing to hold the demon back. Trying again, Sebastian kissed her as gently but as fiercely as he could, but still, Anna responded with only stiff indifference. Staring into her eyes, he found a dark chill within them that he had never seen before she had been killed.

_Is this the result of what my actions?_ He thought. _Have I sealed off Anna's heart forever?_

"Well, Ciel," she began simply, turning to the young earl, "shall we go inside? I'll make you some tea."

Ciel glanced briefly at Sebastian, noticing his stiffness before gesturing a nod to her, and the two returned inside. The butler stared after them.

"Somehow, just _somehow_ I've got to regain Anna's favour," he murmured out loud. "But just… how?"

xXx

Life in the Phantomhive Manor returned to normal, with the exception that Anna was very cold to Sebastian… and it was so obvious, that even the three idiot servants noticed it.

"Hey, Sebastian, did something happen between you and Anna?" Baldroy asked.

He nodded. _As much as I _hate_ to ask them…_ he thought, _perhaps my only option left is to ask these three morons for advice. That or else the Young Master, but he'd probably never let me live it down._

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Maylene offered.

The butler nodded. "Tell me, how does one regain a lady's favour?" he requested.

"Ooh, chocolates, for one," Finny said. "Flowers are another."

"Romanticize her," Bard suggested. "Say things that will make her feel good."

Sebastian mentally faltered. _Will such ludicrous ideas even _work_?_ He thought. _Those ideas sound absolutely absurd! They'll never work! Then again, I really have nothing to lose. She's already furious with me as it is. As embarrassing as it will be, I will do what I need to in order to regain Anna's favour. And being the demon butler I am, I should be one _hell_ of a charmer._

_xXx_

Attempt number one: flowers.

Anna was doing some dusting around the library while neatly organizing Ciel's books around the place, absentmindedly humming a simple tune as she worked. There wasn't much that she was thinking about, only wondering what would happen after she had granted Ciel's wish.

_Where will my journey take me next?_ She wondered. _What's going to happen between me and Sebastian if I am forced to leave? _Suddenly she remembered the Contract she had made between her and Sebastian. _When Ciel's Contract is complete, my soul will be taken by Sebastian instead of his. I just hope I am able to grant Ciel's heartfelt wish before that happens._

"Anna."

The angel maid turned around to see Sebastian holding out a beautifully arranged bouquet of flowers in front of him, offering them to her.

"These are for you," he told her. "I thought I'd pick all of your favourite flowers."

She blinked in surprise before taking them from him. "Thank you," she said softly, inhaling their fragrant aroma for a moment before pushing them back towards the demon. "Put these in a vase and set them in Ciel's study." Her voice was cold as she walked past him out of the library.

Sebastian sighed. _That idiotic trio,_ he thought in annoyance, the flowers dying in his evil radiance. _There's no way something simple like _that_ would be able to impress her so easily. Time for a new approach._

_xXx_

Attempt number two: impressive chocolates.

"Finely chop the best dark and milk couverture and mix," Sebastian muttered as he cooked. "Melt over a bowl of 60 degrees water. After boiling and then cooling slightly, add some fresh cream. Cool while stirring, and add some cointreau when the mixture is at body temperature… Then pour into the mould."

After he had finished making the chocolates and modelling a huge, life-size chocolate statue of Anna in her full angelic glory, he exhaled deeply in satisfaction. The other chocolates were moulded and made to perfection, and he smiled at his finished work. Now all that was needed left was the await Anna to arrive.

"Sebastian," Anna sighed in annoyance as she stopped at the doorway, "what is it you called me here for? I've got other work to do, you know."

Immediately the butler was in front of her, taking her hand in his as he was on one knee down in front of her.

"These chocolates are for you," he told her. "I've made these and specially crafted all these sweets just for you."

She blinked, looking at the chocolate sweets on the tables in the large hall. "Thank you, Sebastian," she thanked. "It saves me the trouble of asking you to make some. Ciel's invited the children from the Ornwell Orphanage to come over to the manor tomorrow. It's one of those 'charity acts' that nobles do. These would be perfect for them, great job."

Coldly, she pulled her hand from his and turned and left, leaving Sebastian alone once more. He sighed heavily.

_Anna…_ he thought sadly. _First flowers don't work, now chocolates aren't the solution either. Just _what_ do I need to do in order to get through to your heart?_

xXx

Attempt number three: flattery leading to seduction.

Sebastian kept bothering Anna through the Blood Contract and eventually drove her to her bedroom. Upon arrival, she found Sebastian standing there awaiting her, the room dark and illuminated by romantic candlelight.

"Welcome, my beloved Annabelle," Sebastian greeted warmly.

She sighed, apparently unsurprised at his third attempt to win back her favour. "Sebastian," she said, "what is the meaning of this?"

Very gently, Sebastian went over to kiss her softly. "You are the greatest and most beautiful angel I've ever met," he whispered, his voice sounding like velvet underlying a seductive tone.

"Sebastian, stop," she breathed, hesitating slightly as she tried to push him away. "I-I can't…"

His lips brushed along her neck, licking her soft skin before nibbling on her ear, sending waves of pleasure ripple through her.

"I want you, Anna," he exhaled, his breath warm in her ear. His demonic powers were layered into his voice, setting Anna under a sort-of spell that would help cause her to give in to her desires. "I want to devour you… your body, your soul…"

As quickly as it came, the desire within Anna left as she pulled away from his arms, disrupting the mood.

"Well, Sebastian," she sighed, stretching out her arms, "as much fun you appear to be having, I need to go and do my job. Goodbye."

Without another word, Anna left the room and left Sebastian dumbfounded and speechless. Had absolutely _none_ of his seduction methods worked?

_Let's see…_ he thought calculatingly, _I used the sweet tone, the romantic atmosphere, the flattery lines, and the little arousers of the pleasure spots…. Did I miss something?_

In his frustration, Sebastian sighed heavily before all of the candles in the room blew out, leaving the butler to wallow in darkness as he contemplated his next strategy to regain Annabelle's favour.

xXx

Ciel sat at the table, reading through the morning's newspaper before Anna rolled in breakfast on a cart.

"Good morning, Ciel," she greeted, setting breakfast on the table for him. "Any interesting news recently?"

The young earl shook his head with a heavy sigh. "Not recently, no," he answered. "After everything that has happened to us in the past few weeks, to me _anything_ in the newspaper could be qualified as 'uninteresting'."

The angel laughed.

"Where's Sebastian?" Ciel implored, and immediately the mood sobered up quickly.

"I believe he's making tea," she answered. "Do you have any idea what's been up with him lately? He's been acting really strange."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Are you still mad at him for what happened?" he asked curiously, and she seemed contemplative before shrugging and nodding. He smirked in acknowledgement. "I see…" he trailed off. "Well, I'll speak with him when I get the chance. You are dismissed."

Anna bowed before leaving, and not minutes later, Sebastian Michaelis came in through the door with another tray, this time with the highest quality teacups and teapot with freshly brewed tea.

"I see Anna has already delivered your breakfast, Young Master," Sebastian commented as he set Ciel's teacup in front of him. "Oh, and the new lightweight bullets you ordered have arrived, I have them right now in…" He trailed off, feeling rather unsettled as the he young Earl of Phantomhive smiled as innocently as he could at him.

"I've been hearing from Anna that you've been acting strange, Sebastian?" Ciel noted. "What is the meaning of this?"

Sebastian grimaced. Did he really become so desperate to the point that he would ask the Young Master upon how to regain Anna's favour?

"I've been meaning to try and regain Annabelle's favour," he explained, "however, every single thing I do for her apparently just isn't enough."

Ciel chuckled in amusement. Out of all things, the one thing that Sebastian apparently could _not_ accomplish was regaining an angel's favour.

_His attempts must have proved to be very amusing,_ he thought.

"Well, would you like me to give you some advice, Sebastian?" Ciel offered, very amused.

The demon glared, annoyed at how amused and how entertained his little young master appeared to be at his frustration. Then he sighed in defeat, knowing there wasn't anything he could lose by asking Ciel's advice. "Very well, Young Master," he began, "what do you suggest for me to do?"

"Sebastian, just _talk_ to her," he told the butler. "Just talk to her upfront and straight."

Sebastian stared at him, aghast. "Not to be rude or anything, Young Master, but are you serious?" he demanded. "Will something as simplistic as that actually work?"

Ciel shrugged lightly. "You may be surprised, Sebastian," he assured. "Sometimes even the simplest tactics can work." Sebastian's additional strange look caused him to add, "Just try it Sebastian. You'll see."

xXx

Anna was cleaning the windows of the game room, making the glass clean and shiny. Polishing it up nicely, she sighed in contentment.

"Finally all done," she sighed.

There was a soft knock on the door, and she turned to see Sebastian there, a serious look on his face.

"Yes? Is there something you need, Sebastian?" she asked, keeping her voice at a neutral level. Then she sighed, "Or are you going to try something on me again? Cause if you are, you might as well not bother trying because it's not going to work."

He shook his head. "That's not it," he said. "If I had made you uncomfortable before, Anna, I give you my sincere apologies. Can we talk?"

She set down her cleaning cloth, gesturing him to enter and he did so, closing the door behind him. "So, Sebastian, what would you like to discuss?"

Immediately, Sebastian was right in front of her, his arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her to him, hugging her close.

"I'm sorry, Annabelle," he whispered into her ear, "I'm so, _so_ sorry for dealing away your soul. I believed that your soul couldn't be taken because of the Secret, but I had no idea… I promised I would protect your soul and fight for it if it came to that… and I did. Anna, you have no idea how much I love you. You are everything to me."

Hearing the sincerity in his voice and words, she hugged him back, resting her head on his shoulder. "Sebastian," she said gently. "All I ever needed to hear from you was the truth." She pulled back, reaching up to cradle his face in her warm palms, staring up into his crimson eyes. She reached up and kissed him gently and slowly.

"Anna," he sighed, hugging her tightly.

She stroked the soft wool of his coat, smiling softly. "You know, Sebastian," she said gently, "when I was dead, I heard you… when you were taking care of my body… I heard you… I heard everything, Sebastian."

"Oh Anna," he groaned, assaulting her lips with his own. "You… only you… I will never let you go ever again… Never again will I come that close to losing you forever…"

Wrapping a leg around hers, he tripped her, pinning her to the ground as he lay on top of her, his face dangerously close to hers.

She glared at him. "If you try something on me now, I'm going to hurt you," she threatened in a hiss, but she sighed when she saw his devilish smile, his eyes glinting mischievously. "Right," she reminded herself, "being the sadomasochist that you are, you'd probably like that. Just get off me, Sebastian."

The demon chuckled, sitting up as he pulled her up next to him.

"_But_," Anna continued, "I really need to hit you. You mind?"

He shook his head, spreading his arms wide in welcome. "If it makes you feel better," he replied, "do it."

The angel stared at him for a moment before giving him one clean smack across the face. "Okay, I feel a little better now," she assured him. "Thanks."

Rubbing his cheek, he nodded at her before leaning in to give her a gentle kiss.

Suddenly, they felt a distinct disturbance in the air, and immediately they both knew that it was the weakening Greater Demon Andrew Hawkins.

"Do you sense what I sense?" Sebastian asked teasingly.

She nodded. "Ciel must have dealt him quite a mortal wound if he's too weak to keep up a guard on his location," she agreed. "Oh, but even after everything he's done to me, I'll admit that I'd feel at least a _little_ bad for attacking a defenceless and wounded demon."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "May I remind you that this demon is not defenceless in the slightest?" he recalled. "Not to mention he's attacked you, kidnapped the Young Master, killed Fang, and then stole your soul."

Anna sighed heavily, "True. Okay, let's go tell Ciel and see what he wants us to do. Maybe it's time to get rid of him once and for all."

xXx

Ciel smiled at the delivery of the apparently-good news. "Excellent," he said satisfyingly. "Obviously you two have worked out your differences. Now, let's hunt down Andrew Hawkins and destroy him, once and for all."

* * *

**Ooh! YAY! SO DRAMATIC! I'm sorry for all the cliffhangers, but I love to keep you guys in suspense. :D**

**Again, I hope you guys have an awesome long weekend! I'll try to update again ASAP!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	32. Traps and Trickery

**It's been ages since I've been able to update. Though this chapter is kinda short, it's still got important events in it. Sorry it took so long to get it up. Last year of high school is not easy stuff. T_T**

**Anyway, tell me what you guys think of this chapter. Btw, and thanks for the awesome questions for the characters to those ppl who asked them in their reviews! Much enjoyed!**

**Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso**  
**Claimer: Everything else (c) me**

* * *

**FROM ~_Nobody Important_**  
_To Author Kisa-Kara-Chan:  
_**"Did you get that scene when Anna slaps Sebastian from Durarara!, where Celty hits Shinra?"**  
"Ahahaha, in a sense, you could say. I always wanted Anna to slap Sebastian somehow, and after watching the major lolz of Celty hitting Shinra, I couldn't help but implement the idea of Anna asking to slap him."

**FROM ~_Moonlight-gurl808_**  
_To Ciel:  
_**"How did you come up with the advice to Sebastian?"**  
"Meh, it was the first thing I could think of. The other 'advice' given to him seemed to occupy his time a little too much from what needed to be done. Therefore, the advice I gave him was the most direct and simplest."  
_To Sebastian:  
_**"If Anna did torture you, will you actually enjoy it?"**  
"Probably, yes. Need I _really_ say more about it?" *smiles all-too innocently*  
**"Will you get jealous if some guys are checking out Anna since she's a maid sent from Heaven?"  
***smiles* "Hold on, allow me to change my bloodied gloves." *changes into clean white gloves* "Now, as you were saying? Oh, I'm sorry, do you speak of that pile of recently-deceased pile of corpses over there with those lovey-dovey faces that look though as if they died looking at a beautiful angel who happens to be _mine_?"  
_To Anna:  
_**"Will you ever find a guy like Sebastian?"**  
"If you mean aside from him, probably not… unless he's another demon. The sadomasochistic part you could probably find in _any_ demon, not to mention the teasing personality as well. But as for the more… charming side of him would be a little rarer. Not to mention it is often unheard of a demon to fall in love at all, more or less with an angel too. So no, I would probably never find another guy like Sebastian."

**FROM ~_Ariana:_**  
_To Ciel:  
_**"Do you know that you're a rather heartless person? Maybe you should try to care about other people. When you give charity and stuff that's not because you care it's because you have to."**  
"I know I appear to be a heartless person, and for what I must do, that is perfectly fine with me. And plus, it's not like I'm the only one. There are many nobles out there who also give charity only because it is a practice."  
**"Do you love your fiancée, or just like her?"**  
*blush* "Ahem, I do not wish to discuss this matter so openly, one of the reasons being the awkwardness that comes along with it. Love is something that died with my innocence the day my life was stolen from me. That being said, my feelings toward Lizzy is… complex. She is someone special that I feel I must protect, and yet her childishness is something that easily gets on my nerves. However, she has the innocence that I wish to preserve, for it is something that I myself have lost."  
_To Anna:  
_**"Did your feelings toward Sebastian change when you were dead (or soul-free, if you prefer)?"**  
"Well, I'll admit I felt that I loved him a little less. Not because I was dead, but rather because he betrayed me and my trust to that damned Greater Demon Andrew Hawkins."  
**"What do you have planned for Sebastian?"**  
"Well, nothing for the moment. I'll get back to you on that." *smiles innocently*  
**"What's your favourite colour?"**  
"If I had to choose, I'd probably say blue. It's rather calming, and it always reminds me of the sky. And once you've flown before when the sky is a beautiful light blue, you feel deeply at ease and never want to come down."  
_To Sebastian:  
_**"What is your favourite colour? Black? Red?"**  
"I do not exactly have a _favourite_ colour, per se. However, if the question was to be reworded to 'which colour do you find best suits you?' then I would have to say black. If you haven't noticed yet, everything I wear is black. So, I suppose one could say my 'favourite' colour would be black."

**FROM ~_luvJesusinHeavn:_**  
_To Author Kisa-Kara-Chan:  
_**"What is your favourite food?"**  
"I don't really have a _favourite_ food. There are a lot of foods I like, and it all depends on what I'm in the mood for." *smiles*  
_To Sebastian:  
_**"What is your favourite flavour of ice cream?"**  
"Hmmm… human food doesn't exactly appeal to me in the slightest. However, if I really _had_ to choose, it would probably be vanilla, as it reminds me of a certain beloved angel I hold in high regards."  
_To Anna:  
_**"Do you like sushi?"**  
"Yup! Even though I'm a little more of the vegetarian-side, sushi is one of the exceptions. It's really delicious. I once had to grant the wish of a little girl in Japan, and since I was there, I had some sushi. It is absolutely _delicious_. Definitely recommend sushi to anyone who likes to try new things."

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two: Traps and Trickery

"This place seems awfully strange," Anna murmured, looking around the interior of the abandoned, broken-down stone building.

Sebastian nodded. "In fact there is a demonic portal present here," he said. "I'm surprised you managed to sense it."

"Thank you dear," she replied cheerfully. "But keep your guard up, okay? Though Andrew may be weakened, he's nowhere _near_ defenceless, like you said earlier."

All of a sudden, their surroundings faded before they appeared in a dark dismal dungeon, and Anna was chained up to a wall by an iron collar that was chained to the wall. Ciel was trapped inside a huge metal cage, and Sebastian stood next to a wooden table, a single silver gun resting on it as it was also chained into the table.

"What was that about keeping your guard up now?" Sebastian teased, but his mocking tone in his voice was empty.

"We can't get out," Anna hissed, tugging helplessly at the collar.

There was a heavy scent of blood before Greater Demon Andrew Hawkins stepped out from the shadows into view. Though his eyes were glazed with pain, a sadistic grin was spread across his face.

"Welcome to my last domain," he greeted darkly. "Thank you for falling into my final trap. You will have to make a very difficult decision, Sebastian. There is a single bullet inside that gun, and naturally, a demonic bullet. You will choose Sebastian, either take the life of angel Annabelle or your Young Master Ciel Phantomhive. The other will be instantly released from their prison the moment one of their lives end or at the instant that bullet pierces through one of their hearts. Even if you kill me, Sebastian, the trap will not be disabled. You'll still have to kill one of them."

Anna glared at the demon. "Why don't you just give up, Andrew?" she hissed. "You've already lost."

The Greater Demon seemed to disagree, and Ciel hissed, trying to break free of the iron bars.

"Let me go!" he snapped angrily.

Sebastian picked up the gun in his hands, weighing the item in his palm as he stared at it.

Anna was calm as she inhaled deeply. "Sebastian," she said softly, and his eyes met hers, a calm, silent discussion spoken through their eyes.

"Sebastian, Anna, do something!" Ciel barked irritably. "Get me outta here!"

"Sebastian," Anna's soft, sweet voice interrupted. "Save Ciel, kill me."

His eyes widened in horror. "Absolutely not!" he barked.

Andrew smirked, leaning heavily against the wall. "So Sebastian, what will you choose? Who will you choose to save?" he asked.

"Don't do it Sebastian!" Ciel snapped. "You're going to figure out how to get us all out here _alive_, you hear me!"

Sebastian smiled, bowing. "Of course, Young Master," he agreed.

"Please Sebastian," Anna pleaded. "Take my life and save my descendant, Sebastian. In the name of the Contract, I order you to save Ciel Phantomhive."

His eyes glowered with a dark gaze, a large wide smile on his face.

"Sebastian," Anna said softly. "I love you. Never forget that, okay?"

The demon butler smiled lovingly at her. "Anna, I love you too," he told her. "No matter what happens after this, you will always hold a very special place in my heart. You will always be my beloved angel, Annabelle Phantomhive."

"Sebastian, don't do this!" Ciel shouted. "That's an order!"

He looked sadly at his master. "I'm afraid that's an order that conflicts with your previous one, Young Master," he said sadly. "I'm afraid that it is one order I cannot follow." He turned back to Anna, his eyes masked with a cold steely gaze. "Annabelle, are you _sure_ you want to follow through with this?"

"Can you think of another idea?" she scowled irritably. "I know you and Ciel worked really hard to save my soul, but I can't risk Ciel's safety. Forgive me for throwing away the life that you had worked so hard on getting back."

"Don't do this, Anna, please!" Ciel pleaded. "If you feel sorry about throwing your life away, then _don't_ throw it away!"

"Sebastian," she said gently, tears glimmering in her eyes. "Thank you for everything. For showing me how to love… for giving me the many joys and pleasures of being with the demonic butler I came to love… _thank you_."

She smiled, turning to Ciel. "Ciel, it was an honour being your maid and it was great knowing you too," she told him. "I love you very much, my beloved little descendant. You were always kinda like a son to me. Farewell."

"NO!" Ciel shouted, but it was already too late, as Anna had made her decision. "Anna dammit, don't do this!"

Her smile was mellow and sad. "Sebastian, my love," she murmured, regret filling her voice. "I love you."

He closed his eyes, withstanding the bitterness of her resolve as he raised the gun. "I love you too," he sighed.

Sebastian pulled the trigger, and the single bullet passed through Anna's heart, and at instant the chains disappeared as she collapsed forward, her eyes closed. Immediately Sebastian dropped the gun and rushed forward to catch the angel in his arms, holding her close. The beautiful angel lay motionless in his arms, and Sebastian closed his eyes, cradling her close against his chest before kissing her very gently.

Andrew cackled in his triumphant victory. "So, how does it feel, Sebastian Michaelis, to be the killer of your angel lover not once, but _twice_ now?" he mocked.

Ciel's cage door had opened, and he stepped out in horror at what his butler had done. "N-Not again…" he breathed in horror. He had just worked so hard not a couple of days ago to bring back his ancestor, and here she lay dead again because of the very same demon.

Sebastian remained quiet, hugging Anna close as he whispered what appeared to be sweet nothings into her ear. Smoothing out her hair, he kissed her on the brow before gently setting her down on the ground.

"Sebastian…" Ciel growled angrily, "this is my order: kill Greater Demon Andrew Hawkins this very_ instant! _Make him pay for what he's done!"

The demon butler's eyes glowed with their demonic shine. "Yes, My Lord," he replied obligingly before leaping at the weakened Greater Demon, dinner knives at the ready.

Immediately Andrew leapt away, faltering briefly before leaping to dodge every of the next advances Sebastian made. He knew he was weakening quickly when one knife grazed across his cheek, drawing blood.

"Dammit," Andrew swore under his breath as he lunged at Ciel. "_You _brat of a child!"

Right before his hands were a hairsbreadth away from Ciel, all of a sudden something struck the demon across the side and knocked him to the ground. Widespread white wings folded over Ciel protectively as he felt a rush of warmth bloom through him. To his surprise and relief, Annabelle Phantomhive stood before him, alive and well.

"_A-Anna_?" he gasped. Only Sebastian didn't seem surprised.

"B-But _how_?" Andrew hissed.

Anna smiled as darkly as an angel could, while Sebastian's smirk held all of the smug pride he felt in that brilliant moment: outwitting a Greater Demon.

_Ah, _he thought, _this will be one of the most memorable moments of my long life._

"While I was making my touching goodbyes," Anna revealed, "Sebastian switched the demonic bullet into a normal human one."

Sebastian glanced briefly at Ciel. "I still had the new bullets you ordered for your gun in my pocket," he said. "So I'd like to thank you, Young Master. You happened to give me the right equipment of what I would need." His attention returned to Andrew. "And Anna and I spoke through our Blood Contract in regards to this plan."

"But how were you able to switch the bullets without me noticing?" Andrew hissed in confusion, "You've been standing in front of me this _entire_ time!"

Sebastian directed a nod at Anna. "That would be _her_ area of expertise," he hinted.

"Need I remind you that I am an _angel_? A wishing angel, in particular?" she explained. "I have the ability and power to alter Cinematic Records. All I had to do was alter both yours _and_ Ciel's in that momentary sliver of time in order to conceal what Sebastian and I had planned. Even though I didn't have to, I altered Ciel's briefly in order to make the ploy all the more convincing, and it worked."

Andrew's snarling expression could perfectly describe someone who was _clearly_ not amused. How _dare_ he –Greater Demon Andrew Hawkins, get tricked by a mere Lesser Demon and his angel lover!

"Was this your plan all along?" Ciel demanded, feeling slightly betrayed.

"My apologies for not being able to warn you beforehand," Anna apologized. "But you must understand that this wasn't easy to pull off. I haven't used my powers in years."

Sebastian smirked. "Well then, Anna," he addressed kindly, "shall we finish Andrew Hawkins off once and for all?"

She smiled. "It would be my pleasure, dear," she answered.

Easily, the demon and angel overpowered the greatly weakened Greater Demon, cornering him against the wall.

"Well then," Sebastian said, "any last words?"

Andrew bared his fangs at them. "This isn't over," he hissed.

Anna shrugged, drawing out Artemis. "You're wrong, Andrew," she told him. "For what you've done to me, to Fang, to Sebastian, and to Ciel, after all that… It's most _definitely_ over for you."

"NO!" Andrew snarled, using his final surge of strength to break free from Sebastian and Anna's hold before lunging at Ciel, claws outstretched with the intention to kill.

"CIEL!" Anna shouted, and she fired Artemis several times, and arrows of light shot through Andrew's body before the room was engulfed in white light.

After the light vanished, they opened their eyes to find the Greater Demon gone, and Anna felt that the mark on her shoulder had disappeared as well. Andrew Hawkins was finally gone.

"We did it," Sebastian murmured, looking at her. "We've finally destroyed the Greater Demon Andrew Hawkins."

Anna nodded in agreement, touching her shoulder. "The mark has vanished as well," she agreed.

Ciel looked at them both, suddenly looking very small. "H-He's really gone?" he asked. "We're all absolutely _positive_ that Andrew Hawkins no longer roams the earth?"

"Not earth, nor any other place either," Sebastian answered. "Perhaps only in our memories, but as for the rest of the universe, Andrew Hawkins existence has vanished forever."

Anna looked at her descendant. "Shall we return to the manor?" she suggested. "I'm sure after all that you've been a little stressed out. I apologize for scaring you when you thought I died again."

Sebastian nodded with a smile. "Now that Andrew Hawkins is gone," he sighed, "all that's left to deal with is those two rogue angels Ash and Angela…"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! One obstacle down, a couple more to go... or so you think. O.O :D**

**Characters available for questions are: Anna, Ciel, and Sebastian. Enjoy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	33. The Final Storm

**Unfortunately, it seems our story is drawing to an end... Just kidding, it's not quite over yet! We've still got quite a few chapters to go, but yes, unfortunately this story will eventually be drawing to a close sometime this year. This means either:  
a) I start working on the sequel (which many of you inform me you'd like to read)  
b) I focus on working on some of my other fanfics (which quite a few of you also like me to do. lol)  
c) I give up on fanfictions completely (NEVER!) (- yeah, this option doesn't actually exist. LOL)  
**

**Anyway, dunno whether this chapter will be adequate to your standards or not, nevertheless, I hope you enjoy! Sorry, it was kinda tough deciding what to write for this chapter. I know how I want the story to go after this chapter, but it was just THIS CHAPTER that screwed me over. LOL. Anyway, It's been like... December since I last updated. So yeah, ~Ariana, I managed to update before March. :D Yay! Sorry for not updating for a while! School's insane right now. T_T**

**So, you guys know the drill, Q&A with the characters first, then onto the chapter! **

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

**FROM ~_moonlight-gurl808_**  
_To Ciel:  
_**"Do you love Anna as a mother?"**  
"Well… If you can keep this a secret, yes, she's like a mother to me. Don't you _dare_ tell anyone though, _especially_ Sebastian! He'd never let me live it down."  
_  
To Anna:  
_**"Are you ever going to get married to Sebastian?"**  
"Ummm…" *blush* "I-I don't know. I would like to, but well, I think Sebastian would probably tease me about it."  
_  
To Sebastian:  
_**"Are you going to propose to Anna?"**  
"Hmmm… will I indeed? We shall see, won't we?"

**FROM ~_Ariana_**  
_To Author Kisa-Kara-Chan:  
_**"If you could slap one of the demons in your story, who would you slap (or kick)?"  
**"Hmmm… from a reader's perspective I'd primarily slap Andrew for being such an evil jerk. And I'd probably kick Sebastian for being mean and teasing Anna all those times. However, since I _did_ write these characters this way, I wouldn't slap either of them, since their jerk-ness contributes to either character development and/or plot development."  
_  
To Anna and Sebastian:  
_**"You pulled off a very clever scheme. Don't you feel proud of yourselves? *applauding*"  
**Sebastian: "Thank you very much."  
Anna: "Well, it saved all three of us and none of us were hurt (seriously, anyway), so yes, we are very proud."  
_  
To Ciel:  
_**"Have you ever said 'thank you' or 'please'? I know you probably have but us readers haven't witnessed it. "  
**"Of course I have. My parents taught me to be a gentleman. Publicly, anyway. Yet as I am constantly confronted by idiotic servants and a cat-obsessed demon butler… that would probably explain why you rarely see my polite façade."

**FROM ~_ShadowsOfANightmare_**  
_To Sebastian:  
_**"How do you plan on telling Ciel that Anna made a contract with you for her soul in exchange for sparing his?"**  
"I don't." *smiles innocently*

**FROM ~_SeeFeelHearMusic_**  
_To Ciel:  
_**"What do you think of Anna and Sebastian's relationship?"**  
"Troublesome, for I do not appreciate Sebastian's contending loyalties. Intriguing, because I get to see a vulnerable side of Sebastian for once, and in a way, satisfied, for this means that there is no way for Anna to leave the Phantomhive Manor willingly if it means leaving Sebastian behind."  
**  
"How do you feel about them tricking you when Anna temporarily changed your Cinematic Record?**  
"Annoyed, but in the case that this situation saw that it was deemed necessary, I suppose I can tolerate it."  
_  
To Andrew:  
_**"What's it like being dead?"**  
"X_X" _*unfortunately, due to his passing, he is unable to respond to any questions at this time… err, rather, ANY time.*_

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three: The Final Storm

Sebastian, Anna, and Ciel returned calmly to the Phantomhive Manor. Anna was a little tired from using her angelic powers of altering Cinematic Records, considering she had not done so in hundreds of years. Sebastian was quite pleased with the fact that he had managed to outsmart the late Greater Demon, and Ciel was still a little annoyed at the fact that both Sebastian and Anna had tricked him and manipulated his emotions in order to pull the proverbial wool over Andrew's eyes.

"So you're both _absolutely_ sure that Andrew Hawkins is gone forever?" Ciel checked.

Both demon and angel nodded.

"The demonic seal on me is gone," Anna informed cheerfully. "And that can only be removed if the demon who bestowed it upon me dies. So logically…"

"Andrew Hawkins must be dead," Ciel deducted.

Sebastian grinned. "Indeed," he agreed. "Therefore Annabelle, you should be able to rest a little easier now that you know that a certain Greater Demon won't be after you any longer."

The angel smiled at his remark. "That's what I'm hoping for," she said, clearly pleased. "Aside from the fact that I'm still a little tense from what happened just now, I'm pretty happy with how things are."

Ciel sighed in content. "Sebastian, Anna, prepare my afternoon tea," he ordered. "I'll be in my study."

xXx

Late that night after Ciel was asleep, Sebastian and Anna lay together in her bed, the demon's arm wrapped around her waist.

"I love you, Sebastian," she sighed, snuggling against his chest.

He chuckled, kissing her on the forehead. "As I love you," he murmured. "Now, do you wish to sleep? Or do you wish for me to do naughty things to you?"

"Sorry Sebastian, but I think I want to just sleep tonight," she replied, closing her eyes. "I don't want to wake up more tired than I am now."

The demon's grin widened as his hands wandered to the hem of her nightgown. His lips brushed against her ear as he purred seductively, "Wrong answer."

xXx

Early next morning, a dark presence startled Anna awake, only to find Sebastian already dressed and fixing his collar. To her surprise, she had also been redressed into some fresh, clean clothes.

"Sebastian?" she murmured, looking at her lover. "What's going on?"

"Morning," he greeted promptly, giving her a quick kiss. "I'm afraid we have visitors from a certain pair of angels. From what I'm sensing, they're outside."

She nodded slowly, getting out of bed. "So _that's_ what woke me up," she grumbled with a heavy sigh. As she stood up, her legs numbed for a moment before she was back to normal. "Whoa…"

"What's wrong?" he asked calmly.

Anna held onto the bed frame as she stretched out her legs. "Just felt numb for a moment," she replied. "I'm okay now though. Is Ciel awake?"

The demon butler shook his head. "I'm still debating between whether we should wake him and alert him of our uninvited guests," Sebastian answered, "or dispose of these angels once and for all and allow the Young Master to sleep."

She smiled. "For Ciel's safety," she said, "I think we should wake him. Actually, I'll go keep our '_guests_' company while you go inform him on our current circumstances. I'll also put the rest of the servants back to sleep on the way."

"Very well," he sighed. "I'll see you outside. Hopefully the Young Master isn't in a bad mood this morning."

xXx

Unfortunately for the butler, the young earl was _very_ annoyed when Sebastian pulled open the blinds to reveal that the sun had barely risen from across the horizon.

"Sebastian! What time is it?" he scowled in great irritation.

Immediately the butler bowed. "Forgive me, Young Master, for waking you," he apologized deeply, "however, I'm afraid that the Phantomhive Manor has some rather unexpected, _angelic_ guests. Anna is keeping them _company_ outside at the moment. She suggested that you should be awoken or else face your wrath later when you discovered that we neglected to inform you."

Ciel perked up, immediately sitting up for Sebastian to speed-change him. "It was a good decision then," he grumbled. _Though honestly I would have appreciated more sleep,_ he thought in annoyance. _Either way, I'll be able to get much better sleep once I know that those two damn angels are destroyed once and for all._

xXx

"Ash, Angela," Annabelle Phantomhive greeted curtly with a polite curtsey as her wings unfurled. "What brings you both to the Phantomhive Manor?"

The extremely-misguided angels smirked evilly.

"You look tired, Annabelle," Ash taunted with mock concern.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'll admit I've been better," she replied. "Not to mention I _was_ awoken early because a pair of _tainted_ auras stepped on the manor grounds."

"We heard that a certain Greater Demon had been destroyed," Angela said with a dark smile, "so we decided to pay you a _visit_ to settle things once and for all."

At that moment, a dark light flashed as long angelic swords sparked into the hermaphrodite angels' hands.

Anna sighed tiresomely, "Must this all be resolved with violence? Seriously, by the end of this I will need a nice, long vacation somewhere warm." As she spoke, her own silver-white sword appeared in her hand.

"Oh, you won't need a vacation after _we're_ done with you," Ash warned, smiling devilishly, "after all, how can you have a vacation when you're _dead_?"

The angels glared at each other for a few moments as the atmosphere grew tenser by the second. All at once, they lunged at each other, and blades danced through the air while white feathers fell. Even though the battle was 2-on-1, Anna seemed to be holding her ground… at least, well enough until Sebastian got there to help.

Backflipping away, she blocked a sudden stab at her before swerving to try and trip Ash, failing as he leaped back.

"Sebastian!" Anna called towards the manor, "Some help _anytime_ now would be nice!"

There was no response, and she let out a low growl as she avoided Angela's horizontal slash at her.

"Sebastian!" she scowled. "Don't make me use the Contract!"

_"You really know how to turn a demon on, don't you,_" his teasing voice entered her head. _"If you want my services, you know _exactly_ what to say."_

A golden haze flashed in her eyes in disbelief and anger. "You've got to be kidding me…" she muttered in annoyance. "Sebastian! In the name of the Contract, I _order_ you to appear before me and _help_ me!" A short burn echoed through Anna's chest as she felt the Contract seal burn on her heart.

Anna could feel his smirk behind her, and she looked back to see him bow, Ciel Phantomhive standing next to him.

"_Yes, My Lady,"_ he replied, and proceeded to repel the angels using his silver cutlery.

"Sebastian, stop playing around," Ciel ordered firmly. "Get the job done and finish those two pesky angels once and for all!"

Obligingly, black feathers seemed to flutter around Sebastian for a moment before a red-bladed sword materialized in his hand. It was _Lucifer_.

"So it's true," Ash smirked. "Andrew Hawkins is dead, and it's ironic how that demon sword ends up in the hands of another demon who had used an _angelic_ weapon to kill said Andrew Hawkins."

Sebastian smiled, his eyes glinting with a dark demonic spark. "I'm surprised at how fast word travels," he commented. "It's quite amusing, actually."

"Sebastian," Anna warned quietly, "let's just get this done. The longer we wait, the longer they have to plan something against us."

He nodded firmly. "Agreed," he replied.

Respectfully, Anna engaged battle with Angela while Ash fought Sebastian. Their movements were so quick, to Ciel it just looked like light and dark flashes in the sky.

As soon as it had began, it was almost over as Sebastian and Anna successfully managed to pull off a partner combo on the two, and was in-synch as they lunged at the weakened angels for the final blow.

Without warning, their attacks were repelled as cages of crystal and golden light suddenly sealed Ash and Angela, pillars of light beaming down through the clouds upon them before several angels descended down from the heavens, Archangel Kieran among them.

"Kieran, what's going on?" Anna demanded.

"Sorry to surprise you like this, Annabelle," the Archangel apologized, "but you don't need to worry about _these_ two anymore. We'll take care of this."

Sebastian frowned. "We could have finished them," he argued as he watched the cage float upwards towards the clouds. "Must you have chosen _that_ moment to interrupt?"

Kieran laughed for a moment at the demon's pouting before sobering up. "After what _they've_ done, death would have been too easy of a punishment. But don't worry about that now. Leave it to us. I'll be sure to make them get the punishment they deserve." He nodded at them. "Thank you both for occupying Ash and Angela long enough so that we could create a powerful-enough seal."

Anna nodded. "It's not a problem," she responded, allowing her sword to disappear and Sebastian followed suit. "So… where do we go from here?"

Her friend shrugged. "Well, you _did_ come here with the intention of fulfilling a certain wish, did you not?" he reminded.

She nodded after pondering for a moment.

"Well, I'll see you guys later," Kieran bid light-heartedly. "The others and I have to go and handle _these_ guys, as well as the paperwork."

"Bye, and thanks," Anna called.

"Thank you," Sebastian added.

As the angels disappeared the same way they had appeared, Anna and Sebastian returned to Ciel.

"I apologize, Young Master," Sebastian said with a deep bow, "I allowed them to escape."

Ciel scoffed. "Well, they didn't exactly 'escape'," he corrected bitterly. "Nevertheless, they should not be causing us anymore trouble, so it's alright. That said… the Contract I made with you has been completed, hasn't it…"

Sebastian nodded, glancing briefly at Anna, who had closed her eyes.

"Ciel," Annabelle Phantomhive began sternly, and when she opened her eyes, the orbs were glowing golden, "it is time I grant your heartfelt wish."

* * *

**Oooh! How exciting! I wonder what Ciel's heartfelt wish is... oh wait, I already know. LOL! Hopefully the next chapter will be up before another three monthes pass, but since school's being very very VERY mean to me (*sob sob*), I might not be able to update till Spring Break in late March. :'(**

**Nevertheless, don't think I'm ever, and I mean EVER going to give up on this story. ;) No matter how long it'll take! :D**

**So, the only characters that are currently up for questions are:  
- Anna  
- Sebastian  
- Ciel  
and for some reason, ppl like asking me (~kisa-kara-chan) some questions too, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask me too. lol. **

**_PLEASE REVIEW! *wink wink nudge nudge*_**


	34. Heartfelt Wish

**IT'S BEEN TOO LONG EVERYONE! HELLOOOOO! Again, it's been a while, people. **

**Hope you guys are still following this story!**

**I really hope you guys like this chapter!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**EDIT: Sorry, forgot the questions: **

**FROM ~_ShadowsOfANightmare_**  
_To Anna:  
_**"Is it possible for you to have children?"**  
_*blush*_ "O-Of course it's possible! Though I may be an angel, I'm still a woman."  
_To Sebastian:  
_**"What would you do if you found out that you got Anna pregnant?"**  
"… Is there something specific I should do? No? Well, naturally I'd continue to take care of her and make sure that no harm comes to her or our unborn child. It would be an interesting experience, if I do say so myself. An angel-demon child, hmmm…"

**FROM ~_XxEverKnoxX_**  
_To Sebastian:  
_**"Can you leave Ciel?"**  
"Of course I can. The Young Master is just another of the many, _many_ masters and mistresses I have served in the past for various reasons under the Contracts made. Nevertheless, I _will_ admit that this has been one of my more amusing (as well as tedious) masters."  
** "If you do, what will you do? Will you find a new master of stay with Anna?"**  
"I'd probably stay with Anna. Do not forget that after the Young Master, I am a demon which has struck a deal with Heaven in that I may hunt down evil souls in exchange to remain with Annabelle."  
_To Ciel:  
_**"What will you do if Anna and Sebastian leave?"**  
" Well, the Contract Sebastian and I made has been completed, therefore he should be taking my soul sometime soon. Therefore, I would have no answer for you."  
**Anna:** *whispers* "don't forget that Ciel has absolutely no idea about my side of the Contract Sebastian and I made."  
**Sebastian:** "Please recall that in Chapter 19 I _did_ inform the Young Master that we had made a Contract, however we did _not_ specify its terms." *smiles*  
**Ciel:** "What are you two whispering over there?"  
**Anna and Sebastian:** "… Nothing."

**FROM ~_moonlight-gurl808_**  
_To Ciel:  
_**"Do you still hold a grudge against Anna and Sebastian for tricking and manipulating your emotions?"**  
"Not really, no. After all, I suppose it was necessary to successfully trick Andrew Hawkins."  
**"Will you ever say "I love you" to Anna, as a family member?"**  
_*blush*_ "N-No! O-Of course not! As her status as a maid right now, it would be downright embarrassing!"  
_To Sebastian:  
_**"Are you relieved that the Contract is almost over?"**  
"A Contract is just a contract. I feel no happiness nor do I feel any sadness that my Contract with Ciel Phantomhive is almost over. He is just one of the many souls that I would have the pleasure to devour… with the exception that Annabelle has surrendered her soul to me instead."  
**"What would you choose, Anna or a dozen cats?"**  
"Ooh… this is a tough question. I think I'd choose Anna… and then make certain _hints_ for her to get a dozen cats… or more. More would be nice." _*smiles*_  
_To Anna:  
_** "Do you wish that you could stay and take care of Ciel longer?"**  
"Yes, cause after all, it's not every day where I can take of one of my living descendents from an up-close-and-personal level while allowing them the knowledge of my angelic powers."

**FROM ~_Masaki4everDead_**  
_To Ciel:  
_**"How do you feel now that the Contract is over and your time is up with Anna and Sebastian?"**  
_*sigh*_ "I don't know… content, in a way, considering I've completed extracting revenge on those who had humiliated me. But I guess I also feel… a little sad. Though it may be true that I came back for the sake of extracting revenge, I pity those who I've dragged into my mess… those people I've made my pawns. I hope that even in the end… they'll think well of me."  
_To Sebastian:  
_**"Do you really want to leave Ciel or will you find a new Contract?"**  
*chuckle* "My apologies, but you make it sound as if I am _attached_ to the Young Master. If you are implying that, then you are sorely mistaken. The Young Master is just another soul that chose to make a deal with me for the sake of completing a goal. He is only like the many others before him. Nevertheless, I will admit that being the Young Master's butler has provided me with more entertainment than I have had in _centuries_. Not to mention it _did_ bring Annabelle to me."  
_To Anna:  
_**"Will you stay with Sebastian or return to Heaven?"**  
"Well, I don't exactly reside in Heaven for a long period of time anyway. Since I'm a Wishing Angel I'm busy all over the world, so probably Sebastian will be staying with me, especially since he's got that deal with the higher-ups, of course."

**FROM ~_peppermint twertle_**  
_To Ciel:  
_**"Do you like pineapples?"**  
"Well, they're a bit tangy for my bitter tastes, but yes, I suppose they're alright."  
_To Sebastian and Anna:  
_**"If Ciel forces you two to eat your least favourite food, will you prank him to get him back?"**  
Anna: "Ummmm… hopefully that doesn't happen. But to answer your question… probably not."  
Sebastian: *smiles* "The Young Master would _never_ dare to do something like that. I _do_ prepare his breakfast, lunch, _and_ dinner, after all."  
_To Kisa-Kara-Chan:  
_**"Could you give more details about Madam Red and Ciel's parents in heaven?"**  
"I know this wasn't actually directed to me like this in a question, but I thought I may as well answer in this format anyway. Anyway, um… details? Hmmm… well, I've split Heaven into seven levels, each representing one of the seven virtues. For the sake of the story, the purer the soul, the higher the soul will be placed among the levels. When I really think about it, it's kinda complicated. In any case, it's not like a hierarchy-kinda thing. It's more like the higher the level, the greater the happiness. Then again, 'happiness' is a relative term. So yeah… it's complicated…"

**FROM ~_Ariana_**  
_To Anna:  
_**"Do you know what Ciel will wish for?"**  
"I do." *smiles*  
_To Ciel:  
_**"You have a heart, right? Of course, physically, you do, but… otherwise, do you have a heart?"**  
"…" *glares*

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four: Heartfelt Wishes

"That's impossible, Anna," Ciel scowled, "I don't even know what I really want!"

She smiled, almost sadly. "Maybe not consciously…" she murmured, "but your heart does."

The young earl looked terribly confused, but she could only smile.

"Ciel Phantomhive," Anna said softly, a halo of white light outlining her fragile angelic form as pure white feathers fell from the sky… or so it appeared, "it is about time I finally grant your wish. Normally, I would have to politely refuse this kind of wish, but because you have shown me true greatness within you, only _you_ will I grant this wish for."

Ciel sighed, sounding more fatigued than irritated, "Really, Anna, I don't even know what my wish is, so how could you?"

The angel just smiled, closing her eyes as she clasped her hands to her chest, the light around her growing brighter as she levitated a few feet off the ground. Her wings expanded to their full length, almost casting a glimmer of a shadow over the ground.

Sebastian grimaced, as if he knew what was going to happen. _My beloved angel…_ he thought affectionately.

As Anna's hands withdrew from her chest, a sparkling ball of white light floated from her chest, shimmering with a diamond shine. With a heavy sigh, Anna seemed to falter before refocusing, the light fluttering down in front of them before Anna's seal circle appeared on the ground underneath it, glowing as two huge white wings expanded from the ball of light before wrapping around it. Anna's eyes glowed in fatigue as she concentrated hard, and Sebastian knew that she was dying.

Moments ticked by before Anna relaxed, folding her wings as she touched back down on the ground. The wings under her seal expanded, revealing two figures, and Ciel's eyes widened.

"M-Mother?" he rasped, "Father?"

Indeed, before him stood Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, alive and well.

"Ciel, _you_ deserve to be happy too," Anna told him softly as the seal underneath Ciel's formally-deceased parents vanished.

Immediately, Ciel ran into his parents' warm embrace, and he instantly knew that he was not dreaming.

"Ciel, Sweetie," his mother chided, "we're so proud of you."

"I've missed you both so much," Ciel wept.

Vincent Phantomhive patted his son on the head affectionately. "You've grown into a fine young man, Ciel," he said softly before looking at Sebastian. "Thank you for taking care of our son, Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastian bowed respectfully, and Vincent turned to Anna.

"And thank _you_, Annabelle," he thanked gratefully. "You have reunited our family, and you've done a wonderful job watching over my son like you promised me so many years ago."

The angel dipped her head with a smile, then as the world spun around her, she swooned before falling backwards, immediately being caught in Sebastian's firm embrace, lowering her to the ground.

"Anna!" the Phantomhive family exclaimed.

Anna's beloved demon held her tight, staring down into her gorgeous azure eyes.

"My mission is complete," she sighed, "but at a steep price."

Very softly, Sebastian leaned down to kiss his angel before staring deeply into her eyes. "Don't die, Anna," he whispered softly, but already her feathers began to disappear, her wings drooping limply. "I've already lost you once. I couldn't bear to lose you again."

"Take what's left of my soul, Sebastian," she told him gently. "Your part of the Faustian Contract we made is complete. Ciel Phantomhive has gotten his revenge."

The demon smiled weakly at her. "You already gave me your soul the moment you fell in love with me," he explained softly, "therefore your side of the Contract was already voided."

She chuckled, her eyes beginning to droop. "Only _you_, Sebastian Michaelis… I'm going to miss you…"

"I love you, Annabelle Marie Phantomhive," he said, kissing her chastely.

"And I love you, Sebastian," she murmured.

Ciel dropped to his knees next to her, his hands gripping her arm tightly, and only then did Anna realize just how small he really was… he was no more than a child. "Anna, you can't die," he pleaded.

"I wish I could stay, but I've used all my strength and powers to bring your parents back," she whispered, and half-lidded eyes only continued to close. "I'll… be watching… over you all… take good care… of yourselves…"

"Hold on, Anna, please," Sebastian begged softly, the pleading tone left out of his velvet voice, "I don't want to be apart from you for eternity, my love."

She smiled, reaching up to touch his cheek, cradling it gently in her cooling palm. "I love you… Sebastian…" she breathed before closing her eyes for the last time.

The angel in Sebastian Michaelis' arms died peacefully; her hand dropping to the ground as her head tilted lifelessly against his chest. The demon's eyes were filled with grief, but he could not find it in his heart this time around to shed tears for his angel lover.

"I love you, Anna," Sebastian murmured, pressing his cheek against her forehead as he brushed his thumb over her cheek, stroking the smooth, soft skin.

"Anna…" Vincent murmured sadly as he pulled his grieving wife into his arms.

Ciel felt something in him die with the angel's death, and he found tears straying down his cheeks. "Anna…" he choked. "Sebastian, I order you to bring her back."

Sebastian remained silent, still holding Anna in his arms. "I'm sorry, Young Master, but that is one order… I'm afraid I cannot follow," he informed quietly. "There is nothing even _I_ can do. Demons are unable to bring back the dead, more or less, angels. She's gone, Young Master, and there is nothing I can do for her now."

A blanket of white light enveloped Anna's body, and she began to disintegrate into white feathers, the process moving up her body slowly.

"W-Where is she going?" Rachel Phantomhive stammered, blinking away blurry tears.

Sebastian kissed Anna gently, resting his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes.

"She's going to her final resting place," he said softly. "She's going to where Fangorn is; the place where all angels tread; the place where souls as pure as hers are free from all suffering and pain."

Ciel hugged what remained of his ancestor, hiding his face. "Thank you for everything, Anna," he thanked quietly. "You've saved my life on more than one occasion, and you've taken good care of me." _You've been like a mother to me,_ he added silently, _and for that… no words could express my gratitude at the compassion you gave me…_

Finally, Anna's body disappeared completely, the white feathers floating upwards before vanishing from sight.

Sebastian stood, looking up at the blue sky, a small, sad smile touching his lips. "Good night… my love."

xXx

Sebastian went to inform the other servants that starting from that moment on Anna would no longer be in Ciel's service. He would also be informing them that Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive was alive and would be returning to the Phantomhive Manor.

Meanwhile Ciel was being told the cover-up story to explain his parents' sudden existence.

"I think Annabelle had always known what your wish was," Rachel said softly. "During her visits, she told us that she knew that you missed us dearly… even though you said that your reason for revenge was for your own sake."

Vincent nodded. "She cared about our family a lot," he added quietly. "She already altered all the necessary memories to make our existence seem reasonable. It will be said that both your mother and I were rescued, but we had lost our memories due to post-traumatic stress. We lived through years of lies, but gradually our memories came back, and we finally came back home."

Ciel nodded, touching the eye patch on where his Contracted eye had been, only to remember that though the Contract had been completed… he was still alive… all thanks to that one angel…

"I wonder… whether she'll be happy or not…" he murmured quietly.

"Yes," Sebastian Michaelis answered as he stepped into the room after a brief knock. "Though she never said it, she loved you dearly, Young Master."

Ciel felt a little irritated, but he wasn't sure why. "Stop it, Sebastian," he said firmly. "Our Contract is complete, so you don't have to call me your master anymore."

"Au contraire," the demon retorted, "your father Lord Vincent has offered to allow me to continue my position as head butler of the Phantomhives, if only temporarily." He turned to look at the elder Phantomhive. "Oh, and Lord Vincent, Lady Rachel, Tanaka asks to speak with you both in the library. The other servants would like to meet you too."

Vincent and Rachel nodded before excusing themselves, leaving the room. There was awkward silence for a moment between Ciel and Sebastian before Ciel spoke.

"So, what will you do now, Sebastian?" he asked quietly. "The Contract is over, and there's nothing left that will tie you here."

The demon looked troubled. "Indeed," he agreed.

Ciel couldn't help but smirk even a little bit. "I've never seen you this conflicted before, Sebastian," he commented. "Do you really not know what to do next?"

"Well, my initial plans were to travel with Anna around the world where we'd continue with our respective works," he admitted, "however, I did not anticipate that she would lose her life resurrecting Lord Vincent and Lady Rachel. Then again, she would have risked everything to answer your so-called 'heart's wish'."

"So what _will_ you do now, Sebastian?" Ciel questioned.

He smiled. "You need not worry about me, Young Master," he assured. "Just readjust to your normal life as a noble spoiled brat." His smirk was all-too innocent, and it pissed off the young Phantomhive even more.

"Shut up, Sebastian," he hissed. "Just go away and make yourself useful."

The demon chuckled. "Very well," he agreed with a bow and leaving the room.

"That damn demon…" Ciel growled in annoyance. _Just_ because Sebastian was no longer his Contracted butler didn't mean he was free to insult Ciel however he liked. Nevertheless, even Sebastian's taunting seemed a little emptier now.

Walking to the window, Ciel Phantomhive looked up to the skies where his angelic ancestor now resided. "Heart's wish, huh…"

xXx

Meylene, Bard, and Finny were bawling at the loss of the Head Phantomhive Maid, huddled up in a group as they loudly wept. Though they were happy for the Young Master that his parents had returned, they were really upset about Anna's departure.

"She didn't even come to say goodbye!" Finny cried, "WAHHH!"

Bard sniffled loudly, "S-She was so nice to us!"

"It's not fair!" Meylene whined. "What about Mr. Sebastian? How could she just leave him?"

"Where _is_ Sebastian?" the pyrotechnic cook suddenly noticed. "I wonder how he's taking this… She just left so abruptly. Though he _seemed_ normal about it… even _that guy_ must be feeling sad about it."

xXx

Sebastian had finished the daily chores, and now he sat in the garden with Kylee, who purred in his lap. As he stroked the soft fur, he couldn't help but smile melancholically at the memory of when he had first met the dear black cat.

"Annabelle…" he murmured softly before looking up into the skies, "I hope you're happy up there with Fangorn."

"I'm sure she's doing well," Michael's voice spoke gently behind him, and Sebastian looked back to see the angel standing nearby.

Sebastian dipped his head in greeting. "What brings you here, Michael?" he asked. "I thought you bore a strong hatred towards me."

The angel shook his head. "I was just jealous of you, Sebastian," he said, smiling, "you managed to make Anna fall in love with you in a matter of weeks; something I could not accomplish even after a couple of centuries. I resented you for that… nevertheless, you made her happy; happier than I had ever seen her before. For that, thank you, Sebastian Michaelis."

"I was only doing what was expected of me," the demon responded, scratching behind Kylee's ears. "Only… I had never expected to fall in love with Annabelle as well. Love is an interesting experience, however now that she's gone… I feel this emptiness in me. Is this normal?"

Michael was taken aback. What was more surprising than the demon's obliviousness was his ability to feel _actual_ heartache at the loss of someone important. "I-It is," he answered, "and I'll have to admit I'm surprised that you're moping here. I never thought demons could mope."

Sebastian looked puzzled. "'Mope'? Am I moping?" he asked, mainly to himself. Then in realization, he looked back down at the cat, stroking her fur. "I guess I am… hmmm… so _this_ is what moping is like… I've seen humans do it before in my years, but I never suspected that I'd be subjected to this as well… Strange…"

_I miss her,_ Sebastian thought with a heavy sigh. _It's strange, I never thought I'd even be in a position where I'd be longing for someone. Meeting Annabelle has changed me. And now… she's gone…_

* * *

**Awww... poor Sebastian. He's angsting... It's cute how he doesn't know that he's angsting. Kawaii~**

**The people you can ask questions are: Sebastian, Michael, Ciel, and now, Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. (and you can ask me questions too, if you want. lol)**

**EDIT EDIT: Umm... Just to let you know, this isn't the end of the fanfic yet. lol. I keep getting reviews fearing that it's done, but it's not. lol. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	35. The Hearts of Many

**Well everyone, high school's almost over for me, and so I thought I'd present you all with another chapter before the exam break begins. Updates will hopefully be faster after exams are over, but until then, I hope you guys like this new chapter! Alas, this Kuroshitsuji fanfic is slowly coming to an end. That said, the sequel is already in the works. lol. **

**Enjoy! Naturally we're starting off with questions first.**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

**_From ~_**_Ariana_

_To Ciel:_

**"If you didn't know what your heartfelt wish was, and you had had to tell Anna your wish, what would you have said?"**

"Good question. Maybe I would have asked if I could keep my soul somehow?" *chuckle* "Otherwise I might have asked that Sebastian chokes as he's swallowing my soul."

_To Sebastian:_

**"Do you know if any other demons have been in love before, like you?"**

"It is very rare, however, there _have_ been cases before, but never with an angel. It's rare for demons to fall in love, but I _did_ hear before that a very high-ranking demon fell in love with a human and even fought for the sake of the human race. I hear one of his half-demon sons is now roaming the earth as a demon hunter."

(AUTHORESS' NOTE: This is totally a reference to Devil May Cry. Couldn't help it. :D)

_To Michael:_

**"Did you truly love Annabelle?"**

"Yes. She was always someone who held a very special place in my heart. Her kindness and nature drew me to her over time, and before I knew it, I had become rather attached to her."

**"Do you know what level of Heaven she is in?"**

"She's in the first level of Heaven: the level that no one is able to enter and leave freely. Only those who are chosen, as well as the angels who have died valiantly, are permitted to enter."

_To Rachel & Vincent:_

**"You were in Heaven, correct? What level of Heaven were you in?"**

"We lived on the 3rd Level of Heaven."

**FROM ~_XxEverKnoxX_**

_To Vincent:_

**"Are you going to continue to let Ciel control the Funtom Company? Or are you going to take over?"**

"Well, it all depends on what Ciel wants. I do not mind if he wishes to continue or hand over running the company. He's already grown it so large on his own in three years. Perhaps I might end up helping him expand the company overseas instead."

_To Rachel:_

**"What was it like up in Heaven?"**

"Well, we were very happy up in the 3rd Level. We were able to be reunited with many of our lost friends and family, and we've still been able to observe Ciel's activities from where we were. We were very relieved to know that both Sebastian and Anna were there protecting him. So we were quite content with 'living' in Heaven. But I guess Vincent and I are even more happy that we are able to live with our beloved Ciel once more."

_To Ciel:_

**"Will you be sad when Sebastian finally does leave?"**

"Am I supposed to be? Of course I wouldn't be sad. Sebastian's my servant, and servants come and go all the time. However, since the other servants aren't exactly as perfect as Sebastian, his services will certainly be missed."

_To Sebastian:_

**"What will you do when you finally leave the Phantomhive Manor?"**

*sigh* "Good question. Ask me again later, and perhaps I'll be able to have an answer for you."

To Michael:

**"Do you think that you will have a chance with Anna now?"**

"Not a chance. First off, normal angels are not allowed to enter the 1st Level of Heaven, and even though she's there, her feelings for Sebastian probably won't change. In the 1st Level of Heaven, contact with the outside is very difficult, as this is to prevent any worry for those who reside there."

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five: The Hearts of Many

It had been a whole week since Annabelle's departure, and it was definitely strange to see Sebastian moping around the mansion. Sure, he still got the job done, nevertheless, he seemed almost… _lonely_ without Annabelle by his side.

Ciel, however, was too occupied by trying to readjust to a normal life with his parents. It was strange, really. He had spent the past few years coping with living alone in such a huge mansion with no one but his servants, and now… now a new sense of livelihood had been brought back to the manor with his parents' revival. It was something that Ciel would need to get readjusted to, but that would happen with time.

_It's quite lonely without Anna's bright presence…_ the young Phantomhive thought. _As much as I hate to admit it, I miss her too._

"Something wrong, son?" Vincent asked. "You look conflicted."

"I was just thinking about Annabelle," he said softly. "It's kind of…"

"Lonely, isn't it?" he finished, nodding with a heavy sigh. "I understand. It's rare not to get updates from her about you. How's Sebastian doing?"

Ciel shrugged. "He seems to be coping," he answered, "but with _that_ guy, it's hard to tell. For all I know he could be self-destructing inside. Then again, he _is_ a heartless, sadistic demon."

"I appreciate your concern, Young Master," Sebastian Michaelis spoke suddenly following a quick knock on the door. "But even a demon like _me_ can feel sadness at losing the woman I loved so very dearly." He pushed in a silver cart with tea and cake.

"Ah, thank you, Sebastian," Vincent thanked as the demon poured the tea. "May I ask what plans you have next? I understand that as a demon, you must have other things to do."

The demon nodded. "I've been thinking about some plans for the past week, but I believe that I will be heading east," he explained. Then he sighed heavily, "Well, I suppose there's still some room for planning. Till then, please allow me to stay here a little longer."

"Of course," the Earl said. "You've been taking such good care of Ciel during our absence, and it really is very appreciated, so feel free to stay here as long as you like."

Sebastian bowed politely. "Thank you," he responded. "Now if you'll please excuse me…"

"Actually, Father," Ciel interrupted, "may I please speak to Sebastian alone?"

Vincent smiled and nodded, leaving the study as Ciel and Sebastian stared at each other for a long moment before Ciel smirked.

"Missing her, Sebastian?" he mocked.

The demon's brow furrowed in irritation for a moment before looking away in denial. "Well, I wouldn't say I'm _missing_ her," he began.

The young Phantomhive snorted. "Let me make you an offer, Sebastian," he began. "You will continue your service to me as a Phantomhive butler, and in return, I will bring wishing angel Annabelle Marie Phantomhive back to you."

Sebastian stifled a chuckle, though he was unable to keep the smile from widening across his face. "Forgive me, Young Master, but do you honestly believe that _you_ –a mere human, would be able to summon back an angel to Earth?"

The mere prospect of it appeared absolutely ludicrous, and for a demon like Sebastian, utterly amusing.

Ciel glared. "I _can_, and I _will_, should you agree to this deal to faithfully continue being my butler like you have done during the terms of our former Contract," he declared boldly. "Are we in mutual understandings?"

"Completely, Young Master," Sebastian retorted with a mock smile.

"Do we have a deal?" the young Phantomhive asked, and the demon raised an eyebrow thoughtfully.

On one hand, should Ciel actually accomplish the task, Sebastian would be able to have his beloved angel return to him. On the other hand, should Ciel fail… well, it would be fun watching him try anyway.

"Hmm… very well, Ciel Phantomhive, I will make this deal with you," he finally agreed. "If you are able to successfully bring back Wishing Angel Annabelle Marie Phantomhive, I, Sebastian Michaelis, will continue serving as the Phantomhive Head Butler until the day I am either released from your service by you alone, or the day you die of old age of unpreventable illness. Does this agreement sound fair to you?"

Ciel's eye narrowed. "And how do I know you're not lying?" he challenged.

The demon's wicked smile widened. "I have said this before, Young Master, and I'll say it again_: I do not lie._"

"Tch," Ciel scoffed, "How do I know there are no loopholes in this deal?"

Sebastian smiled all-too innocently. "Because Annabelle is probably watching us from Heaven right now, and she will be very upset with me if I trick you, _especially_ if she does come back and see me do it right in front of her," he said. "So no, there will be no loopholes."

"Very well, then we have a deal," Ciel said smugly.

"Curious, but do you truly believe you can bring her back, Young Master?" he asked again. "_Truly?_"

He glared. "Don't make me repeat myself, Sebastian," he warned.

The demon was amused, to say the least. "May I ask the manner of how you plan on bringing Angel Annabelle back?"

"You may not," Ciel answered coldly, "Now leave."

xXx

"So, what did you ask Sebastian to do in order to get him away from here?" Vincent asked curiously.

"Errands, mainly," Ciel replied, "and I told him to stay away from here for the next hour."

Rachel chuckled in amusement. "You're so grown-up now, Ciel," she fawned as she hugged him. "Your father and I are so proud of you."

"Mother, please," he scowled, his face beet red. "We should get started."

"But do you really think that the wishes of just three people will be enough to bring her back?" Vincent queried worriedly. "This isn't just something that they'll be able to just allow."

Ciel faltered for a moment before nodded. "It'll work… it _has_ to work."

xXx

"Oh? What's going on?" Wishing angel dispatcher Alisha murmured as there was activity on one of her Cloud Monitors. The fluffy-white electricity-powered touch-screen monitor had a special golden heart flashing on it. "Hmmm… it seems that there's a special wish of bringing Wishing Angel Annabelle Marie Phantomhive out back into the lower levels of Heaven, _as well_ as being able to return to Earth. So… essentially it is a wish to resurrect her. Hmmm…" _This seems to be a very special case,_ she thought, _so by logic we should pass this to the higher-ups._

She turned to her partner beside her. "Hey Ashley, who's the archangel in charge of our division again? The new guy?"

"It's Kieran," the blonde answered. "Trish was moved to one of the other divisions. You know, it's the 'switch management every century' project the Boss came up with so the supervising archangels can get experience in every field."

"Okay, let's send this case to him and see what he says," Alisha determined, picking up the Cloud phone and calling their administrator's office. "Hello, is this Archangel Kieran speaking?"

"Yup, that's me," he responded cheerfully. "Need something?"

"This is WA dispatcher Alisha with a very special wish that I just received on my Cloud Monitor, and I was wondering how we should proceed with it," she informed formally.

"Oh? And what wish is that?" he asked curiously.

"The wish is to return Wishing Angel Annabelle Marie Phantomhive to the lower levels of Heaven and to Earth from her current residence in the First Level of Heaven," she told him.

Kieran was surprised. _Only _one_ person I know on Earth knows about that,_ he thought. "Okay, yeah, let me handle this case, Alisha," he instructed. "Please send it over to me." At this, he hung up.

Seconds later it popped up on his Cloud Monitor, and he bit his lip.

_What to do, what to do?_ He asked himself. _As much as I want to, it's not like I can just approve this wish. Maybe I'll call the Boss and ask?_

Picking up the phone, the archangel called _the_ number. There was an answer after the first ring.

"Hey Boss, it's me. We've got quite the interesting case on our hands, and I thought I'd ask you for advice. What should I do?"

"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

"Uh huh, uh huh, okay," Kieran responded. "But are you sure about this, Boss? I don't mean to question your judgement, but all I'm saying is that it'll be disappointing for them if there's not enough support for her."

"…. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~."

Kieran dipped his head. "I understand," he said in all seriousness. "I'll get right on it, thank you."

Hanging up, Kieran sighed heavily before sending the response out. The real test was now: if enough support for Annabelle reached the amount listed in the quota, the wish would be granted. And now it was all up to every life Annabelle had touched throughout her human and angelic life… but would it be enough to fill the given quota of one millions souls?

xXx

Word spread quickly throughout all six lower levels of Heaven regarding the conditions of granting that one special wish started by Ciel Phantomhive. Immediately support gathered together as quickly as possible, and their own wishes were included in the grand count. Some of Anna's angelic friends also came together and joined Kieran at the Wishes Department to gather for what they hoped would lead to their friend's revival. The filling heart crystal with the soul counter stood before them, the number increasing as the rainbow liquid filling the crystal also proportionately increased in volume.

"So, the Boss really said we could do this?" Sarah asked, incredulous.

Kieran nodded. "He said that this was the requirement when it came to any angel being brought down from the first level," he said. "_Our_ wishes for her to return have also been included in this count. So far so good, already over five-hundred thousand souls are here."

"She's really touched a lot of lives," Sheryl commented, "I mean, just _look_ at these numbers!"

Fellow Wishing Angel Lilly looked worried. "I just hope it's enough…"

"It has _got_ to be enough," Michael said, his fists clenched tight with tension, "it's just gotta…"

They watched as the crystal continued to fill with more and more wishes of souls everywhere, the voices of the wishers echoing quietly through the air with their wish.

"Who made the initial wish?" Sheryl asked Kieran. "This is an 'S-ranked' wish, isn't it?"

He nodded, his eyes not leaving the counter. "This wish was made by Vincent, Rachel, and Ciel Phantomhive," he informed.

"That demon Sebastian's wish should be in there too, right?" Lilly queried curiously, and the archangel nodded.

"It's definitely surprising though," he noted. "We've never had a demon become involved with making wishes… _especially_ not wishes like these."

"Poor Sebastian's taking it pretty hard," Sheryl noted. "I've never seen a demon so depressed before. I really hope we succeed."

"Look, it's slowing down," Michael noticed. "And the final count is…"

"999,999," Kieran breathed, "all we need is just one more… just _one_…"

Precious minutes ticked by as that number stayed the same, not moving.

"Come one, just one more," Michael breathed, feeling agitated and helpless. "We're so close!"

All of a sudden, the high-pitched giggle of an infant child echoed through the air, and a golden-glowing spark lit up the now-filled crystal as the number hit exactly one million souls.

* * *

**Wow, so many things seemed to have happened in this chapter. O.O I know I wasn't very descriptive in terms of the Wishes Department, so please forgive me on that. **

**Whew, we're slowly reaching our conclusion for this fanfiction. Hard to believe it all started like... two years ago. O.O I'll probably end up fully completing this fanfiction over the summer. So in the next three monthes... WOW. O.O**

**So with that said, eligible questioneers this round are: Ciel, Sebastian, Kieran, and me (~kisa-kara-chan~). :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	36. For One Soul

**YES! HIGH SCHOOL IS OFFICIALLY OVER! MWAHAHAHAH! Okay, so it actually finished for me just about five days ago, but whatever, the point is: I'm done. Whew, meaning I can be more focused (at least sort of… o.o) on finishing up this fanfiction. **

**It's been a truly amazing journey in writing this, especially with all of the wonderful support I've gathered all along the way from you lovely, wonderful reviewers and readers. :D I really love you guys. XD**

**Well, I really hope you guys like this chapter! Plus, I'm announcing a mini little "contest" with the reward of getting an extra bonus chapter at the end done on whatever topic chosen by the winner. :D And who knows? I might even allow possible lemon? O/O **

**Ahahahaha, but I'll make the contest clearer at the END of the chapter. Till then, enjoy! And of course, questions first. **

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso  
Claimer: Everything else © me**

* * *

_**From ~**__Masaki4everDead:_

_To Ciel:_

"**Did you know 100% that your wish to bring Anna back would be granted seeing as how you guaranteed Sebastian you would? Or were you just hoping your wish would be granted?"**

"Moreso the latter. It was a 50-50 chance, but naturally I _did_do some calculations that made things work a little more towards my favour."

_**From ~**__Queen Cupcake:_

_To ~Kisa-kara-chan:_

"**Umm… are you going to have a season 2 in the story?"**

"Yup! The sequel's already being planned out as we speak. And depending on the reception on the sequel, I might even end up making a third "book", to say the least. But of course, this is all just speculation."  
_To Ciel:_

"**If you had a choice to be young forever would you do it and if so why or why not?"**

"No. It's already annoying enough that I'm not taken seriously because of me being a so-called 'child', and being addressed like that forever would be rather annoying."  
**"If Anna and Sebastian had a kid how would you feel?"  
**"… A demon-angel child? Of _Sebastian_? There really are no words…"  
**"What if they get married as well how would you feel and what would you do?"**  
"I'd be very, very, _very_ annoyed. In addition, there would be the question of whether I'd even _permit_ it to happen."  
**"If you had to become immortal to help Anna would you do it? (At the same time you would reach full adulthood but you will live forever)"**  
"Well, immortality would have its perks, and I'd be able to do a lot of things, so yes, I would make the decision to become immortal."  
**"If Anna and Sebastian had a kid and made you the person who would take care of them, if anything **_**did**_** happen to them how would you feel?"  
**"… Why would they ever make me take care of their child?"  
_To Sebastian:_

"**If you and Anna have a kid(s), how many would you like and what are some names you would like for them?"**

"I believe this question was asked in one of the previous chapters. Nevertheless, I will say it again: I would have as many kids as Anna would like. As for names, I'll probably leave that decision up to Anna."  
**"What is your favourite food?"**  
" I don't have one. Human food doesn't appeal to me in the slightest. We demons only feast on souls."  
**"Your hand nails are black right. How about your toe nails are they black too?"**

"Yes. All demons' nails are black in colour to represent our impurity."

_To ~Anna:_

"**What colour are the nails of angels?"**

"Our nails are like the nails of human beings, so they're clear."

_**From ~**__horseridersierra195:_

_To ~Kisa-kara-chan:_

"**What inspired the idea for this fanfiction? Or did this idea just come to you out of the blue one day?"**

"Well, I believe I was trying to come up with an OC for Sebastian, and since I knew that a human would be out of the question, the only possibilities left were either a demon succubus or an angel. Then, since I like to make things a little more interesting, I decided to make my OC an angel, and thus, Anna's character was born. My initial plans were simple, however as the story progressed… my plotline got a whole lot more complicated/interesting. I'm just really glad though that people are still interested in this fanfiction. I really never expected that people would like it as much as they seem to."  
_To Ciel:_

"**Other than the fact you care for Anna, why do you desire to bring her back from death a second time?"**

*ahem* "Have you _seen _Sebastian around the manor without her? He's much more irritable than normal when he's instructing me, and just overall he's gotten a little sloppier too, at least in my opinion. He's become increasingly annoying, and really, Anna has an amazing leash on him."  
**"Why did you ask Sebastian to remain as the Phantomhive butler if you can retrieve Anna from heaven, especially since your Contract has ended and he is no longer required to follow your orders to a T like in the past?"  
**"Well, Tanaka aside, the other three idiot servants I have are much less than capable of easily preparing what Sebastian could get done in a heartbeat. Plus, if I succeed, there is no doubt that Anna would keep Sebastian in line."  
_To Sebastian_

"**Let's say Ciel is able to save Anna, are you prepared to spend more time as the Phantomhive butler, possibly for the rest of Ciel's life?"**

"Well, all human lives are relatively short, spanning less than a hundred years. A hundred years is really just a blink of an eye to a demon like myself, and plus, it _does_ prove for at least _some_ entertainment, especially with the Young Master's antics."  
**"If you could go back and change just one thing that has happened in these recent past events, what would it be and why?"  
**"I would definitely not have made that deal with Andrew Hawkins regarding Annabelle's soul. If I had known that he would have slain a beautiful cat as well as be able to heartlessly murder the angel I so desire, I would have definitely killed him on the spot. Even now I don't think Anna has still completely forgiven me yet."

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six: For One Soul

Three days had passed since Ciel and his parents had wished for the return of Wishing Angel Annabelle Marie Phantomhive, but things weren't looking good as there had been absolutely no sign that they had succeeded. Had they failed?

_Were our efforts useless?_ Ciel wondered as he looked out into the unforgiving, pouring rain. _Were our wishes not enough after all?_ _I had hoped… but I guess not… and Sebastian hasn't spoken to me about it either… What will I say to him?_

"Young Master, may I come in?" Sebastian called through the door after two brief knocks. "I have your afternoon tea and snack."

"Yes, come in," he responded easily.

As the butler walked in pushing a cart with tea and a covered silver platter, Ciel's attention remained on the horrid weather outside which really felt like it reflected his inner emotions. Pluto's lonely howl could be heard outside.

"Where are my parents?" Ciel asked.

"Ah yes, Tanaka took Lord Vincent and Lady Rachel to the Midford Estate to surprise them with their return," Sebastian answered. "Then all of them will be returning here prior to dinner before spending the rest of the evening here."

"…I see," he replied emptily.

Sebastian poured the tea and set up the platter before him, lifting the cover. "Today's afternoon snack consists of a light mixed berry pudding, made with the finest blueberries, blackberries, and strawberries. It'll be matched with a fine-"

"What happens now, Sebastian?" Ciel cut off suddenly.

The butler was taken aback. That question had caught him off-guard. "Pardon me?"

"What do I do now? My revenge is complete, and my parents have been resurrected," he sighed, which was most unlike him. "I've done more than what most thirteen-year-olds have, and I have suffered more humiliation and pain than many."

Sebastian smiled. "And though you were supposed to have your soul given to me upon completion of the Contact," he added, "you were saved and protected once more by Annabelle."

"Don't mock me!" Ciel barked at him.

"I'm only stating the facts," he defended calmly. "I supposed the only thing you can do now is to live out the rest of your human life as you wish. After all, you have your parents back, your status, a lovely fiancée, and you've already completed the revenge you had set out to do when you summoned me."

Ciel gritted his teeth. "You make it sound so easy," he hissed. Then he exhaled, "What's on my schedule this afternoon?"

There was a knock on the door before Meylene poked her head through the door.

"Umm… Young Master, sorry to disturb you but you have a mysterious visitor at the door," she informed. "She insisted on staying at the door as to prevent getting the floor wet. She was wearing a cloak so I didn't see her face, but she sounds unmistakeably female. Should I tell her to leave?"

An insane glimmer of hope shot through Ciel, but he maintained his uncaring composure. "I'll go down and see to them," he answered calmly, "thank you, Meylene."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ciel quickly made his way to the door, Sebastian following right behind him.

_Could it be…?_ He thought.

Sebastian opened the door to reveal a figure enveloped in a large brown cloak that hid her identity. Even in the cold hard rain that had soaked her cloak, the mysterious figure remained virtually unperturbed. However that familiar motherly aura surrounding her was unmistakable to Ciel.

"Are you Ciel Phantomhive?" the _all-too_ familiar voice asked innocently.

Without a second thought, Ciel leapt to tackle the figure into a hug, getting caught in the downpour of rain without care. His arms were wrapped around her waist, and he buried his face against her wet cloak.

"Anna! Don't mess with me!" he scowled, "It's not funny!"

The figure's hood fell back to reveal beautiful and elegant silver hair. Her bright azure eyes were filled with love as she hugged him, Fangorn Angelista draped on her shoulder, cat-smiling at the child.

"It's alright now, Ciel," she hushed gently. "Everything's okay now. I'm back."

Sebastian held an umbrella over them and smiled at Anna. His voice was velvety soft when he spoke. "Welcome back, Annabelle."

She smiled back at him, her eyes filled with love. "I'm home."

xXxxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Anna had greeted the other servants informing her of her return and things had settled down, Anna and Sebastian were in the study with Ciel, Anna redressed in her maid uniform, the Phantomhive badge pinned proudly on her chest. Meanwhile Fang and Kylee were in the den grooming each other by the fireplace, catching up on the past times.

"Well, it feels good to be back," Anna sighed contently. "Thank you, Ciel, for wishing me back."

He nodded solemnly. "I almost thought I had failed," he responded. "I didn't think that my wish alone would be able to bring you back."

"It didn't," she agreed, "not exactly. The terms were that if one _million_ souls supported and wished for me to return, then I would be allowed to. Should it be any less, then no. The soul who was the last to wish for me was none other than that dear little infant Adrian we rescued from Lawrence Kingsley. He had a desire to see me and Fang again, so it became the very last wish."

Sebastian smiled. "And it is very good to have you back," he told her.

"Sebastian, Anna," Ciel addressed firmly, "as you know, my parents will be returning from the Midford Estate in a few hours with Lizzy's family, so I expect you'll need some time to prepare dinner. Do not disappoint me."

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian responded with a bow.

"Of course, Ciel," Anna added lightly with a polite curtsy.

The moment they both had left the study, Sebastian forced Anna against the wall and kissed her with fierce passion, feeling the desperate need to devour her.

"S-Sebastian!" she gasped, out of breath as she pulled away.

He pressed his forehead against hers. "You have no idea what you've done to me, Annabelle," he told her, his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. "You've managed to torture me more than I could have ever imagined in the past three days. And it's not the kind of torture I like either. Perhaps it's about time I pay it all back to you… in a different way."

She blushed as she realized what he meant. "But Sebastian, we have to focus on making dinner right now," she protested. "Can't this wait until later?"

"_No_," he hissed, sweeping her up into his arms as he raced her to his room with inhuman speed, shutting the door as he tossed her onto the bed, pinning her down like a lion on its prey, his eyes glowing demonically as desire and lust rushed through him.

"S-Sebastian…" she murmured, her cheeks red. She had already put up an angel barrier instinctively, knowing that what Sebastian wanted to do to her was probably not going to be quiet.

He grinned darkly, his lips brushing her ear as he whispered, "In the next ten minutes, I will make you regret having left me for those horrid three days."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fang and Kylee went to the kitchen, hoping to find any of the servants to get some fresh milk. Instead they only found Sebastian working on dinner alone.

"_Hey Sebastian, where's Anna?"_ the angelic cat inquired curiously.

He smiled all-too innocently. "She's… _reflecting_ on what she has put me through the past three days," he answered as he set down a bowl of milk for the two cats.

The feline blinked at him for a moment before padding to the milk. "_I don't want to know,"_ he said. _"I've a feeling, but… again, I don't want to know. So… what are you making tonight for when the Midford family comes for dinner?"_

"I've decided a nice roast beef will serve as the main course," he answered, "and a light garden salad will be an excellent appetizer. Once Anna joins me, I'll be asking her to also prepare a crème de la crème soup, a special recipe passed down the Phantomhive line, one of which she will be _very_ familiar with. Dessert will be a rich chocolate gateau cake with truffles shredded on top." He sighed, "so much to do, so little time."

Anna stumbled slightly into the kitchen, blushing furiously as she saw Sebastian before looking away. Quickly regaining her composure, she looked back at him. "I-Is there anything you want me to work on?" she asked.

The butler smiled at her. "Actually, first, may I request something from you?"

"Y-Yes?" she squeaked quietly.

He leaned in close to her, wrapping an arm around her waist as his mouth hovered over hers. "Perhaps it's time we renew our Blood Contract, after all, it _was _broken upon your death," he said. "And naturally, because I am the one requesting it, only _you _have the right to break it if you so choose to."

"_Yes,_" she breathed, her voice barely a whisper.

He smiled devilishly, leaning in to kiss her as he bit both his and her lip, allowing their blood to mingle as a red ring of light glowed on the floor around them, sealing their renewed contract.

As they pulled apart with his arm still around her, his smile turned flattering. "Please prepare a crème de la crème soup, if you will," he told her. "You know the one I'm talking about."

"Oh?" she said, suddenly alert and sounding very intrigued as she pulled away from him. "I haven't made that recipe since… well, since I made it for my siblings when I was still alive. Wow… it's been so long, do I even remember how to do it right?"

The butler pulled out a recipe card. "Well, the recipe for it is here, if you need a refresher," he said. "I've already looked at it anyway, so if you _do_ need any help, feel free to ask me."

"Excellent," Anna replied, "then I'll get started on it right away."

xXxXxXxXxXx

"It's such a relief and a joy to know that you're both alive and well," Lizzy's mother Frances Midford said joyfully. "It's hard to admit, but I was worried about young Ciel and how he'd grow up to be, but over the past couple of years, it seems that he's been doing quite well."

Vincent smiled. "That _is_ our Ciel, alright," he agreed.

"And now, we'll be here for him to take care of him," Rachel added cheerfully.

As they arrived, Tanaka opened the carriage door for them and they saw Sebastian standing by the door, courteously awaiting their arrival.

"Good evening," Sebastian greeted with a warm smile as he bowed to them. "Dinner is ready."

"Ah, Sebastian," Frances said distastefully, "looking as indecent as _ever_, I see."

The butler couldn't help but look uneasy by the very strong and scary lady. "Forgive me, Marchioness, but please pardon my unsightly appearance this once," he requested politely.

Vincent chuckled easily. "Please be reasonable, dear sister," he noted lightly, "this should be a time for rejoicing. Please pay no mind to the minor details."

"… Very well," she said reluctantly, respecting her brother's simple request. But she shot a quick glare at Sebastian anyway.

Entering the manor, they were greeted by a beloved maid the Phantomhives had feared they had lost forever.

"Good evening, everyone," Head Maid Annabelle greeted with a curtsey and a beautiful smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"Anna!" Lizzy cheered, leaping to hug the maid, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Those clothes don't look cute on you at all!"

"Lizzy!" Strict Marchioness of Midford Frances scowled, "It is not proper for you to engage in such improper actions!"

"I-I'm sorry, Mother," the young lady responded quietly as she pulled away.

Meanwhile Vincent and Rachel were overjoyed at her return, but in the presence of the Midford family, they could only express their joy with heart-warming smiles.

Anna chuckled, "Now if you please come this way. Young Master Ciel is awaiting you all in the dining hall."

"Lord Vincent, Lady Rachel, may I occupy a few moments of your time?" Sebastian requested quietly and politely.

The pair nodded while Anna led the Midford family off towards the dining hall.

"What is it, Sebastian?" Vincent asked.

He smiled. "There is something in particular I'd like to discuss with you about, and I've already talked with the Young Master about this issue prior to this as well," he began. "This won't take long…"

xXxXxXxXxXx

After dinner, the two families enjoyed a quiet evening chat in the den, sharing stories while Lizzy ran off with Anna and Paula playing "dress up with the maids"… again. After evening tea, the Midfords eventually left the Phantomhive Manor to return home, leaving the family of three and their servants alone once more.

"Well, it's been a pleasant evening," Vincent sighed in content while stroking Kylee's fur while Fang sat by the fireplace, "and it's a pleasure to have you back as well, Annabelle."

The maid smiled happily. "Thank you, Vincent," she replied, "I'm happy to be back."

Rachel stood up and went to hug the ancestor. "Welcome back, Anna!" she cheered. "It's great to know you'll be staying with us!"

"Tch," Ciel scoffed under his breath, "making us all worry like that."

"Ah yes, that reminds me," Sebastian noted, exchanging an amused glance with Vincent Phantomhive before reaching out to hold Anna's hand in both of his. "Anna, we haven't known each other for a really long time, nevertheless, I'm sure that we're both crystal clear on our feelings."

"Yes, that's true," she said, blushing as she thought about their very… _interesting_ encounters.

"Nevertheless," he continued, going down on one knee, "though I find this tradition of humans completely unnecessary and unreasonably orthodox… to make you happy, I'm willing to put up with it. So with the permission of both Lords of Phantomhive…"

Anna's eyes widened as she held her breath, suddenly realizing what was going to happen next, _especially_ since he pulled out a solid gold ring.

"Annabelle Marie Phantomhive, will you marry me?"

* * *

**O/O ~~~~KYAAAA! SOO CUTE! **

**FINALLY! The long-awaited (for some of you, at least) proposal! MWAHAHAHA! Now the only question is… will she say yes? O.O **

OKAY! Now, onto the CONTEST! This is a very special sort of contest, in which will appear in two forms: art contest OR love haiku contest. (Meaning that if there are actually entries in either contest, there will be _TWO_ winners and in results, two bonus shorts). **_DEADLINES FOR BOTH CONTESTS ARE ON TUESDAY JULY 17th. _DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE YOUR PEN NAME DOWN! AND WHATEVER YOU DO, DO _NOT_ PUT DOWN YOUR REAL NAME!**

_Prizes:  
- One (1) bonus chapter on (almost) any content as selected by the winner of the **ART CONTEST**  
- One (1) bonus chapter on (almost) any content as selected by the winner of the **LOVE HAIKU CONTEST**_

Details for each respective "contest" are below:

**_ART CONTEST_:** Okay, even though I created Anna and everything, for some very strange reason, my brain just cannot come up with an image of what she actually looks like… -.-" weird+troublesome, I know…. SO, the contest is to _draw what you believe Annabelle Marie Phantomhive_ looks like… seriously, like, no kidding. I'm actually really curious to see what you think she'd look like. Feel free to draw Sebastian or Ciel with her if you think it'll add to the drawing. :) This contest will not solely be judged on art skills, so don't worry if you think you suck at drawing (I do too, so you're not alone).  
To enter, email your entry to my scanlation (meaning for my translating-manga group) group email:  
hatenkouyuugi at hotmail . com  
(obviously the "at" is where the at symbol is... -.- and of course the spaces are gone too... If you need any clarifications, feel free to PM me or something)

**_LOVE HAIKU:_** The hypothetical situation is that Sebastian has upset Anna (again), and to try and woo her, he is trying to write a romantic haiku of love to try and win her back. Your goal is to _write a romantic haiku in the 5-7-5 syllable format._  
To enter, add in your entry to a review left at the end of any of the chapters in this fanfic so far. NO PLAGIARISM IS ALLOWED! I WILL BE CHECKING!

So don't forget, **deadline for both contests is July 17th, and more than one entry is allowed**. So that said, you have EXACTLY two weeks. :D Given the assumption that for those who are still in school are now on break, that should be plenty of time to draw/write something. :D Good luck to you all, and please have plenty of fun when coming up with this stuff. I look forward to your entries! :D

**OKAY, so, back onto fanfiction topic, none of the characters are open to questions this time around. That said, if you DO have any questions, please feel free to ask me, the author. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (and also enter in any of the two contests… or both, if you'd like)**


	37. Tying Knots

**Ahhh, laziness. I'll admit I actually already had this chapter done by… last week, was it? But because I got my wisdom teeth pulled out last week my head hurt too much to try and update. BUT NOW HERE IT IS. **

**Another thing… CONTEST RESULTS ARE IN! ****And the winners are…**

_**Art Contest: **__**~luvJesusInHeavn**_

_**Poetry Contest**__**: ~Illusa**_

_**Yay! Congrats to both of you! And since you both have signed reviews, please leave me a review with an idea for a oneshot bonus that will be featured after the last chapter (or epilogue) of the fanfiction. I'm mostly open with ideas for the oneshot, but if there's a problem, I will either message you to request a different idea, or make any minor adjustments to fix it. SO YUP, please do so in this chapter if you do so wish to.**_

**SO, without further delay, let's go onto questions before the actual chapter!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso  
Claimer: Everything else © me**

* * *

_**From ~**__moonlight-gurl808:_

_To Sebastian:_

"**Would you risk your life for Anna?"**

"Of course. The chances that I will find another angel worth my time and my affections is slim to none. Anna means too much for me to lose again."  
**"Did you change after meeting Anna?"**

"Yes. Very much so."  
_To Anna:_

"**How many kids do you want to have?"**

"A few would be nice…" *_blush*_ "B-But really… it's up to Sebastian, I guess…"

"**What would you name your kids?"**

"Ummm…" _*blush*_ "G-Good question… I don't know. I guess Sebastian and I will figure that out when we choose to have kids."  
_To Ciel:_

"**You jump into Anna's arms, how do you feel?"**

_*blush*_ "W-W-When did that happen? I-I guess I was washed with joy… I-I mean I was just caught up in the moment! I-I didn't feel anything! N-N-Not at all!"  
**"Are you happy that Anna and Sebastian are getting married?"**

"… No…" _*thinks: Yes… for Anna, at least…*_  
**"What changes do you notice in Sebastian after he met Anna?"**

"Less sarcastic, I suppose. And somehow, just _somehow_, he's become… kinder, in a way? No, no, that's not how to put it… Argh! Don't ask me! I don't know!"

_**From ~**__Queen Cupcake:_

_To ~Kisa-Kara-Chan:_

"**So how many chapters are left to the end of this story?"**

"Errr… good question… about two or three left? Maybe an epilogue too, perhaps?"

"**What are we going to see in the next book?"**

"Lotsa things! I'd love to say, but I don't want any spoilers until well… maybe I'll reveal more about the next book in the last chapter or in the epilogue."

"**Will there by new bad guys?**

"Yup! I'm planning to involve the characters of Kuroshitsuji II (yes, the anime)."

"**Will there be outtakes (such as what Anna's diary had said as well as what she had wrote when she was human)?"**

"Ahahaha probably not. Just planning for the two bonus chapters for the contest winners at most."

_To ~Anna_

"**How did you feel when Sebastian asked you to marry him? Like, what was going through your head? What were your thoughts?"**

"I was absolutely exhilarated. It was definitely the _last_ thing I had expected from him. My mind went completely blank at that moment."

"**How was it in the 1****st**** level of heaven? Like, what did you see, feel, and hear as well?"**

"I was really happy there, but I can't say anymore than that because those are the rules. Sorry."

"**What made you fall in love with Sebastian? What do you like most about him?"**

"That's a really good question. I ask myself that every single day." _*laugh*_ "I'm kidding. Well, there's always been some sort of… let's say, demonic charm, that just well… drew me to him, I guess. And as for what do I like most about him… his stubbornness is sometimes very adorable."

"**And when the wedding comes are you going to have Vincent give you away? Or do you have someone else in mind?"**

"Yes, Vincent will be giving me away as he _is_ one of the lords of the household I am currently employed in."

"**Did you ever get to see your birth mother and father when you were in heaven?"**

"Yes! I'm always so happy to see them every time I go back and visit on a normal basis!"

_To ~Ciel:_

"**How did you feel when Anna came back and your guys' wishes came true as well?"**

"Very satisfied. I'll admit that for a moment I had actually thought I had failed."

"**How did you feel when Sebastian asked Anna to marry him?"**

"Well, surprised, that's for sure. I never imagined that a demon, more or less _that_ demon butler, would ever marry. But I'll admit I was happy for Anna. She deserves at least a little happiness despite her difficult life."

"**Before Anna made your wish, did you see Anna as a 2****nd**** mother to you?"**

"Yes. She had always been taking care of me like a mother would... don't tell her or Sebastian I said that though."

"**Did you have any regrets?"**

"Always do. But you'll never get me to admit what they may be."

"**Did you see a change when Sebastian met Anna? Like how he was before and after he met her? What were the changes you saw?"**

"Hell yes. Sebastian has become a lot more… err… compassionate, I guess? It's kind of… really weird."

"**If your mother and father had another child, how would you feel? How would you feel to be a big brother to your baby sister and or brother?"**

"… no comment…"

_To ~Sebastian:_

"**How did it feel to have Anna back? What was going through your mind?"**

"Ahhhh… relief, and… happiness, if I dare say so. Because the special thing with us is that because we are virtually immortal yet our fates differ should we die, we would be separated for eternity."

"**Were you ever human? If you were, what do you remember and did you have any brothers or sisters?"**

"Yes, I was human once, a long, long, _long_ time ago. I don't dare speak of my past though, as there are things I do not wish to remember. But I will say this: I was the youngest of four children."

"**What made you fall in love with Anna and what do you like most about her?"**  
"I was drawn to many things about her, and what interested me most at the time was her fierce compassion towards the human race. Though I'll admit I still don't completely comprehend, it's an… admirable part of her."

_To ~Fang:_

"**How did you feel about Sebastian when Anna was going out with him?"**

"Well… annoyed naturally. Anna's such a kind person, so I was mainly more worried that he would take advantage of her… because, well, he _is_ a demon."

"**What were the changes that you saw in Anna when she fell in love with Sebastian? Were the changes big or small?"**

"Well…" _*sigh*_ "Let's just say, Anna started off being more defensive than usual, as of course, she _was_ in the presence of a demon. Then well… she grew to be more romantic and well… just more open, I guess…"

"**How did you feel when Sebastian asked Anna to marry him? What were your thoughts about it?"**

"Well, naturally as Anna's feline partner Sebastian had to get _my_ permission too, so thus it didn't really come as too much of a surprise to me."

"**Do you have a love or crush on someone?"**

"Kylee."

"**Do you have any brothers and or sisters as well?"**

"Yup! They're all guardian cats for either spirits or angel partners."

_**From ~**__NamimoriHibird:_

_To ~Mr. Sebastian:_

"**What would you do if someone stole Annabelle from you and he's stronger than you?"**

"Get stronger to 'steal' her back."

_To ~Annabelle:_

"**Someone is flirting with Sebastian, what would you do?"**

"Well, if he's really in love with me, it wouldn't matter."

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Tying Knots

"_Annabelle Marie Phantomhive, will you marry me?"_ Sebastian implored, staring up into the angel's bright azure eyes as they welled up with tears of joy.

"Yes!" she exclaimed happily, throwing her arms around his neck as she hugged him tightly.

The Phantomhives clapped at the joyful occasion.

"Congratulations!" Rachel cheered.

Sebastian lifted Anna into the air, twirling her around before pulling her down to kiss his now-fiancée.

"I love you, Sebastian Michaelis," she whispered happily, tears streaming down her face.

He pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you too, Annabelle," he murmured, setting her down as they looked at the Phantomhive family. "And for our wedding, the Young Master has already – though reluctantly, I must note – agreed to be the, as they call it, 'Best Man', while Lord Vincent has so kindly accepted to be one of my groomsman."

"Rachel, I know you haven't known me long enough to be my Maid of Honour, but would you honour me by being one of my bridesmaids?" Anna requested as the newly-engaged couple pulled away.

"Of course!" she cheered happily. "I would love to!"

Fang flew into the angel's arms. "_Congratulations, Anna!" _he meowed, "_I'm so happy you've finally found your true love… even though it _is_ with a demon." And a troublesome one, at that,_ he added silently.

Ciel heaved out a heavy sigh. "How troublesome," he muttered under his breath. Then he spoke up, "I suppose our next few days will be filled with wedding preparations?"

"Oh, I don't expect anything special to be done for our wedding, after all, we _are_ merely servants," Sebastian reasoned logically. "At most some organization from Anna's angelic friends, nevertheless, we _are_ merely one _hell_ of a couple."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Anna had excitedly informed her friends in Heaven, immediately they were bustling with activity, arranging their dresses and their human covers. Though they were very much surprised that the demon Sebastian Michaelis had actually _proposed_ to their friend, they were very pleased to hear so.

The Phantomhives were already beginning their preparations for the Head Servants' wedding, and Vincent had told the two to take the rest of the night off, allowing them to simply enjoy each other's company. Now they lay together in their bed, Sebastian's arm lying across the back of her waist as she rested against him, cuddling against his chest. The blanket was pulled up just under Anna's shoulders, and Sebastian had one hand behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.

"Your proposal came as such a surprise to me," Anna murmured. "It's not that I'm not happy about it, but what brought this on? You said so yourself that you found the process of marriage unnecessary."

He smoothed the ruffles of her nightgown as he chuckled, "That is true, however all I really did was just perform the duties of a wishing angel by making a single wish come true."

She lifted up her head to look at him. "A wish?" she noted curiously, her azure eyes sparkling curiously.

The demon smiled down at her. "Yes, a wish… _Your_ wish, that is," he said matter-of-factly. "After all, your own heart's wish and dream was to fall in love, get married, and perhaps someday have a family, was it not?"

Anna blushed, having forgotten Sebastian's rather annoying-at-times eidetic memory. "Yes," she breathed, closing her eyes as she listened to his beating heart, "and I thank you for that. But I still can't help but be surprised by all this; by how far we've come. When I first met you, I didn't think you had a heart. I thought you were only a cold, heartless demon who only cared about devouring souls."

"Well, in order for me to successfully execute my disguise as a human butler, naturally I'd have to have a body as similar to a human as possible," he replied. "And that would include having a human heart."

She chuckled. "That's not what I meant, you know," she teased. "I never thought that I'd end up falling in love with a demon… I never even believed that demons could love… not until I met you."

Sebastian sighed as his embrace tightened. "It's annoying what you do to me, Annabelle," he admitted. "Learning to love you has taught me so many things about human emotions, not to mention it has sent me through various emotions of my own that I never even knew I had."

"You even moped after I died bringing back Ciel's parents," she laughed. "I never thought I'd see you do _that_!"

He frowned. "I did _not_," he denied defensively, "I was merely saddened by the fact that I would not see you again."

"Either way, you missed me," she teased, inhaling his scent deeply. "Like how I missed _you_. And in a couple of days, we'll be married officially here in the human world."

Again, the demon sighed heavily, "How troublesome. I really _do_ find these processions known as 'weddings' absolutely ridiculous and unnecessary, _especially_ for creatures such like ourselves." He pulled her closer. "_However_… I'm willing to go through the trouble _just_ for you, Annabelle."

"Aww… that's so sweet," she cooed, reaching up to kiss him deeply. "Oh, speaking of 'go through the trouble', how _did_ you get Ciel to agree to us getting married?"

Sebastian chuckled at the rather amusing memory.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_Since Annabelle has gone shopping for all of the ingredients necessary for tonight's dinner, there is something I must discuss with you, Young Master," Sebastian Michaelis said after pouring Ciel's afternoon tea._

"_What is so secretive that the Phantomhive Head Maid cannot know about?" Ciel Phantomhive inquired curiously as he looked at his butler from across his desk._

"_Young Master," the demon began, "as you know, Anna has returned to us here at the Phantomhive Manor like you so promised on your side of the bargain." _

_Ciel grinned triumphantly, and it made him look positively evil. "So, likewise, _you_ must keep up your side of the deal and continue faithfully working as the head butler of the Phantomhives until my natural passing."_

_Sebastian sighed troublesomely. "Indeed I shall," he reluctantly agreed. "On that note, Young Master, I have a request, and a selfish one, at that."_

"_Oh?" the young earl noted as he sipped as his tea. It was rare for Sebastian to make a personal request from him._

_The butler bowed deeply. "Please allow me to wed Annabelle," he requested without hesitation._

_Immediately Ciel spat out his tea in utter surprise and shock. "_What?_" he exclaimed. _

_Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle at Ciel's response before returning to his more-serious demeanor. "Do not misunderstand me, Young Master. I truly find the concept of 'marriage' unreasonably orthodox and unnecessary," he explained, "However… due to a certain angel maid's _own_ heart-wish… I have decided to grant her that happiness through marriage."_

"_I-I see," Ciel responded as calmly as possible. "And I suppose you've already given this a lot of thought."_

_He dipped his head. "I came to the decision I would a day after you had made the agreement with me if you were able to bring Anna back," he said. _

_The young earl glared at Sebastian for a long, hard moment. _Though I'd hate to cater to the desires of this damn butler,_ he contemplated_. This would be the _least_ I could do to make my ancestor happy… I guess my permission for their marriage would prove as a sort of 'thank you' for her services…

_After his heavy deliberation, he finally sighed. "Very well," he determined, "I approve of your proposing to Anna. _However_, you must also obtain permission from my father, as he too is an Earl of Phantomhive, and thus, your master."_

"_I understand," Sebastian replied with a deep bow, "thank you, Young Master. Obtaining permission from Lord Vincent should not pose as a challenge, considering both he and the Lady Rachel have known Annabelle for the past several years during their stay in Heaven." _

"_Tch," Ciel scowled. "Now go and continue your preparations for tonight." _

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

"Ohhh…. So it went like that, huh?" Anna commented. "I'm surprised Ciel didn't object to it or anything."

Sebastian smiled. "Well, after all, he _does_ owe a lot to you, considering you've saved his life countless times, whether directly or indirectly," he replied. "So I suppose he found it to be the only way he could really repay you without openly embarrassing himself."

Anna giggled, "Still part of his boyish charm, I suppose. At least now he will have more time to spend with Lizzy and his parents instead of focusing on revenge… considering it's now complete. Everyone who had played a part in the murder of the Phantomhive family that night so many years ago have all been paid their retribution by Ciel. At least now he can live out the rest of his life the way he wants to… hopefully as a little more normal child. Plus I hope he can smile a little more too. Then hopefully I can stop worrying about him and that crease forming in between his eyebrows."

Sebastian chuckled. "I don't think you need to be worried about the Young Master, after all, he has many supportive people around him to keep him in line, so I don't believe there should be any plausible reason for you to be concerned over him."

She sighed, "Nevertheless, now I hope that Ciel no longer needs to concern himself with the duties of the Queen's Watchdog, considering his father's returned now. Vincent will probably retake the position in order to prevent Ciel from necessarily getting his hands dirty. That said, Ciel will have more time to work on the Funtom Company, and-"

Sebastian kissed her, cutting her off. "You talk too much, Annabelle," he said, "and about the Young Master, nonetheless. You should be relaxing and just thinking about _us_. After all, you'll be stuck with me for the rest of eternity. Are you sure you want that?"

"_Yes_, I'm sure," she replied, nuzzling against his chest. "You _do_ know how much I love you, right?"

"Almost about how much I love you," he retorted sweetly, a devilish glint shining in his red eyes. "It's great to have you back, Anna, especially now since I can hold you in my arms again."

Immediately Sebastian's mind began to trail off to when Anna had explained to them in more detail just _how_ she had actually managed to be able to return to the human world.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_So it _wasn't_ just my family's wishes that brought you back?" Ciel asked. _

_The maid shook her head. "It was a million souls' worth of support, so I should only really be thanking you for _starting_ it." She smiled teasingly at his annoyed expression. _

"_A million?" the young earl repeated in surprise. _

_Anna nodded. "I know right?" she asked with a wide smile. "I'm really happy that I've been able to touch so many lives during my time as both a human and an angel."_

_Sebastian smiled. "Indeed," he agreed. "Humans so easily succumb to their emotions, and thus, humans are thus so easy to manipulate due to this weakness."_

_Her smile dropped a little. "That's not what I meant, Sebastian," she said strictly. "And no, I don't find it a weakness. After all, some people have triumphed successfully because they gave into their emotions. But that's aside from the point."_

"_You must have filled up your quota quite quickly," Ciel commented. _

_The angel laughed. "Just barely made it, actually,"_ _she admitted. "Like I had explained to you earlier, the very last soul that wished for Fang and my return was none other than little infant Adrian. If not for him, I wouldn't be standing here before you right now."_

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

"It really _is_ good to be back," Anna sighed, nuzzling her face against Sebastian's chest. "I really love you, Sebastian."

His arms tightened. "I love you too, Anna," he murmured.

She closed her eyes. "Can you believe it, Sebastian? Our marriage will be the milestone in which the very first eternal union between an angel and a demon will be formed."

He chuckled, "Strange, isn't it? Never really believed it would be possible… never believed that such an arrangement would even be possible…"

The angel rolled off him, curling up next to him, resting her cheek against his shoulder. "I know what you mean…" she sighed. "When I first found myself falling in love with you… I thought I was insane… I thought I was being charmed by your demonic tricks."

"I'll admit I was tempted to use some of my charms," Sebastian confessed, "however when I found myself becoming drawn towards you… I don't know… I just chose not to…"

Anna smiled. "After everything we went through together… no supernatural tricks or charms were needed to be used at all... we just… well… fell in love with each other… and that was that."

"Yes it was," he agreed, reaching over to stroke her silver hair as his ruby gaze indulged in the sight of her beautiful face and clear azure eyes. "Now sleep, Annabelle… we have much to plan in the next couple of days, not to mention get acquainted with the duties of marriage, after all, in a matter of days… you will officially become my lovely angel wife."

* * *

**YAY! WHO ELSE IS EXCITED? **

**Next chapter: THE WEDDING! … right? I think? O.O should be… we will see… **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	38. Vows of Eternity

**WAHHH! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! *cries* I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'VE ALREADY REACHED THIS POINT IN TIMEEEEEE! **

**That said though, the next chapter in their eventful lives will begin in the sequel, "**_**T.B.T.M. –Another Side, Another Butler**_**". The first chapter will be up by the time I've updated some stuff related to Black Butler (aka: the two oneshot prizes I have for the winners of my contests that will be the "Bonuses" on the next two "chapters", per say). **

**Oh yeah, btw, for when both Sebastian and Anna make their vows, I just copied (mostly) the traditional vows that couples may make at the altar. It took too much effort trying to figure out a good meaningful vow for them. Plus, if you're wondering, Anna's false last name of "Ashton" is because she's taking her mother's last name in her human guise.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT THROUGHOUT THIS FANFICTION, AND I'M GLAD THAT YOU ENJOYED IT ENOUGH TO STICK WITH IT (and me) THROUGH TILL THE VERY END! I also hope that you all will be interesting in reading the sequel too!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso  
Claimer: Everything else © me**

* * *

**And now… for the very last Q&A with "**_**The Butler and the Maid**_**" characters. T_T**

_**From ~XxEverKnoxxX**__:_

_To Anna:_

"**Are you excited for the wedding?"**

"Yes, of course! It's always been my dream to fall in love and eventually get married to that person!"

_To Rachel:_

"**Are you going to help Anna with a wedding dress?"**

"Of course! It's the very _least_ I could do after everything she has done for our family!"

"**If so, what will it look like?"**

"Oh, I don't want to spoil anything, so I'm afraid you will just have to wait until the wedding, I suppose. But I can tell you this, it will look amazing!"

_To Ciel:_

"**What do you think it's going to be like with Anna and Sebastian married?"**

"One word: _troublesome_."

"**Did that question even make sense?"**

"Yes."

_**From ~Ariana**__:_

_To Sebastian:_

"**Did you have to ask Rachel if you could marry Anna, or only Ciel and Lord Vincent?"**

"No, I only need the permission of Lord Vincent and the Young Master. But Lady Rachel's blessings were much appreciated as well."

_To Anna:_

"**Will you ask Lizzie to be a part of your wedding? Maybe she could be your flower girl?"**

"You'll just have to wait until our wedding to find out!" _*Smiles eagerly*_

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Vows of Eternity

"I can't believe it," Anna said happily as she folded the veil over her face. "I'm actually getting married!" _And with a demon, no less,_ she added silently, nevertheless pleased.

"And we're so happy for you!" Sheryl cheered, hugging her friend. "And I'm so happy and honoured that you asked me to be your Matron of Honour!"

She smiled. "Well, you _have_ been my longest friend," she said. "So of course."

Rachel Phantomhive hugged the beloved angel. "This is so exciting!" she exclaimed. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Anna agreed, smiling happily. "Let's do this."

xXxXxXx

In the local London church, Sebastian stood at the altar, dressed in a suit as custom ordered by Vincent Phantomhive. Beside the butler stood his Best Man, the young Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel was also dressed up in his best attire, looking slightly annoyed by what was happening.

_Ahhhh… so much trouble for a little marriage,_ Sebastian thought in amusement.

As Lizzy began skipping down the aisle tossing flowers as the Flower Girl, everyone stood up as they anticipated the walking of the bride. Young Elizabeth Midford was garbed in a simple poufy yellow dress, sequins and flowers sewn into it.

After Lizzy came in, Morris came in carrying young baby Adrian who was holding onto a pillow with two gold rings on it. Following them were the bridesmaid Rachel Phantomhive and Matron of Honour angel Sheryl, dressed in yellow dresses somewhat similar design to what Lizzy had. Last but not least, the beautiful bride angel Annabelle Marie Phantomhive came down the aisle, escorted by Vincent Phantomhive.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile proudly at the breathtaking appearance of his bride-to-be. Annabelle was in an eloquent, sequined, white wedding dress, its end just hanging above the floor, allowing her white heeled shoes to be seen cradling her slim feet. The dress hugged her form perfectly, the milky smoothness of her arms exposed as she was holding the white bouquet in her hands. Her strides were no less elegant than her dress as she stepped to face Sebastian.

_You look beautiful,_ Sebastian told her through the Blood Bond as he lifted the veil from her face, _More beautiful than usual._

Her smile widened. _You look more handsome than usual,_ she teased back with a quick wink.

Deformed Tanaka sat in front of the pair with a smile, dressed up like a priest. "Ho, ho, ho," he chuckled, turning to Sebastian as he continued with his odd laugh, "ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho…"

"I do," Sebastian answered knowingly.

Tanaka turned to Anna and repeated, though to the crowd, they most of them were stricken by this rather odd priest. They were even _more_ stricken that the Anna and Sebastian could even understand what he was saying.

"I do," Anna replied, tears gathering in her eyes.

They each got their respective rings from the pillow baby Adrian held, and Sebastian took Anna's slender hand in his.

"With this ring," he recited gently, "I, Sebastian Michaelis, give you the promise that from this day forward you shall never walk alone. My heart will be your shelter; my arms will be your home. We will walk through life together as partners and mutual companions. I promise I will do my best to love and accept you as you are. With this ring, I give you your freedom and my trust in you. I give you my heart. _With this ring, I thee wed."_

Sliding the gold band on her ring finger where it fit exactly, Anna inhaled deeply as she looked into his deep red eyes, holding his hand and his ring.

"With this ring," she repeated, her voice just as clear, "I, Annabelle Ashton give you the promise that from this day forward you shall never walk alone. My heart will be your shelter; my arms will be your home. We will walk through life together as partners and as best friends. I promise I will do my best to love and accept you as you are. With this ring, I give you your freedom and my trust in you. I give you my heart. _With this ring, I thee wed."_

After setting the ring on his own hand, there was a mild _pop_ before Deformed Tanaka became Real Tanaka. He smiled widely at them. "Though you both may be servants of Phantomhive," he said softly, "never forget that though you have a duty to faithfully serve your master, you also have a duty to your own hearts."

"Thank you, Tanaka," the couple said in union.

"From this point on," Tanaka announced to everyone, his normally-quiet voice echoing in the church, "With the permission of Lord Phantomhive, I pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Sebastian, you may kiss your bride."

As Sebastian gently pressed his mouth against Anna's, the crowd applauded happily for the newly-married couple.

"I love you, Sebastian," Anna sighed against his lips, tears of joy falling from her eyes.

He smiled against her mouth. "As I love you, Annabelle," he replied softly, "_till now, from now, until eternity…_"

xXxXxXxXxXx

_One Month Later…_

"_Kylee!" _Fangorn Angelista meowed as he padded through the Phantomhive Manor, searching for his mate. _"Kylee, where did you go?"_

Suddenly a plethora of meows answered him before he was tackled by half a dozen tiny black and white kittens, little white wings glowing on their backs. They nestled closely against their father right before the black cat approached, nosing her mate gently.

"_Kids! You're suffocating me!"_ Fang purred teasingly as he got onto all four paws, two kittens lying across his back as one sat against his head playing with his ears.

"Fang," angel Annabelle Michaelis called in greeting as she approached, "have you seen Sebastian anywhere?"

The angelic feline nodded. "_I saw him heading towards the study,_" he informed.

"Thanks," she said, excitement filling her voice as she ran off.

Upon seeing the butler, she threw herself at him in joy.

"~SE~BAS~TIAN!" she cheered, and he turned around right as she barreled against his chest, hugging him tight.

He sighed, "What is it that makes you so excited, Annabelle? I nearly dropped the Master's tea."

"Sebastian!" she said, looking up at him. "I've got some exciting news!"

"Oh?" he responded, raising an eyebrow. "Did Kieran _finally_ decide to propose to Sheryl?"

The angel shook her head. "Nope, guess again," she teased with glee.

"The Young Master _finally_ admitted to liking Lady Elizabeth?" he guessed again.

She shook her head once more. "Nope, not that either," she said. "We really should work on getting him to admit that…"

Sebastian looked suspiciously at her. "Is the Young Master getting a new younger brother?"

Anna laughed, "No! Sebastian, _I'm pregnant_."

His eyes widened in surprise, looking down at her stomach and back into her smiling face. He found a smile creeping up onto his own face as he embraced her with an arm. "Congratulations, my love," he whispered gently. "I wonder what our son or daughter will be like, _especially_ being half-angel, half-demon. But, more importantly, you should inform the Young Master about this."

Anna took the tea from him and nodded, still grinning. "I love you, Sebastian," she sighed.

_As I love you,_ he replied through the Blood Contract. "Now off you go."

After Anna disappeared through the door of the study, minutes later rejoice could be heard through the door and Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle at the reaction.

_Humans sure are strange creatures,_ he thought. _How utterly amusing._

At that moment Bard, Finny, and Meylene popped up from the hallway after hearing the sounds coming from the study, approaching Sebastian and looking curious.

"What has happened, Mr. Sebastian?" Finny asked, tilting his head to the side.

Sebastian Michaelis smiled at them. "Oh, nothing _too _special," he brushed off easily. "It is just another day of life in the Phantomhive Manor."

_THE END_

* * *

**Okay, who else was sad that this fanfiction finally ended? *puts up hand***

**I hope the ending was satisfactory, though when you think about it, it really didn't kinda end if you are planning on continuing with the sequel (which I hope you are! *wink*) BTW, I really loved coming up with Sebastian's final words to her after they were married "As I love you till now, from now, until eternity." That was just utterly ADORABLE! (or maybe only to me, anyway. lol. Either way... ;D)**

**OH YES, don't forget to check out the two "bonus" chapters which are oneshot shorts in accordance with the wishes of the two winners of my contest earlier several chapters. :D**

**Again, thank you for all of your heartfelt support in this fanfiction from beginning to end! I'm glad you liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	39. BONUS: To Illusa: Taking the Undertaker

**So, this is bonus number one: to the winner of my Poetry Haiku Contest, ~**_Illusa__**, **_**I present to you a oneshot told in "you" perspective.****My only conditions were to write a oneshot fic with a pairing of the winner herself ~**_Illusa_**, and Undertaker, with certain character description, otherwise I WAS FREE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! **

***ahem* Anyway, back to the point, to make things more interesting, I have made it in the "self-insert" perspective, where you never really reveal your real name, but your nickname that you tell everyone to call you is "Illusa" (obviously from the winner's username). **

**Naturally, you will be running into a few familiar characters in my fanfiction's slightly-altered universe, however, really, there is not a specific time that this story takes place in the main storyline.**

**Enjoy!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso  
Claimer: Everything else (mostly) © me**

* * *

Catching the Undertaker

"Undertaker! Oh Undertaker!" you call as you proudly open the door to his shop. "Oi, you home? It's me, Illusa!"

Immediately you freeze upon realization that you had stumbled in upon the so-called "retired" shinigami with three guests: a young boy with an eye patch, dressed like nobility; a black-clad, handsome butler; and a beautiful silver-haired, blue-eyed maid, who was leaning beside Undertaker's face as if whispering into his ear.

"I-I'm sorry!" you stammer, flushing furiously in embarrassment, "I-I'll be waiting outside!"

After breaking out you unintentionally slam the door loudly, face reddening all the more as you leap onto the rooftop of the building. You sit down on the roof and hug your knees against your chest. After going to Undertaker's shop time and time again for information, you had fallen in love with the odd-ball shinigami. You had confided in a close friend of yours, fellow shinigami Ronald Knox, and he had hinted for you to confess. No harm in trying, you supposed.

_What are the chances of him liking someone like _me_?_ You thought miserably. _Compared to that maid, I'm nothing. I mean, she had long, beautiful, silky-looking hair, and meanwhile I only have this short, scruffy, curly brown hair. That maid had a tall, elegant figure, and me, I'm only 5'1 and I seemed to have stop growing. Plus it's not like my attire helps me either, considering all I ever can wear is this uniform of a white shirt and matching black jacket and pants. I bet that maid looks beautiful in a dress, even if it _is_ a maid uniform. How could I ever compare? Ah geez, and I'm not like other shinigami. I mean, come on! No one else can make their Death Scythe just _appear_ to them on will. Is something wrong with me?! No way, that can't be it!_

Little did you know, you ended up spending the next fifteen minutes brooding and did not notice that the odd trio had exited and left the Undertaker's shop.

"You wanted to speak to me? And please, why need you use that false name of 'Illusa', your real name is so much prettier."

You couldn't help but flinch as Undertaker's head popped up from the side of the roof, a wide grin on his face.

"Y-Yeah," you stammered, ignoring his comment regarding your fake name before leaping down from the roof before rejoining him inside the shop, settling down on top of a casket. "S-So, who was that just now?"

The shinigami flipped through some Cinematic Records as he answered. "That was the Earl of Phantomhive and his two head servants: Mr. Sebastian Michaelis and Miss Annabelle Ashton."

"The Earl of Phantomhive…" you murmur, grasping at the familiarity of the name. "The Queen's Watchdog, was it?"

"Ke ke ke ke," Undertaker chuckled, "That is correct. I'm surprised that you have not encountered the trio on your own excursions, especially when Mr. Butler and Miss Maid are so famous in the DMD."

Your yellow-green eyes widened in shock. "T-They are?!" you gasped. You were often off on collecting missions, and when you weren't, you were asleep in bed from exhaustion, therefore you rarely got word of the rumours and gossip often spread around your division.

Again the shinigami chuckled. "You really don't know much, do you, Miss Illusa," he teased. "Well, I suppose that _is_ why you'd come to me for answers."

"A-Anyway," you began, looking away, "w-what can you tell me about the latest copycat Jack the Ripper murders?"

"Ohh? You're on _that_ case?" he said, obviously sounding intrigued. "That's funny, because Earl Phantomhive came in asking about that very same case."

You whirled back at him. "What did you say to him?!" you demanded, sounding more forceful than you intended to be.

"Now, now, Illusa, there's no rush," he replied easily, handing you a beaker of tea. "I'll tell you exactly what I told him."

So Undertaker spent the next little while telling you all about how the copycat Jack the Ripper murder cases involved a range of victims that seemingly had no relations with one another in the slightest, as well as where and how they were all murdered with their throats ripped out. He also tips you off on possible locations in which the copycat killer might strike next.

By the end of his informative chat, you place your now-empty glass beside you. "Thank you, Undertaker," you say gently, blushing as you suddenly remember what Ronald had said to you regarding confessing.

_Just be straightforward and honest with your feelings,_ he had said.

"If that's it," Undertaker said, "then I guess it will be till next time, right?"

Pushing up your oval glasses by the bridge, you cleared your throat as you stood up, your face insanely red. "U-Um…" you begin awkwardly, "uhhh, hey Undertaker… that's not your real name huh…"

The shinigami looked at you, his mouth set in a frown in the oddity of your question. "Correct," he agreed. "But I have not used my real name in ages."

"Ummm…" you continued, fumbling for the right words.

"Is there something you wish to say to me, Illusa?" he asked.

You blush tremendously. "I-I like you, Undertaker!" you blurt out.

He would have blinked at you in confusion if you had been able to see past his ridiculously long bangs that covered his eyes. "Huh?"

"I-I like you!" you confessed again. "I-I don't know why, b-but there's just… I-it's just that you… you've always been helpful to me, a-and you don't even charge me anything for your help! I-I don't know when… b-but I like you!"

"Hmmm…" he murmured, continuing easily with his work. "Interesting."

Your already-red face reddened even more. "W-Well, s-say something!"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of funeral lockets. "These have a photo of every woman I have actually fallen in love with," he informed matter-of-factly, opening each of the four one-by-one as he gave you a little biography on them, much to your horror. "This was Alisha Berkenstine, died approximately 178 years ago, she was a very pretty one, she was. Next, this is Catlynn Darly, died approximately 125 years ago, a very cute girl she was, died a young age. A shame, that was, indeed. Next, this is Evalyn Freeway, died 73 years ago, she-"

"UNDERTAKER, YOU IDIOT!" you screamed as hot tears streamed down your face, hurt by his obvious heartlessness in his perceived rejection.

Without a second thought, you ran out of the shop, tears blurring your vision as you cried for your broken heart.

_He's an idiot! AN IDIOT!_ You screamed in your head, just jumping from rooftop to rooftop, not caring about where you were going next. _STUPID UNDERTAKER!_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later than evening, you end up going to where Undertaker had told you about where the copycat killer would strike next. You decided that you would need to put aside your feelings for Undertaker for the moment and focus on your mission of taking care of resolving this copycat Jack the Ripper case.

_Undertaker can wait,_ you thought determinedly, suppressing your feelings to cry.

As you arrive at the designated location, you find one dead body and three all-too familiar figures standing there over the body, a white winged figure bent over the dead man's body, waving her hand as to extract the soul from his body, causing it to disappear.

"I-It's you three," you stammer in shock. "T-The Earl of Phantomhive: Ciel Phantomhive, and the servants Sebastian Michaelis and Annabelle Ashton."

"You've been well-informed, Miss 'Illusa', as you like to address yourself," the butler responded with a dark grin, his eyes flashing with a demonic glint.

Your eyes widen. "A-A demon…" you breathe in horror, looking at Anna who rose from the man's body, sad, pitiful tears streaming down her face. "A-And an angel?"

"That is correct, Miss Shinigami," Ciel responded before turning to Anna. "Anna, go after the killer, Sebastian and I will deal with _her_."

Anna sniffled as Sebastian gently wiped away her tears, and she nodded before taking flight and quickly soaring out of your sight. You then look hard at the man dead on the ground, then open up your list of who needed to be killed, and was shocked to see that the man that was dead had been your target, yet the record of the time of death was different than that of the time the man had actually died.

"H-Hey!" you complained, "That man was my target!"

Both Ciel and Sebastian seemed to ignore you as the young earl turned to his faithful butler.

"Sebastian," he addressed firmly, removing his eye patch to reveal the Faustian Contract seal on his right eye, "this is my order: take care of this shinigami."

You didn't exactly register what he had meant. However the demon looked intrigued. "You _do_ know that there will be consequences should you kill a shinigami," he said, and it suddenly struck you what Ciel had meant. "Do you still wish for me to continue?"

Ciel scoffed heartlessly. "Don't make me repeat myself, Sebastian," he warned, which worried you greatly.

Sebastian bowed deeply. "_Yes, My Lord,_" he replied in resolution.

"Oh, and one more thing," the young Earl added, "Make sure you do it before Anna returns. You know how she'll get if she finds out what we're doing."

The demon's smile widened. "Of course, My Lord," he agreed before lunging at you.

You couldn't help but let out a squeal before leaping aside. Thank goodness you had been working on your agility lately, otherwise you might have been in a bit of trouble. Okay sure, you were a full-fledged reaper, with straight A's in all of your classes, but even so, the truth was that you were pretty hesitant in using your Death Scythe, which was a real, classic, shinigami scythe. Even now you didn't make it appear before you.

"C-Can't we talk about this?!" you try to reason, but the devilish pair did not seem like they were willing to listen to reason at the moment.

In your momentary lapse of concentration, Sebastian threw several sharp silver knives at you, and you had no choice but to retaliate by easily slashing them away with your now-apparent Death Scythe, standing firm as you held your weapon in front of you.

"Oh? Interesting," Sebastian commented in amusement, his evil smirk widening all the more.

_Ah geez,_ you thought miserably. _What a day…_ "Seriously, can't we just talk about this?" you suggested. "Come on, I didn't even _do_ anything!"

"Ke ke ke ke," an _all-too_ familiar chuckling echoed through the night air before Undertaker landed in front of you. "Well now, Mr. Butler, why don't we end it there?"

"Undertaker?!" Ciel gasped. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"_Ciel, Sebastian,"_ Anna's angelic voice echoed in the air as she descended and landed before them, looking a little annoyed, "what's going on here?"

The earl scoffed, turning away without a word. Sebastian returned to his master's side, looking at her.

"Nothing that merits your interest," he responded innocently. "Did you manage to catch him?"

She shook her head. "When I cornered him, he threw a demonic knife at me before taking his own life," she answered, motioning at the bleeding scratch on her left forearm. "I'm alright though."

To your surprise, Sebastian pulled out some bandages before lightly wrapping the angel's wound. "That's strange though that he managed to get his hands on a demonic knife," he commented.

"Thanks," she replied after he finished bandaging her wound.

Very gently the demon kissed the angel, and you were literally shocked into silence.

_A-A demon and an angel?!_ You thought, utterly aghast. It was unheard of! They were two completely different and opposite creatures! And yet… somehow love had managed to blossom between these two… or… was it really love? Or something else?

"Tch," Ciel scowled. "All there is to tell the Queen is that the copycat killer has been dealt with, and that should be enough to put her worries to rest. Let's go."

Without another word the earl whirled on his heel and left, and both Anna and Sebastian bowed politely to both Undertaker and you before following after him.

"My, my," Undertaker began, "if I hadn't have found Miss Annabelle in time, then you would have-"

"_Why did you do that?!_" You demanded, still furious at what had happened earlier. You gripped him by the front of his robe, getting right into his face. "Why did you save me?!"

He seemed unperturbed as he easily slipped out of your grasp, pulling back out his funeral lockets. "You never allowed me to finish, Illusa," he informed, flipping open the last locket to reveal a photo of… _you_.

Your eyes widened and you couldn't help but let a short gasp escape your lips. His words earlier replayed in your head. _These have a photo of every woman I have actually fallen in love with…_ meaning that…

"That is correct," he said as if he had read your thoughts. "There's something about you, Illusa… it's not something I can quite explain, yet, it makes you dear to me."

"T-Then you…" you breathed, still breathless from the revelation.

He nodded before grinning. "Do you know why I never ask payment for information from you?" he inquired.

You blinked, shaking your head. You literally had no idea, and had been seriously wondering that yourself.

"Because seeing your pretty face every time you ask for information is payment enough," he replied, and you continued to blink. He had said that in such a way that though didn't _seem_ romantic, it had implicated all the feelings you wanted to hear from him.

"I-I-I-I-" you stammered, unsure of what to say.

He smiled, leaning closer to you. _"Catch me if you can."_

THE END

* * *

**Hmmm… despite myself making no actual confessions of love from Undertaker nor any kisses nor tender embraces or the sort, this was actually quite cute.**

**So, ~**_Illusa_**, I hope this was to your liking, so I ask that YOU **_**especially**_** review for this to tell me how I did on this oneshot. I hope it made your standards, and if not… I'm sorrryyyy T_T I tried….**

**Ehhh… so for now, I guess:**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	40. BONUS: To luvJesusInHeavn: Meow:JAW

**So, this is bonus number two: to the winner of my Art Contest, ~**_luvJesusInHeavn__**, **_**I present to you a oneshot that seems to be taken completely out of the Victorian Era timeline. Reason why is because it makes describing swimsuits sooo much easier… I don't wanna research Victorian Era time swimsuits… T_T**

**Anyway, my only condition for this fic was that it was about the beach. Vague, right? YET IT TOTALLY MAKES LIFE A BREEZE FOR ME! MWAHAHAHAHA! **

**Thus, I have created a cutesy oneshot that involves our beloved main cast, a piece of fruit, a giant octopus/kraken, and well, a plethora of **_**meows**_**. **

**In terms of length, this is somewhat close to the length of the last bonus oneshot (approx. 500 word difference, for those wondering).**

**So thus, please enjoy this bonus oneshot! Oh, and don't forget that the events in this fanfiction does not pertain to any events happening in the main storyline. :D**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso  
Claimer: Everything else (mostly) © me**

* * *

Meow: Just Add Water

"Well, this is certainly a strange turn of events," angel Annabelle Marie Phantomhive said as they stared at the sunny beach. "What are we doing here for again, Ciel?"

The young earl glared at her. "It's called a _'holiday'_, Anna," he scowled. "We've been running into far too many incidents in such a short time. It's exhausting."

Sebastian Michaelis chuckled, "Then again, Young Master, only _some_ of us here have had the need to do any _real _work."

Ciel Phantomhive glared at the demon butler but said nothing.

"Well," Anna began lightly, trying to ease the tension, "let's just enjoy this quality time, okay? After all, it's not every day even the Phantomhive servants can relax a little."

"I suppose you're right," he agreed. "After all, since we _are_ on an island, there shouldn't be too much trouble. I guess we really _can_ relax a little."

At the perfect butler's agreement of taking a break, immediately the three idiot servants of the Phantomhive Manor broke off into a run towards the ocean, stripping off into their already-prepared swimming clothes and into the cold water.

Anna couldn't help but chuckle while both Sebastian and Ciel heaved out a quiet sigh.

"Well, I suppose we should join them too, shouldn't we?" the maid hinted lightly, going ahead towards the ocean with Ciel.

Sebastian stared off after them and chuckled in amusement, "I have a feeling we're going to have one hell of a holiday."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

While the idiot servants were off playing in the water, Ciel, Sebastian, and Anna remained on shore, Ciel sitting on a towel in front of the couple. Both servants had changed into their own swimwear and were sitting on a second towel. Anna wore a black bikini that complimented her slender body and curves while contrasting against her silver-white hair. Beside her, Sebastian wore matching black swimming trunks, accentuating his pale skin. Ciel had also changed into royal blue swimming trunks but also wore a swimming shirt in order to hide his brand mark.

"You sure you don't wanna join them, Ciel?" Anna asked lightly, "It looks like fun."

He scoffed, "I'll pass."

Sebastian turned to Anna. _The Young Master doesn't know how to swim,_ he told her via the Blood Contract.

The angel maid responded with a mental chuckle in amusement. Her hand brushed gently over his chest before gently pressing her lips onto his, and he deepened the kiss, wrapping an arm around her bare waist and pulling her closer towards him.

"You two better not be making out behind me," Ciel scowled, trying to conceal a blush, forcing himself not to turn around.

As the angel and demon's foreheads pressed against each other, they twisted slightly to glance at the back of the young earl they both served.

"Don't turn around if you don't want to know, Ciel," Anna teased, pulling Sebastian into another deep kiss.

Sebastian pushed her down onto the beach towel and she chuckled, knowing that their beach wear made things more…_ tempting_.

"_I'm serious,_" Ciel warned, and both servants glanced over to see the young earl's face beet red.

As they both sat up once more, chuckling, they suddenly heard hurried footsteps before hearing a high-pitched voice.

"CI~E~LLLL~!"

Suddenly Ciel found himself tackled into a back-breaking hug by none other than his fiancée: Elizabeth "Lizzy" Midford.

"L-Lizzy! What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed.

"Anna and Sebastian invited me!" she replied cheerfully. "They told me you were coming to the beach today, and I wanted to see you anyway, so I came here!"

Ciel couldn't help but shoot a glare at the two head servants. So much for a _quiet_ holiday…

"Ugh, I'm _exhausted_," Ciel complained, sitting down on a beach towel next to Lizzy after being dragged around the island looking for seashells by the young Midford for nearly two hours.

Anna chuckled as she and Sebastian approached them with lunch. "Then surely some food will be of at least _some_ comfort to you, right Ciel?" she teased.

"Today's lunch is a local dish of lightly roast fish with mint, complemented with a coconut crème sauce and dessert is a lovely fruit salad made from the local fruits gathered from the island," Sebastian explained, presenting the neat dishes before the couple.

"It looks delicious!" Lizzy exclaimed cheerfully. "Thank you!"

Ciel grumbled satisfyingly before waving the servants away. Sebastian and Anna went to go find the other servants, who had gathered up a huge pile of various fruits.

"Wow," Anna murmured in surprise. "You guys managed to gather all of _this_ in such a short time?"

"We'll be back with more!" Finny cheered, dragging Bard, Tanaka, and Meylene back into the tropic forest to find more fruits.

Sebastian sighed, "This is _more_ than what we need. I suppose it'll all just go to waste…"

"Not true," Anna argued, picking out an odd-looking orange pear-like fruit. "We could always take this back to the Manor and cool it. It'll stay fresh that was until needed. Plus Ciel could always just donate it too if we really have no use for them."

He tilted his head at her choice of fruit, having completely ignored her argument. "Annabelle, have you ever seen such a strange fruit before?" he queried curiously. "In all my long life I've _never_ seen one like that before."

"But there's no strange aura or anything, so it should be fine, I suppose," she replied. "And since being an angel and demon, something like this wouldn't be able to hurt us or anything anyway, even if it _was_ poisoned or something."

Taking a harmless bite into the fruit, Anna chewed and swallowed, nodding approvingly at its taste. "It's sweet, and the taste is almost like-"

_Plunk_. The so-called 'harmless' fruit dropped from Anna's hand as she cringed.

"Anna!" Sebastian hissed in alarm.

Before either of them could do anything, there was a light _pop_ before Anna vanished, and in her place sat an adorable fuzzy white kitten, blinking open familiar azure eyes.

"Ohhhh… so adorable…" Sebastian murmured, suddenly ignoring the fact that his lover had disappeared suddenly, or rather… had somehow _transformed_ into this harmless kitten.

The demon butler kneeled down to pick the kitten up, looking deeply into its light azure eyes. "Annabelle?"

"_Mrrow…_" she purred, then proceeded to panic. _"Mrrow! Mrrow! MRROW!"_

He tilted his head sideways. "Oh my… it seems like you've turned into a kitten, Annabelle," he commented obviously, chuckling. "Excellent. My favourite creature and my most favoured angel have become one."

Anna hissed at him, baring sharp white fangs as if to say, "_That's not funny, Sebastian!"_

Sebastian chuckled, "I'm kidding, Annabelle. But in all seriousness, what _is_ that strange fruit?" He released her, allowing her to scamper towards the bitten fruit. She took another bite into the fruit as an attempt to reverse the effects, but to no avail.

"_Meow…"_ the kitten meowed, utilizing her claws to try and climb the mountain of fruits.

Gently Sebastian picked up the cat, knowing fully-well what her intentions were. Placing her on his shoulder, he searched through the pile to see whether there were any more of those strange cat-changing fruits, but found none.

"Can you speak through the Blood Contract, Annabelle?" Sebastian inquired.

Scrunching feline eyes tightly in concentration, the cat dug through her cat consciousness to find her angelic core.

"_Sebastian?"_ a soft voice echoed musically in the demon's head.

"Ah good, that works at least," he replied. "How do you feel, Annabelle?"

"_Like a cat,"_ she answered bitterly. _"Where in the world did Finny and the others find this fruit anyway?"_

Sebastian smiled. "Well, let's go and find out, shall we?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It didn't take the odd pair long before they found the idiot trio of servants gathering up more fruits.

"Oh, Mr. Sebastian!" Meylene greeted excitedly, "What are you doing in here? Where's Ms. Anna?"

"Exploring the island," he informed, only half-lying to them.

"_Mrrow…"_ Anna purred.

Finny bounded over. "Awww, what an adorable little kitten," he cooed, reaching out to pet her.

In her irritation and annoyance at his rather patronizing voice (though it really wasn't his fault, and she knew that), Anna bit his hand, hissing at him.

"Ow, ow, ow!" he exclaimed, running around in a circle holding his injured hand.

Sebastian chuckled, stroking her soft fur gently, "Pardon her. She's not in a good mood right now."

Bard tilted his head. "Where'd you find this little kitten, Sebastian?"

"On the beach," he answered innocently, which was true. Sebastian _did_ find the transformed Annabelle on the beach.

"_Oh, just get on with it,"_ Anna hissed in his head.

In response, Sebastian held out the orange pear-like fruit. "I was wondering, just _where_ did you find this odd-looking fruit?"

After recovering, Finny peered closely at the fruit. "Oh, this one," he murmured. "I found this sitting on a rock. It was quite odd, because I didn't see any fruits similar to it on any of the trees nearby. I took it because it looked very lonely, out of place like that."

The butler sighed heavily. Was there no limit to their idiocy? "Where was this rock?" he asked.

"That way," Meylene said, pointing towards the North of the island, away from where their things were set up.

"I see," Sebastian replied. "Well, the three of you, stop collecting fruits and return to take care of the Young Master and Lady Elizabeth if they need anything. I'll return once I've finished with some business. Oh, and please take this little kitten back with you too."

"_Wait, wait, wait, I want to come too!"_ Anna complained in his head, meowing aloud all the while in protest.

The demon smiled at her. _"It's safer for you to be back with the Young Master,"_ he replied gently. _"If I find anything I'll alert you immediately._"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Is that… a cat?" Ciel inquired in shock.

"Awww, it's so adorable!" Lizzy cooed as Meylene handed the kitten to her.

Anna meowed, blinking at Ciel with large azure eyes. _"Ciel, it's me!"_ she tried to communicate with him using telepathy, knowing that for now, it only worked one way.

His eyes widened in shock at the all-too familiar voice echoing in his head. _No way…_ he thought.

"Hey Ciel, you're not sneezing!" Lizzy noticed. "Yay! That means you can keep Ms. Kitty if you wanted to, right?!"

"U-Uh, right," he stammered, still in recoil at the revelation. "Uh, hey Lizzy, why don't you go with Bard, Meylene and Finny to go search for more seashells? I'll stay here and watch over the cat, okay?"

"Sure!" she replied easily before running off with the three servants.

After they disappeared from his sight, Ciel picked up the cat, looking at her. "Anna, is that really you? What happened to you? Since when were you a cat?"

"_I'm not!"_ she scolded. _"I ate this strange fruit that both Sebastian and I had deemed harmless, and it turned me into- into _this! _At the moment Sebastian's searching for clues as to where this strange fruit came from, and sent me back here in the meanwhile."_

Ciel couldn't help but snort in amusement. "My all-powerful angel ancestor… reduced to a harmless little _kitten_," he smirked, the joke of it being almost too amusing to be true.

The kitten hissed at him. _"Hey!"_ she snapped impatiently in his head. _"I still have sharp teeth and claws too, you know!"_

Without warning, a long tentacle shot out from the ocean and nabbed Ciel by the ankle, causing him to drop Anna in his surprise before being yanked up into the air and dangling by a foot as a whirlpool began spinning furiously, a huge octopus rising out from the ocean.

"_Ciel!"_ Anna called through telepathy, but there was nothing she could do in her current form. _"Sebastian!"_ she summoned through her own Faustian Contract with the demon. _"Ciel's in trouble! Come here _now!" Feeling the burn of her mark on her heart, she hissed at the giant purple creature.

At the same time, Ciel had torn off his eye patch to reveal the Contract on his eye. "_Sebastian!"_ he ordered, _"Save me now!"_

In retaliation to her hostile hissing, the octopus tried to smash Anna with its giant tentacles, but with her quick feline speed, she dodged easily before leaping onto one of its tentacles as she raced towards where Ciel was being kept.

"Anna!" Ciel shouted as he was being dangled over the giant beast's open mouth, staring down into rows and rows of sharp teeth. "Do something!"

Without hesitation, the cat lunged towards the beast's one large eye, claws unsheathed as she delivered a devastating blow to its apparent weak point. The octopus monster roared in pain, tentacles flailing wildly as he sent Ciel flying back towards the island, where Anna knew Sebastian would catch him soon. But what about her?

_Okay, did _not_ think this through,_ Anna thought suddenly as the octopus fought to throw her off as she clung onto it by digging her claws its thick hide. _Cats _hate_ water, and what's the chance I can swim in this form?_

The next thing she knew, the beast chose to submerge, dragging Annabelle into the water as well. As she released her claws from the octopus, she quickly lost her breath and inhaled in water as she tried to fight her way to the surface, but the whirlpool only continued to drag her down further. In her feline form there was no way she would have enough strength to out-swim the pull of the ocean. Soon enough her feline vision faded to black…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_Annabelle,"_ a velvet voice chided, _"Annabelle, it's time to wake up._"

Blinking open her eyes, Anna saw Sebastian leaning over her, completely soaked with water dripping from his hair onto her face.

_Wait, face?_ She thought, reaching up to touch his cheek with slender human fingers.

"S-Sebastian?" she murmured, realizing that she was lying on his lap, and she was completely soaked too.

He smiled. "Welcome back," he said. "Yes, you are back to normal now, and no, that was not a dream."

"W-What happened?" she asked as he helped her sit up. "Wait, where's Ciel?!"

"Rest assured, Anna," he soothed gently, brushing back wet bangs from her face, "the Young Master is perfectly unharmed. He and Lady Elizabeth are taking a walk along the beach. You've been asleep for a couple of hours now."

"T-That octopus-like-creature, what was that?" she queried.

The demon sighed, "Ah yes, it seems that I forgotten to mention that his island is nearby an underground cavern that serves as a dwelling for many sea demons. That beast just so happened to come up after sensing a soul as delicious as the Young Master's. But don't worry, it won't be bothering _anyone_ anymore."

"And the fruit?"

He chuckled, "As it so happens, when I found the rock where Finny said he found it, I stumbled upon a familiar duo of Shinigami who happened to be taking a vacation."

"Grell and Will?" Anna guessed knowingly.

Sebastian nodded in confirmation. "It is actually a special fruit that allows the host, primarily Shinigami, to turn into a kitten in order to further observe their targets. Apparently Grell had accidentally left it there, and well, once they found out about your accidental incident…"

He trailed off, but Anna could guess at what had happened. Both Sebastian and Shinigami William T. Spears would beat Grell senseless… and they probably had.

"I guess Shinigami need a break from work too, huh…" she muttered before perking up. "Wait, so how'd I turn back then?"

The demon's smile widened. "Just add water," he said.

Anna blinked at him. _"What?"_ she demanded.

"I'm not lying, Anna," he defended. "Cats naturally hate water, thus, in order to return one back into their true form, they need to be completely submerged in water… like you had after you saved the Young Master."

"_Ahhh…"_ she sighed in understanding, closing her eyes. "I'm exhausted. Whatever happened to having a holiday today?"

Sebastian chuckled, leaning over to kiss her. "No sleep for the wicked, I guess," he teased. "Then again, that's just me. _You're_ just dragged into it."

Her head tilted against him as she curled up closer against him, nuzzling against his chest. "_Demon_," she scowled quietly.

His chuckle deepened, holding her closer. "You know, you were very cute as a cat," he teased.

In fact the truth was that earlier that week Sebastian had just _so-happened_ to tip off the Shinigami for a vacation, and he had just _so-happened_ to make Grell bring one of those fruits he had just _so-happened_ to stumble upon hearing about. Also, he had just _so-happened_ to have made Grell forget about leaving the fruit, and _so-happened_ to tell Finny to go looking for fruit near there.

In essence, _Sebastian had planned the whole thing_. What the demon did not expect though, was the attack by the giant Kraken which had fortunately turned Anna back in time before any harm was done to either her or Ciel.

Anna scowled again, fidgeting slightly in Sebastian's embrace as she adjusted to his embraces. "_Meow."_

THE END

* * *

**SEBASTIAN'S SO MEANNN! He had totally set Anna up! T/T He's horrible, but kitty Anna was so cute. ^.^ So it's a win/lose/win situation… for Anna, that is. **

**Seriously, this was both hilarious and adorable to write. When I was thinking of the situations in my head, I burst out laughing, which then naturally confused the people around me at the time. LOL. **

**So, to **_~luvJesusInHeavn,_** I hope that this fanfic was to your standards, and that you liked it. I'm pretty sure that this wasn't what you were expecting when you had told me to have the setting on a beach. LOL. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed that, so please write a review to tell me your thoughts on this. :D**

**As for everyone else, this is the very last "chapter" that I will be having on this story. So please don't forget to check out my sequel story, **_**"**__**T.B.T.M. ~Another Side, Another Butler**_**". :D**

**Till next time!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
